A Slight Disruption
by For You Blue
Summary: Beginning during Episode III, but becoming an AU when a small twist is added to the story...but don't go calling him small to his face! Han A/P Luke Leia PT&OT. AU from ROTS onwards. *Updated* Epilogue and sequel information posted.
1. Opening up your heart

_**A Slight Disruption**_**: The 5****th**** Anniversary Edition**

* * *

_Summary_:

**Beginning during Episode III, but becoming an AU when a small twist is added to the story...but don't go calling him small to his face!**

Nine-year-old Han Solo is under the enslavement of a con-artist thief, who uses him and other children to steal and pick-pockets, but when they arrive on the centre planet of the Republic, Coruscant, Han uses the opportunity to run away.

Suddenly finding himself being pursued by the Coruscanti police, Han escapes into the apartment buildings of the Senators and while climbing out of a window falls onto the balcony of Senator Padmé Amidala.

**Needless to say –against Anakin Skywalker's initial disapproving, of course– the very pregnant Padmé becomes attached to the orphan boy, who so desperately needs a loving family and home.**

But will the new responsibility of Han, in conjunction upcoming birth of his child, help Anakin to see the path to save someone is not always the quick and easy way, but the path that we know is hard, long, but ultimately right.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Star Wars, the characters associated with it, or anything to do with it at all._

* * *

_**A Slight Disruption**__: _**The 5****th**** Anniversary Edition**

* * *

**Chapter one**: Opening up your heart.

* * *

**H**an Solo was not much to look at. Even the proud little boy, (who would snap that it was otherwise,) secretly knew it.

He was just another scruffy, dirty street kid.

And this was just perfect, because if he had been a clean –and memorable looking– kid, he would not be able to blend in and escape from Garris Shrike. The man that had all but kidnapped him four years ago off the dirty, rough streets of the poor area of Northern Corellia.

Solo sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve, gazing out around the crowd of people he was so desperately trying to disappear into; sneaking past strangely dressed humanoids and alien species yabbering in one of the upper-level queues for the hottest nightclubs.

Han looked up at one of the glowing Aurbesh signs, and read the time at being 0300 hours. Meaning that he had escaped from his fellow pick-pockets at least five hours previously; and the little snitches would have wailed on him long ago.

The boy's stomach gurgled in response to the smell of food that wafted from all around him, all Solo could do was rub his middle ruefully and sigh.

The one thing Dewlanna –the slave ship's Wookiee cook– had always scolded Han about was that instead of asking for food –even from her– the nine-year-old felt the need to sneak into his pockets anything edible.

Han looked around for a side-alley of some sort, and pulled his over-sized shirt tighter around himself as he noticed some obvious police personnel marching towards his direction, finally noticing a small alley only a few metres down past where he was standing. Taking slow steps as not to attract unneeded attention, the slight boy darted through the crowd towards the alley.

However, that single, wide-eyed stare towards the police officers had attracted their attention.

One small, ragged street-kid, out on the upper levels of Coruscant at early morning; glancing around suspiciously; was obviously up to mischief.

The slightly shorter officer yelled out just to see if the unkempt child would react.

"Hey!"

Little Solo made the mistake of turning to look at the two humanoid men rushing up to him and silently cursed himself, "Oh no," he breathed, rushing away back into the crowd as fast as his legs could carry him; dogging through the humanoids and aliens like a wraith.

As the police gave chase after him, Han skidded through the streets and suddenly found himself standing in the middle of the busy central plaza, (lit up like a Wookiee tree-top village on Life day,) with sloping sculptures and high-rise buildings.

Gazing about briefly at the huge residential buildings that surrounded the plaza, Han remembered the brief low-down Shrike had given them on the districts of Coruscant…senators lived here.

Solo scratched his shaggy, brown haired head, remembering the kindly Senator, Garm Bel Ilibis; whom he had met once two years ago when he'd been in a school, masquerading as a student in one of Shrike's more elaborate schemes. Senator Ilibis had told Han he was impressed with the questions he had asked; and said he was a bright young man, who had a great future ahead of him.

Han nodded firmly with the resolve only a nine-year-old could muster, _Yes_, if anyone could help him the senator of Corellia could. Senator Ilibis had been a nice person; and Solo had met so few nice people in his short life, that just the memory of one compliment and kindly word was taken very much to heart.

The boy scampered towards the senatorial apartment building on his right, looking up at the sign that gave directions to the various planetary quarters, he smirked lob-sidedly. It was his lucky day, as Corellia was on this list.

The boy looked around and strolled casually over to the turbolift. The security system was controlled by a panel to the left side; and the boy had learnt to hot-wire systems like this before most kids had lost their top and bottom front teeth.

Pursing his tongue between his teeth in concentration, Han pulled a small knife from his back pocket and a stick of Kashyyyk honey-chew Dewlanna had made for him last night. Breaking off a couple of pieces and shoving the remains into his back pocket, Han put the five broken pieces into his mouth and chewed vigorously one at a time and spat them back into his hand. Grabbing three of the softened pieces, Solo placed them where he knew the sensors would be placed randomly throughout the outside of the panel; and then jimmied it open.

Flipping the board down and shoving the rest of the gum into his mouth, Han used the knife to deftly slice some wires; and pulled a piece of gum out of his mouth each time to block the sensitive sensors beneath them, finally smirking in sticky triumph.

Calmly pressing a few buttons, the door to the turbo lift glided open and the boy strolled into the lift. Looking aside at the buttons lit up on the panel to the left, Han pressed the number that the sign had given him and waited impatiently as the door slid shut again.

Even if Senator Ilibis only placed him in an orphanage on Coruscant or in a foster home, it was better than the stang-hole he'd been living in. Han just wished he'd said a real good-bye to Dewlanna.

He had said good-bye as in that he'd return with the others, not _good-bye _good-bye.

Oh well, the old Wookiee had wanted him to find a way of escaping anyway, she would understand. Han blew a bubble with the honey-chew and snapped it back into his mouth.

The lift was fairly swift and Solo found himself on the fifth level, after only another two honey-chew bubbles. Han stuck his head in experimentally, turning to look from right to left in the darkened room.

"Hello? Senator Ilibis?" The dark silence was broken by Han's voice that echoed across the entrance room and no response came. He walked fully into the apartment, just as the door slid shut on the turbolift. Han took little notice of the door slamming shut and continued his calling.

After circling all the rooms and finding no-one, the boy suddenly remembered why the Corellian quarters were vacant, while standing in the hall that led to the sleeping quarters.

"Oh no," Han groaned, "the separation act…I forgot!" Solo went from plain panic to pure terror, "Oh stang! The turbo lift!" He rushed back to the entrance hall and pounded on the turbo lift door. "Oh no, oh no!" Solo stopped suddenly, remembering the sensors. Any fiddling with the door panel and he was doomed. At any rate, he was a goner if they found him here in the morning.

Unless, he could find another way out of the place. . .Han's wondering eyes instantly fell on the windowed balcony, practically suicidal. But –like most nine-year-olds– Han resolved to worry about that _after _he already was half-way down the balustrade.

-xxx-

Below the Corellian quarters was the official apartments of the Naboo representatives. The Senator for Naboo had the largest quarters and balcony that looked out over Coruscant.

Naboo's Senator, Padmé Amidala, had helped furnish the apartments herself. But never had she noticed how many sharp and fragile to the touch objects she had filled it with, until she started thinking of the baby.

_Her_ baby…_their_ baby, _Anakin_—oh their marriage had had to be hidden. now with a living, breathing creation of their love growing inside her, the world had suddenly become more dangerous for their forbidden union.

She had met Anakin Skywalker long before he had been a Jedi. Given, that Padmé had been only fourteen and her now husband had been almost ten years old. But that sandy haired boy had looked her straight in the eye and said firmly that he was going to marry her some day.

How the young Queen –disguised as one of her handmaidens– had tried so hard not to laugh at the snub nosed little boy's announcement, replying that he was just a little boy.

With all the conviction of the future Jedi Knight he would one day be, Anakin had just stared at Padmé carefully; and responded stubbornly that he wouldn't always be.

And Anakin, as he tended to be most of the time, (when he wasn't being hot-headed,) was right. He did grow up and marry Padmé, even after being forbidden to do so by his obligation to the Jedi order.

Anakin had never faltered _once_ in his commitment to the Clone Wars. He was a General in their army and had been fighting on the front for the past nearly two years.

The slight young man Padmé had married, had hardened into a muscular warrior, now a Jedi Knight and no longer a Padawan under the tutelage of the still ever watchful, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

This now meant Anakin could spend his leave time almost entirely with his secret wife, which made their brief reunions even that more pleasurable and blessed.

Padmé was awoken from her blissful dreams of their reunion earlier that day, (following the rescue of Chancellor Palpatine,) when the weight of Anakin lying beside her in the bed, had shifted with him waking up abruptly and getting up. Padmé half-turned to look after her husband; his dark, cloaked silhouette making stark contrast against the dimly lit apartment.

As if feeling their father's restlessness, the child in Padmé womb began to shift as well. The pregnant woman made soft shushing noises; and rubbed her stomach through the blue satin material, slowly rolling over to get out of the bed to follow Anakin.

_The baby must have some of his daddy's connection with the Force,_ Senator Amidala allowed a small smile across her delicate features, replacing the concerned grimace over her husband.

Anakin was completely convinced their child was going be a girl. But Padmé begged to differ, no offense to the powers of the Force, but her Anakin was not bearing this child.

He had been away from their baby since it began to grow practically, Padmé was certain it was a boy. She had different symptoms from what she could remember Sola having with Ryoo and Pooja; and the old wives tales of carrying a boy lower then a girl.

Amidala wanted it to be a surprise though, boy or girl, this baby was going to change their lives completely. Padmé's delicate, bare feet padded softly across the carpet; as she walked across the darkened living room area.

The Naboo senator stopped briefly to look over at where Anakin sat in the dim light. He cut such a solemn, distressed figure against the sparkling lights from the busy traffic and tall skyscrapers, outside the windowed walls.

Padmé sighed and walked towards Jedi Skywalker slowly. Anakin didn't look up in her direction as she came to his side, running her fingers through his fair tresses.

"What's bothering you?" Padmé whispered, hollow blue eyes looked up at her and gave her a shaky smile that definitely didn't match the look in his eyes. Anakin reached out to touch her belly; and then took the japor snippet –that she wore as a pendant on a long chain– in his lightsaber calloused finger tips.

"Nothing," he replied without more than a moment's hesitation, Padmé eyed him suspiciously as Anakin looked up from the pendant with another uncertain smile, "I remember when I gave this to you."

Senator Amidala sighed with tired patience, she to remembered all too well when a nine-year-old Anakin gave her the Japor fragment carved with a symbol of good-luck. That boy had been as honest as a star shone in the night sky, now the man he had grown into was lying right to her face.

"How long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?" She invoked simply.

Anakin dropped the pendant and his face darkened again as he looked away. Skywalker had been wearing that look all too often since he'd been in the Clone Wars.

The response came just as plainly as Padmé's question , "It was a dream."

Padmé winced, remembering the visions he had about his Mother, "Bad?" She pinched herself inwardly, _Of course it had been bad_. _Why would Anakin look so moody and awoken in the middle of the night if it had been a pleasant dream? _

Anakin's frown deepened into his tanned, broadly handsome face, "Like the ones I used to have about my Mother, just before she died," he ascertained, still staring straight ahead in troubled memories.

Senator Amidala reached out to stroke his arm comfortingly, she had been right, "And?"

Skywalker let out a unsteady breath as he turned to look into her liquid brown eyes, "And it was about you," his gaze darkened even more and Anakin turned away again.

"Tell me." Padmé begged in a soft whisper, she gazed at him in concern, _About me? _

Anakin got to his feet, "It was only a dream," he said quietly and firmly, walking away from her gradually. The Jedi's shoulders dipped when he sighed defeatedly, gazing out the tall window. The moment's anxious silence, was unexpectedly broken, as Anakin slowly turned his upper-torso to gaze painfully at his petite wife.

"You die in childbirth."

Padmé's arms quickly enveloped her rounding stomach, "And the baby?" She demanded fearfully. Amidala had never been afraid to die, but to die and leave Anakin she feared.

To die and lose the baby within her she feared even more.

Anakin's steady voice broke, "I don't know," he admitted stonily, looking away from her again.

Padmé opened her mouth to say a word of comfort, 'It was only a dream,' or something to quell the visible anger and worry on his face and the nervousness she was feeling; when there came –from the direction of her beautifully kept balcony– a loud yelp. Quickly accompanied by crashing and banging sounds of smashing pottery.

"What in the name of the Force was that?" Anakin exclaimed, rushing towards the balcony, Padmé not far behind her barefoot husband, the nightmares temporarily forgotten for the moment.

On approaching the windowed balcony, they saw the dust start to clear and a small, very dirty figure was sprawled in the middle of the floor, it sat up and started coughing; and Anakin immediately analysed its Force signature as that of a young boy. Aged between eight and ten years old. The boy's feelings registered between mild pain and relief.

Anakin narrowed his eyes slightly. "My dear, I think our guest is a street louse," he informed his wife, who was already pushing open the doors to kneel beside the small boy, rubbing his back as he hacked. Skywalker folded his arms and lent against the door frame with a mildly disapproving look. His wife shouldn't worry herself so much in her condition.

"Are you alright?" Padmé inquired gently. The boy nodded his shaggy brown haired head and peered up at her cautiously, the Senator's heart almost broke into a thousand pieces at the immediate mistrust and nervousness in those hazel eyes.

"Yeah…" the boy said softly, then straightened and jumped to his feet, brushing off his pants with a quick swipe. "…yeah, I'm all right. Thanks." He said a little louder and staring at the beautiful woman more astutely, a grin on his face.

"Wow! I know _you_! You're Senator Amidala! Everyone always says you're the prettiest lady on the Galactic Senate!"

Padmé smiled in wonder at the lob-sided grin on the grubby boy's face, "Is that so," she humoured the small boy; who nodded firmly, brushing back his long bangs off his forehead.

"Ah huh...I didn't know you were so..." the child looked down at her stomach with wide eyes, "_big_."

Amidala looked down as well and noticed her pregnant stomach was very visible through her sleek satin nightgown, _Uh oh_, "Oh," she said softly. Anakin walked over and helped Padmé to her feet, keeping an arm around her waist and not making eye contact with the small boy.

"Come on, I'll call the guards..." He moved to guide her into the apartment, Padmé glared at him and thumped his arm disapprovingly, Anakin looked down into her angry brown eyes.

"Anakin, you let me go right now," she hissed, looking back at where the little boy was standing all by himself, "He's just a child. Let's find out about him before we call the guards," Padmé insisted.

Anakin looked over at the boy, who gave him a sullen look of suspicious disapproval.

Skywalker rubbed his forehead, "Padmé, no." He said bluntly. Amidala merely pulled away and walked back to the boy, as Anakin folded his arms into his cloak and sighed.

The boy smiled up at the woman, he was skinny and obviously a very active child.

"You know my name, young man, but I don't know yours," Padmé ascertained brightly.

The boy looked uncomfortable. "No, you don't. Who's the stuff-shirt?" He pointed at Anakin as an attempt to change the subject. The pregnant woman smiled indulgently at the boy, as Skywalker snorted derogatively from behind them.

"That would be my former protector and very good friend, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker," Padmé informed the young boy; who gave the tall, good-looking man a very distrustful glare.

"Jedi? Are they like the feds?" He whispered to the woman warily.

Padmé glanced over at Anakin with a supportive smile, "No, not really. You've never heard of the Jedi?" She felt almost relief at the thought. If the boy knew nothing of the Jedi and that they shouldn't be married, perhaps they would be safe. The urchin shook his head and Senator Amidala sighed.

"Oh, they're kind of like guardians, they protect people that are in trouble or danger."

"Huh," the dusty child brushed off his pants again, "are you in trouble or danger right now?" He inquired. Padmé looked mildly taken back and the boy wiped his nose with his sleeve, "I mean, err, being pregnant and all...you are pregnant, right?" He added hurriedly.

Padmé's heart almost melted again at his concern, and she nodded, "Yes I am. But I'm not in trouble," she sighed. "Not _yet,_" Amidala added under her breath. "Now, will you tell me your name? I promise I won't let anyone hurt you." She assured him.

The boy snorted, "Yeah, like that's a new one," he sighed and looked down at the ground, "all right. My name is Han," he said reluctantly.

Anakin stepped forward and looked down at the boy, "How old are you, Han?" He tried to keep his voice even. The boy stared up at the tall man with narrowed eyes.

"I'm nine, almost ten," Han informed him cautiously.

Skywalker eyed the dusty child up and down. "You're a little short for nine."

The boy looked offended, "Yeah, well you're a little too _tall_for any age," he shot back, "and you have a nasty scar over your eye," Han huffed. Padmé chuckled at the not too impressed look on Anakin's face.

"Oh well, you're short and dirty, I'd rather be tall and scarred any day," Skywalker retorted with chagrin.

Padmé patted Anakin's arm as Han poked his tongue out at the Jedi.

"Now Ani, don't be a child. Han, would you like to go into the 'fresher and clean up?" She motioned to the R2 unit who came trundling up from his position watching the drama from the doorframe, "Artoo will show you the way."

Han nodded, "Okay, you sure you don't want to come with me? I don't know if I want to leave you alone with this buffoon," he ignored the dirty look Anakin shot him. Padmé shook her head. "Okay," the boy went to follow the blue-domed droid –who beeped at him friendlily as he approached– then turned around mid-way.

"Sorry about the stuff I broke," Han added as an afterthought, before he followed Artoo into the apartment.

Anakin pointed after Han lividly, "Padmé, you just let what is obviously a street louse into your apartment; and told him to clean up his face instead of the mess he made out here!"

Padmé shrugged, "Anakin, you don't even know he's a street orphan—"

"Oh?" Her husband interrupted, "Is that so? He didn't even give us a surname, Angel, we should call security," Skywalker insisted. "How did he even get on the balcony way up here?"

Amidala sighed, "Oh Ani, you of all people being heartless! The poor boy is obviously starving, and frightened half to death, let him clean up a little," she put her arms around Anakin's waist as he sighed and looked away.

"I'll get Threepio to see to the mess out here. We'll set Han down, give him a drink, and ask all the questions we need to get to the bottom of all this."

Anakin shrugged and looked down at his petite wife, "All right, but I don't want you getting any ideas, Padmé. He's not an abandoned pitten, and you're in a delicate way at the moment," he gave in reluctantly.

The woman laughed, "I'm pregnant, Ani, not deathly ill," she pursed her lips, Skywalker did not look happy with the choice of words, and neither was she. "Besides," Amidala added hurriedly, "I want to do something nice for him. Han reminds me of another scruffy little boy I met long ago," Padmé stood on tiptoe and kissed the tanned Jedi Knight's lips.

Skywalker rolled his eyes as he took Padmé hands. "I was never a dirty street louse, besides, I was a lot taller at nine," Anakin linked her arm through his; and led Padmé back into the apartment, ignoring her short snort of laughter at his indignant expression.


	2. I'm not that much trouble, really

**Chapter Two**: I'm not that much trouble, really

* * *

**T**he small boy gawked around the lounge of the apartment, as he walked out of the nicest 'fresher he'd ever been in his life. The R2 unit had watched Han carefully, beeping at him sternly when he just washed his face with water and pointed a mechanical grasp at the soap on the shelf above the sink.

Solo scratched the back of his neck worriedly, as he approached the young man and woman who were watching him from the sofa in the middle of the room. Senator Amidala with a small smile; and that big grouch Skywalker with a less inviting stare, as Han stood a few feet from them.

"You sure have a real nice place, Senator Amidala," he said politely, folding his arms over his torn shirt, looking curiously at the shiny golden plated protocol droid with a tray standing behind them.

The woman's smile widened as she rested her arms on her stomach, "Why thank-you, Han. And I must say, you are far more pleasant looking when you don't have dust on your face, please sit down," she motioned to the circular couch opposite the one her and Anakin were sitting on,

Solo walked over and flopped on the couch, the gold droid shuffled over and offered the boy the warm mug of blue-milk resting on it, with a plate of sweet-snap cookies, Han cautiously took the mug and three of the cookies. "Cheers, goldenrod," he said to the protocol droid.

"Goldenrod!" It squawked at Han, who smirked in response at the appalled tone in the droid's voice. He'd never liked these blabbermouth things. Astromech droids were fine, but who need a machine to talk?

"Well I _never_. My name is C-3po young sir, it is certainly not–"

"That will be all, Threepio," Amidala intervened with a smile around her own mug of warm blue-milk as Skywalker nursed a mug of caff with a raised eyebrow in the pregnant woman's direction. Han jammed a cookie in his mouth and narrowed his eyes at the familiarity between the couple.

"You two sure are awful close," Solo commented offhand. Padmé took a sip of her drink and smiled poignantly, patting the Jedi's hand.

"I've known Anakin since he was your age, Han. We've been very good friends for many years," Padmé eyes sparkled when they connected with the young man, and Solo rolled his own eyes. He might only be nine, but Han knew what a look like _that_ meant.

"Anakin was living on Tatooine with his mother. Do you have parents, Han?"

The little raised his eyebrow in an expression far to old for his features, "Mine died a long time ago," he muttered, reaching for another cookie, looking up surprised as he felt a large hand on his own. Anakin Skywalker looked meaningfully at the boy.

"My mother died a few years ago, I never knew my father. She always said 'sadness has a season and it will pass,' What she never said was that seasons leave their mark in the soil for generations, regardless of floods or drought." Anakin smiled for the first time at the boy; and Han was slightly taken back.

Not really knowing what the sudden kindly words from the tall, fair man meant.

"Yeah, I guess. I never knew my folks, though. They died before I could ever really remember them. I guess I was kinda kidnapped off the streets of Corellia by a guy named Garris Shrike. He trained me to steal, lie and pickpockets," he admitted abruptly.

Anakin's eyes narrowed in instant misgiving and Padmé looked saddened.

Han became instantly animated before they said anything, "I...I didn't _want_to; and I wasn't stealing nothin' when I landed on your balcony, I swear. I was only looking for Senator Ilibis. I met him a while ago when Shrike used me in some sort of scam or somethin'; and he said that I was really smart." He fiddled with the sugary treat in his hands, leaving sticky marks along his fingers.

Padmé watched the hazel eyes become misty and she felt the child in her stomach shift, as if sensing it's mother's unhappiness. Amidala rubbed her stomach gently and tried to keep her emotions in check.

"We landed on Coruscant," Han sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve again, "I escaped from the others; and then some policemen started chasin' me; and I ended up at the bottom of your apartment block. I saw Senator Ilibis name on the sign and I broke into the turbolift.

"I just wanted to talk to him, to tell him everything. I thought he might of helped me." Tears started flowing down Han's cheeks and he rubbed at them furiously with his hands, still sticky from the melting cookie.

Anakin reached out tentatively with the Force to check if the boy was putting on Dewback tears, but Han's emotions were very honest and real. Skywalker bit the inside of his cheek as Han continued to pour out everything that had happened to him.

"An' then, I was going to try the turbolift again; but I saw the balcony and I really wasn't gunna try somethin' stupid like climbing down it…but I decided at the last minute to climb down it anyways. I slipped because I got really sleepy; and then I crashed onto your balcony."

Han hiccupped, and tried to hold back the tears, "Please, please don't make me go back. You gotta believe me!"

Padmé looked over to Anakin, her hands grasping and twisting the fabric of her nightgown as tears flooded her own eyes.

Skywalker looked kindly and firmly at Han, "I believe you," he nodded at his wife, brushing back a curl from her eyes. "_We_believe you."

Amidala almost smiled in relief, and rushed over to Han's side, taking a wet-flimsy towel from the side table and drying Han's sticky face with it; before pulling the boy into a warm hug, resting her chin on his head and rubbing his back comfortingly.

"It's okay, it's going to be alright. We won't let anyone harm you, not as long as there's breath in my lungs."

Anakin sighed, rubbing his temples tiredly, "Well, I suppose that's an end to my quiet, relaxing leave," he commented offhandedly.

Han turned his head to look at the imposing Jedi. "You mean, I can stay here with you two?" His choked up voice almost squeaking on the last syllable. Padmé threw Anakin a delighted smile; and Skywalker smiled in return.

"You mean staying with Senator Amidala, this is her apartment. I live at the Jedi Temple while I'm on leave," he pointed out.

The boy raised an eyebrow and rubbed his swollen eyes. "Right, so that's why you're half-clothed and here at 0400 hours," Han pointed out with a small grin, pulling back from Padmé. "I might only be nine, but I know where babies come from Anakin, and I don't think this kid has a thing to worry about. Senator Amidala's really pretty; and your real nice when you're not being grouchy," he remarked.

Anakin rubbed his forehead, "It's not that simple, Han. You see, Jedi aren't allowed to marry or have children, and I've done both in secret," he said softly. Anakin walked over and squatted down beside the boy, his steel blue eyes firm, "You can't tell anyone. Especially if we find a foster family for you."

Han frowned, looking between Padmé and Anakin, "But I thought I could stay here with you guys for good. I'm not that much trouble, really! I've done some sneaky things, but I've never hurt anyone, honest!" He pleaded.

Padmé was taken back. "You really think we'll be great parents?" She inquired.

Anakin raised his eyebrows in respite as the small boy nodded his head rigorously.

"Ah huh, you're both _really_ nice. I'd want you as my parents if I had a choice. My full name is Han Solo; and I really, really want to stay here with you two," Han said firmly, with a full blown smile on his face.

Padmé laughed and embraced Han tightly. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to have someone around while Anakin's away; and then to help out when the baby comes. He's could use a big brother to look out for him," Padmé said kindly, brushing back the boy's hair.

Anakin rubbed his chin and turned away thoughtfully, Han looking over at him anxiously.

"I don't want to hear anything about our _daughter_hot-wiring turbolift systems," Skywalker finally responded, turning back and giving Padmé a nod; his wife beaming in response.

Han eyes lit up, "Is that a yes?" He demanded, "that was a _yes_!" The little boy jumped across the couch and hugged Anakin unexpectedly. "Thank-you, thank-you! I promise I'll be the best son; and the best big brother in the galaxy!"

Padmé smiled delightedly, amazed at how fast the charming little boy had come into her life, "I have no doubt of that, but I think we better get you into a bed. We have a big day ahead of us. You think that this Garris Shrike is off planet?" She asked Anakin, who tried to pry Han's arms off from around his neck.

Han got the hint and dropped his arms, "Whenever one of us would run off, especially on a busy planet, Captain Shrike used to pack up everything and leave before we could blab to the feds. Sometimes," he remembered running off to meet his insane Sal-Solo cousin and Aunt.

"If he found you again, he'd thrash you pretty bad."

Anakin put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "We're not going to let that happen to you, Han. If we ever track down or run into that Shrike, we'll be the ones doing the thrashing," he assured him firmly.

Padmé cleared her throat poignantly, and Skywalker smiled deviously at her.

"I mean, we'll let the authorities take care of him," Anakin amended, winking at Han, who struck a fighting pose and nodded.

Padmé shook her head, getting to her feet and holding out her hand to the small boy, "Come on, tough guy, we have a lot to do later today," she reasoned. Han tentatively took Padmé hand and she smiled down at him, "and you don't have to call me Senator Amidala. It's a silly title only for politicians."

Han nodded, "Okay, Padmé," he tried out, looking down at his feet before staring back up at the curly haired woman, as Anakin watched with a small smile. "Do you suppose, after it's all worked out, that I could call you Mom?"

Padmé's heart swelled, in a feeling similar to when she found out she was pregnant, "I would like nothing better in this entire universe, in fact," she knelt down to face Han, glancing up into his eyes with a shaky smile. "Could you do one thing for me?"

The boy sniffed and wiped his nose, "Anything in the whole galaxy!" He replied with so much gusto, that Anakin lowered his head to hide the wide grin on his face; as he got to his feet and folded his arms into his cloak.

Amidala looked down at her belly, placing her other hand over the growing child within, "That you start calling me Mom, right from this moment?" She looked back up at Han, who nodded vigorously and threw his arms around her.

"Absolutely yes," Solo agreed, looking cheekily over at Anakin. "Does that me I can call you Dad?"

The tall, fair haired Jedi Knight laughed, "A much as I would love you to –it would get me in practice for the little one– it's all right for Padmé to say she's fostering a child, but not for someone who's suppose to be only her friend," he pointed out.

Han scratched his head. "What if I just call you Dad when nobody else is around?"

Anakin sighed, not wanting to disappoint this boy. "In theory it's a good idea, but what if you slip up around anyone else and call me 'Dad'? It's probably a good idea to stick to Anakin," Skywalker said firmly. "When the baby comes, then things might change," he placed a hand on Han's head, "but I promise I'll be your father, regardless."

Han embraced him and pulled back, "\That's all right. This is so great!" He grabbed Padmé's hand again, "Can I see my room now, Mom?" He didn't wait for a reply and started marching away, "Which way is it?"

Padmé let the boy pull her along, "Han, slow down a little, sweetie, we need to be going this way," she pointed across down the hall.

Anakin watched them both with a troubled smile, wondering quietly to himself what this new development would bring into their already turbulent lives.

-xxx–

Shrike spat irritably off the platform as he marched up into the slaver-ship, the children darting off in all directions to not incur the wrath growing on the scarred man's face, "that blasted Han Solo, nothing but trouble." Garris hissed under his breath. If he ever caught up with that little snot-nosed brat again, this time he was dead.

No forgiveness and pardons, dead.

A soft, furry face peered out hesitantly from the small door that led to the kitchens, her greying furred features became furrowed, then she wuffed a quiet pray-chant in her native tongue, before going back to her cooking.

-xxx-

The sun of Coruscant was already high in the bustling city sky when Han's eyes opened. He pulled the sheets off his head and peered over the top of them hesitantly.

Yes, it was the room Padmé , (_My_ _Mom,_he thought with a huge grin,) had settled him into last night. It all hadn't been a dream.

Han yawned and stretched, gazing out of the window at the passing traffic. A cheerful beep from his left almost made him jump. But it was just R2-D2, who's little dome swivelled from side to side when he was being friendly.

"Good-morning to you too, short-stack," Han said, half-way through another yawn.

Artoo bleated a raspberry sound at the boy and trundled out of the room, the door sliding across as he exited. Han folded his arms over his chest and wondered what would happen next. As if on cue, the door slid across again. This time it was a young woman that looked suspiciously like Padmé, only with slightly more tanned skin. Dressed in a velvet purple gown with pleats, she was holding a tray bearing food and smiling kindly at the boy.

"Good Morning young Han," She greeted, walking with practised grace over to the bedside table, where she placed down the breakfast tray, "I hope you slept well after last night's escapades?"

Solo looked at her inquisitively, as the exotic looking young woman sat on the end of his bed, "Yeah, I did. Where is my Mo...Senator Amidala?" he corrected warily.

The woman folded her hands on her lap, "Your Mother has already departed to attend the Senate, she explained everything before she left. Padmé would have woken you up, only you were sleeping so peacefully and she had been awake since Jedi Skywalker departed earlier this morning." She held out one of her hands.

"We can be introduced? My name is Elle, I'm one of your Mother's handmaidens."

Han tentatively shook the perfectly manicured hand, "I'm Han Solo. But I guess you know that already," he took the tray down from the bedside table. "So, you're like a double for my Mom?" He asked, taking a spoonful of the cereal.

Elle nodded, her dark hair was pulled up into a simple bun that shifted slightly as she inclined her head, "Something like that. We also attend your mother, helping with her hair; make-up; and clothing. And in generally keeping her safe, should the time be dangerous, yes, we do step in as decoys."

Solo took a bite out of the flatbread beside the cereal bowl, it was spread with some sort of tart, sweet jam and Han decided that he liked it. "So there's more than one of you?" He asked with his mouth full. There seemed to be a lot of people living here. But then again –as Padmé had told him when she settled him into bed last night– she had once been a queen of Naboo.

The dark eyes of the woman were gently amused at the purple jam across Han's face, she reached over to wipe it off with a cloth, "There are currently two of us. Motee is with your Mother..." Elle smiled again. "It's a little strange, I was expecting to be explaining such things to a little baby."

Han's eyes widened, "Hey! At least I don't need a diaper change every few hours," he jokingly defended himself. The young woman giggled at the lob-sided grin as she got to her slippered feet.

"Padmé warned me you were a charmer," Elle walked over to a cupboard and pulled out Han's old clothing, which had been mended and cleaned. "After you've cleaned up, you can dress in these for now. Today, we will meet up with your mother in the plaza outside the senate. We'll then go shopping for new clothes and anything else you need."

Han finished off the last of his toast and reached for the decanter of blue milk, "Mom told me that Anakin lives in the Jedi Temple, do you suppose we could go see him as well?" He asked hopefully, Elle cocked her head to the side.

"Don't you know anything about the Jedi, Han?"

The boy shook his head, the milk decanter half way to his mouth, Elle patiently explained everything she knew about the Jedi Order; and that lead into letting Han know that there was a war going on, the Clone Wars to be specific; and that his foster father was a General in the Republic Army.

Solo took all the information rather well, curiously he demanded, "Does that mean that I'm caught up in all this now?"

The Handmaiden nodded, "I'm afraid so," she said, mildly puzzled at why the boy's face suddenly ploughed into a wide grin.

"Hyperspeed!" Han crowed, almost upsetting the tray and Elle in one as he punched the air, "that is _so_cool. I mean, not the whole thing about Mom and Anakin not being together, and the whole war and all. But it's like being in the middle of a holo-drama! Senators and Knights...wow!" He placed the tray in Elle's hands and jumped out of bed, scrambling to gather up his clothes.

The woman wordlessly watched the small boy –clad in one of Anakin's way over-sized tunics, make a bee-line for the door, "I'm going to the 'fresher. Breakfast was great, thanks!"

The tussled brown-haired flash darted out the door and Elle sighed.

"My word," she murmured, heading for the exit with the tray in her hands. "That boy is going to be a handful."

-xxx-

Padmé watched the other senators leave Bail Organa's meeting room, with lowered eyes. One hand she propped up her head on; and the other she unknowingly rested on her stomach.

Senator Organa looked over at the Naboo with a gentile smile, as Mon Mothma was the last of the Senator's to leave. His tall, broad form strode briskly over to her side; and he sat on the sofa across from her chair. Padmé looked up at Bail's goateed face with a plain expression.

"You've seemed distracted Senator," Bail's pleasant voice phased it perfectly as a comment, rather than a question.

Padmé returned the smile smoothly, the politician in her returning. "I have been, a little," she reached up to adjust the left of her twisted braids. "How is Breha?" Padmé changed the subject smoothly to Prince Organa's wife, the Queen of Alderaan.

Bail's dark eyes twinkled a little and he looked down at his hands. "Recovering," he sighed deeply. "The doctors say that it would be impossible for her to ever carry a child to midterm again," Bail disclosed.

Padmé winced in sympathy and the young woman reached over to touch Bail's tanned hands.

"I'm so sorry," Padmé whispered, she gave his hands a comforting squeeze. "I know it can be difficult, but this war has left behind a lot of children; perhaps the Force has decreed to let you and Breha be parents to a orphan child, who needs you as much as you have love for them," Padmé mentioned.

"I myself have fostered a young boy, just yesterday."

Bail looked up at her with a curious smile, "I didn't know that, is that why you've been so distracted? What's the boy's name?" He inquired kindly, resting his hands on his knees.

Senator Amidala's smile widened, "Han. He's nine, almost ten. A scamp like I haven't seen since Anakin was a boy…I think he's twice as naughty, though. He and Anakin clashed a little when they met yesterday, but they get along well now. Elle is bringing Han to the Plaza Café, would you like to meet him?"

The Alderaan Senator nodded, "I would love to," he offered her a hand and Padmé took it gratefully. Getting to her feet alone was getting to be a problem, but she couldn't show that, even though she knew of all the politicians Bail would be the most supportive. Organa strolled along with her as they exited his quarters.

"So you say that Jedi Skywalker has already met the boy?"

Padmé inclined her head, "Yes. He came by last evening to visit and tell me all about what has been happening on the front," she shook her head. "I don't know, I've known Anakin since he was as old as Han, but this war has changed him, inside as well as out." Padmé looked down at the sparkling beads on her sleeves as they entered the turbolift.

Organa folded his arms and looked down at her seriously, "War does different things to different people. I remember seeing you, when you were first elected Queen of Naboo. Rash and too childish they said; and even on the holo-vision I could see in those eyes of yours that they might be right. Then I remember the first time I met you when you came to Alderaan," Bail's tone of voice changed as he recalled.

"Your planet had just gone through the Trade Federation dispute. My sisters and I came to court to greet the Naboo entourage; you looked so small in those voluminous robes. Then you spoke and I realised that the only small about you was your stature, your eyes were completely different."

Padmé looked away as they walked out of the turbolift into the Senatorial Plaza, "You are right. Anakin's eyes have changed," she sighed, dropping her voice to a whisper before continuing. "Han mentioned Senator Ilibis. Is there any way you can contact him and ask him about Han Solo? He might know more then what the fostering agents do about what happened to Han's parents." Padmé lied through her teeth.

Bail hid from his features the mild surprise he felt, "I expect so. Has the boy mentioned Garm's name?"

Senator Amidala nodded, "Yes, apparently he met him once a few years ago," she looked out at the small café. Motee had left Bail's a few minutes before her mistress, to make sure Elle and Han had arrived safely.

Padmé felt relief, looking over at where the grey hooded handmaidens were seated; because –seated beside them– Han was quite happily slurping some sort of sweet drink through a curled straw. He noticed them and waved enthusiastically, as Padmé and Senator Organa brushed past the tables to reach them.

"Hi!" Han greeted happily.

Padmé bent down to kiss the top of her foster son's head and smiled down at him. "Good afternoon Han," she motioned to Bail. "Han, I'd like you to meet my very good friend Senator Bail Organa. He's the Prince of Alderaan," Padmé introduced the small boy to the towering man.

Solo glanced up at Bail cautiously, taking the offered hand seriously and shaking it firmly.

Organa smiled at the expression on the small face, squatting down so he was at Han's eye-level, "It's nice to meet you, Han," he greeted kindly, the boy gave him a wide grin in response.

"You too. Do you rule all of Alderaan? I've never met a prince before, you're _really_tall. Are all Princes as tall as you?" He asked overtly, to Padmé and her handmaidens surprise and Bail's great mirth.

The Senator nearly falling over as he laughed, "Well, not really. My family used to rule Alderaan many years ago, my wife's family however is the ruling house, I'm her consort," Bail answered honestly.

Han raised his dark eyebrows, "Okay," he responded in confusion, going back to his drink and ignoring the adults as they chuckled at him. Padmé rested a hand on Han's shoulder.

"Well, we must be getting along, I'd like to get some shopping done before the evening rush," Amidala ruffled her foster son's hair. "And _someone_needs a haircut," she pointed out, Han just grinned up at her.

Bail was very taken by the idyllic scene and felt Padmé knew what she was talking about earlier, about adopting children who had suffered because of the Clone War, "I'll take my leave then. Think about what we spoke of today," he took her hand and pressed it gently, before walking back towards the Senate building.

Padmé lowered her eyes, "A good man," she said mostly to herself.

Han watched after him, "He was real nice. Why does he look so sad?" He asked Padmé, Naberrie-sans-Skywalker looked down at him quietly.

"His wife is unable to have children, and it makes them very sad," she said simply, offering Han her hand. "Come on sweetie, we have some clothes shopping ahead of us; then how would you like to visit some entertainment stores? Toys and holovids?" Padmé bribed, after seeing the not too sure look on Han's face about clothes shopping.

The boy nodded vigorously in agreement, almost bouncing off his chair in excitement if the handmaidens hadn't both caught his arms at the last minute. Padmé held over her hand to stifle a laugh; then abruptly rested a hand on her stomach, as the baby suddenly kicked in response to something.

_Anakin?_

As if on cue, Padmé's dark skinned head of security came rushing over, "My Lady," Captain Typho said, bowing his head curtly, "I thought you might like to know that Jedi Skywalker has just been admitted to the Jedi Council."

The brown haired woman stared in surprise, "Really? Anakin's been made a Master?" She was genuinely caught between confused happiness and surprised dismay over the news. Han got up off his chair and walked to his foster-mother's side, taking her hand in his.

Typho looked at Padmé and sighed, "No, my Lady, that is the curious thing. They let him sit on the council at Chancellor Palpatine's request, but they wouldn't elevate Jedi Skywalker to the rank of Master."

"Oh no," Padmé winced. This would not bode well with her very proud and very determined young husband.

-xxx-

The trip back in the speeder through the sunset lit airways of Coruscant came to a halt at the dock of Padmé's apartments. Han, (happily clutching a few gaming data-pads and other spaceship toys,) was prattling to Captain Typho from the front seat with Motee; while Elle and Padmé sat in the back.

Typho had instantly taken a liking to the little boy from the moment they met. Regardless of his imposing physical appearance, the man adored children and young Solo's curious interest in everything –especially piloting– had Typho amused.

Padmé waited as Typho got out first; and then rushed back to help her out of the speeder. Motee and Elle carrying the shopping were not far behind them, while Han leapt out of the speeder as only a child hyped up on sugar and fun could. He dropped some of his things and bent down to pick them up.

Typho and the handmaidens knelt down to help him, but Han shook his head, "It's all right. I dropped them, I'll pick 'em up," he argued, clutching items to his newly bought cream coloured tunic,, as he reached out with the other hand.

They were slightly taken back and Senator Amidala chuckled. "Thank-you Captain," she dismissed her head of security, the Typho sighed as he got to his feet.

"Rest well my lady," the captain departed back into the speeder, Padmé then turned to Elle and Motee.

"Make sure Han's clothing is hung neatly and at a level he can reach, take everything else into the kitchens" she ordered calmly. The handmaidens bowed and entered the apartment.

Han wondered over to Padmé and stood beside her, looking out at the colourful sky before turning to look at his adopted mother, her pretty face awash with the orange coloured light. "The sunsets sure are nice from way up here," he commented, not noticing a shadowy figure approach from behind.

Padmé jumped when she felt a large pair of arms wrap around her waist and hold her close.

"The view is definitely very beautiful," the deep, cheerful voice of Anakin startled the both of them out of their revere.

His petite wife turned around and smacked the fair-haired man's arm. "Anakin, you startled me," she accused with a happy smile. Skywalker kissed her forehead then gazed down at Han with a smirk.

"Heya short-stuff," Anakin ruffled the boy's newly cut hair, "make your Mom buy out a lot of toy stores?"

Han nodded, "Yeah, wait till you see all the great stuff I got," he lifted up the bundle of items in his arms with his lopsided grin. Anakin looked down patiently as Han rummaged through the pile, "err, yeah here it is." The boy handed him a gaming pad that could plug into the holo-vision, it was a space-fighter game.

"Mom said you're a great fighter pilot, I thought we could play this together!"

Skywalker was genuinely touched, and nodded compliantly to the eager young boy, "Sure, it sounds like a lot of fun. Why don't you get Artoo to help you set it up so we can play a bit before dinner?" He suggested, putting an arm around Padmé's shoulders.

Little Solo gathered up his things, "Yep. I'll let you know when it's ready," he went rushing into the apartment at super speed, precariously juggling his new treasures carefully.

The young couple chuckled after him as Anakin lead Padmé over to one of the benches, resting a hand on her neatly folded hands.

"Han's a conversation piece, that's for sure," Skywalker commented, rubbing her hands gently. "How are you feeling?" He invoked, brushing back a curl from Padmé's brown eyes.

Padmé smiled up at Anakin, resting her hands on her stomach, "He keeps kicking."

Anakin raised his eyebrows, "He? You always sound so sure of that," he added suspiciously, his wife laughed at the indignant expression on his tanned, handsome face.

"I haven't had any tests, Ani, just call it motherly intuition. Oh there he goes again, feel," Padmé took his hand and placed it on her stomach as the baby kicked. Skywalker beamed with happiness as he gazed up at her, but then his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Wow, with a kick that strong it has to be a girl," Anakin teased, joining in with his wife's sweet pearls of laughter. He rubbed Padmé stomach, feeling the primitive Force signature of life growing within.

Padmé broke the peaceful moment with a gentle tone in her voice, "I heard about your appointment to the Jedi Council, Anakin I'm so proud of you," she squeezed his hand.

Skywalker narrowed his eyes somewhat. "I suppose you also heard that they refused to make me a Master," his jovial voice dropped down to an unhappy melancholy.

Padmé placed her hand against her husband's clean-shaven face. "Yes, but patience Ani, in time they will recognise your abilities," she soothed.

Anakin lowered his eyes and gazed down at their child growing within Padmé, "They still treat me like a Padawan learner, they fear me and my power, Padmé. _That_ is the biggest problem." He looked out of the window at the skyline, his blue eyes hard steel.

"I think this war is destroying both the Jedi and the Republic."

Senator Amidala lowered her own eyes. _Should I_?

"Anakin, have you ever considered we may be on the wrong side?"

-xxx-

Han brushed off his hands as he plugged in the last of the sensors. Artoo twittered and beeped. "Yeah, yeah Artoo, you did a great job, c'mon, let's go tell Anakin," he suggested, getting to his feet from his kneeling position; and heading for the lounge, where he had left his foster parents, peacefully watching the sunset.

That obviously wasn't the case now, because Han could hear them arguing from this distance. He walked over to the entry doorway; and hid behind the wall beside it, where he couldn't be seen.

Artoo warbled and Han placed a finger over his lips to shush the droid.

"...please ask him to stop the fighting and let diplomacy resume!" Padmé's strong voice begged.

It was followed by Anakin's loud rebuke, "Don't ask me to do that, Padmé. Make a motion in the Senate, where that kind of a request belongs!"

His tone of voice made Han shiver, luckily Padmé's softer voice intervened.

"What is it?"

Han peered over the door-frame to look at his foster parents, and watched Anakin sigh as he paced.

"Nothing. It's nothing." He turned away from her. Han watched Padmé put her arms around the Jedi's waist and rest her head against his back.

"Don't do this, don't shut me out," she begged, Anakin turned around reluctantly and Amidala rubbed her hands along the soft, textured fabric of his Jedi robe. "Hold me," Padmé pleaded, "like you did back on the Lake Retreat on Naboo so long ago. When there was no war, or politics, only our love."

She rested her cheek against Anakin's chest and Skywalker held her close, his mysterious blue eyes staring straight ahead as Padmé closed her own eyes. Han felt a slight tugging on his pant leg, Artoo had out his grappling claw and was the one doing the tugging.

The droid tooted in the binary language which Han could understand a little.

"Yeah, Artoo, maybe you better tell Anakin I'm ready in a few minutes. I'll go wait," he smiled at little at the blue domed droid. "They really love each other, huh?"

Artoo beeped and warbled in response, as the boy walked back into the holovid room with a happy smile on his face; wondering if things would always be this great could wait for later.

For now, Han had a lot to look forward to.


	3. Dreams of uncertainty

**Chapter Three: Dreams of uncertainty**

* * *

**D**inner was an argument from the moment Han's plate was placed in front of him. Screwing up his nose at everything Threepio offered him, except for the Nerf spiced stew and buttered tubers.

Padmé ventured that perhaps Han should try some of the crisp salad and other vegetables. Han grudgingly took some of the salad, but ate little of it to only appease his foster mother, a grimace on his face.

Anakin seemed distracted and picked at the food with none of his usual gusto. Padmé looked at him with concern in her brown eyed gaze.

"Ani? Is there anything wrong?"

The fair-haired man looked up from where he was swirling his vegetables and tubers together, "Hmm? No, the food's great," Anakin took a large fork full of the mashed up food he'd created and chewed it vigorously, watching Han reach across the table for a piece of flat bread.

Skywalker smiled and flicked his fingers, using the Force to levitate the piece of bread Han was reaching for, just out of reach.

Solo's eyes widened in shock as the bread moved, he glanced over at Anakin, "Did you see that?"

The young man looked at him, "See what?" Skywalker asked with teasing innocence. Padmé smiled behind her goblet of sweet-juice as Han pointed at the bread.

"You didn't see it?! The bread moved when I went to pick it up!" He exclaimed, Anakin raised his eyebrows and made the bread jump back to its previous place, "There! It did it again!" Han yelped.

Padmé watched as Anakin flicked his right hand and the entire plate rose up and started spinning, Han looked at it wide eyed, Anakin smiled and used the Force to lift Han into the air. The boy crying out in surprise, as he flew up a few feet from his seat into the air.

"Anakin!" Amidala admonished. Solo looked over at his foster father and stopped mid-yelp.

"Are _you_doing this?" Han looked shocked as Anakin nodded and waved his hand, setting both the boy and the bread plate back down gently. Han grinned widely, "Wow! How did you do that?"

Skywalker leaned forward, "Many years of training with the Force. You see, Han, the Force is what give a Jedi Knight their power, it's an—" He was stopped mid-sentence when his com-link beeped, he reached down to his belt to pick it up. "Jedi Anakin Skywalker," he answered firmly.

"Jedi Skywalker," the fuzzy voice of one of Palpatine's aids came through the speaker, "the Chancellor has requested your presence. He is in his box at the Galaxies Opera House."

"Right, inform the Chancellor I will be there promptly," Anakin responded, switching off the com-link and smiling apologetically at Padmé. "Sorry about this, but it might be important," he pointed out, looking over at Han, a thought coming to his head.

"Hey squirt, how would you like to come with me and meet the Chancellor of the Republic?"

Padmé furrowed her brow, "Ani, are you sure Palpatine won't mind?" She invoked, Anakin looked over at her with a confident smile as their foster son shovelled the last of his food into his mouth.

"Nah, I told him about you fostering Han earlier today, when he asked me about wanting to appoint me to the Council; and Palpatine said he would like to meet him as soon as was possible. This seems like a good time as any, he's not distracted by political mumbo-jumbo."

Senator Amidala hesitated, _Palpatine intervened with Anakin and the Jedi?_, "All right then," she said reluctantly. Solo grinned at her and Padmé pointed a manicured finger at him, "Be on your best behaviour, sweetie." She ordered pointedly. Han got out of his chair and rushed over to give Padmé a hug.

Anakin smiled and walked over to them, offering Han his hand, "C'mon kiddo, we'll give your Mom some time to go through some political mumbo-jumbo of her own," he bent down and kissed Padmé's lips. "We'll be back soon as possible, I'll drop into a iced-desserts place and bring back some of that frozen favmiri berry pie you like for dessert."

Padmé smiled, "Sweet-talker. Be nice to the Chancellor, Han," she watched them leave, Anakin holding onto Han's hand as they exited made happy tears well in her eyes. Knowing that her husband was becoming a wonderful father already, was beyond any happiness she'd ever felt.

-xxx-

Han followed Anakin up the flight of carpeted stairs. His short legs struggling to keep up with the long-legged strides of the Jedi Knight.

Solo glanced around in curious wonder at all the different, richly dressed humanoids and aliens strolling both down past them and up with them. He stared at a particularly beautiful red Twi'Lek in a very low-cut white gown; she smiled kindly at the little boy's stare and Han nearly tripped up.

Anakin chuckled and caught his foster son at the last moment, holding the boy's hand tightly again. He'd spent time with the small trainees at the crèche, but interaction with Han was a very different sensation. Knowing that he was under both his and Padmé's guardianship was both completely unnerving and wonderful. He was beginning to feel like a father.

"C'mon Han, if you keep staring at every pretty or unusual person you see, we'll be late," he pointed out. Solo nodded meekly and looked forward obediently.

Han knew that things were much different from twenty-four hours or less ago. Yesterday when he had been just another dirty little kid on the streets; now he was clean and dressed neatly in black pants and a high-necked cream tunic, with shining tanned coloured shin-high boots and a black vest.

Now, even though Han was still small enough to disappear into a crowd if he wanted, people like that nice-looking Twi'Lek lady smiled at him, instead of ignoring him.

Also, Han had discovered that being with either Padmé or with Anakin collected a lot of attention. Padmé was the Senator of Naboo and their former Queen; and he had seen posters of Anakin on the side of buildings!

It was exciting, and a new feeling of shyness was coming into Han's previously open and curious demeanor. The world he knew had been completely replaced by a world entirely different.

They walked quickly along the hall to where two guards –dressed in fantastic blue armor that Han couldn't help but stare at briefly– stood sentry outside, there was strange horn-blowing music and chanting coming from the arena. The guards nodded in recognition of Anakin and they were allowed to pass into the opera box.

"Wait here a moment," Anakin whispered when they entered, Han stood obediently just a few feet from the door-way as Skywalker strode over and knelt beside a huge chair. "You wanted to see me, Chancellor?" He queered the figure in the chair.

Solo watched as a snow white haired head lent towards his foster father, but was distracted again when he saw the huge blue, horned alien sitting beside where the Chancellor was sitting. Han still heard the strange voice from the white haired man, that for some reason gave him a nasty, cold feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Ah yes, Anakin come closer, I have some good news, the CIU have discovered the location of General Grievous. He is hiding in the Utapau system."

Han narrowed his eyes, suddenly wanting to back out of the room as fast as he could and run somehow back into his Mom's arms or even anywhere far from this place. _Don't be stupid, don't be stupid,_ he chastised himself mentally, _it's just your imagination. Anakin said the Chancellor was a good man._

"Good, at last we can capture that monster and bring this war to an end," Anakin felt the feelings of reluctance coming from Han, he was curious about what was wrong, but thought it best to distract the boy. "Oh, your grace, I brought Senator Amidala's adopted son with me, Han Solo."

Palpatine peered around the back of his chair and smiled at the wary boy behind them, "How nice. Come forward, young man," he motioned to Han.

Solo walked over to Palpatine slowly and bowed his head quickly, lifting his eyes to stare up at the old man as confidently as he could.

Even though he wanted to run.

"Good-evening Chancellor Palpatine," Han greeted shakily. Palpatine smiled even wider and made the boy lower his eyes despite himself.

"Good-evening young Han Solo, I must say you have excellent manners, your new mother must be very proud," the Chancellor's voice was kindly. "She must bring you to visit the Senate one day. Perhaps you would like to be a Senator yourself when you are grown?"

Han bit his lip and looked up at Palpatine reluctantly again, "Not really, sir. I'd like to be a fighter pilot," he admitted politely, keeping his hands folded against his shirt tightly.

The Chancellor nodded, "Well then, I see you've made good friends with Jedi Skywalker here. Anakin is without a doubt the most talented pilot I've ever seen; and mostly likely the galaxy has ever. You could be so fortunate to have him as a mentor," Palpatine smiled that sickening smile again, and Anakin rested a hand on Han's shoulder.

"Well, we will only be talking of war matters, Han. My aide can take you to the refreshment stalls for something to eat, I will see that they bring you back when we are done." Palpatine motioned to a tall woman humanoid, with glowing blue eyes, dressed in a stiff robe. "You, take Senator Amidala's son to a stall and get him whatever he would like," he looked over the horned aid. "You wait outside the box."

Han looked uncertainly up at Anakin, who nodded encouragingly, "It's alright, Han, Sly-Moore won't hurt you," he assured the boy, who gave him a funny look, before sighing reluctantly.

"Okay Anakin. Can I grab anything for you?" He asked, his foster father shook his head and the boy shrugged. "All right, do you go first or do I?" Han asked, looking up at Sly-Moore, the being motioned to him and Solo nodded. Walking ahead of the alien aide, he glanced past her quickly to look at Anakin worriedly again, the feeling of cold, darkness flooding him.

_I don't care if everyone says that guy is good. I don't like being around him one bit._

-xxx-

Holding a bag of candies in his left hand, Han beamed up at Anakin when his foster-father came out of the opera-box. Sly-Moore brushed past the serious Jedi, who took the boy's free hand distractedly; and began walking down the hall without a word of greeting. A stony expression, both dangerous and thoughtful, was rampant over Skywalker's tanned face.

"What's wrong?" Solo demanded fearfully. Had Palpatine done or said something horrible to Anakin?

Skywalker looked down curiously at Han's panicky expression, his hazel eyes were full of worry, "Nothing, just a lot on my mind. Can I have some of those?" Anakin pointed to the bag of sweets, Han nodded and offered him the bag. Anakin took a handful of the brightly colored candies and placed some in his mouth.

"Your Mom will be wondering where we are, and we still have to pick up that dessert."

Little Solo almost sighed in relief. If that was all that was on Anakin's mind then nothing was really wrong.

Anakin crunched the candies between his teeth and looked away from Han. He couldn't let the boy know that he had been having nightmares about Padmé dying in childbirth, it would break his heart, and Skywalker vowed to make sure it never happened. He would find some way to save his wife.

-xxx-

_The cream coloured room was sparsely decorated; and a long, white table was laid out with dishes in front of him._

_Anakin could hear a strange, heavy breathing sound from all around him. He looked around carefully, there was a masked figure that was seated at the head of the table, making that horrible breathing noise._

_Where was he?_

There was a door at the other end of the table, it suddenly whooshed up and Anakin got to his feet as three humans and a wookiee stood in the doorway. The wookiee growled in shock and Anakin looked wildly over at the humans.

_There was a brown-haired young woman and two men; one with coffee-coloured skin and dressed richly. The other man had lighter skin and scruffy brown hair, he had the woman by the hand and placed her behind him protectively, taking out his blaster to aim at him..._

At him? No, he was aiming at the masked man and managed to fire a couple of shots, which the masked man merely batted away.

_Anakin felt some strange, unusual sensation through the Force as the blaster of the brown-haired man suddenly flew into the monster's hand. The look of horror on the group's faces as they gazed at the dark, masked man made Skywalker cautious._

"We would be honoured if you would join us," the beast rumbled, walking over to them. Anakin followed, and watched as the dark skinned man shook his head at the brown haired man and his lovely companion.

"They arrived just before you did, I'm sorry."

Anakin curiously stared at the betrayed look on the other man's face, why did that look seem so familiar? "I'm sorry too," the man's low voice spat, taking the young woman's hand.

The Monster eyed them both as the door shut, lifting up the woman's chin he stared into her brown eyes, the pretty young woman looked a lot like Padmé. "Princess Organa, you are looking lovelier than ever," he commented.

Organa?

The princess pulled herself away from him and lent against her human companion, the masked man glared down at the brown haired man clandestinely, as if envying the young man's healthy, good-looking features. "And Captain Solo."

Anakin reeled back on his heels, staring in shock at the grimace on the man who was ever so slightly shorter then he was, perhaps even the same height.

Yes, he was at least thirty this man, but the eyes had never changed. This was Han grown up.

With Bail Organa's daughter?

This black clothed monster, who was he?

"

_**Anakin, help me**__..."_

"Padmé?" Anakin questioned the disembodied voice. Suddenly the room spun; and it turned into the dream he'd had the night before. But there was another face, someone clutching Padmé's sweating hand.

"Don't give up Padmé," the kindly voice of Obi-wan begged, his bearded face looking so kindly at her.

It then changed to Padmé in that stark white gown, breathing heavily, "I can't, I can't..."

Skywalker sat up in bed, reeling and gasping from lack of air. What was the dream? Padmé ... again dying from childbirth, but with Obi-Wan beside her…a black monster...?

Anakin rubbed his eyes tiredly, getting out of the bed. It was nearly dawn and he had to address the council, it was better if he could prepare in advance; rather than going back to his nightmares.

-xxx-

Padmé smiled at bearded Jedi exiting the turbolift door-way, offering her hand to him. "Obi-Wan, it is good to see you," she greeted her old friend brightly. Despite the earliness of the morning, the Senator had been wide awake and dressed for the Senate.

The red haired Jedi Master smiled and shook the perfectly white hand, looking down at Padmé; who was dressed in a long, A-line green velvet gown with a huge hood pulled over her loose brown curls.

"Senator Amidala. Only you could look as lovely as you do this early in the day," Kenobi complimented. Secretly wondering about this latest fashion of eclectic clothing, the woman had taken to wearing.

Padmé laughed, waving a finger at Obi-Wan, "Always the charmer. But how many time do I have to ask you to call me Padmé? please sit down, have you eaten?" Padmé inquired motioning to the lounge.

Obi-Wan nodded and followed the velvet robed, petite woman down the few stairs.

"Yes I have, I was actually hoping to meet your adopted son," the Jedi Master mentioned, "Senator Organa said he was an interesting boy," Kenobi rested his arms on his knees as they sat down.

Padmé nodded, her eyes bright, "That's an understatement. He's awake and should be finishing up his breakfast in the dining room. Elle would you fetch Han?" She asked her handmaiden, who bowed her head as she headed for the dining room.

Obi-Wan looked at the young woman, his clear blue eyes assessing her, "Padmé, has Anakin been to see you at all?"

The Senator looked taken back at the question, clenching her hands together in her lap, "Yes, several times, he and Han get along very well; and I was so pleased to hear of his acceptance on the Jedi Council," Padmé said smoothly.

Kenobi smiled proudly. "Anakin deserves it. He is impatient, strong willed, very opinionated, but truly gifted in the ways of the Force."

Padmé raised her eyebrows perceptively, "You didn't come here just to say hello and meet my son, did you?" She invoked. "Something is wrong."

Obi-Wan raised his own fair eyebrows, "You should have trained as a Jedi, Padmé," he shifted slightly to the side. "I don't know if you've noticed, but Anakin has been moody and aloof. I understand that being the Chancellor's representative must be difficult; but there is something else." He looked serious.

"Has he spoken to you at all?"

Senator Amidala shook her head, "Why would he talk to me about his work?" She feigned innocence, which –she realised at the last minute– wouldn't hold up well with a Jedi.

As predicted Obi-Wan stared her down with his clear blue gaze. "I know how he feels about you Padmé. Neither of you are good at hiding your feelings." He revealed quietly.

The Senator furrowed her brow in confusion. "What did he say...?" She began, when out of the corner of her eye she saw Elle approaching with Han, still dressed in his sleeping clothes and his hair awry.

"Oh, Han, come here. I'd like you to meet someone," Padmé, (much relieved,) changed the subject.

Kenobi looked kindly at the small boy, who looked at him just as curiously, walking over and sitting beside his foster mother, who put an arm around the boy. "Han Solo-Naberrie, I'd like you to meet Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was Anakin's Master before he became a Jedi Knight; and is also a General." She introduced.

Obi-Wan offered his hand and the boy took it, shaking it with a grin, "It's nice to meet you, Han," he felt the boy's wry Force signature and detected minimal Force abilities; but it was enough to make him only slightly less stronger then Padmé.

Solo cocked his head to the side as he regarded the red-haired Jedi Master.

"Anakin told me about you, he said you were the best Jedi Knight in the galaxy and like his brother," Han informed him in his precocious way. Obi-Wan nodded and the boy eyed him carefully, "I like your beard," he said after a moment.

Kenobi smirked, so this is what Bail had been so amused by. But there was something curious about Han that he couldn't quite place his finger on. It was a strange sensation of meeting someone he wasn't destined to meet for many years.

"Well, thank-you Han, it was very nice to meet you; and I hope to do so again, You can go back to your morning meal now if you like."

Solo looked over at his mother, and Padmé nodded reluctantly, the boy got up and walked back over to the handmaiden. Obi-Wan eyes followed the boy, "He's a bright young man. You must be proud."

Padmé allowed herself a half-smile, "I am. He reminds me of Anakin so much sometimes, Han lived on the streets before I fostered him," she mentioned offhandedly, "his parents were killed before the Clone Wars even began." She got to her feet and walked nervously towards the balcony.

"Padmé, about Anakin," Obi-Wan soft voice stopped her, he caught up to the green clad woman on the balcony and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I know you both too well and I can see you are in love." Her frightened brown eyes locked with his and Obi-Wan sighed.

"I'm worried about him. And you as well. I think your relationship has confused him, he's changed greatly since we returned. Is there anything you.–" Obi-Wan started.

Padmé shook her head, gazing out at the morning skyline as she interrupted, "No." She swallowed hard. "No."

The Jedi Knight sighed and looked down at his hands, "Then I'll take my leave," he started to walk away from the woman, who bowed her head so the Jedi couldn't see the worried tears in her eyes.

"Padmé," Obi-Wan's began again, "I'm not telling the Council about any of this. I hope I didn't upset you. I raised Anakin since he was nine and I've known you since you were a girl, I care about you both."

Padmé shook her head, "Thank-you, Obi-Wan." She said bluntly, hasty thoughts of panic flooding her mind as she absently rested her hand on her stomach.

"Please, do what you can to help him," Kenobi sighed as he walked back into the apartment, moving towards the turbolift when he came face to face with a fully dressed Han Solo, who was staring at him firmly from where he had been waiting nearby. "Young Han?"

The boy scratched the back of his head, "Master Kenobi, can I ask you something?" He asked, Obi-Wan nodded and Han's hazel eyes lowered,.

"I went to the opera house with Anakin yesterday and I met the Chancellor." Solo looked back up at the Jedi Master, "I...would have said something to Anakin, but he looks up to Palpatine so..." he trailed off.

Obi-Wan pursed his lips and knelt down, putting a hand on Han's shoulder, "What would you have told him? Did you feel something?" He inquired kindly, maybe the boy did have some sort of latent Force energy, (if only mild and not enough to train as a Jedi.)

Han fiddled with the wide brown clasp on his cloak. He'd been dressed up to match with his Mother's outfit today, for the Senators were visiting her for a meeting soon. He was dressed in a dark purple shirt with cream coloured pants; and shining black boots, with, (as far as Han was concerned the only part he liked of the clothing,) a velvet green cape with the Naboo symbol, embellished in purple throughout.

"Well, I felt cold and I wanted to go hide, I didn't want to have him look at me," Han stammered out, Kenobi rubbed his mouth, "and Anakin said he was a good man, and I _trust_Anakin...but I felt cold."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, "Han, can you promise me something?" He watched the boy nod. "Don't tell anyone about this conversation. I promise you, if there is something amiss with the Chancellor the Jedi will stop him. Okay?"

Han nodded firmly, "Okay, my Mom's handmaiden told me all about Jedi, and I know you'll do everything you can," he smiled and Kenobi grinned, getting to his feet.

"You are very wise for your years, Han, take good care of your mother," Obi-Wan patted his shoulder and headed for the turbolift, turning back to look at the boy. "Han, tell me, does Anakin come over here to visit a lot?"

Solo nodded and Kenobi lowered his eyes, "Yes, I thought so. I'm going to meet up with Anakin today before I have to go track down a very evil being. Make sure you tell him of your feelings of Palpatine if he comes over again, but only him. Don't tell your mother, please," Obi-Wan solicited.

The boy looked down at his feet with another nod and the Jedi Master pressed the turbolift panel and entered the lift, "Good-bye, Han."

As the lift made its way down, Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes.

That feeling of disruption of the Force when he'd met Han Solo was only another chapter of all this trouble. Padmé's rising perception in the Force could only mean that the bond between her and Anakin was growing stronger.

Or something else entirely.

The Jedi Master's eyes suddenly widened. "No, it couldn't," he shook his head, "no they wouldn't be that reckless, no," Obi-Wan tried to assure himself as the doubt set in.


	4. What is going on?

**Chapter Four**: What is going on?

* * *

**H**an had been introduced to the Senators and then promptly taken away after the pleasantries. Elle and Motee taking him back to the holovid room, they stayed with Han, sitting either side of the boy as he watched cartoon holovids. Motee was not used to little children, but Elle – who had a younger brother and two younger sisters– could easily interact with Han.

This morning little Solo had already been half-dressed when he came down for breakfast, already in pants and boots with his pyjama shirt on. Motee had asked him why he only half-dressed and Han had tilted his head to look at her in surprise.

_"'cause I don't want to get my shirt dirty before the Senators come."_

Elle chuckled. Yesterday the boy had been practically jumping in mud puddles as they'd shopped. Now he was worried about a little blue milk on his shirt?

Motee had been completely miffed about that, but like some children, (and no doubt partially due to his previous life,) Han liked to be neat and tidy when he was being introduced to people.

(Padmé was also surprised to see Han dressed up without argument, in the very formal clothing that matched with hers. His response, to Motee's further confusement?

_"I like the cloak."_)

Senator Amidala nervously entered the room at around noontime, pushing down the velvet hood and gazing fondly at Han. Her handmaidens got to their feet and bowed at her quickly before heading for the exit, as Artoo came rolling in.

"Hi sweetie, what are you watching?" Padmé sat beside him and looked at the holovid.

Han looked up at her and grinned, showing her the holovid cartridge, "Kid Tyral and the Bothan spies. Have you seen it before?"

As a fact, Padmé had watched all the _Kid Tyral_movies when she had been about Han's age, but the boy looked so eager to tell her all about it she shook her head, the boy paused the movie and pointed to the overly muscular hero dressed in a tight black jumpsuit.

"That's Kid Tyral, he's the best star-pilot in the whole universe. Well, not really 'cause everyone says Anakin is," he pointed at the Ithrorian next to the hero. "That's his best buddy, Menzo, who's also his co-pilot. They go off on missions for the Queen of the Galaxies, she's Tyral's girlfriend." Han looked cheekily at his foster mother, "They remind me of some people I know."

Padmé chuckled and ruffled Han's hair, "Your father and I are nothing like those two, for one thing I was never really your father's girlfriend; we got married only a few days after we met again after ten years apart," she put an arm around her adopted son's shoulders.

Leaning her other hand on her stomach, Senator Amidala told Han the story of how her and Anakin first met, then how they'd met as adults and fallen in love. Little Solo listened with amazement as Padmé retold the battle on Genosis; and then how she had waited anxiously through the Clone Wars for Anakin to return. The boy was surprised.

"Wow, that's better than any _Kid Tyral _movie," Han exclaimed, Padmé cocked her head to the side.

"You really think so?"

Han moved out from under her arm and sat side-saddle to look at her firmly, Amidala biting her tongue as not to smile at the boy's way of asserting his feelings.

"Yeah I do, I mean all the battles and fighting and yet you still found each other," he smiled, "I never told anyone, Mom, mostly because the other guys I used to live with says that girls have kutu-cooties. But, I'd like to get married and have kids someday!" The boy blurted out, to Padmé's mirthful delight.

"Well that's wonderful sweetie; and I can assure you that girls don't have kutu-cooties, only wookiees and other beings with long fur can catch them. They're a louse that don't like humanoid blood," the young woman assured him as Han fiddled with the clasp on his cloak.

"I think I knew that," he placed his hands on his lap, "but I like girls anyway; and I hope someday when I'm as old as you and Anakin, I find a really great girl."

Padmé placed a hand on his shoulder, "Anakin and I aren't that old yet, what sort of 'great girl' would you like to marry?" She pulled him back into her one armed embrace and Han lent his head on her stomach.

"I'd like her to be pretty, with brown eyes like yours," he grinned up at his Mom, "but with something really amazing about her most of all. I don't know what yet, but real special," Han suddenly jumped back, "Oww!" He rubbed his temple with his fingers as Padmé giggled.

"Your baby kicked me!"

Padmé laughed, "That's your little brother or sister in there. They probably didn't like being leaned on," she ruffled his hair again, "you can get changed if you like. I'm going to get changed as well because your father should be home soon; and he hates these big dresses I have to wear in public."

-xxx-

The tall Jedi walked into the apartment with a thoughtful look in his eyes, a box of mechanical parts on his left shoulder. He carefully balanced them as he was suddenly bombarded by a pair of small arms around his waist.

"Hi Anakin!"

The snub nosed face grinning up at him, couldn't help but make the serious Anakin smile in return.

"Heya short-stuff, you wanna let go of me for a sec so I can put down this box?" He asked, Han nodded and let go as Anakin placed the box down on the floor. "Where's your Mom?"

Han knelt down beside the box, inspecting the contents curiously as R2-D2 rolled over to see what they were doing with mechanical parts, "In the kitchen with Motee and Elle. What's all this stuff?"

Anakin squatted down beside him, picking up a motivator, "Some things to fix my starfighter," he said, trying to keep the grin off his face when Han leapt to his feet and looked beyond excitement.

"You mean your for real Jedi starfighter?!"

"None other. It's just outside on the landing platform," Jedi Skywalker pointed casually outside the meeting room to the platform where the ship was docked. Han let out a whoop and went rushing outside to look at it as fast as his legs could go.

Anakin shouldered the box again and followed his foster son, smiling down at Artoo, who was trailing them and blatted at him for letting the boy just go running over to the ship. "Ah, lighten up Artoo, it's not like the boy's going to break anything that we can't fix."

The astromech droid beeped and warbled at him, his little dome swirling from side to side, Skywalker laughed and called out to Han, who was already inspecting the underside of the fighter. "Han, you're not going to go flying off recklessly to battle in my ship, are you?"

Solo looked up and grinned eagerly, his eyes twinkling mischievously as Anakin approached, "Can I?"

"No." Anakin responded just as quickly, giving Artoo a wink as the droid let out the equivalent of a sigh as he rolled over to check the thrusters. Han folded his arms with a pout as his foster father ruffled his hair with his gloved mechanical hand, "But, you can help me with the repairs if you want to."

Han beamed leaning his hands on the wing eagerly, "If I want to? Is a Nerf woolly?"

"I believe they are," Padmé's voice floated over to them, Anakin looked over and saw her approaching with a smile, dressed in a simple beaded navy blue dress and shawl; making certain to drape the shawl around her waist to hide her bump, she looked beautiful.

Padmé embraced her husband tightly and Anakin lent down to kiss her sweetly, Han grinned and walked over to Artoo to give his adopted parents a moment alone.

Amidala placed a hand against her husband's face with a smile as she pulled back from their kiss, "Thank-you," she whispered, "how did you know he liked ships so much?"

Anakin brushed back a loose wave of his hair, "He told Palpatine last night that he wanted to be a fighter pilot. I had work to do on her anyway before my leave is over, so I brought her here so Han could get some hands on experience with a real starfighter." He put an arm around Padmé, as they watched Han ask Artoo something about turbo-charging the inbound thrusters.

Senator Amidala smiled up at Anakin, "I was telling Obi-Wan today that he reminds me so much of you sometimes," she said offhandedly, Skywalker looked at her worriedly.

"Obi-Wan was here? When?" His voice was low and bordering on an angry tone Padmé had never heard him use when talking about his friend and mentor.

"This morning long after you'd left," she said puzzled emotions running over her face, not knowing how he'd react was what scared her the most.

Anakin took in a breath, "What did he want?"

Padmé wrung her shawl in her hands, "He's very worried about you, Anakin," she placed a hand on his arm, "he's your best friend, your mentor and like a father to you. Why would he watch you suffer and not say anything?" She invoked.

Anakin lowered his eyes. "I know you're right, but...what if he knows about us, Padmé?" He whispered, taking her hands in his, Padmé looked up at him resolutely.

"If Obi-Wan does know anything, he will not tell the council. I trust him, Anakin, but," she lowered her voice even more, "I think maybe it's up to you to tell the council yourself and I think Obi-Wan realises that as well."

Anakin raised a hand, "I know, I know," he placed his hand on her stomach, "it's just that I think sometimes that the Jedi Council don't trust me to do the right thing. But, I don't want to talk about them now," he smiled soothingly.

"I think I can learn a way to save you and our baby, Padmé."

Padmé shook her brown curly haired head, "Save us? From what you've be having nightmares about, you mean?" She sighed, "is that what's been bothering you? Ani..."

Her husband interrupted with a hiss of pain, "I can't lose you Padmé, _we _can't lose either of you," he motioned to Han and then to her rounding belly. "What would happen to me if I lost you and the baby? What kind of life would there be for Han? How can I ever—I can't imagine–"

Padmé placed her fingers on his lips, "Shh, Anakin, I'm not going anywhere, I refuse to. And you know what they say about politicians when they've made their mind up; and no quips about aggressive negations in the place of diplomacy either," she patted his chest.

"We will get through this; and when our son or daughter is born we'll have all these crazy stories to tell them how Daddy worried endlessly–"

Skywalker smiled and took her hand off his mouth and held them too his chest, "And how Mama remained as beautiful and calm as the sea in low tide," he kissed her hands.

Hearing a snort of laughter, the Skywalkers peered down and saw their foster son leaning with his back against the right wing.

"Okay, I let you have your moment of mushy-stuff, let's go back to fixin' the ship so I have a chance to fly her when I'm at _least _thirty," Han admonished with a smirk and folded his arms.

Padmé hid a laugh as Anakin waggled a finger at their foster son, "Ahh, but who says I'm _ever_ letting you fly her? They don't build booster seats for starfighters," he kissed Padmé's forehead for good measure; as he walked back around the ship.

Solo rolled his eyes. "I said when I was _thirty_, Anakin."

Skywalker stared at him teasingly, "I heard you," he dodged a rag Han threw at him as the boy rushed over to Padmé. The Jedi Knight merely picked up the rag in response and started cleaning off a grime mark on the left wing.

"Mom! Anakin said I was never going to grow!" The boy accused. Amidala laughed, but Anakin didn't for a change, he instead was reaching up to clutch at his head.

_"And Captain Solo," the deep voice resounded, as the black clothed monster glared down at the brown-haired man and the pretty young woman. "How dare you fraternize with someone far too good for the likes of you?"_

"I dare an awful lot, and if that was a joke," the young man lent forward, "you're losing your touch, old man..."

Anakin zapped back to reality as the deeper voice was replaced by the whining pre-pubescent tone of his foster son. The Jedi Knight staring at Han in shock as the dream he'd all but forgotten from last night returned.

"...I don't care if it _was_ a joke, it _wasn't _funny." hazel eyes glared at him from a distance, but became concerned when he saw Skywalker looking at him strangely. "Anakin?" He rushed over as the man kept staring at him, "I'm sorry that I didn't think it was funny," Han apologised.

Skywalker patted his head, "No, it's alright Han. It was a joke in bad taste. Of course you're going to grow, you'll probably be as tall as I am some day," he mumbled, Padmé glanced at him in concern as she walked over to join them.

"Alright you two, enough with the teasing. Before you even get one smudge of grime on those hands you're having something to eat, and some time out of the sun. Ani you look like you got caught in a solar flare, is everything alright?" She demanded, taking his arm concernedly to lead him inside.

The Jedi Knight nodded, "Yeah, I guess I have been standing in the sun too long. I also haven't eaten since breakfast so that must be it," he looked back over his shoulder at Han, who was following them cautiously.

Anakin leaned down to his petite wife's level to whisper in her ear, "Padmé, tell me something. Has Breha Organa had a child yet?"

Padmé shook her head, "No, Bail told me that the doctors told them it was impossible for Breha to ever carry a child to term. I suggested adoption to him, and Bail said they had spoken about adopting a baby girl," she cocked her head to the side as Anakin's face drained of its colour.

"Why, what is it?" Padmé helped her husband over to the couch, peering over at Han as he followed them inside, "Han, get Anakin some water, please."

The boy scurried off and Anakin breathed out hard, "Nothing, they'll get their baby daughter, I've seen her in a vision last night, she's beautiful and," he allowed himself a half-smile, "I'm not the only one who thinks that either." He inclined his head in the direction Han was leaving.

Padmé looked at her husband, mouth open in mild surprise, "No, really? Han and Bail Organa's daughter? You saw them together?" She folded her hands, "together together?" Anakin nodded and his wife beamed, clutching her hands to her mouth.

"Oh my, Han was telling me earlier today he wanted to get married one day, to someone with eyes like mine. Does she...?"

Skywalker sighed, "She is very much like you. Han actually said he wanted to get married, huh?"

Padmé nodded, "Yes and the strangest thing, he put his head on my stomach and the baby kicked him pretty good." She and Anakin laughed. "How did Han look? Was he all right?"

Anakin shrugged, "Healthy and strong, you're turning into the typical mother my darling," he kissed her nose, not wanting to tell her anything about the dark monster, Han reappeared and handed Anakin the water. "Thanks kiddo."

Han shrugged, "Big deal, I can catch water in a decanter," he smiled at his foster father, "I'm really sorry about whining to Mom about you," The boy apologised again.

Padmé put a loving hand on Han's shoulder, as her husband gulped down the water.

"Sweetie, it's not your fault. Anakin just got a little bit of sunstroke," she tried to stand up and both Anakin and Han helped her to her feet. "Oomph, it's getting to be more of a struggle every day, I'm going to tell Motee and Elle to start packing the lunch for a picnic. The Coruscant Botanical Gardens, and no arguments."

Padmé pointed a finger at Anakin, who sighed in mock reluctance as he jokingly collapsed on the couch and smirked up at Han.

"Oh no, aggressive negotiations, how can I ever refuse?"

-xxx-

The day and the evening spent relaxing in the stunning gardens too quickly blissfully passed by, and Anakin had loved every moment of it. But was curious when Han asked if he could tell him something, as the Jedi Knight escorted him to bed.

"Well yes Han, I'm your father, you can tell me anything," Skywalker assured him kindly, as the boy sat up and pulled the covers over his chest; resting his arms against the sheets and staring down as Anakin reclined on the end of the bed.

The boy pushed back his hair nervously, "I...I know you like Chancellor Palpatine a lot, Mom said he'd been a good friend to you since you were small," Han began, Anakin nodded and his foster son sighed. "Everyone says he's a good guy, Anakin, but...I felt strange the other day when I met him."

Skywalker narrowed his eyes slightly, "Strange?" He repeated lightly, the boy nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't want him to look at me, I felt cold, alone…I didn't like feeling that way. It made me want to run back to Mom. He frightened me," Han stammered, Anakin smiled kindly again and patted the boy's leg.

"You were probably just nervous, it's not every day you meet the Chancellor of the Republic..."

The boy shook his head, frightened beyond anything he'd ever experienced before and Han had see a lot in his life. "I wasn't nervous, he made me feel like Captain Shrike did! He's a bad man," he started to cry as Skywalker's face instantly took on a defensive glare. "Don't hit me, please!" Solo begged, pulling his hands to his face.

Anakin breathed out, trying to calm down, "Han, I would never hit you. I would never harm you, but the Chancellor _is_ a good man, you were only nervous," he tried to soothe.

Padmé suddenly came rushing into the room, dressed in a simple white night-gown with sheer, embroidered gold sleeves. "What happened? What did you say to him, Anakin?" She questioned, rushing over to sit beside Han and pulled him into a hug, rocking him soothingly as Anakin shook his head.

"I didn't say anything vicious, Padmé, it's just that Han met Palpatine for only a few moments yesterday and now he's accusing him of being a bad person. I said he was just feeling nervous."

Padmé stared at her husband meaningfully, "Perhaps he wasn't, Anakin," she replied, brushing Han's hair back off his face,

Skywalker raised his eyebrows in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Palpatine's stayed in office far too long, he's manipulated just about every single person in his cabinet to his whim. I don't think you need to be strong in the Force to sense that something is wrong here," Padmé kissed the top of her foster son's head and tightened her grip around the boy protectively.

"Han senses it and you know how perceptive children are."

Anakin pointed a finger at his wife as Han looked tearfully between the both of them, "You, are starting to sound like a separatist again. Palpatine befriended me, he's done nothing but try to bring peace to the galaxy. Han was only nervous at meeting him and that is the end of it–!"

"Don't you talk down to me, Anakin Skywalker," Padmé snapped suddenly and Han slipped out of her protective grasp as the expectant mother pointed a finger up at her husband.

"I may be your wife and pregnant, but I'm damned if I'll be your barefoot homely little bride with no opinions of her own just because I am. _I _don't trust Palpatine either," Senator Amidala hissed, holding her stomach as she looked away.

Han jumped out of bed, interrupting them, "I only said what I said because Obi-Wan said I should..." he clamped his hands over his mouth as Anakin's shocked blue eyes looked down at him.

"You spoke to Obi-Wan about this?"

Padmé was just as shocked and was thankful that Anakin could see that and didn't turn to accuse her of anything. "When did you do that?" She questioned her foster son. "I didn't see you two talking! What did you say to him?"

Solo shook his head, "Only what I felt when I was around Palpatine. I didn't know who else to talk too," he looked up at Anakin tearfully. "You would have gotten upset like you just did, and Elle told me about the Jedi, how you protect people. An' Obi-Wan was so nice and said that if Palpatine ever did try to do anything wrong, that the Jedi would stop him," he said in a jumble, wringing his small hands.

Anakin sighed and squatted down to his foster son's level, "Han, nobody blames you and Obi-Wan is right. If people are evil the Jedi are always the first to know and we stop them," he placed a hand on Han's shoulder.

"Your mom and I were arguing because we have a difference of opinion; your mom thinks Palpatine should step down and I think he should wait until the war comes to an end." He explained.

Padmé eyed her husband quietly, "Anakin, I'm not looking for Palpatine to step down, I'm looking for him to put an end to this conflict with diplomacy; and not with blasters anymore. There's been so much loss of life," she looked away.

"And if I can be a little selfish for a change, I want the war to end so you can stay with me, Han and the baby when it comes. I don't know what the council will say, but even if they expel you from the order we can go live on Naboo to raise the children," Padmé ruffled Han's hair gently.

"I'm sorry if we upset you, sweetie."

Anakin stood up as Padmé helped their foster son back into bed, Han pulled up the covers and smiled, "It's alright, goodnight," he said softly, Padmé and Anakin repeated the salutation, switching off the light as they exited.

Skywalker put a hand on his wife's shoulder as they moved down the hall, "Angel..."

"Perhaps," Padmé removed the hand, "it would be better if you didn't call me that for the rest of the night," she headed for the kitchens. "I'm going to make myself some warm blue-milk. Would you like anything?"

Anakin folded his arms over his chest, "No, only my wife back in my arms!" He called out, Padmé laughter echoed back and Skywalker smiled slightly.

Their love was far too strong for a small argument to destroy, but he had to remember that Han would soon be joined by a brother or sister; and that the biggest of the arguing should be kept out of their ear and eye shot.

Anakin chuckled to himself as he headed for the bedroom he shared with Padmé, _As should the making up._

Thoughtfulness settled on Anakin again as he walked, what if Han hadn't been nervous? What if he had, with his small connection with the Force, sensed something Anakin couldn't sense with his own strong connection?

Skywalker brushed it off. Even though it continued to nag at him, Anakin tired to convince himself it wasn't at all possible.

-xxx-

Padmé was extremely uncomfortable in the huge dress, the clothing was getting more elaborate and she didn't think she cared for this beautifully made garment much –stunning fabric in its velocity– all of it to hide her pregnancy.

Her and Anakin's beautiful, wonderful child was hidden behind mounds of peacock coloured clothing.

Perhaps the fault wasn't all in the dress –although the heavy clothing was becoming a burden– it was in the eyes of Padmé's husband. Not once had Anakin vouched for her and the _Delegation of Two Thousand_; he just stood behind that pompous old cretin, looking down at the floor.

She did not like the sway Palpatine seemed to have over Anakin.

Padmé wanted to cry, scream and throw herself at her Jedi consort all at the same time, but she held it in. Though it hurt, the silence hurt more than any words every could have.

Afterwards, the young woman sat numbly in the back of the speeder between C-3po and Motee, not even the child within her womb shifted, quiet and as still as its mother.

-xxx-

They say that children feel something deeply wrong long before adults do.

Han was sitting quietly in the lounge room, on a couch in front of the window at sunset, when Padmé entered, dressed in her green-velvet gown and sat beside him, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Why so quiet?" She whispered, the fading light played on his straight brown hair and over his concerned face, dressed in a blue shirt and black pants, Han was a subdued little figure as he fiddled with a small replica of Anakin's starfighter.

"No reason, I just thought Anakin would be back by now," Solo grinned up at his foster mother, "he promised me yesterday that we could put another coat of paint on the wings of his starfighter," Han looked concerned as he gazed up at Padmé. "Are you alright, Mom?"

Padmé shook her head, brushing back curls from her face, "Not really, no. I don't know how much you know about the Force, Han, but I think the baby might have a strong connection with Anakin, and I feel something is terribly wrong," she admitted.

"I'm so worried about your father."

Han let Padmé rest her head on his, crying softly she said nothing more and the boy lowered his eyes, _Where are you, Anakin?_ He thought curiously, _what is going on?_


	5. Please don't say

**Chapter Five**: Please don't say...

* * *

**T**he eerie quiet of Padmé's dining room, where she and Han were picking at a simple meal late that night, was broken when there was a beeping from her personal com-link.

The young woman grabbed the item from the folds of her blue night-gown and flicked it on as she immediately recognised Anakin's signal.

"Anakin! Thank goodness, we were so..."

_"Padmé,"_ the voice of her husband interrupted, it was high toned and bordering on screaming. _"I've done something awful, oh Force help me...Force forgive me..."_

Han leaned forward anxiously as Senator Amidala tried to reason with her husband, "Anakin, what is it? What have you done?" She asked as calmly as she could. Anakin was breathing heavily and sounded on edge.

_"I can't...I can't...everything will be all right. But the Jedi Temple...you must get to the temple! Take as many Naboo guards as you have, get to Bail Organa and ask for him to bring more guards, I know he will help..." _Anakin's voice hesitated again and Padmé tried to dull the panic rising up within her.

"Help with what, Anakin? Help with what?"

The wail from Anakin made the child in her womb jump, _"The temple, get to the temple! There's been an attack on the Jedi Knights!"_ He cried out. Padmé got to her feet and rushed out towards the landing platform, where she could see the skyline of Coruscant.

Han had rushed after her and they both looked over into the distance at where the temple complex was located, a upsurge of dark smoke was rising from it.

"Oh Ancient Gods of Naboo, no!" Padmé exclaimed in fear, T_he Jedi_...

_"Padmé! Padmé listen to me!"_ The voice of Anakin called out from the com-link, full of raw sorrow, _"the Clone Troopers were pre-programmed to annihilate the Jedi Knights, Palpatine called it Order 66. It's being broadcast around the galaxy as we speak."_

Padmé looked over at Han, who was shaking his head in confusement, "But why?" She whispered.

_"The Jedi planned to betray the Chancellor, they wanted to take control of the galaxy. My love, I'm so sorry...I realised the younglings were blameless, some of them are even younger then Han! I ordered the clones not to harm them and they are below the temple, in the safe holds, I escorted them there myself..." _

Senator Amidala gasped, pulling Han towards her "Oh Anakin! You didn't have anything to do with the exter—"

_"No! Never Padmé, never. I am the Chancellor's friend in all this, _Anakin's voice sounded strange and distant. _"He has given me pardon, I will serve him; and you, me, Han and our baby will be able to live publicly with no more hiding in the shadows. I promise you, I will make it all work out."_ The screaming, distraught Anakin had suddenly been replaced by a strangely calmer version.

"_First, get to the safe holds and rescue the younglings, children should never have to see such horror."_

"What about the Chancellor? What does he say about all this?" Padmé voiced nervously as Han stared at the com-link in her hand, there was a harsh laugh from her husband.

_"He doesn't know. I will not kill children. I've told the clones that you and Bail Organa have clearance to take them out of the Temple. Find some way to hide them until they can be adopted out into families, just don't let them go climbing up buildings to find families."_

It was a joke B_ut_, Han furrowed his brow, _It sure didn't sound like one_.

Padmé nodded, "All right, I will do my best. Where are you Anakin?" She begged to know, marching towards her bedroom, Skywalker's voice was confident.

_"I'm heading for Mustafar. The rest of the Separatists are congregated there, I hope Obi-Wan has remained loyal to Palpatine for I sense if he has defeated Grievous; and once again the Negotiator and the Hero Without Fear will help bring peace and order to the galaxy." _

Han sat on the end of Padmé's bed, watching as Elle and Motee took out boots, breaches and a soft, Bantha Suede maternity tunic; and Amidala went behind the dressing screen.

"I will do as you ask, Anakin. Stay safe and I will contact you as soon as we are safely away from Coruscant. I love you."

There was a soft sigh, _"I love you. Hurry, there will be little time, I will be home soon."_

Padmé shut off her com-link and let the handmaidens help her dress, "Han!" She called out, peering round the screen at the boy, "sweetie, I need you to contact Captain Typho on the central com. Tell him _code four-nine-six-two-seven_, can you repeat that?"

Han nodded firmly, "Code four-nine-six-two-seven," he looked worried. "Is Anakin all right?"

"Good Han, I'll contact Senator Organa," Padmé avoided his last question briskly, concerned Han might see straight through her worries. "It's very important you do this right now. Please go!"

The boy rushed off and Padmé dialed in Bail Organa's code, this was no time to panic, she could do that later when this whole situation started to become clearer, thankfully she got through on Bail's private-line immediately.

_"Senator Organa."_

Amidala breathed out in relief as Elle slid a fabric gauntlet up her arm, "Bail? It's Padmé. Have you arrived on Coruscant yet?"

There was a sigh from the Prince of Alderaan, _"Yes, I saw the travesty going on over at the Jedi Temple. I was just about to go see what was happening, what is it?_

Padmé shook her head as Elle offered a more elaborate hair-piece, and motioned to Motee who held the simple braided buns, "Anakin just contacted me about that. Keep heading to the temple, he has given us special clearance to get into the safe-holds and rescue the younglings." She tilted her head back as the handmaidens began to braid her curls.

_"Why is this happening, Padmé? What did the Jedi do?" _Organa questioned, the horror of what was going on was just starting to sink into Amidala herself.

"I don't truly know, I wish I did," she murmured looking down the floor, "Bail, I have a favor to ask..."

-xxx-

Han was waiting outside on the landing platform, with several Naboo guards and Captain Typho, he watched his foster mother march out of the apartment; dressed in a uniform embellished with her symbol on the gauntlets Padmé looked more like a General then Naboo's Senator.

But what worried Padmé's adopted son the most –as he rushed up to her– was that her pregnant belly was very visible. "Mom, everyone can see that you're pregnant," Han whispered worriedly. Padmé patted the boy's head distractedly, but with a small smile.

"Your father said it was all right, that I didn't have to hide anymore. Besides, I can't help out dressed in a massive gown now can I?" She brushed back his hair, "Han, I can't leave you here by yourself or with Elle and Motee. I don't know what's going to happen, so I don't want you out of my sight. This is a dangerous undertaking, but you're coming with me." Padmé held Han in a close hug.

Han lent his head against her, "Why Mom?" He asked.

Padmé looked down at her foster son resolvedly, lifting up his chin to smile down at him. "When we get to the temple, the younglings are going to need someone to keep them together, so I want you to stay with them on Bail's ship; and go with them to Alderaan after we have attend the meeting in the senate. You will be safer away from Coruscant until Anakin returns and this is all figured out." She kissed his forehead.

Han shook his head and hugged her tightly, "I won't go! I won't leave you! Obi-Wan and Anakin both said I had to take care of you, Mom," he cried. "I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby," the boy rubbed his eyes.

Padmé remembered Anakin saying the same thing, and smiled tenderly, looking over Han's head at the hazy night sky, "we want to do so much to protect the ones we love, Han, but sometimes we have to accept our own limitations; and I know you feel the need to protect the ones you love." She looked back down into the hazel-eyes of her foster son and rested her hand on his cheek.

"But so do I. And when you're older and have children of your own, you'll know how much I want you away from harm; even if that means a short separation. And I promise it will only be for a short time."

Han nodded and rubbed his eyes, "You _promise_? Only a short time?" He demanded, Padmé nodded and her foster son sighed. "Okay, but you just make sure you come back for me," Solo joked.

Senator Amidala ruffled his head in response with a smile, but inwardly she was worried.

_That dream Anakin had had, he said Han had been with Senator Organa's daughter, could that possibly mean that Bail had taken in Han into his family to be fostered, if I die in childbirth, like Anakin had also foreseen_?

Would this time spent with Han be the last she ever spent with him?

But, like her worries about Anakin and the Jedi, it must wait. "Let's go," Padmé pulled out of the embrace and grabbed around her foster son's hand as they rushed towards the speeder.

-xxx-

Han swallowed hard as they approached what remained of the Jedi Temple, he had been looking forward to the day when Anakin might take him to visit the building, as Elle had described it as being one of the most beautiful on Coruscant.

But the elegant structures were collapsing in flames and smoke, there were thousands of clone troopers swarming like white wasps, blasting away like they were on a battle field.

Padmé was brushing away tears, nervously rubbing her stomach as the baby seemed to be very animated, she prayed it wouldn't come prematurely as the due date was at least a month and half, but mostly she hoped the baby would wait for its father.

Bail's speeder was already docked, as Typho maneuvered Senator Amidala's covered speeder beside Organa's. The older Senator was already standing beside his speeder; with his arm around a young Padawan about Han's age, draped in Bail's cloak.

There were four Clone Troopers standing to attention behind him and Bail smiled kindly at them, nervousness and anger hidden behind his dark eyes.

"Senator Amidala," Bail walked over to them, offering a hand to help Padmé out of the speeder, looking down at the small boy who hopped out as well as other speeders from the Alderaan and Naboo guards landed. "And Han, it is good to see you again. This is Padawan Zett Jukassa," Organa introduced the two boys.

Solo held out his hand friendly, the silent boy looked down at him; battered and bruised he looked so sombre, but shook the smaller hand nevertheless.

"Hello," Zett said tonelessly, Han dropped his hand back and nodded.

"Hi. I'm really sorry," Solo said simply. Zett nodded in return as he allowed Bail to help him into the speeder. Han looked up at Padmé, "why did this happen, Mom?" he whispered. "It's so sad."

Padmé shook her head, "I don't know. Can you wait here with Padawan Jukassa, while Senator Organa and I get to the other children?" She inquired. Han scowled and nodded reluctantly, Padmé kissed the boy's forehead and motioned to some of her guards. Bail did likewise and both the Alderaani and Naboo headed towards the only standing entrance to the Jedi Temple.

"I never get to do anything heroic," Han grumbled under his breath, marching towards Bail's large speeder where the taller boy, (with light brown hair and dressed in robes. Similar to the ones Obi-Wan was wearing when Han had met him,) Zett, was still wrapped in Bail's dark blue cloak.

Shivering and staring straight ahead, Zett was looking out towards the Coruscant skyline and away from the chaos of the Temple ruins.

Solo flopped next to the older boy and propped up his head on his chin, leaning his arm on the side of the sleek speeder and staring out in the direction Padmé had left in.

"Senator Amidala is your mother, right?"

The soft voice of the stony-faced Jedi Padawan was unexpected and made Han jump slightly, he turned his head and nodded at Zett; who was still staring straight ahead.

"Yeah, she's my foster mom."

Zett turned to look at him with haunted eyes, "Where did you live before she adopted you?" His small talk was unnervingly calm, and Han stammered slightly, wondering if all the younglings would be like this boy.

"I...I lived on the streets, then in a commune where a slaver kept small kids for pick-pocketing and stealing," he admitted finally, fiddling with the timer on his wrist.

Zett gazed at him peculiarly, "Are you frightened of me, Han Solo?" The Jedi inquired, using Han's full name as the boy stared at him curiously.

Holding back the demand that Zett tell him how he knew his last name –realising it must be the Force– the younger boy shook his head, "No, I'm not frightened of you. My Mother's friend, Anakin Skywalker, he's great and I've met Obi-Wan Kenobi too, he was real nice." Han said faintly, Jukassa pulled on his side-braid.

"Then why is Chancellor Palpatine so afraid of us? Skywalker was here, Han," Zett said bluntly, Solo nodded and dropped his eyes. "Don't you understand? He killed nearly all the Jedi Knights and Masters himself!"

Han's bright hazel eyes lifted up and stared at the boy, "What? No, you're _lying._ He called my Mom up himself! He said he didn't have anything to do with killing the Jedi Knights and Masters, only that he'd lied to Palpatine and took the younglings to the safe holds!" He exclaimed.

Zett shook his head sadly and the other boy started to tear up, even before the Jedi Padawan began to speak again.

"He couldn't bring himself to kill the younglings, so he escorted them to the safe holds after bringing in the Clone Troopers, it's like," Zett shook his head. "It's like he wasn't there anymore, like something was missing."

Solo shook his head, "No, it's can't be true," he lowered his eyes. "I suppose it doesn't matter now, I can tell you, Anakin is married to my Mom," Han admitted. "She's pregnant with their baby."

Jukassa's eyes widened, "You're serious?!" He exclaimed, Han nodded and the older boy shook his own head, "how could he create life and then think of taking away so many?" Zett's serious expression was incredulous. "Then he's technically..."

Solo folded his little arms, Not 'technically', _is_ my father. He's teaching me how to fly a starfighter...well, he promised to teach me the basics when we start fixing up the paint on the wings of his Jedi fighter," he tried to smile, but it quickly fell off.

"Please don't tell my Mom. I don't know what's going on yet, and maybe Anakin could explain...he..." Han pressed his face into his hands, "I don't know."

He felt Zett's hand on his shoulder, "I understand. I lost my Master and many friends in the temple. I promise I won't say anything to your mother," the Jedi Padawan swore.

Han looked up at him inquisitively again, "How can you be so calm after everything you must have seen?" He wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve, as the young Jedi shakily smiled and looked down at the lightsaber in his hands.

"We are taught in the temple that anger, fear and hatred are of the dark-side of the Force; and it is better to be calm and reflective in times of great distress," Jukassa looked across at Han. "Then to give into anger."

The younger boy stared at him for a moment, before turning away to look up at the burning structures as a Alderaani guard brought water and medical supplies to fix up the Jedi Padawan.

_Anakin, how could you do this? You lied to Mom, you would never..._ Han bowed his head, his foster mother had been right about wanting to protect everyone.

Sometimes the person most in need of protection is yourself, not from those around you, but from the bleak thoughts that come when a light in your life shuts off, leaving only the darkness and loneliness.

-xxx-

Padmé and Bail entered the darkened room in the safe hold, it was full of children. The little ones sobbing, and hiding behind whatever furniture was about; a few around ten to twelve year olds, were trying to sooth the younger ones.

Amidala knelt down and took the hand of a little girl in the middle of the room, "What is your name, child?" She asked kindly, the little Asiatic looking child whimpered and threw her arms around Padmé's neck.

The girl whispered in her ear, "My name's Minei Palois," the child stammered out. "You're really pretty and I don't want to die." Minei said all in the same sentence to Padmé's shock. As the child pulled back, more younglings crowded around Padmé and Bail Organa.

A little blond haired boy fell into Padmé's arms as soon as Minei had stepped back.

"I like you. You're Master Skywalker's friend," he said with a smile that broke the pregnant Senator's heart, how could anyone think of destroying such innocence?

One of the girls, who looked to be about Han's age, or a bit younger, pulled on her dark red curls, "You're Senator Organa and Senator Amidala," she realised, Padmé nodded and she approached them with a toddler in her arms. "My name is Bria, Bria Tharen. I've been training here as a Force Healer, but I'm from Corellia and I want to go home to my parents."

Padmé had heard of the Corellian way of teaching Jedi, and wasn't too surprised to hear the girl wanted to go home to her parents, "Well, we're here to get you all out of this place and somewhere safe." She said, getting to her feet as the little blond boy looked up at her worriedly.

"Why do we have to leave the temple?"

Bail knelt down and smiled at the boy, "Because it's not safe here anymore. I know you all love the temple, but your Masters and teachers want you to come with us," his kindly face turned to look at them all. "We'll go on my ship to Alderaan; and then you'll all get to visit many other planets. Anywhere you like."

Padmé watched the children all lower their eyes, even the littlest ones must sense that something was terribly wrong, even the child in her womb was moving much more than usual. But, even without her or Bail saying a word, the children began to line themselves up and waited patiently. Waiting for the evacuation to begin.

-xxx-

The foster son of Padmé Amidala was watching the approach of the group of children with wide eyes, not expecting so many kids.

His Mom was carrying a little three-year-old and was holding the hand of another child, Bail was carrying two children and had three others close to him, Han jumped out to rush over to them, Padmé smiled at him as the boy approached.

"Han, these are the Jedi younglings. Children this is my foster son, Han Solo-Naberrie," Amidala introduced with a smile, as the children chorused.

"Hello Han."

Han smiled and waved at them, "Hi," he returned the greeting.

Bail smiled down at the children."Han is going to come with us to Alderaan," he informed them all, as the guards began to lead them towards the various speeders. A girl with dark red curls nearly tripped while carrying a small child and to Padmé's great relief, Han was there to steady the both of them.

"You okay?" Solo asked concernedly, the girl's sweet, freckled face peered at him before blushing terribly and making Han grin.

"I'm okay. Tiya?" The girl shyly turned her head and asked the little two-year-old in her arms. The dark-skinned toddler nodded and held out her hands towards Han, her face full of chubby sweetness. "I think she likes you." The boy awkwardly took Tiya in his small arms as the red-haired girl passed her over.

Bail looked over his shoulder, and nudged Padmé's as they started to help the children into the speeders, with the help of the guards and declining the help of the Clone Troopers. "Look over there." He whispered. Senator Amidala peered over at where Han was dawdling a small child and talking to that sweet red-haired Corellian girl. "Somebody's a bit of a charmer."

Padmé smiled, remembering what Anakin had told her about Han and Bail's daughter...but she couldn't say anything and just shrugged, "I remember Jedi Skywalker at the same age. He's probably been giving Han advice," she winked.

Bail cleared his throat, "I wonder if you might tell me if I'm right about something?" He started to inquire slowly.

Padmé lowered her eyes and sighed. "Yes. And Anakin is the father," she said all in one breath, Organa nodded thoughtfully. "Aren't you going to say anything?" Padmé invoked quietly. Bail shook his head kindly and Naberrie-Skywalker smiled up at him, "Thank-you."

Han looked at the toddler in his arms, "You okay kid?" He questioned the little girl, who hugged him tighter as the red-haired girl, who was slightly taller than Solo, chuckled. "Oh, you think this is funny?"

The girl nodded and joined in with Han's laughter, "I'm Bria Tharen, I'm eight," she introduced as she took back the reluctant two-year-old, "and this is Tiya Faereha. She's almost two."

Solo looked at Bria's pretty blue-green eyes, they weren't like his Mom's eyes, _But they're nice anyway_, he decided. "It's nice to meet you both. I think we better get out of here though," he motioned to the speeder. "We can talk later, if you like?"

Bria smiled shyly again, "That would be great, are you from Corellia too?" She adjusted Tiya on her little hip as they walked over to Han's foster mother and Senator Organa, Han nodded and she beamed. "My parents live there and I was born there. How about you?"

Han shrugged, "I was born there and I guess my parents were Corellian as well. I don't know 'cause I was orphaned when I was five," he smiled up at Padmé as they sided up next to them, "my Mom only adopted me a few days ago."

Padmé's eyes twinkled when she saw how the little girl looked at Han, and put an arm around her foster son, "It's been the best time of my life," she assured Han, down looking at Bria. "Would you like to go sit with the other children for a moment, Bria? I'd like to talk to Han privately."

The little boy swallowed hard as the girl departed, leaving him alone with Padmé, "Mom, you know I don't want to leave you." He said simply, Padmé nodded and Han shuffled his feet. "Well, I want you to be careful. Anakin didn't sound so good on the com, so I want you to be real careful, okay?"

Senator Amidala pulled him into a tight hug, "I know what you mean. I want you to promise me something though," she cupped Han's face in her hands, "that no matter what happens between now and when we meet, no matter where you go in life, my son, always remember to be brave. Grow in both wisdom and strength, and always know that your father and I love you." Padmé hugged him tightly again, pulling back and smiling. "Your brother or sister loves you too."

Han fought back tears, "Please Mom, don't say good-bye," he sobbed looking up at her. Padmé's heart broke and she began to cry herself, wiping away the tears first from her face then from Han's.

"I won't, all we will do is promise to meet again, promise?"

Her foster son nodded firmly, "Promise," he affirmed. Padmé reached under her tunic and pulled out a japor snippet on a delicate silver chain, the one Anakin had carved her so many years ago for luck.

"And here is my promise," she placed it around Han's neck, she doubled the chain so it sat neatly around her foster son's neck. "This is my talisman. Anakin carved it for me many years ago for luck; and I'm going to want it back one day." Padmé kissed his forehead, Han fiddled with the japor snippet and smiled.

"I have something for you too," Han reached into his pocket and pulled out a model of a _YT-1300_ Corellian freighter, "I always wanted one of these when I was little. And you bought the model for me, one day I'm going to have a real one; and then I'll fly you and the baby anywhere in the galaxy!" Han wiped his eyes.

Padmé tucked it into the pocket fold under her tunic, "It will be safe," she smiled and pulled Han into one last hug, letting go only as Han pulled away himself. "Bail will take good care of you; and Alderaan is beautiful, you'll love it there."

Solo nodded firmly and let his foster mother kiss his forehead once more, before climbing into Bail's speeder, sitting beside Zett in the middle, where Bail was already waiting in the drivers position, smiling kindly over at Padmé.

"A safe journey home, Senator Amidala, we will see you soon." The tall man affirmed. Padmé nodded in response and touched Han's face gently, moving back as the speeder rose up on its repulser lifts and left the ruins of the temple behind.

Han lent over the back seat and waved at his foster mother, Padmé returning the gesture with a sad raising of her hand, watching Bail's sleek speeder disappear into the traffic of Coruscant until it was a blur in the middle of all the speeding lights.

Or was it just the tears in her eyes?

It didn't matter because it was all the same, the galaxy was falling apart around her and all Padmé Amidala could do was watch, wait and pray that Han would be safe. That her baby would be born into a more stable environment. And that Anakin would return to her soon.


	6. Game enough to say no twice

**Dedication**:

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a friend of mine from the Jedi Council Forums, RebelMom (Cheryl) she passed away today and it was always a joy to receive reviews from her when this story was originally posted three years ago on the Saga Boards.**

**My thoughts and prayers are with her family at this difficult time.**

_Because I could not stop for Death,  
He kindly stopped for me.  
The Carriage held but just ourselves  
And Immortality  
~Emily Dickinson_

* * *

**Chapter Six**: Game enough to say no twice

* * *

**B**ail Organa smiled kindly down at young Solo as they and Zett approached the Senator's ship, docked on the stolid floor of the Senatorial quarters underground docking bay, and the boy let out an admiring whistle.

"Do you like her, Han? She's brand new, just off the ranks," Bail revealed. "They're a new run of Corellian Corvettes."

Solo was transfixed, "She's really great. Does she have a name?" Han's despair at having to leave his foster mother, was being replaced by subtle curiosity over the Alderaani's flagship.

Organa chuckled as he lead Han up towards the boarding ramp. There were guardsmen and Bail's aides waiting at the base; they bowed as the tall man and two brown-haired boys walked up into the ship.

"Yes, the _Tantative IV._ I'm sure if you boys go up into the cockpit Captain Raymus Antilles here," Bail placed a friendly hand on the shoulder of the broad featured, kindly looking man who came rushing up with other guards to meet the Prince, "will let you have a look around."

Han smiled up at the Captain, "Thank-you!" He exclaimed, then he turned back to Bail. "Where are the other children headed, Senator Organa?" Solo added in practically the same breath, Organa knelt down to Solo's level.

"The younglings are being separated onto shuttles, and other space-craft, en-route to Alderaan; so as not to raise any more suspicion then we have to. I promised your mother you'd stay with us here, and Zett is more than welcome aboard. I'm sure you will both enjoy the company when us adults get tiresome." Bail smiled. He had heard from Obi-Wan a few months ago, how Padawan Jukassa was often singled out from the other Trainees.

When Zett's first master had been killed on Genosis, the boy had become withdrawn, and stayed apart from nearly all the Jedi. This current situation -coupled with the loss of his second master- was obviously making Jukassa become more introverted. Some time spent with lively young Solo; who was still looking pale and unhappy, (despite his interest in the ship,) at having to leave his foster mother.

Han beamed at Jukassa, who was looking unsure in his patched up face and still draped in Bail's cloak, he'd missed having other kids to play with, "Let's go then." He suggested, Jukassa shrugged and started to walk along with Solo and the tall captain, the latter looking up at Captain Antilles as they rounded the corner.

"Have you set up the sub-light engines per Alderaani or Corellian standards?" Han demanded as the captain stared down at him in surprise.

Bail looked over at his dark haired aide, "We have to set up the com system to alert all off planet Jedi about what has happened. I don't want them just walking into this mess," he said sternly, Sheltay Retrac nodded and the Alderaani followed the Prince consort, who was still shaking his head in disbelief.

-xxx-

Han peered over the cockpit console, "What's that?" The boy pointed out of the cockpit window at the small shape, out on the horizon, as they came out of hyperspace above Alderaan. Antilles leaned forward and stared in the direction Solo pointed.

Zett was an huddled, unassuming shape in one of the seats towards the back; while the co-pilot had -with slight amusement- given up his seat to let the curious foster son of Senator Amidala chat to Captain Antilles.

"It looks like a shuttle of some kind. I'll send out a signal to see if they need help," the brown haired captain pressed a couple of buttons on the console and within a few seconds there was an affirmative signal of response. Raymus furrowed his brow, "The beacon I picked up at the temple is confirming it's a Jedi signal. I better get the Senator up here, the shuttle's pilot is verifying that he is Master Yoda."

Solo looked over at where Jukassa had lifted up his head at the Jedi's name, "Master Yoda? Is he a very important Jedi?" Han directed the question to the other boy, who nodded firmly in response, getting up off of his chair to stand next to Han.

"Yes, he is the head of the Jedi Council. He's trained Jedi for over eight hundred years," Zett affirmed, folding his arms. "Thank the Force."

Han raised a skeptical eyebrow as he flopped back into the co-pilot's chair, "Eight hundred _years_?" He said disbelievingly, Jukassa nodded again and the darker haired boy shrugged, "Okay. What does he look like? Old or really, really old?"

Zett ignored Solo, and looked over at where Bail was entering the cockpit.

Antilles looked around at the tall monarch, "Your highness, I've just hailed a small shuttle heading towards our location, he claims to be Master Yoda and his response code was that of the Jedi codec."

The dark haired Prince of Alderaan inclined his head, "All right then. I'll take a small guard and Padawan Jukassa," Bail looked down at the solemn Jedi Padawan. "Would you be able to sense if the pilot is Master Yoda, even through the steel doors of the docking bay?"

Zett nodded firmly, "Yes, your highness." He bowed his head as Senator Organa turned to Han.

"How about you, Han? Are you learning something new here; or would you like to come with us and meet the legendary Master Yoda?"

The former pickpocket shrugged, "I guess meeting someone that's legendary sounds all right. I'll be back to discuss the rear deflector shields later," he told Captain Antilles, who nodded in all seriousness to the boy, but winked at Prince Organa as Solo hopped out of the swivel chair.

-xxx-

As soon as Zett had confirmed that the disembarking passenger of the shuttle was indeed Master Yoda, Bail ordered the doors open and the small group entered the docking bay, where amongst other shuttles the small, oddly shaped one had lowered it's ramp and a diminutive figure was disembarking.

Han raised his eyebrows. The little alien was a pale green; and had elongated ears that stuck out from either side of his very wrinkled head, his eyes were a bright green and bulbous, staring out at them with weariness and with his claw-like hands resting on a walking stick.

Nevertheless Solo wasn't too certain about this simple looking being.

Zett rushed over and knelt before the alien Jedi Master, "Master Yoda, I am so pleased to see you are alright," he greeted, Yoda placed a withered claw on the boy's short cut haired head.

"Happiness I feel also, young Jukassa. Sense did I that younglings to safety get Prince Organa did," his neck bent back far to look up at Senator Organa. "Eternal thanks and gratitude have I."

Bail nodded, "I am sorry I could not be there sooner. I do not know what exactly happened," he spread his hands apologetically.

Zett got to his feet and bowed his head. "I do, Master," he admitted.

Yoda's eyes lowered and he looked down at his walking cane."Sense that I did, but not from you," his green eyes narrowed at the slight figure standing next to Bail, who was trying to look inconspicuous. "Young Han Solo's mind to keep quiet he must learn. The Force not strong has he, but his place in the future still very important is."

Han mouth dropped open, "You read my mind _and_ my future?" He almost squeaked. Yoda chuckled at the incredulous expression on Solo's face as he huffed and hid behind Bail's cloaked form.

"Offended you have I?" Master Yoda was almost jovial. "Knew of you being Senator Amidala's foster son did I, but Anakin Skywalker's foster son as well, I did not," he rubbed his head as Han peered around Bail's waist. "Information interesting that is. Perhaps a room where Padawan Jukassa, I and Han Solo talk we can? While do this, contact Master Obi-Wan Kenobi could you? The information should on the shuttle be."

The Senator nodded and motioned to a guard and Sheltay Retrac. Yoda began to hobble away and Zett was not far behind, Han's reluctant shake of his head and trying to hide behind Bail was put to an end when the tall woman aide pointed to the guard, who took little Solo by the hand and dragged him unwillingly away.

Pulling against the grasp of the guard, Han's legs kicked out as he tried to prevent being escorted to be alone with Yoda and Zett. "I don't wanna go! He can read my mind! I'll tell my Mom! She wouldn't let my mind be read!"

Bail put a hand over his mouth to hide a smile as the doors slid shut.

-xxx-

Han was practically thrown into the small lounge, kicking the door frame stubbornly as he walked quickly over to a soft, swivel chair and turned his back on where Yoda and Zett were already sitting cross-legged on the floor. Solo folded his arms and glared down at the carpeted floor.

"Young Solo, over here will you come?" The gravelly voice invoked.

Han shrugged and fiddled with the Japor snippet around his neck as he scowled.

"Do the letters N and O mean anything to you?"

There was a slight chuckle again, "Come here if promise I do, teach how to guard your thoughts?" Yoda offered.

Solo half turned around and peered over the top of the chair at the wrinkled Jedi Master, his hazel eyes narrowed, "You swear?" Han demanded. "And no more mind reading _or_ future reading?"

Yoda nodded and the boy slid out of the chair, walking slowly to sit beside Zett on the floor he eyed the Jedi Master, "Look at me like enemy first do not, young Solo. Begin your tale Padawan Jukassa," the little alien Jedi rested his chin on his claws as he prepared himself for the terrible revelation.

-xxx-

Obi-Wan disembarked from his fighter, looking down at Bail Organa with relief as he climbed down the ladder. "Thank the Force you arrived when you did. Where is Master Yoda?" He said in one exhausted breath.

Bail followed the quick-stepping Jedi Master out the docking bay doors. "He's in a private conference room with Padawan Zett Jukassa and Padmé Amidala's foster son," Organa answered. Obi-Wan looked up at his friend with surprise spreading across his bearded features.

"What is Han doing here?" Kenobi invoked, his eyes narrowed. "Has something happened to Senator Amidala?"

Bail shook his head, "Padmé is fine. She just asked that I take Han to Alderaan with the other younglings to keep him safe in case of more unrest. Yoda wanted to talk to Han and Zett, I'll take you to them." He motioned down the hall and the red haired man followed him along the spotlessly white corridors.

They stopped at one of the pristine, white arched doors. Bail swiped a card key over the admittance sensor, and the door swooped across, Obi-Wan peered inside the sparse room and very nearly smiled at the sight of the two boys sitting with Master Yoda. It seemed so strange to see a calm -almost idyllic- scene in the middle of all this chaos and confusion.

Young Han Solo-Naberrie peered over his shoulder at the intruders, as did Padawan Jukassa; who stopped mid-sentence in whatever he was talking to Yoda about, as the Jedi Master held up a claw to halt him.

"Master Obi-Wan, good it is to see you safe." The small green alien greeted.

Obi-Wan walked over slowly and inclined his head to the venerable Jedi Master. "You as well, Master Yoda," the red-haired Jedi inclined his head to Zett. "Padawan Jukassa, it is good also to see you safely away from harm," Kenobi looked down at Solo-Naberrie kindly. "Hello there."

Han gave him a small smile, then looked back down at the carpet, "Hi, Master Kenobi."

Yoda motioned to Obi-Wan. "Sit, Master Obi-Wan, for this information as to why Clone Troopers on us turned not easy to hear I think. Commence your tale again, young Padawan," Yoda encouraged the boy, as Kenobi sat beside the other Jedi Master; settling into a cross-legged position and gazing at the reluctant looking Zett.

Jukassa began again, his eyes downcast and full of shadowy tears, "It was around sundown. I was in the archives helping out Master Nu with re-organizing some of the newer regional maps, when suddenly I felt this great wave of pain through the Force." He winced. "Then I heard blaster-fire outside the doors and then...Clone Troopers swarmed in from every side and started blasting away, there was smoke everywhere and I caught Master Nu as she was shot through the chest-"

Obi-Wan held a hand to his mouth in horror, "They just swarmed in? Who led them in such a mass into the temple, without the barriers being raised?" He questioned Yoda, who bowed his head in response.

Zett looked over at Han, who was fiddling with a pendant around his neck, before looking up at Master Kenobi astutely. "I didn't know what to do, when I came face to face with the Clone Troopers and I grabbed Master Nu's lightsaber, and began to deflect their fire. I rushed out of the archives and outside, when I saw that their fire was only set on stun...I deactivated the saber." He narrowed his eyes.

"I asked why they weren't trying to kill me, and they said...they said Lord Vader told them to leave the younglings alone."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, "Who is Lord Vader?"

Zett started to shiver, "I...asked the same thing, they pointed across to a lower platform and...the figure was hooded but I reached out and...I felt pain, darkness...jealousy and possessiveness," he looked away. "I'm so sorry Master Kenobi, it was Jedi Skywalker."

Kenobi shook his head in disbelief and grasped the fabric of his pant legs, "No, that can't be true," he whispered, looking over at where Senator Amidala's foster son's head was lowered and he was quietly sobbing. "Han?"

Solo lifted his head, "He's right, Master Kenobi. Anakin called up my Mom and said that his loyalties were to the Chancellor, and that Palpatine was the one who ordered the attack on the temple," Han's eyes were misted over with tears as he jumped to his feet. "And I didn't hear anything else, but I think he told my Mom where he was, because she got really upset."

Obi-Wan lowered his eyes, "Why would he contact Padmé instead of me? I was his Master, I raised him and trained him since he was your age, Han," he knelt in front of the boy. "Is there anything else?"

Han lowered his eyes, "Not _really_," he whispered. Obi-Wan picked up the japor snippet pendant -hanging from a doubled chain around young Solo's neck- in his fingers, seeing the ancient Tatooine symbol of good fortune.

"Is this your mother's?"

Solo-Naberrie nodded, "She said Anakin carved it for her, long ago."

Obi-Wan stared at the hazel-brown eyes, "Han, I will only ask you once; and you don't have to answer me," he felt bad deceiving the boy, but he had to know. "Are Anakin and your mother in a relationship?"

Han looked away, Kenobi sensing that the boy was a lot more perceptive then anyone might give him credit for, "You don't have to try to fool me, Obi-Wan. Zett knows already; and Mom said Anakin told her it didn't have to be a secret. Mom and Anakin are married."

Yoda's eyes widened, "Forbidden that is! Against code of the Jedi over thousands of years! Attachment leads to jealousy, twisted by the dark side young Skywalker has become!" He said loudly and gravely. The boys looked at each other.

"Han, perhaps you better tell him the other thing you told me," Zett suggested slowly.

Solo looked disgruntled and panicked at the expression on Obi-Wan and Yoda's faces. "I'd rather not. Can't they just guess and I'll nod or shake my head?" He queried. Yoda whacked the boy's legs with his cane and Han yelped. "All right, all right. Mom's pregnant!"

Obi-Wan's eyes widened, "How _could_ he?" He smacked his forehead. "And to keep it secret...how long have they been married?"

Han scratched his head, "I don't know. My Mom said that it was after the Battle of Genosis."

"Nearly three years? And did you your mother say when the child due to be born?"

"She said the time must be getting close," Solo shuffled his feet. "I don't want Anakin to hurt her, but I don't want him to get hurt either Master Kenobi, it's Palpatine that's making him do the bad things. I know Anakin wouldn't hurt anyone."

Kenobi sighed, "The Anakin we know wouldn't, Han. But this Lord Vader...when someone is consumed by the dark side it is very difficult for them ever to come back to the light," he tried to simplify the concept for the boy, who looked away.

Yoda rubbed his chin, "Hmm, jealousy and possession perhaps has turned young Skywalker. Mentioned he did to me dreams of pain and death, of his wife perhaps he spoke of," he sighed. "Afraid to lose her and his child."

Obi-Wan looked down at the old Jedi. "But Master Yoda, Padmé Amidala is young and healthy, if there were going to be any complications in childbirth whatever physician she is seeing would have isolated it," he pointed out. His fellow Jedi Master sighed deeply.

"Perhaps not visions of the future Skywalker was having natural were they. The dark side clouds everything and can be used to disrupt and deceive," he scowled. "If Palpatine the Sith Lord looking for were we is, possible it is with the amount of the time Skywalker was spending with him, to these lies plant."

Han bowed his head and walked over to the window to stare out into space as the Jedi Master discussed what had to be done, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Bail staring back down at him kindly.

"We have to trust Obi-Wan and Master Yoda, Han. They are Jedi and we will go along with whatever they plan," Bail smiled as the little boy shrugged. "Come on, I'll take you back up to the cockpit."

-xxx-

Obi-Wan lent his chin on his hands as Palpatine's aide's hologram vanished, after informing Bail that he was needed at a special meeting of the Galactic senate. "Has there been any contact from the Temple?" He questioned, looking down at the approaching planet of Coruscant.

Bail looked over his shoulder, he had taken over the co-piloting and Han was now sitting behind the co-pilot's seat that was occupied by the Prince of Alderaan, "Yes a coded message of retreat. It requests all Jedi to return to the Temple. It says that the war is over..."

Kenobi interrupted, "Well, then we have to get to the temple! If there are other stragglers, they will fall into the trap and be killed."

Senator Organa shook his head, "I have clearance, as does Padmé Amidala and Han, but it's too dangerous to return for either of you." He tried to persuade them, but was ignored as Yoda stared him down and then turned to his younger protégé.

"Suggest dismantling the coded signal, do you?"

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan confirmed. Han stared at them with narrowed eyes showing that he clearly thought they were insane. "There is too much at stake here, and we need a clearer picture of what has happened."

Yoda nodded his green, wrinkled head, "I agree. In a dark place we find ourselves ..." he pointed at the still sceptical foster son of Senator Amidala. "You, young Solo, lead us into the temple will."

Han's eyes widened, "Are you _nuts_? I'm _not_ going back in there. Take Zett and put a wig on him, I'm not going back there," he hopped off his chair, backing slowly towards the exit.

Obi-Wan folded his arms into his cloak and smirked. Twitching his eyebrow ever so slightly, using the Force to gently pull Han back towards them.

"Hey!" The boy protested, trying to grab a hold of the door-frame. Solo boot-heels squeaking across the durasteel floor as he was unwillingly dragged back towards the front of the cockpit. "All right, all right! I'll go with you already. But my Mom won't be too happy about this." He folded his arms and nodded at Zett, who was leaning against Obi-Wan's chair. "They do things like that to you?"

Zett raised his eyebrows, "I've never been game enough to say no twice to a Jedi Master." He replied with a wink. Han rolled his eyes and glowered at the chuckling adults.

-xxx-

Obi-Wan grabbed Han's hand as they got out of the taxi-flyer and out onto the front entrance platform of the temple, where throngs of Clone Troopers surrounded the place.

Solo swallowed hard. He was carrying Yoda hidden in a bag-pack on his back. Zett was carrying a similar bag-pack with detonating supplies in case of trouble that lightsabers alone couldn't handle. Kenobi beside him was dressed in an Alderaani uniform; and, (to Han's amusement,) had shaved off his beard leaving only a thin mustache; and his hair was dyed black.

Kenobi's status as a "poster-boy," (as Obi-Wan had phrased it,) meant that he would have been too easily recognisable, even to the dim witted Clone Troopers. Han had laughed his head off when Obi-Wan emerged from the 'fresher, looking as he did now.

_"Oh, Bantha fodder!" Han yelped in laughter. "You look like an evil gangster from a Kid Tyral movie!" he hooted and fell over laughing, Zett hid a smile behind his hands and Obi-Wan scowled at them, adjusting his half-cloak._

"Are you quite done?" He folded his arms, Han nodded and started to get up off the floor, trying to control his laughing, but failing as soon as he made eye contact with Kenobi, and doubled over with laughter again.

Now Han's mirth over Obi-Wan's current appearance left him as they approached the mass of white armour, one of the leaders stepped forward.

"Identified as Han Solo-Vader, Lord Vader's foster son. What is your business here, Count Solo-Vader?"

Han felt his tongue trip in his mouth, _Count?_, but he quickly covered it up. "I've been sent by Senator Organa and my mother. We believe there were some younglings that broke off from the main group, we are here to escort them to join the others," he said perfectly, as it had been rehearsed.

The Clone Commander eyed him, "All right. Proceed with your mission Count Solo-Vader. Would you like a garrison to accompany you and your companions?"

Solo shook his head, "No. I have brought along one of the younglings to help track the stragglers; and a guard in case of any other Jedi activity," he said firmly. The Commander inclined his helmeted head.

"As you wish, sir." He stood aside and motioned to the Clone Troopers in front of the door, who stood aside and made a guard of honour for Han and his companions. The little boy blinked half in fear and half in stunned disbelief as Obi-Wan gently nudged him with the Force.

Young Solo marched detachedly, staring straight ahead and trying not to wince under the blank gazes of all the white helmets, suddenly feeling very small and insignificant despite the fact they were all but saluting him.

Once they had entered, Kenobi put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you all right, Han?"

There was a shake of the shaggy brown haired head, "I didn't like that one bit. Was I supposed to? Is that why Anakin made me a Count?" Han's confused naiveté was close to heartbreaking -even to the long suffering Obi-Wan- who shook his head.

"I don't know. It's a title of respect since he is Lord Vader and you are technically his son," he looked over at Zett wearily. "We'd better find the source of the beacon before the Clone's discover this deception." Kenobi patted Han's shoulder and helped adjust the bag pack that had Master Yoda inside. "You were very brave out there, Han. Even I don't know if I could have done better, you have the talents of a natural born leader."

Solo grimaced as they walked along, "Thanks, but I don't know if I ever want to have to put up with that. General Solo does not have a nice ring; neither does Count Solo-Vader," he shivered. "There's nothing wrong with my name," Han folded his arms and pouted as they turned a corner.

"I don't want to be a stupid Count; and I'll definitely be telling Mom about this one!"


	7. I'm so sorry

Once again much thanks to my reviewers:

Who's awesome? _You_ guys are awesome.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**: I'm so sorry.

* * *

**P**admé stared at Bail as he offered her his hand as they left the Naboo senatorial pod, "You're not telling me something, aren't you?" She quietly demanded of Organa as they walked along the Senate hallways and away from the chaotic applause in the Senate Chamber. "What's wrong?"

Prince Organa steered her towards a vacant turbolift, "We will speak in here, quietly Senator Amidala. For I do not know if there are spies even watching us now," he whispered back, inclining his head towards Padmé's handmaiden Motee, walking a few steps behind them.

Amidala's expression didn't change, but she motioned to the fair haired woman, "Stay here and inform me of further developments, Motee. Senator Organa is going to escort me out onto a balcony for fresh air," she dismissed quickly.

The handmaiden cleverly hid an expression of frustration, as she nodded in assent.

"Yes, my lady." Motee turned on her heal and walked back towards the Naboo entrance.

Padmé shook her head in frustration as she followed the tall Senator Organa into the lift, adjusting the folds of her purple gown. "My own handmaiden? He must know about everything now, he must have known even before Anakin told him," the petite brunette shook her head, resting her hands on her stomach. "Everything is falling apart. Bail, what sort of galaxy will my child be born into? What kind of galaxy will my son and baby grow up in?"

The Prince of Alderaan folded his arms over his metal edged cloak, "Nothing is for certain yet, Padmé; I want you to know some old friends send their regards," he reached into a pouch on his belt and grabbed something, slipping it into the woman's white hand.

Padmé glanced down at the ginger hair lock, then folded her hands quickly against her waist again, "I shall have to send them my best wishes also," she said conversationally, then narrowed her eyes. "And please tell me my son isn't with them."

Bail looked down at her with a wince, "I'd like to tell you otherwise, but you know Han, he just had to spend some time with them before he left; and I was already called back here for the meeting," he replied just as swiftly.

Padmé furrowed her brow. "Yes I see. Make sure Han stops by the apartment before you leave again, I forgot to pack some of his things," she said loudly, "he forgot to pack his toothbrush."

Padmé stared out at the city, her eyes becoming foggy with tears as they locked with the distant temple.

-xxx-

Han sat on a metal box just outside the huge com room, his arms folded as he glanced into the blue glowing area. Zett was sitting on the floor beside him leaning against the box. Obi-Wan was fiddling around inside one of the smaller control panels and Yoda was watching nearby, his hands resting on his gnarled cane as he looked on from the scorch covered hallway.

"I've recalibrated the code warning all surviving Jedi to stay away." Master Kenobi's clipped, precise accent informed his fellow Jedi Master, Yoda nodded firmly and move aside as Obi-Wan exited the com room and stepped back into the control centre.

"Good . . . For the Clones to discover the recalibration, a long time it will take," the green alien affirmed as he followed Obi-Wan towards the hologram area. "To change it back, longer still. Hurry up younglings," Yoda ordered the children. Han sighed and started to get to his feet.

"Wait." Obi-Wan interceded softly. "There is something I must find out from some of the security recordings ," he glanced over at Yoda with a despondent expression across his features. "And I don't know if I want the children to have to see what may be on them."

Yoda sighed and ran his clawed hand over his cranium, "If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find, Master Obi-Wan."

"I must know the truth, Master, it is the only way I can try to make sense of it all." Obi-Wan started to walk further down the hall, his strange appearance not masking the steady, quick pace of the expertly trained Jedi Master the galaxy called '_The Negotiator_.'

Yoda sighed, "Hmm. Stay here, young ones," he motioned to Han and Zett. The latter thumping back down on the case box and fiddling with the talisman around his neck again, as Master Yoda hobbled after Obi-Wan.

-xxx-

Obi-Wan held his hand to his eyes and wiped away the tears as he watched the hologram of Anakin knelling before Palpatine, "I can't watch any more of this," he said hoarsely, morosely switching off the hologram projector and looking down at where Master Yoda was shaking his head sadly.

"Destroy the Sith, we must," Yoda informed him firmly, stamping his cane on the floor in his determination.

Kenobi saw the pained look in the venerable Jedi Master's eyes and shook his head. "Please send me to kill the Emperor, Master. I will not kill Anakin, I can't, he is like my brother," he wept, _Like my son_...

"Twisted by the dark side, young Skywalker has become," Yoda said gravely, Obi-Wan looked down at the floor in sorrow. "The boy you raised and trained, gone he is . . . consumed by Darth Vader. To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough, you are not."

Clutching at his head, the younger Jedi Master groaned, "How could it have come to this? I can't...I do not know where the Emperor has sent him. I don't know where to look!" Obi-Wan fell to his knees, shaking his head again in vague confusion and pain.

His elder companion sighed despondently and placed a gentle green claw on Kenobi's shoulder, he himself had trained Obi-Wan as a youngling until he had become Qui-Gon Jinn's Padawan. And felt Obi-Wan's pain acutely, as he remembered his own over the loss of his old Padawan, Dooku.

"Use your feelings, Obi-Wan, and find him, you will. To wallow in sorrow and question, no time there is. Visit the new Emperor, my task is." He started to hobble away, then half turned, "Perhaps back to Senator Organa take the boys; then visit Padmé Amidala. She for certain will know where her husband is. May the Force be with you, Master Kenobi."

Kenobi nodded, "May the Force be with you, Master Yoda," he farewelled as the venerable, green Jedi Master limped away, Obi-Wan got to his feet and walked back to the entrance of the com room where Solo and Jukassa were patiently waiting. "Quickly boys, we must contact Bail and have him meet us, we're going to visit your mother before we leave Coruscant, Han."

The foster son of Padmé Amidala smiled widely, "Really? Does this mean I can stay with my Mom instead of having to go to Alderaan?" He demanded, trying to keep up with the slightly quicker pace of the two Jedi.

Obi-Wan sighed as his thoughts trailed off elsewhere. "I don't know just yet, Han."

Han shrugged, "I bet I can though! And you can stay with us, Zett," he put an arm around his new found friend, "it'll be fun! We can stay up late, eating junk food and everything; and once Anakin's all better he promised to teach me some flying basics. We could both learn!" Solo sounded so innocent and happy.

Zett smiled at him uncertainly, but Obi-Wan rubbed his face with his hand again to hide the hot tears of pain and despair, threatening to build up again in his faded blue eyes.

-xxx-

Padmé opened up her arms wide to engulf Han in them tightly, "Oh my darling," she kissed the top of his head and looked down at him in concern. "Are you all right?" She demanded, her foster son's reply lost in the fibres of her dressing gown, as he was drawn back into her embrace.

Master Kenobi stepped out from behind Bail, "Padmé," he greeted stolidly, the brown haired woman smiled broadly in contrast and embraced the novel looking Jedi Master as well.

"Obi-Wan, thank goodness you're alive," Senator Amidala stepped back and cocked her head to the side, "and looking very... interesting." Padmé said diplomatically. Obi-Wan gave her a half-smile, as Bail put a hand on the shoulders of the two boys.

"Why don't you two go see Han's room?" Organa suggested kindly, "I have a few things to take care of at the Alderaani consulate before we leave again. I will be back in around half an hour," he bowed his head to Padmé and Obi-Wan before re-entering the turbolift.

Han's eyes became downcast as the Prince of Alderaan departed, "I guess that means we can't stay here after all," he commented to Obi-Wan, his foster mother kissed his forehead and brushed back the shaggy brown hair.

"I'm sorry Han, but remember what we talked about, I need to know you're safe," Padmé said kindly. "I've had Elle pack your things. I'm sure Zett would be interested in your model ship collection," Amidala motioned to the head of her security standing nearby.

"And Captain Typho will come with you to carry your bags."

Han nodded, "Okay Mom," he saw Padmé looking over at Obi-Wan with a blush at the knowing expression on his face, Han looked between them, biting his lip.

Padmé lowered her eyes, "Take Zett to your room now, Han, I need to speak to Master Kenobi privately," she said sternly.

Solo furrowed his brow, _Privately_, that was code for boring adult talk and he shrugged in Padawan Jukassa's direction.

"Okay. C'mon, I'll show you how cool my model ship collection is," Han said to Zett as they started to walk towards the hall, the mischievous Solo's voice faded as the boys headed for Han's room. "I have a really _huge_ model of the latest Republic Shuttle...!"

Amidala turned to Obi-Wan and shook her head, "Remember how I said he was like Anakin? I take it back, he's even more of a bundle of mischief that one," she smiled down at the floor as they walked to the lounge.

"Han says he wanted to be a fighter pilot in the Republic Navy-"

Obi-Wan interceded as he sat beside Padmé, "The Republic has fallen, Padmé. Even the Jedi Order." He said bluntly, the lovely woman's expression was softened into one of pain.

"I know," Amidala folded her hands together, glancing away. "It's hard to believe everything to which we've dedicated our lives is gone..."

Kenobi rested his hands on his lap, staring down at the black boots he was wearing with a muted expression of melancholy, "I believe we have been part of a plot hundreds of years in the making."

Padmé sighed and looked at him intently, "Senator Organa thinks as you do. However, I believe since the Senate is still intact, there is still some chance that democracy will prevail."

"It's over Padmé," the Jedi Master said stiffly. "As it was before the Jedi Knights and the Republic, the Sith will rule the galaxy with their iron fist."

Senator Amidala stared at him, "What do you mean, the Sith?!" She exclaimed, placing her hand over her mouth, remembering when she was fourteen and first seeing the terrible Darth Maul that attacked and killed Qui-Gon Jinn all those years ago; before Obi-Wan killed Maul in turn.

Then Count Dooku on Genosis..._But Anakin said he had killed Dooku...there was another?_

Obi-Wan interrupted her silent thoughts, "I would like to confer with Anakin actually. When was the last time you saw him?" He invoked swiftly, hoping her reaction would give him a clue if she wouldn't answer him directly.

"Yesterday, just after Bail took Han he came by the apartment." Padmé replied just as quickly, Kenobi didn't have to know that Anakin had postponed his sojourn to Mustafar, to come and make sure her and the baby were safe, before leaving on his mission again.

Kenobi raised his eyebrows with a persistent stare, "And do you know where he is now, Padmé?" He watched as the young woman's expression changed and her eyes wavered with worried intensity.

"No I don't." Padmé shook her head, _Anakin_...

Obi-Wan grabbed the Senator's hand insistently, "Please Padmé I must know where Anakin is, he is in grave danger," he begged.

"From the Sith?" Padmé asked quietly, withdrawing her pale hand in panic at the look on the face of her husband's mentor.

Master Kenobi shook his head, "Not from the Sith, from himself. Padmé, can you understand what I'm trying to say? Anakin is working for Palpatine, he has turned to the Dark Side."

Those six words would haunt Padmé till the end of her days, but at the time they were said it was inconceivable, she couldn't believe it, _No_. "No, no you're wrong! How could you even say that?" She cried out in horror, staring at the man who had been her friend for so many years and Anakin's best friend, the man who was like his _brother_, making such accusations.

"I have seen a security hologram of him killing the Jedi Knights himself Padmé, so has Master Yoda and your foster son heard it himself from Padawan Jukassa," Obi-Wan tried to make her see the peril of the situation more clearly.

Padmé shook her head still, even as the tears started to fog up her brown eyes, "Not Anakin! He _couldn't_! You must be mistaken-"

Kenobi sighed heavily, "There _is_ no mistake, he was deceived," he looked down at his hands, "all of us were lied to. It appears that Chancellor Palpatine is at fault of everything, including the war.

"Palpatine is the Sith Lord the Jedi have been looking for since the attack on Naboo all those years ago. After Count Dooku died, Anakin became his new apprentice."

Senator Amidala looked at him with shock, "I don't believe you ... I _can't_." She placed a hand on her forehead, the child in her womb kicked twice in protest of its mother's disturbance.

Obi-Wan tried to make her see clearly despite her fear and pain, "Padmé, I must find him, please."

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?"

The words were straight from Padmé's breaking heart, and the Jedi knew he had to let her know.

"He has become a very great threat; Zett said he is calling himself Lord Vader. Padmé, he has named Han Count Solo-Vader, and he intends on making you Lady Vader," Obi-Wan watched as the tears started to flow from the eyes of the Senator, Amidala placed her hands on her stomach which was visible with her rounded pregnancy.

Kenobi lent forward, "I _know_ Padmé. I know you married Anakin and are carrying his child. Please tell me where he is?" He made one final bid for her knowledge, but the brown haired woman shook her head again.

"I can't." Were all the words that escaped from Padmé's lips.

Obi-Wan looked out onto the landing pad, at where Bail had towed out a Jedi flyer for him. A plan formulating in Kenobi's mind as he read the thoughts in Padmé's conscience, with bitter unhappiness at having to do so. He got to his feet and bowed his head to Padmé. "I'm so sorry. Padmé, tell Han I send my farewell," Kenobi walked swiftly away, turning his head back to see the woman bow her head and make quiet shushing noises as she rubbed her stomach.

_Why, Anakin?_

Obi-Wan wasn't certain if that thought was his own or the lingering thoughts of Senator Amidala, but at this point, he was sure from deep in his soul that it was almost one and the same.

-xxx-

Han's farewell from his mother would be very different this time.

He knew it from the moment he looked up in the doorway of his room and Padmé was leaning in the doorway, staring at him in quiet contemplation as Captain Typho bowed his head to her and left with the packed bags.

Solo left Zett, who was studying the back of one of Han's holovid-games, and smiled up at his foster mother, "Are you alright, Mom? Are you still sure you want me to go?" Han tried to hide his worry, but Padmé placed a hand on his head.

"We have spoken about this, sweetie, I want you safe and Alderaan is perfectly secure unlike Coruscant, it's still in uncertainty," Padmé murmured dreamily, "but I promise you, when it's all over, we'll go to the lakes on Naboo. You can help me set up the baby's room; and you can have any room you like. And then when Anakin comes to join us we'll have picnics by the waterfalls, go swimming...can you swim?"

Han shook his head and Padmé pulled him into a hug, "We'll teach you, Anakin and I both. Do you know he grew up on a desert world? Tatooine. He learnt to swim from the Jedi..." She looked over at Zett.

"Padawan Jukassa, you are most welcome to come and visit us, I can see you and Han becoming fast friends," Padmé smiled shakily at the serious boy, who smiled kindly in return.

Solo nodded, "And when the baby comes we can teach him how to swim and fly, I'm going to have to learn before that though," he remembered with a shrug, there was a chime from the turbolift and Han sighed unevenly. "Okay. goodbye was hard enough the first time."

Padmé smiled down at him, "It's not goodbye, it's a promise to meet again, remember?" She brushed the talisman around his neck, "you still have your promise and I have mine." Padmé took his hand and motioned to Zett. "You two will love Alderaan, the planet is very beautiful and the people are kind."

Han only half-listened to his foster mother, taking her in his memory, her scent of Ieago flower perfume Anakin had brought her back from his travels; her bright brown eyes and wide beautiful mouth, her soft embrace and her long brown tresses. Placing her inside his mind with the distant memory of another lady with long hair, but the other lady had long black hair and green eyes, with a perfume of Corellian Jasmine instead of Ieago Flowers.

Both so precious, both locked in his memory where no-one could ever touch them.

Bail was waiting in the entrance room, looking grave as Anakin Skywalker's wife approached him with her foster son and Zett, "I beg your pardon, Padmé, but I need to take the boys now. A friend needs to be picked up urgently," he looked pointedly at her and the woman sighed.

"All right, I have some business of my own to attend to," Padmé kissed Han's forehead. "Remember what I told you yesterday: No fear and be brave. You too, Zett." Senator Amidala said benevolently, shaking Jukassa's hand, before kissing Han's cheek again.

"Mom, where is Obi-Wan?" Solo looked around.

Padmé narrowed her eyes. "He had to leave. He said to pass on his goodbye," her expression softened as she placed a hand on his face. "You know I love you Han."

Han wiped his eyes quickly, "I know Mom," he whispered, hugging her tightly, "be careful."

Padmé let him go and turned away as her foster son was lead away by the tall Prince of Alderaan and the serious young Jedi Padawan and Captain Typho followed them into the lift, she turned back at the last second to wave at her son as the doors slid shut.

Han bowed his head and bit his lip, looking up at Bail Organa, "She seemed so different, Senator Organa. I think Obi-Wan must have told her," he said softly, the Senator nodded seriously .

"I think so too, and you and Zett can both call me Bail if you like. It's much better then 'your highness' this and 'Senator' that," Organa ruffled Han's hair with a kindly, easygoing manner. "I think we all have to stick together. Master Yoda is going to need our help."

-xxx-

Obi-Wan slid the door shut on the cargo hold of Padmé Amidala's ship, sighing as he reached into the Force to mediate, the ship shook slightly as it took off and he could feel not only Padmé's troubled energy, but to his great joy and sorrow, the Force signature of the Senator and Anakin's child. It was strong and almost like double to his own...

-xxx-

Bail had taken off in a rush after he left the two boys on the _Tantative IV_, leaving them under the watch of his aide Sheltay.

As the elegant Alderaani took the two boys to the dining quarters later that evening, Han gazed up at the woman with unabashed admiration, she returned the smile the small boy gave him.

"What is it, Master Solo-Naberrie?" Her soft voice questioned.

Solo shrugged. "You're really pretty and tall," he said simply, the white clothed Retrac chuckled and lifted up the skirt of her dress slightly to show Han the high platform shoes she wore, the boy nodded. "Oh. But you're still really pretty, you can call me Han."

Sheltay bowed her head, "Thank-you Han, you are very sweet. I wear high shoes so Prince Organa can look at me more directly," she mentioned, the dark haired aide led them over to an stylishly fashioned table with similarly created chairs, but in a slightly more cream colour.

Zett sat silently on the swivel chair and began to pick at the food on the plate in front of him. But Han hopped up on one of the seats and twirled it around experimentally, watching Retrac sit down at the head of the curved table, before he looked down at his plate and took a large forkful of food.

"Do you have a family on Alderaan, Sheltay?" Han asked before shovelling the food into his mouth, the young woman nodded and took a delicate bite of her own meal.

"Yes Han, I have a husband and a little girl almost two years old, her name is Winter," Sheltay informed him with another small smile, nodding in dismissal to the prep-droids; who took their leave as Solo picked up the decanter in front of him and took an experimental sip of the sweet liquid it contained.

"Really? I bet you miss them a lot," Han mentioned. Retrac nodded and Han looked down at his meal, poking the Nerf medallions with his fork. "My Mom's going to have a baby soon, and I haven't seen my...well my Dad, in a few days."

Zett ripped up a piece of flatbread, "I'm sorry Han, but I hope you never have to see him again," he intervened tonelessly, the other boy glared at him and Jukassa was quick to continue.

"Han, can't you understand? The Anakin you knew is dead. I read long ago in the archives, when a Jedi turns to the dark side he loses his very being in the darkness; someone else is inhabiting Anakin's body like a parasite."

The talk was so serious to be coming from the lips of a ten year old, and Sheltay looked down at the folded hands on her lap, in unobtrusive sympathy for the suffering young Jedi.

"It wears his face, but it's like a mask." Zett shook his head as Solo looked downcast. "You don't want to see someone who isn't Anakin walking around in his skin, do you?" He sighed and went back to fiddling with his food.

They all sat in silence for a moment or so, until Han suddenly broke the silence.

"Can he ever come back?" Han's voice was full of want and fear, Jukassa shrugged in response.

A gravelly voice replied instead.

"Only when the darkness can he overcome himself, which happened has, only rarely within the Sith society."

The boys and Sheltay turned to see Master Yoda -without his cloak and looking exhausted as he hobbled in- followed by a despondent Senator Organa. Yoda crawled up onto a chair beside Zett.

"Failed have I. Palpatine defeat I could not," the Jedi Master sighed deeply. "To help Obi-Wan we must go. I sense he and Lord Vader are in a terrible battle," Yoda clutched his head and Han jumped up from his seat.

"Master Kenobi is fighting Anakin?! No!" He cried out as everyone stared at him, "I don't want either of them to die! Master Yoda," Han shook his head, "I know if anyone can come back from the dark side it's Anakin. He's brave and smart and kind-!"

Solo's anxious rambling was cut short as Yoda sadly held up a claw and Han fell into a Force induced sleep, slipping from his chair.

Organa caught Han before he hit the floor and Bail's concerned eyes were the last thing the boy saw before he drifted into unconsciousness.

-xxx-

When Han awoke he found himself in a small medical centre room, with Zett staring down at him sympathetically. The other boy didn't return the smile though and Han sat up angrily.

"Where is that Master Yoda?! He did something with the Force to put me to sleep, didn't he?...Oww!" Solo howled suddenly clutching his head, "I'm so dizzy."

Jukassa sat on the cot beside him, "relax, you'll recover soon enough, Master Yoda is an expert Force-user," he assured the younger boy, who raised an eyebrow as he lowered his hands from his face.

"Oh that's real great, very reassuring," Han snapped, looking around the brightly lit room. "Where are we?"

Zett poured a glass of water and handed the decanter to Solo, "Polis Massa. We just got here about an hour ago. It's a medical centre. Senator Organa just sent out a message to Master Kenobi, he's on his way here with your mother."

Han nearly spat out his water, "Why does he have my Mom with him? And where's Anakin?" He swung his legs out from under the covers.

The Jedi Padawan shifted slightly, reluctantly not meeting Solo's eyes, "Senator Amidala wouldn't tell Master Kenobi where Anakin was, but he sensed that she was going to warn Anakin wherever he was; so Master Kenobi stowed away on her ship and they flew to Mustafar."

Solo lowered his eyes, "Mustafar," he mumbled, Zett stared at him and Han pulled on his pants and reached out for his boots.

"Yes, it's a volcanic planet, I don't know what exactly happened between Master Kenobi and Anakin yet , but your Mother was injured..."

Han's jumped off of the bed and dropped his boots as grabbed his shirt, jamming it on over his simple white undershirt as he rushed out into the hallway; Jukassa went running after the barefoot foster son of Padmé Amidala.

"Han, wait up!" Zett called out, Han briefly turned his head around as the slightly taller boy thrust the black boots at him, Solo grunted and thumped down on the spotlessly clean floor to pull them on. "Bail is in the waiting room with Master Yoda. I'm really sorry he Forced you into sleep." Jukassa apologised.

Han shook his head. "I don't blame you Zett. But I can't blame Master Yoda either, even though I want to," he got to his feet. "I was probably mouthing off again-hey!" Han grabbed the shoulder of a droid that went floating by them. "Hi, do you know where the waiting room is?"

The droid pointed down the hall, "Just down this hall, seventh door on the left sir, would you like me to escort you?" The artificially soft voice inquired, with a wave of its metal claws.

Solo rolled his eyes, _Droids_, "Sure, why not?" He and Zett followed the floating medical machine down the hallway.

Jukassa bit his lip, as he folded his arms over his simple white Jedi issue tunic. "Han, can you promise me something?" He spoke up, Solo nodded, "okay...if Master Kenobi had to...well..." Zett stammered under the glare Han gave him. "...yes. Don't blame him please. Anakin was like his son; and I know he would never have done anything to hurt him, if he wasn't a danger or threat."

Han looked away and nodded swiftly, "All right, I won't," he bluntly assured the older boy.

Jukassa hid the surprise he felt quickly; but realised that something had changed on Han's face, the simple kindness Han had possessed since Zett had met him, had disappeared into unfocused solemnity.


	8. Naissance of hope

**Chapter Eight**: Naissance of hope.

* * *

**W**hen Zett and Han arrived in the waiting room no one was there, except for another droid, who told them that Master Yoda and Bail were in the emergency maternity area, with a young Jedi Master and a pregnant brown-haired woman.

Han demanded to be taken to them, and the two droids dutifully escorted the boys to the maternity area.

As they passed through the final door they saw Bail, Master Yoda, and a disheveled looking Obi-Wan, (dressed back in his Jedi tunic and with the dye washed from the hair on his head and face.)They were standing outside a windowed room, and turned their attention to the two boys as they entered the section.

Han didn't give them a second glance however as he rushed over to the window, pressing his face against the glass. His foster mother lay on a medical bed in the middle of the technology filled room, dressed only in a simple dress of pure white and with her brown curls loose, encircling her features like a natural halo. Medic-droids floated around Padmé, scanning her for updating their data on her condition.

"Han." The gentle voice was accompanied by a warm hand on the small boy's shoulder.

Han looked up and pressed a hand against the window, "Did you do this to her?" Solo addressed the Jedi Master quietly.

Obi-Wan shook his head and looked into the medical facility room with tired blue eyes.

"No, I... did Zett tell you about me stowing away on your mother's ship to Mustafar?" Master Kenobi questioned, Han nodded and he continued.

"When we landed, I waited for her to disembark and then I hid behind the archway of the gangplank; she spoke to An...Vader, telling him that she and you had been worried about him, that I had told her what he had done. Begging him to come away with her."

Han turned to look back at Padmé prone form, worry about what Obi-Wan would say next emitted from his features, as Kenobi's thin mustached face became full of even more concern.

Obi-Wan ran his hand over his mouth, "But Vader wouldn't listen. Even when Padmé said that I wanted to help them...and I did...I do. Then he talked about overthrowing Palpatine, ruling the galaxy with your mother at his side; Padmé's voice broke with pain and she said that Anakin was breaking her heart. I felt...he _knew_ I was there then, if only..." he shook his head.

"He told Padmé that her pain was because of my unjustified accusations. But she said it was because of what Vader had done; and what he was going to try to do. I stepped out at that moment to help Padmé and he accused her of being a liar."

Solo's eyes began to fog at the expression on Obi-Wan's face, "He...he's the one that hurt my Mom?" Han demanded, hot tears ebbing down his cheeks.

Kenobi nodded wordlessly. Bail looked down at Yoda who was shaking his head; intensely feeling the pain and terror the small boy was radiating.

"I'm so sorry Han...I yelled at him to stop, he was choking her with the Force; and he did and then accused me of taking her away from him, planning to take away you and the baby as well," the ginger haired Jedi Master looked away. "I said it was him who had done that. He went to attack me...but, I held out my hand and with all the Force power I could muster, I put him into a coma and he fell down onto the edge of the lava shore."

Yoda murmured grimly, "Destroyed him then, should you have Master Obi-Wan." He reprimanded.

Obi-Wan lowered his eyes, "I couldn't, I needed to get Padmé to safety first...I knew the lava levels would rise up and consume Vader if I left him on the shore. He was my brother, I loved him. I couldn't fight him," he felt eerie and a haunted expression flooded his features.

"But it was strange. I felt as if I should have fought him, like this strange feeling of interruption. Despite my misgivings, I should have killed Vader myself."

Han was biting his lip, "What if Anakin survived?" He questioned quietly, everyone stared at the brown haired boy as he wiped his eyes. "If you left him there, what if Palpatine could sense he was in danger and rescued him after you left?"

Master Kenobi opened his mouth to reassure Han, when the head medic droid floated out of the maternity room, its mechanical arms opened with an unknowing gesture.

"Medically speaking, she's fine. But for some reason she keeps fading in and out of consciousness, we fear we may be losing her."

Han howled in pain and Bail quickly put his arm around the boy's shoulders, Zett looked down at the durasteel flooring as Yoda shook his head and did likewise.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "She's dying? No...she was fine, I..."

The droid interrupted, "That is what is so perplexing, it's like she is losing the will to live," its glowing eyes affixed firmly on Kenobi. "We must operate quickly, if we are too save the babies."

"You mean...?" Han yelped before anyone else could react in surprise, the floating medic-droid nodded.

"Yes, she's carrying twins."

Obi-Wan looked back into the room, rubbing his mouth thoughtfully, _Padmé_ he sighed, _I'm so sorry_... then his eyes wondered over to Han. "Perhaps it might help if her son is taken to her?" He questioned the droid.

It nodded, "That could prove valuable as the father is not here. Come with me, young master; and we will allow one of you to accompany him inside. Master Kenobi?" The medic-droid inquired.

Obi-Wan looked over at Bail and Yoda, who nodded in encouragement, the younger Jedi Master inclined his head.

"Very well then, quickly now." The medic-droid glided into the room, Han tearfully followed it and Kenobi followed after them.

-xxx-

Padmé was drifting. One moment she could see the bright lights of the emergency room and the levitating medic-droids floating above her; and the next moment she was back on Naboo in the lake country with Anakin's smiling face above her.

_They were laughing...laughing..._

Then pain brought her back, her baby was shifting furiously..._Their baby_... "Oh Anakin," Padmé murmured, "I didn't mean...I'm so sorry..."

"Mom?" A soft, pre-pubescent voice came from her side, and the brown-eyed woman turned her head to the side, tear-streaked and with his features clouded with panic. Padmé's foster son took her hand and pressed it against his face.

"Mom, it's me, Han."

Padmé smiled weakly, "I can see. Are you okay, sweetie?" She winced.

The boy sighed and looked over at Obi-Wan, who hesitantly brushed some hair from Senator Amidala's forehead and fixed his features into a comforting smile when Padmé looked up at him briefly, before looking back aside at her foster son.

"Hey! That's supposed to be my question to _you._ Did you hear the news? You're going to have twins, isn't that _great_?" Han beamed back down at his Mom.

Padmé's eyes twinkled and her smile grew wider.

"Twins? That is wonderful...oh Obi-Wan, Anakin...what happened to Anakin? Tell me..." she let out a short cry, "what's going on? What's wrong with my babies?" Amidala's quick change of subject was filled with strength; much different from her previous fading voice.

Kenobi hid a look of worry, he knew Anakin had built a bond with his wife, could that mean he...but there was no time to think like that, "They've just decided to come into the galaxy a little earlier, Padmé. You have to be strong so that they arrive healthy. Han is going to be here and so am I. You'll have both our strength."

Solo nodded firmly and grasped his foster mother's hand, "That's right. We're both going to be here; I won't ever leave you Mom, never," he affirmed. Padmé kissed Han's hand and smiled lovingly at him, as the medic-droids began to prep her for the induced delivery.

"I know you won't. Can you be brave for me Han?" Padmé whispered, "I'm not feeling very brave at the moment, I wish..." the young woman swallowed hard as the droids placed an iv in her right wrist. Han lowered his eyes, guessing what his foster mother's wish was.

The droids placed a blanket over Senator Amidala's waist, as they placed her feet into stirrups and draped the stiff blanket over her knees as they pulled back her simple gown. Obi-Wan looked down at the young woman as he took her other hand, placing his right hand gently on Padmé forehead.

"Stay strong Padmé, don't give up," he soothed.

Han gripped his foster mother's other hand firmly as she let out another cry of pain, the midwife medic-droid let out a calming breathing sound, the young woman squeezed Obi-Wan and her foster son's hands tightly.

Solo's face formed a wince and even Master Kenobi hid his own wince of pain.

"Ee-see-tah oy-doh," the midwife-droid suddenly said in the Poli language.

Han hesitantly peered over into the droid's arms, looking down at the wet, red, whimpering and squirming newborn as it was passed into the red-haired man's grasp on a white blanket.

"It's a boy," Obi-Wan confirmed as he tilted his arms so Padmé could see her newborn son.

The new mother's bright smile lit up her pale face, "Luke," she murmured, reaching out with her free hand to touch her son's face. "Oh Luke. Han look, it's your little brother, " Padmé breathed, leaning her head over to smile at her foster son.

Han nodded and grinned shakily as Padmé cried out again.

The droid bent down it's almost cylinder like head, resuming its soothing sounds as the Senator went into labour again; Han kept a hold of his foster mother's hand as Obi-Wan dawdled Luke while looking down at Padmé with concern.

There was a hushed sound from the midwife droid as she looked up, murmuring again in her language.

Han peered over at the other baby in the droids arms, "It's a girl?" He asked the droid, it nodded twice and handed him the baby girl in the blanket.

"Whoa, okay, careful," Solo carried the screaming newborn over to his Mom, a disbelieving look on his face as he struggled to hold the squirming baby. "Wow! She's got a set of lungs on her!"

Padmé smiled and reached out for her daughter, "Leia," she murmured, blinking back tears as she looked weakly between her infant twins. "Luke and Leia, my babies. Let me..." Senator Amidala struggled to sit up, "...let me hold them, please, let me..."

Obi-Wan looked at her with concern, "Are you feeling strong enough, Padmé? Perhaps after you sleep for a little while you might‒"

The dark haired woman shook her head as she defiantly sat up on the birthing table, "No‒I want to hold my babies, please," she motioned to Han, who gently passed over Leia; and Master Kenobi reluctantly passed Luke into Padmé's other arm.

Luke settled almost immediately, gurgling softly. But Leia continued to wail and thrash her arms about.

Obi-Wan looked over through the windows where Yoda stood beside Zett, Threepio and Artoo. Bail sat just offside and didn't hide the emotion he felt, while the Jedi looked on emotionlessly. Kenobi shook his head and gazed down with a smile as Padmé juggled her babies.

"Oh my, oh my. Shh, hush little Leia, Mamma's here. Oh Luke," Padmé leant down and kissed the top of her son's head, looking over at her foster son with a radiant, exhausted smile. "What do you think of your little brother and sister? Aren't they beautiful Han?"

The young boy looked down at the squirming newborns, "Err, I dunno...they're still kinda slimy and red at the moment. Can I answer that when they're all cleaned up and," Han looked pointedly at the still wailing Leia.

"Asleep?"

Padmé laughed, her voice bright and clear, and without none of the sad, tiredness Kenobi had witnessed before; to the outsider the laugh may have been no more than a pleased expression, but to Obi-Wan and Yoda they knew it was love for her children that brought it on.

She had said nothing of Anakin...could she have slipped into amnesia and still thought her husband was alive?

"All right then. When they're all clean I want you to tell them how wonderful they are," Padmé kissed Han's cheek and the boy put his arm around his foster mother's shoulders, as far as it could reach.

Obi-Wan hesitantly cleared his throat as the medic-droids came to lift the babies from the new mother's arms.

"Are you feeling better, Padmé? It's not sore around your neck where Vader attacked you," Kenobi said slowly, carefully gaging the young woman's reaction; the brown eyes locked with his and looked vague and distant.

"Vader? You mean _Anakin_? Wouldn't he be proud of his children? I've given him a son and a daughter."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened as Amidala smiled slightly.

"I can still feel the good in him Obi-Wan. Anakin is still there."

Han stared at his mother, "You mean he's still alive? Mom, you know Anakin's Lord Vader, right?" He clamped his hand over his mouth. "I didn't mean‒oh no..."

Padmé patted her foster son's arm, "I know Han, but I know he can be redeemed. Anakin is still there, I can feel him...I feel the darkness though, it throbs...Obi-Wan, help me please!" She suddenly struggled to breath and Obi-Wan gently put his fingers on her temples, letting the Force flow through her.

"Thank-you," Amidala murmured, as the Jedi helped her slip into sleep.

Solo kissed his foster mother's forehead, worriedly looking up Obi-Wan, "What does she mean, Master Kenobi?" He asked the red haired Jedi Master; who made sure Padmé was comfortable before he looked over at the bright hazel eyes, remembering when he had first met the boy.

That feeling of displacement was starting to ebb into comfortable reality. If Han hadn't been by Amidala's side at this moment of the twins birth, things could have worked out very differently.

"It means we may be in trouble. Your Mother and Anakin had a very strong connection, if Anakin is still alive and trapped within the shell of Darth Vader, we have to find a way to block that connection, or at least cloud it for the moment until another solution arrives."

Obi-Wan rubbed his chin as he looked meaningfully at Master Yoda, "I have an idea. Come along Han, we will let the droids shift your mother into a room on the _Tantative IV_."

Han nodded and kissed his mother's forehead again before sliding off the edge of the cot; looking back at his Mom with a sigh of worry as the medic-droids began preparations to move Padmé, before following Obi-Wan towards the door.

-xxx-

The Prince of Alderaan led the Jedi and young Solo-Naberrie into a conference room on the Alderaani flagship and sat on one of the high-backed chairs around the stark white table. Han hopped up on the chair beside Bail; and Zett sat beside Obi-Wan, opposite them.

Yoda sat at the head of the table and laid his walking cane over his small lap, gazing out seriously at all of them. "What to do, regarding current circumstances, decide we must," he said gravely.

Obi-Wan placed his folded hands in front of him on the table, "I agree. Senator Amidala's life is in danger, the bond that Anakin forged with her also remains within Darth Vader, she said he is still alive somehow, I fear..." he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"...I fear that if we do not disrupt this connection somehow, all the darkness and evil things that Anakin might do will affect her mentally, causing her further emotional pain."

Yoda nodded, "Also, if know alive she is and safely delivered their children are, to the ends of the galaxy pursue them Vader will; the life of Han Solo and your life also in danger is, Master Kenobi. Hmm," he pursed his thin green lips. "Perhaps first, a funeral stage we might?"

Obi-Wan looked at his fellow Jedi Master with surprise, "You're suggesting that we inform the galaxy that Padmé died in childbirth?" He invoked.

Bail glanced at the venerable Jedi Master, "Master Yoda, I feel I agree with you. If Vader and the rest of the galaxy believe Padmé dead, it will be a lot easier to put Padmé and the children out of harm's way and into hiding."

"Yes," the small green alien agreed, "Exactly my point is. Pregnant, Senator Amidala must still appear also to be. Want Vader scouring the galaxy for his child we do not," he looked askance.

"I have already felt the children's Force potential, very powerful are they. Especially when they are together. Separated they must be."

Han looked appalled, "No you will not!" He yelled, they all stared at the small boy who was glaring furiously at Bail and the two Jedi Masters.

"I do have a say in this since Mom isn't here; and you can put into your weird Force-sleep induced things all you like, but I will not have you discuss separating my little brother and sister without my Mom here! Our lives are not yours to control!"

Obi-Wan raised a hand, "Please, Han, we are sorry. It's just that plans have to be made to keep your family safe from the Emperor and Vader, we are only trying to help," he explained soothingly.

Solo's anger didn't dim and he looked suspiciously at them again.

"I know you are, but I am here you know? Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean that you have to pretend I'm not here when you talk about breaking up my family," Han informed them with all the determination the young boy could muster. "I never had a family, and my Mom and Anakin took me in off the streets. My Mom is the kindest, most loving person I've ever known, I know all she wants is her family to be together," he started to tear up.

"You can't just separate the babies from her without asking her, you can't! I won't let you do anything like that, even if I have to wait until I'm older to do anything rash I will!" Han thumped the table.

Bail placed a hand on Solo's arm, "Han, calm down please. It was only a suggestion and we will let your Mother make the ultimate decision. What do you think about the ideas?" He asked seriously.

Han wiped his eyes hurriedly and looked down. "Umm, I like the idea of a phony funeral. I think Mom would like that as well, is there any way of doing that before we do anything else?" He questioned.

Bail rubbed his goateed chin and nodded firmly. "Arrangements will have to be made. The Naboo government and Padmé's family will all have to be told first, then the rest of the Galaxy; it will most likely be a public event. Your Mother is well loved by her people," Organa commented offhand. Obi-Wan looked down at his hands, nodding in concord.

Yoda inclined his head grimly, "Speak of this to no-one. To think time perhaps we need. To the kitchens I will take the boys and something to eat we will have, to join us, care do you?" He asked.

Bail shook his head, "Not at the moment. I have a few things to monitor in the recent events on Coruscant," the Senator replied.

Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes tiredly, "I'll join you. But I might stop in and check that Padmé's and the twins are settled first," he stood up.

Han looked displeased at Yoda, then turned back to the other Jedi Master, "Can I come with you, Obi-Wan?" He asked almost pitifully.

Master Kenobi shook his head with amusement, "I'm afraid not, Han. You look exhausted and I will only be making sure that your mother and brother and sister are okay; have something to eat with Zett and I promise when your Mother awakens I'll come get you. All right?"

The boy sighed in reluctance, "All right. But I'm not being put to sleep again!" Han turned and glared at Yoda, who chuckled to Solo's great chagrin and Obi-Wan's smile, that he hid behind his hand as he slipped out the exit.

-xxx-

The door slid across as the red-haired Jedi Master stepped into the simple room. There was a large bed at one end and a basic Alderaani style chairs and sofa set over the other; the quarters had an adjoining on-suite and another room connected via an open doorway.

Obi-Wan looked over and saw the bed was empty and the sheets thrown back. He pursed his lips and took a lucky guess at where the beautiful Senator of Naboo had disappeared to.

He walked quickly across the room and peered into the adjacent room. Sure enough, with her back turned to him ‒her loose curls tumbling down the back over her simple hospital gown‒ was Padmé, looking down into a incu-crib.

Padmé glanced over her shoulder as her husband's former master entered, "I know I should be resting, but I just had to make sure they were okay," the young woman whispered.

Obi-Wan nodded and walked over to her as Padmé turned her attention back to her newborn infants, laying a hand on the cheek of the nearest baby, who was slightly bigger than his sister.

"They're so beautiful. Luke is so fair, he'll probably look like Anakin when he's older. Leia...she's like me."

Kenobi smiled and held out his index finger, the little girl reached out and grasped it firmly in her sleep, "They're wonderful. You did a fine job Padmé, despite being premature they're very alert and they glow in the Force; especially Luke," he was mildly surprised. "It's like..."

Padmé stiffened, "I hope you are not insinuating that my two hour old son is going to redeem his fallen father, Obi-Wan," she snapped irritably, her voice slightly higher than before and the twins whimpered. The new mother made soothing shushing sounds as she adjusted their blankets.

"I..." the Jedi sighed deeply, "I don't know yet Padmé, but it could be so. One day these two could be the key to returning Anakin to the light. Are you all right with that idea?" He asked cautiously, moving around the incu-crib to stand beside the pale young woman.

The Senator of Naboo sighed deeply, "I don't know. It's much too soon to think about these things...honestly I don't ever want to think about it," she ran her hand over her face tiredly. "Oh Obi-Wan, what are we going to do? I didn't think things would turn out this way, it might have been too much to want Anakin there when our children were born, but this...?"

Kenobi rested his hand on hers, "No-one could have predicted this, long ago Master Yoda said that Anakin future was clouded, but nobody could have seen this...except me. Don't blame yourself Padmé, I could have stopped Anakin long before you two met again. I could have stopped him from visiting the Chancellor‒"

Padmé interrupted, "Nobody knew that Palpatine was a Sith Lord," she tried to comfort Obi-Wan, her friend shook his head again and began to shake.

"No. If I had been there for Anakin more when he was a child; if I had listened more to him and given him more counsel he wouldn't have had to seek out Palpatine for advice," Obi-Wan shook his head. "But I was young; and I'd just lost Qui-Gon...he should have been Anakin's master."

The brown haired woman weekly clutched his hand, "No, Obi-Wan, Anakin was well trained by you. Palpatine lied to him and he played on Anakin's insecurities, that monster was not Anakin. He lied to me." Padmé began to shake in anger herself.

"He said he had nothing to do with the Jedi Knights demise... but it was never your fault; it was the so called Emperor who did all this."

Obi-Wan lowered his eyes, "I would like to believe that, Padmé, but I can help but blame myself; the only way I can find retribution is to seek a way to bring Anakin back to the light; or destroy both him and Vader," he murmured looking down at the infants.

"Padmé, if I were to ask you if I could train Luke and Leia to use the Force one day, what would you say?"

"If it were necessary, only necessary," was the former Queen of Naboo's diplomatic reply, delivered with a sigh and a tilt of her head. "How are we going to live, Obi-Wan? I had it all planned out. I was going to retire from the Senate and go live back on Naboo, Anakin was going to tell the council everything once the war was over..."

Obi-Wan caught the young woman as she nearly fainted; tears were beginning to roll down her face and Padmé trembled as she sobbed in the Jedi Master's embrace.

"I'm losing my mind. I don't know how much longer I can hold on without him. Obi-Wan, I can feel him there but he's trapped and tainted. I want him back so much!"

Kenobi rubbed her back comfortingly, "Padmé, you have to hold on for your children. How can Han go on without you there? How can Luke and Leia grow up without having their mother to guide them? You are tougher then you think, Padmé. I have some more things to ask you, can you answer them for me?"

Padmé nodded, "Yes, of course, but I think..." she trailed off, pulling away from the Jedi Master, "I think perhaps I better hear this sitting down." The petite woman linked her arm through Obi-Wan's and he lead her out of the room and back to her bedside.

As Naberrie got under the bedcovers and adjusted the blankets around her middle, Obi-Wan grabbed a chair and pulled it up beside her, once Padmé was settled the red-haired man began.

"We have been talking about some possibilities. Han was your loyal defence against splitting up the twins."

Amidala smiled wanly, "He is such a good child, I don't know what I'd do without him," her voice was full of affection, but her eyes were so dim and her voice wavered. "He was already so troubled from his time on the streets; and now all this..."

Obi-Wan patted her hand, "Han is a remarkable boy, he knows that he has to be strong for you and the babies. Now, you know that we did discuss separating Luke and Leia, but as your foster son pointed out, it is ultimately up to you as they are your children." He lent forward.

"The problem is this, Padmé, you and Anakin formed a bond. He can feel your emotions and you can feel his."

Padmé turned her head away as the Jedi Master continued.

"Now that Vader exists, he will be consumed with desperation to have you and your children at his side. But the darker Anakin's deeds and the more he loses himself...the more you will suffer likewise," his voice dropped to a whisper.

The pale woman turned her deep-set brown eyes on him with shock, "What do you mean myself?"

Kenobi lowered his eyes, unable to look at Padmé anymore, "Because of the bond you held, eventually all your memories, your very self, will begin to grow dimmer and more distant," he admitted.

Padmé recoiled her hand from under his and clenched her hands, "How long?" The blunt question was sharp, and the young Senator swallowed hard after delivering it.

"Not for a long time, years even," he said slowly. "The more darkness that consumes Vader, the more you will suffer," Obi-Wan shook his head.

"I don't know how many times I can say that I'm sorry, Padmé. But if Vader can be brought back from the dark side, your memories would return."

The lithe woman stared at him, "What can you do in the meantime, if I wish to keep my children together?" Padmé said as calmly as she could.

Obi-Wan rubbed his chin, "I could create a Force block around you and the children; but one day it could slip and then..."

"And then," Padmé interrupted, "we will think of what to do. For now do what has to be done so I can keep my children," she folded her arms over her chest. "Is there anything else?"

The assertive tone in her voice, made even the man the galaxy had called 'the negotiator,' stumble over his words, "oh, yes...we were also thinking that perhaps it would be better for you and your children if Vader thought you were dead."

"A funeral?" Padmé responded thoughtfully. "My parents...?"

Obi-Wan placed his hands over her clenched ones, "The whole galaxy has to believe you're dead, Padmé. We will take you and the children to Alderaan, altering your appearance and blocking your presence in the Force should protect you for the time being. Especially if Vader believes you dead."

The new mother bit her lower lip, turning away as she looked off into the distance, her whole life would be gone, her parents, her sister, her nieces and brother-in-law, _Anakin_...but it was not leaving her with nothing.

It was leaving her with the opportunity to raise her children in safety away from the Empire.

"Whatever it takes Obi-Wan," she stared back at him firmly, "whatever it takes."


	9. Home and changes

**Again, much thanks to my reviewers, readers and people who have placed me on Author alerts, story alerts and favourite stories lists.**

**Enjoy this chapter and don't be afraid to drop me a review if you like.**

**Thank-you for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**: Home and changes.

* * *

_Four standard years and three months later..._

_

* * *

_

**P**iles of junk were strewn all over the largish sleeping quarters, which otherwise looked well kept and rather expensive; suggesting that perhaps whomever was making muttering noises in hear was searching for something very thoroughly.

Not being able to see over the top of the up turned mattress lying on its side, R2-D2 beeped loudly as his little, silver swivel dome glanced about the room; and he attempted to trundle over the top of some holo-vid cases.

"Blast it to smithereens!" An adolescent voice exclaimed from nearby, the Astromech droid beeped in response and a tussled head peered over the top of the mattress. "Oh, heya short-circuit," the hazel-eyed boy greeted distractedly.

R2 beeped and rolled over towards the teenager.

Han had changed much in the four years since the blue-domed droid had first encountered him, which had been just before the twins had been born. At an average height for his age and lanky, the brown haired foster son of Padmé was becoming much more laid back and argumentative.

_No doubt due to a feeling of confinement_, the droid reasoned.

Soon after Luke and Leia had been born, a funeral for the former Senator Amidala was held with great pomp and morning on her home planet of Naboo.

The elaborate hoax had been concocted with relative ease. Padmé had been made up too seem pregnant, and in a Force induced coma Obi-Wan and Yoda administered, appeared to be not amongst the living.

She remained in the tomb placed in comatose, (to Han's immense dismay,) for two days, until the Jedi could slip in passed the guards and replace the body with another; a stand in for Padmé had been found in one of her former handmaidens.

The long dead Cordé, (whom had been buried simply in the Naboo manner which forbade cremation,) was exhumed from the frozen crypt in which her will had asked for.

Even in death the young woman had wished to be of service to Padmé if the need arose.

Having no immediate family alive there was no-one to ask questions, or leave flowers or mementos for the brave young Cordé.

Padmé had quelled her own feelings of reservation with the knowledge that this would change. And that many a great personage would now leave flowers at the tomb of her valiant friend, abet in her guise; but it was a consolation nevertheless.

The new mother was then taken to be reunited with her infant twins and foster son on Alderaan, the joyous reunion was postponed when Imperial forces arrived soon after.

Amidala and her family had to be hidden in a large casing trunk at the last minute, with Leia in her arms and Luke being carefully cradled by Han. The babies had been so good and quiet in that darkness. Padmé had pulled Han into a one armed embrace and they all huddled together until it was safe for them to come out.

Obi-Wan, along with Yoda and Zett, had suggested that it was better for them not to stay on Alderaan, they would take some of the elder younglings, before they could be fostered out; and set up a small refugee training sanctuary on Kashyyyk.

Yoda's good relations with the Wookiees meant that they would provide the best of protection for the exiled Jedi.

Han had been sad to see his new found friend go, but one day he promised to visit Padawan Jukassa, once he had his YT-1300 of course.

Before that, Kenobi had stayed with the young family as Padmé was given a new identity, with her curly hair straightened before it was dyed a dark blonde; and then cut short in a pixie style framed about her ears.

Her eye retina was falsified with a new identic-kit, it wasn't the best which was only available underground but it was enough to fool the Imperial system; and to finish the illusion wore violet coloured lenses to cover up her dark brown eyes. A temporary facial adjustment made her features appear less strikingly elfin, broader and less memorable.

Han had balked at the sight, not finding humour in it the same way his foster mother did; but had put up even more of a protest when Obi-Wan innocently suggested that he had the same thing done.

Solo had shaken his head; but still his hazel eyes were outfitted with a false retina scan and then lenses to make them a dark blue-violet. His hair was cut in a close crop; but Han luckily avoided having to have his features temporarily altered. Being a child and still growing had its advantages.

Padmé took the name Jaina Drago, letting Han pick the name Vyyk-Han, Han being a common enough name on Corellia. And that's where the Drago's would hail from.

Meaning that Han's 'nickname' would be benign enough.

Jaina was also a common Corellian name, (later Han would discover his biological mother had also been called Jaina.)

The twins were perfectly fine and safe with their first names. Not really having a concept of a last name yet as they were either called by their first, or nicknames, Luke and Leia were thriving in the Alderaan palace and court.

Bail had, with his clever wife Breha, invented a back story for the Drago's.

The father had died leaving Jaina and her children without an income, luckily Jaina had been trained as a child carer before she had settled down to raise her children. The children of the Alderaan court needed an official overseer and Jaina Drago was perfect for the role.

Jaina brought her son Vyyk-Han and her newborn children with her; and the court had been bemused and quite taken with the petite widow and her family.

The children of the Alderaan court were usually in numerous amount. But more recently there were many in the court that were appalled by the Imperialistic Gothic regime that were disrupting their most cherished traditions.

And as a result, the amount of children Padmé helped to take care of over four years, had dropped from over twenty to eleven. Five were the children of minor courtiers who lived with the palace; two of them were the children of Bail's sister Tia.

Lady Tia's daughter, (scandalously conceived with one of Alderaan's greatest Clone War heroes,) Callie. (Who was a year older then Han.) And her son, with her newly divorced husband, Nial. (Who was two years older than Luke and Leia.)

There was also Winter Kaddor, (whose mother Sheltay Retrac and father had been killed by the Empire; she was subsequently fostered by Bail and Breha,) and of course Padmé's own children.

The small family had settled quite happily into the beautiful palace. Han loved the rolling fields and the many people that lived in the palace.

But being constrained to within the Palace grounds whenever he wasn't at the expensive Aldera private school, or being on an official excursion, was beginning to take its toll; and the teenager grew more unhappy at his restricted freedom.

His foster brother and sister were a bright spot in his life. As they grew older and more aware of everything around them, Han was amazed to see how both Padmé and Anakin were reflected in Luke and Leia.

The elder of the Skywalker twins looked so much like Anakin, to the point of distraction almost. But little Luke was sweet and gentle; with a shyness that endeared himself from the earliest of ages to everyone.

Leia seemed to be Luke's direct opposite. Dark haired and like a small image of her mother, the little girl was loud, already opinionated, (if that were possible for a four year old,) and seemingly went out of her way to annoy Han.

Especially since she recently found out that her foster brother liked Princess Tia's eldest child, Grand Duchess Callie Remon.

A little too young to be particularly aware of why Han went out of his way to sit next to the slightly older girl at gatherings; and why he never left Callie's side when they left for school or trips.

All Leia knew was that the complete attention she wanted from her, "_Hannie_," was being taken away by the teenage girl.

Not happy at all, Leia would purposely sit between them whenever she could; and would often jump around to get Han's attention, or, more recently, steal something of his from his room.

The fact was Leia was right. Solo did like Grand Duchess Remon immensely; in fact he was sure he more than liked her, he was falling in love with her.

Maybe it had to do with the fact Callie had been as lonely at court as Han had been when he had arrived. The little girl spent most of her time obsessed with the battles of the Clone Wars, in which her father Franc Remon had perished.

Han had likewise become interested in the wars his foster father had fought in as well.

It wasn't usual to find the two of them sitting in the library or the gardens with a data-book on the wars, or even with mechanical books, which Callie had initially just pretended to be interested in for her friend's sake. But would later help Han out with his sky-hopper repairs; whenever she could escape from her mother and aunts that was.

Their strong friendship had turned into a huge crush for Han.

Lately, however, they had seen less of each other, as the young girl was being trained as an aide, and eventually co-senator, for her Uncle Bail. At only fifteen, the Grand Duchess was already attracting suitors, mostly from the nobility and monarchies of the inner and outer rim.

Callie was very sensible in the midst of the attention and gossip. She knew that her position in the Organa family, was bound to bring wealth hunters and power seekers.

Not as classically beautiful as her mother Tia had been at the same age, Callie wasn't as elegant as her aunts either. But there was something mysterious about her like the rest of the Organa women, with her eloquent way of speaking and her deep brown eyes.

Han felt like he had run a marathon whenever she would smile at him. There were other girls that caught his eye at the Aldera school, but first crushes were a powerful thing; and he knew that he wanted Callie to be his girlfriend.

But at the moment Han was more preoccupied with finding the talisman Padmé had given him years ago.

When he had wanted to give it back soon after her false funeral, Amidala had decided that it was better that he hold onto it, in case the memory of what it was slipped one day.

Yet another reason young Solo was worried that it was missing.

"Yeah, Artoo I know I told Callie I had to ask her something. But it's more important that I find Mom's talisman; where do you think—Leia," he smacked his forehead. "Of course. C'mon tin bucket," Han motioned to the squat droid as he leapt over the mattress.

Artoo beeping in dismay as he trundled out of the room after the jogging boy. Tooting and whistling again as he caught up with Han as he rushed down the hallway.

The wide halls of Alderaan's palace were white and furnished in lighter grey and cream mostly. There were ancient paintings lining the walls, crafted from around the galaxy; the most beautiful of these paintings lined the way to the nursery and gardens of the palace.

At this time of day the children would be running around in the gardens, beautifully laid out by the late Queen Breha Organa, who had died a little over a year ago. Leaving the planet in mourning for many months. Han, too, had been deeply saddened by the lovely Queen's passing.

Breha had been so kind and helpful to his family, and in her last days had spent her time in the gardens with the children; laughing, talking with and inventing games for them.

Han worried that the strain of losing the Alderaan Queen might have upset his mother even more then she let show.

As he stepped outside onto the stairway that lead down to the garden path, Solo allowed himself to gaze out at the huge mountains that surrounded the caldera the Palace of Aldera was built on. Having once been an ancient volcano, there was a lake that served as a moat around the island palace.

Han shook his head in the memory of learning to swim in the cool water, having to learn along with the two-year-old twins and the four-year-old Winter, it had been tolerable as Bail took the time to teach them himself.

The Prince of Alderaan had become a father to Han, Luke and Leia. If Han was ever in need of advice Bail was always there to help him in any way he could, and as the years went by the teenager was more grateful for the wise council and guidance of the kindly Senator, than he could ever express.

But still, there was a gap in Han's life where Anakin had been for only days.

Luke and Leia, however, seemed quite content to call the tall, dark haired Prince, (who loved them as much as they adored him,) "_Daddy_," from Leia and "_Father Organa_," from the ever observant Luke.

Han had to repress a smile, the kid was already showing Anakin's tenacity even through his sweet nature. If, as he had found out from his mother, Obi-Wan hoped that Luke would be a Jedi one day Han was pretty sure he would be one of the best.

Even though he secretly hoped that Luke would never have to be in a position to be trained as a Jedi, because Padmé had muttered once when she was having an attack that Obi-Wan wanted her :

_"...little boy to save his father..."_

Sweet, gentle Luke a warrior that could turn Anakin back to the light?

Han wanted to laugh and cry at the same time; they were safer here on Alderaan away from the conflict. Let Obi-Wan and Yoda work out some way to bring Anakin back.

Let Luke and Leia grow up in peace and without the hardships Han had suffered in his formative years in the galaxy.

As if to speak of the devil, Han felt a pair of chubby arms around his waist and looked down to see wide blue eyes staring back up at him.

"Hi big brother!"

The cute freckles across Luke's little nose even seemed to glow when the fair haired boy smiled, the teenager smiled back.

"Heya kid, is little sis around?" He asked, hoisting the boy, barefoot and dressed simply in a light blue jump-suit, into a piggy-back; and Luke nodded as he wrapped his arms around Han's neck.

"Yep, she's in the maze courtyard with Winter and Callie. Did she do something bad?" The little boy asked as they started to walk into the flower filled gardens.

Han shrugged and looked over his shoulder at Luke carefully, "if I asked you if she had a little piece of wood on a chain, would you say yes or no?" He had learnt long ago that Luke was very protective of his twin; and did on occasion lie to help her avoid getting into trouble.

However, this time a nod came from the shaggy haired four-year-old.

"Yup, she was thrown' it and catchin' it, it fell into the pond but I rescued it!" The little boy informed him gleefully. Solo tried to keep his worry down so Luke wouldn't sense that Leia was in a lot of trouble for not only stealing the talisman, but throwing it around like a toy.

"Oh yeah, really?" He replied in a vexed jumble, Luke giggled and twisted his fingers in glee, "what?"

"Your voice sounds real funny," the little boy replied, Han rolled his eyes. "Is that what happens to all big boys? Mamma said it's 'cause of that you're growing up. I'm growing up too and Leia is too; will her voice break one day as well?" Little Skywalker demanded.

Han chuckled at the peculiar look on Luke's face, "well no, it seems to be a special privilege left to us guys so we have a deep voice. It would be a bit funny to see a pretty young lady with a voice like Father Organa, huh?" He teased his foster brother, eliciting more giggles from the blue-eyed boy.

"Yes, it would be really funny," Luke peered over Han's head. "I can see Leia from here; can we run up and scare her?" He asked, the teenage boy shrugged.

"Okay, hold on tight," Han ordered, Skywalker whooping in glee as they set off at a fast-pace.

-xxx-

Leia looked up from where she was watching Winter picking flowers for Callie to wreath.

The little tomboyish girl had deemed the idea of wreathing: _"stupid flowers into a stupid wreath!"_Not worth her time; and instead was playing with the YT-1300 model she'd taken from Han's room along with the necklace.

She didn't know why Han, (whom Leia in her mind deemed one of the most manly guys in her small world,) would have a necklace in his room. But she took it anyway.

The youngest Skywalker screamed as her lanky teenager foster brother, with her twin on his brother, came barrelling up to her on the courtyard grass. Leia jumped up as they came crushing on the ground, Luke rolling around and laughing.

Han got to his feet and staring down at her with a small frown. "Leia," he said sternly, the little girl gulped.

When Han called her Leia instead of 'little sis' she knew she was in trouble, but the brown haired nymph was not going to give in that easily.

"Have you got something of mine you'd like to give back?" Solo inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Leia lied instantly in response.

Han narrowed his eyes as they locked on the chain and starship toy, clenched in Leia's chubby fists; he noted that the four-year-old quickly looked for an escape...

Her quick glance to the left saw 'Cousin Callie,' sitting docilely under a tree, flowers resting in the folds of her long blue dress and Winter tucked under her arm, helping her to weave the flowers.

Leia looked down at her dirty hands and brushed the still clenched fists against her dark green jump suit, frowning in annoyance. "Cousin Callie!" She called loudly.

Han turned his head away from his foster sister and a slight blush came into his cheeks as the dark haired girl got to her feet and glided over to them. Six-year-old Winter Kaddor trailing behind the Grand Duchess, and wearing a wreath of gold coloured flowers in her white-blond tresses.

The teenage girl smiled at Han before kneeling down beside the younger of the Skywalker twins.

"What is it Leia?" Callie asked curiously, reaching up with hand to brush back the unruly brown hair from the little girl's equally dark eyes, Leia smiled sweetly back at her.

"I've got something for you," she handed over the starship toy and the necklace into the older girl's hands. Han rolled his eyes and Luke pointed with a scowl.

"Those are Han's, Leilia! You can't give them away!" The blond haired boy exclaimed.

Callie gave Han an understanding smile, and turned back to the frowning little girl, "is that true, Leia?"

The voice of Callie was perfectly trained to be non-committal and even the little girl was forced to stop being stubborn.

The younger Skywalker twin kicked the dirt, "yes, but I only took the necklace 'cause I thought Hannie stole it from you, or another girl. Boy's don't wear necklaces, do they?" She was genuinely curious.

Han knelt beside Callie and looked at his foster sister kindly as Grand Duchess Remon passed him over the items; Han pocketed the starship toy and put the Japor snippet back around his neck.

"They do, little sis; but this necklace is actually a talisman, Mom gave it to me for safe keeping," he lifted up her chin.

"I tell you what, I'll take you and Luke for a walk anywhere you want in the palace and I'll tell you the story about this talisman. Would you like that?"

The brown haired girl wiped the tears off her chubby cheeks with the back of her hand, "ah huh," Leia agreed, holding out her hand as Han got to his feet and grasped it firmly, also taking Luke's hand in his left.

Callie gracefully stood up as well and Solo hesitantly smiled at her.

"Thanks for that. Would you and Winter like to come with us?" He ventured shyly, the dark haired girl gave him a small shake of her head.

"I wouldn't like to impose; I have some legislative youth training and I promised Winter I'd take her with me," she patted Winter's shoulder. "She already seems interested in politics and has a quick memory for it. Artoo mentioned that you wanted to talk to me?"

Callie looked slightly up at Solo and the teenage boy stammered.

"Oh yeah, right...after dinner tonight? The Queen's balcony?" Han managed to ask before his tongue tripped up in his mouth.

The dark-haired girl nodding to his great relief. "Sure, I'll be waiting for you," Callie smiled down at Luke and Leia. "Don't cause too much trouble for your brother you two."

Leia grinned, "us cause trouble? C'mon Hannie, I want to go past Killik Twilight," the little girl begged. Han rolled his eyes painfully again as Leia pulled him and Luke along as Grand Duchess Remon walked Winter away in the opposite direction.

"The bugs? Why always the bugs?" He asked irksomely. Han hated insects almost as much as he hated snakes and other things he deemed creepy; Leia and Luke giggled.

_That's probably why they like it_, Han thought wryly as he was dragged up the path.

"That's not why," the twins chorused, much to Solo chagrin.

Their unknowing use of the Force was getting creepy.

It didn't seem as bad when they were apart, but together it was bordering on the same level of creepiness as the moss painting of _Killik Twilight_.

The Killik's had been the first species to inhabit Alderaan, they were the ones who built the great mound structures in the plains of Alderaan. The Alderaani called it the Castle lands.

Personally Han found both the structures, and the exoskeletons the ancient beings had left behind, high on the level of disgust.

Despite this the twins, (especially Leia,) had a great interest in the aboriginal race that had mysteriously left, (or been exiled,) long before the humans arrived on Alderaan.

"Winter's daddy made it," Leia informed him.

Han vaguely remembered meeting Ob Kaddor when he first came to Alderaan. Sheltay and her husband had been two of the only people, outside of the Organa-Antilles family, that had known whom Jaina Drago and her children really were.

"I don't mind the paint job, sweetheart; I have a problem with the Killik being bugs..."

"Actually, Master Han," a shrill voice interrupted, the children turned to see the gold-plated C-3po following them into the palace.

"The latest report from the Alderaani scientists suggest that the Killik were coleopteran and hymenoptera hybrid."

Han rolled his eyes, "I couldn't care less, Threepio. Artoo is out in the gardens, why don't you go annoy him instead?" He suggested.

The gold droid tilted his head slightly as his glowing eyes gazed down into Solo's narrowed hazel ones. "But young sir! Your mother has asked me to keep an eye on you and Master Luke and Mistress Leia!" He whinnied.

The teenage boy sighed and reached up to the protocol droid's neck, "good-night Goldenrod."

"Oh please don't turn me off again Master Ha—" Threepio vocal whining was cut short as Han neatly switched him off.

Luke stared up at the gold droid, "is Tee-pio sleeping again?" He asked inquisitively, the concept of droids still eluded the twins and Leia tapped Threepio's metal covered leg.

"Yep. Can you teach me and Lukie how to put Tee-pio to sleep one day, Hannie?"

The memory of Anakin saying that he didn't want his future daughter learning about hot-wiring from Han came back suddenly, the boy squeezed Leia's chubby hand. "Absolutely little sis, but first let's get started on the story and visiting the creepy bug painting."

The twins steps were two to every stride their foster brother took; but they stayed looking up at him in rapt attention as Han began telling them the story of the Japor snippet.

"Do you know that this little piece of Japor is what brought you two here?"

Luke was wide eyed, "really big brother?"

Han loved being called big brother by Luke, being a responsible figure in the twin's life was something he had fought hard for; and he loved them and Padmé more than anything he'd ever known in the universe.

"Definitely kid, you see Dad is the one that gave it to Mom the first time they met, he gave it to her only a few days before he had to leave again. They didn't see each other for ten years after that."

Leia's eyes were even wider then her twins, "ten years? That's a really long time!"

"It sure is," Han agreed, "but you see that's when Mom and Dad fell in love; and then they got married, adopted me and then had you two. Which was very special because you came together, because you were twins."

Luke beamed over at his sister, "does that mean we were a real special surprise?" He demanded, his foster brother nodded. "What did our Dad say?"

It wasn't the first time Luke had demanded knowledge about Anakin, Han bit his tongue. He'd tried to be as truthful as possible with his foster brother, it hadn't been easy.

"He didn't know, he passed away before you and Leia were born," Solo said quietly, Leia and Luke both nodded gravely.

The twins understood passed away, a few months ago one of their Aunt Tia's pittens had died, and Bail had explained to the tearful Skywalker children about dying. Telling them the traditional Alderaani belief that when a mortal being passes on, their soul becomes part of the universe, part of the bright blue day sky and the starry night sky.

Part of the Force.

"We still love him though. Tell us again what he looked like Hannie," the sweet brown eyes gazed up at him, the teenager smiled slowly.

"He was very tall, almost as tall as Father Bail; he had blue eyes, just like Luke's, and blond hair as well."

Leia nodded firmly again, "oh. If our real Daddy looked like Lukie, how comes I don't look like Mamma?" She demanded.

Han looked around and saw the vacant hall, where the _Killik Twilight_ painting hung, he stopped suddenly and knelt in front of the twins. "Can you two keep a secret?" He asked softly, they both nodded.

"It's a really big one; so you have to double promise?" Han insisted.

Luke and Leia nodded vigorously.

"Okay, not even Mom knows about this. Look," Solo flicked the side of the talisman, and the almost invisible crease opened it up like a locket.

There was a small buzz, and a small, glowing hologram formed from the two reflectors on either side.

Leia's eyes became wide with amazement at the sight, "who is that? She's real pretty."

Han grinned, "that's Mom, before we came to live here; see? She looked just like you, only with curlier hair," he assured the little girl, who clapped her hands in delight.

"I made this a few years ago, nobody can know."

Leia just kept gazing at it, Luke reached out a hand to touch the hologram, Han bit the inside of his cheek as he suddenly realised something. He had memories of Anakin and Padmé, but all the twins had were stories and a distorted image of what their mother had once been.

He took off the talisman, when Han had made the hologram he'd split the long chain into two sections so it wasn't so long, and it doubled up when shut.

"I tell you what, I'm going to let you two share this secret, okay?" Han pulled out a pair of small pliers and snapped the locket in half. Quickly twisting each chain end into a hook and eye, he placed one half of the talisman, the half with Anakin's carving, around Luke's neck and the smooth sided half around Leia's neck.

"Now you two will always have this special secret," he pulled both of them into a hug, "and no matter what happens, you can come to me with this necklace and I'll join it together anytime; it's like one big secret we can all share."

The twins giggled as they pulled back, "that means we'll always be together, right?" Luke demanded to know, Han ruffled his foster brother's fair hair.

"Absolutely kid," he grabbed their hands, "c'mon, let's go see the bugs. The quicker we get there, the sooner we can leave," Solo commented, making Luke and Leia giggle even harder at the expression on his face.

-xxx-

The sun was just starting to disappear over the horizon, throwing it's last rays of light over the caldera that lent itself to the name of the cityscape sprawling out below the high Queen's turret.

Han gripped the balustrade of its wide balcony as he gazed out over the horizon with frustration on his face. The light played over his just strengthening features, as if to spite his angry expression and Solo sighed deeply.

"Mom," he whispered. _I wish I knew what I could do to help you_ Han thought sadly.

The dinner they had had that night was meant to be a private affair, with the twins and Padmé and him, but when Han had arrived at the door to his mother's quarters Elle answered. Her dark eyes were firm as she shook her head, Padmé had suffered a terrible attack a week ago and was still recovering.

Han demanded to see Padmé, but the former handmaiden refused on behalf of making the teenager even more upset at the sight of his ailing foster mother.

Biting back tears, Han had gone back to his brother and sister, helping Threepio make a simple meal and brightly telling the twins that:

"Mamma's sleeping. She's really tired again today."

He closed his eyes, it was getting harder every day, but they were still together and that's all that mattered.

"Han?" A soft voice questioned.

The teenage boy turned and saw Callie Remon, in her simple, pale draped yellow gown and her dark hair in looped braids, staring at him kindly from only a metre away. Han hadn't heard the approach of her slippered feet and he had almost jumped right off the balcony.

Callie folded her arms, "I thought I was going to have to wait for you."

"Hi," Solo breathed as he tried to cover up his surprise, Callie chuckled at the peculiar expression on her friend's face and Han looked at her nervously. "You look really nice," he smacked himself mentally.

_Really nice? Oh real suave Solo._

The girl raised an eyebrow, "thanks, I think," she teased, Han chewed his lower lip and kicked the floor. "So, what's on your mind Han?" Callie motioned to a bench and she waited for the lanky young boy to sit down before she followed, turning slightly to face Han, who was fidgeting terribly.

They sat in silence before Solo cleared his throat, "so...the sunset is really beautiful tonight," he awkwardly mentioned. The Grand Duchess peered around the boy and over at the setting sun.

"Yes, I can see. What is it Han? You know we're friends, you can tell me anything," she tried to set him at ease, Han furrowed his brow.

"Well, we've known each other a while, right?" He began, the girl nodded, "yeah, well you're my best friend; you know that?" Callie nodded again.

Han suddenly jumped to his feet and started pacing as the girl watched him with a confused raise of her eyebrows.

"I don't know how to ask you this, but I'm going to give it a shot."

He turned and grabbed Remon's white hands, "Callie, I really like you and I wish I could ask you as well as those stupid pretty boy suitors. But I want to know if—if you'll be my girlfriend," he said all in a jumble. Closing his eyes with a wince, waiting for the Grand Duchess to laugh or turn him down flat.

But he opened one eye when he felt her hands slip out from his and Callie placed them on his shoulders.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that," she replied with a docile smile.

Solo's eyes both snapped open and went wide.

"You mean yes?" He demanded, Callie nodded again and Han whooped, grabbing the girl in a hug and spinning her off the bench in his enthusiasm. The Grand Duchess giggled as they spun and Han placed her feet back on the ground, gazing down at her shyly. "Could I kiss you?"

The girl saved him the trouble of asking twice by planting a small, sweet kiss on the boy's lips, Han's entire mouth right down to his toes tingled from the new sensation. He pulled back with an amazed smile and Callie smirked at him.

"Yes, you can kiss me."

Han laughed along with her as a loud humming sound suddenly interrupted their reverie, they both turned to see the shuttle that was approaching the private Palace landing platform just below the Queen's turret.

"Now who do you suppose that could be?" He invoked curiously, Callie studied the small ship.

"I don't know, someone from the Senate coming to discuss something with Uncle Bail?" She narrowed her dark eyes, "then again that ship looks old enough to be from a museum rather than newly from a lot. I don't know any current senator flying a relic from the Clone Wars."

"Yeah," Solo nodded in agreement, "you're right, it's a T-3400 class. That's even just before the Clone Wars, definitely not a Senator; maybe he or she's a rich eccentric ship collector come to leave me all their money?" He joked.

Callie smacked his arm. "Not likely," she watched the shuttle start its landing cycle, "whomever they are they got clearance to land, so c'mon; let's go check it out."

The girl grabbed Han's hand and the young couple rushed across the balcony over to the winding, artificially painted durasteel steps that led to the landing platform. Han's low boot heals making a dull clicking sound as they galloped down.

As they approached the just landing ship, the after-thrusters blasted out making Callie's sleek dress whip to the side and Han's newly grown back hair likewise blow to the side.

While they waited for the ship to finish its landing cycle and the ramp to lower, Solo glanced over at Callie and lifted up the back of her hand to kiss it.

The girl chuckled, "what was that for?" She shouted over the noise.

"I don't know, being my beautiful girlfriend!" Han shot back cheekily.

Remon rolled her eyes as they both turned back to the shuttle as the ramp finally lowered, they waited as two hooded figures strolled down the ramp, they both pushed back their hoods and Han rushed over with a loud exclaim of happiness.

"Zett! Uncle Ben, hey!" He rushed over and pulled his old friend into a back-slapping hug.

"It's been such a long time!"

Jukassa pulled back, "it sure has been a while. I nearly didn't recognise you," the slightly taller boy admitted, glancing briefly over at the teenage girl beside Han, "and Grand Duchess Remon," he stared at her with admiration not usually seen in a Jedi.

Callie blushed and Obi-Wan placed a hand on Zett's arm.

"My young Padawan, it is not polite to stare, hello Han, Zett is right you have grown much," Master Kenobi succinctly shook the boy's hand, Han nodded at the old man politely.

"So, what are you two doing here? Did you feel Mom's last attack?" He inquired briefly, Callie linked her arm through his and Zett looked mildly jealous, before turning to look at Kenobi who was shaking his head, his hair was closely cropped and streaked with grey.

"I did not. But we will certainly do anything to help her, no Han," Obi-Wan looked carefully at the boy. "I fear you're not going to like my answer, I'm here for Luke."

* * *

***Dramatic music and over blown shocked expressions.* **

**LOL, review at will and thanks for reading. **:)


	10. Learning to deal with the consequences

**Oodles of thanks to my reviewers, please enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter Ten**: Learning to deal with the consequences

* * *

**Y**ou're here for Luke? Over my dead body you are!" Han instantly snapped in reply.

Callie laid a hand on his shoulder soothingly and Obi-Wan looked slightly taken back at the venomous spat from the young boy.

Before the Jedi Master could respond, however, a curious growl came from the top of the ramp.

The small group turned to see the furry head, quickly followed by an equally furry, tall, lanky body, descend down the ramp; the chestnut furred Wookiee having to duck his head to stand beside the rest of them. He cocked his head to the side and growled curiously again.

[What did you say to make the small one yell, Kenobi?] The male Wookiee inquired, switching a hydro-spanner from his left paw to his right.

Han folded his arms and stared up at the Wookiee, "I'm not that small big guy," he said in a much more even tone.

The Wookiee gave a small chuckle. [So, the cub understands Shyriiwook? That's a rare thing now days in this Imperial dominated galaxy,] he mentioned wryly.

Han smiled at the furry anthropoid, he missed being around Wookiees and this one seemed as friendly and kind as Dewlanna had been.

"_Ah rasc oaacwoohrhraoaoara, ohacraao ahc rooohurc whrascwo, oahurh?_"

"Chewbacca, huh? My name's Han Solo, what do they call you for a nickname?" Han inquired.

Chewbacca cocked his head to the side and barked out a laugh, [no human's ever really called me by a shortened name before. Wookiee's rarely have "nicknames."]

Han scratched his head, not really in the mood for being creative (he was more determined to find out why in the hell Kenobi wanted Luke to train as Jedi now of all times,) but he really liked this Wookiee, and felt a strange connection with the tall alien.

"Okay, Chewbacca...Chewie? Goes real nice with the first syllable," Solo winked, "and the teeth."

The Wookiee barked out laughter, grinning to show his mentioned fangs, [yes, I like that. Chewie. Very clever.]

Obi-Wan half smiled, "Chewbacca here is a talented pilot and mechanic, he offered to fly us here; under the radar of course," he mentioned.

Han's eyes narrowed as he turned back to the aging Jedi Master. "Alright Uncle Ben, why are you here for Luke? You know I'm not going to let him or Leia go without a fight, so c'mon, give me your best excuse old man," Solo demanded.

Callie placed her other hand on Solo's arm as Obi-Wan sighed.

"Our manners improved with age, huh Han? Would it be possible to talk inside like civilized beings, Milady?" The Jedi Master turned to Grand Duchess Remon, who inclined her head gracefully.

"Of course Mister Ben, Uncle Bail is in a holo-conference with Senator Mothma at the present, I could take you to him?" She offered.

Obi-Wan shook his head and folded his arms into his simple cloak, "no it is alright, I think perhaps as Han mentioned Jaina's recent attack I better see to her first, your uncle knows I am here already and when he is done I will talk to him further.

"Zett, you stay here and help Chewbacca with checking that left engine," he ordered.

Jukassa opened up his mouth to protest, "but I want..."

Kenobi stared his apprentice down, "stay here and assist Chewbacca, please Padawan," he lent down towards Zett's ear and whispered. "The girl is not for you, it is against our code, and she is clearly attached to Han; behave yourself," Obi-Wan eyed him carefully after pulling back.

Zett scowled slightly, but bowed his head. "Understood Master, I'll see you soon Han, Milady," the teenager bowed his head, taking one glance over at the yellow clothed Grand Duchess before heading back into the ship.

Chewbacca nodded his own farewell and went around to the other side of the ship, Han narrowed his eyes after Jukassa.

"Yeah soon," he said suspiciously, Callie patted his arm and Han smiled at her, "sorry, what?"

"I said can we see your mother?" She repeated with a returning smile.

The boy looked over at Obi-Wan with a shrug, "I'm not sure, Elle wouldn't let me or the twins see her today, I..." He sighed shakily.

"I was there when she had this attack, it wasn't like the earlier ones Uncle Ben, I could help her, it was like an electric shock, she collapsed and..." Han lowered his eyes, pulling back his shirt sleeve to show Kenobi the bruises and scratches along his upper arm to his elbow.

Obi-Wan took his arm and laid his hand over it, "I didn't know it would get this bad, Han, I'm so sorry," he bit his lip, "I've said that so many times over the past four years, I still don't know if it has any meaning left, but I am," the Jedi Master removed his hand and Han looked down at the smooth skin.

"Thanks," the boy said, pulling back down his sleeve.

The aging Master Kenobi nodded and rubbed his temples.

"We better go see to your mother."

-xxx-

It burned.

Not physical burning as only part of whom Anakin Skywalker had once been had been burnt on the shores of Mustafar.

His legs up to his knees had to be replaced by mechanical contraptions, and the left side of his face had sustained burns up till the hair line; streaking almost his entire hair with white and grey.

The Emperor had looked almost disappointed that the former Anakin Skywalker had not nearly sustained as much damage, as he possibly could have at the hands of the great Obi-Wan Kenobi.

_Kenobi_.

He hissed under his breath, _yes_, when (for it wasn't a matter of if, he knew one day he would,) he found Kenobi he would pay, pay for taking away his legs, pay for taking away her...

_Padmé_.

Lying all so still and cold in that footage he had seen via the holo-telecast of her funeral; his wonderful, precious, Padmé with her eyes forever shut and her hands pressed over her breast.

Her stomach wall still swollen under the pleated gown with their child who had died with its mother.

His beautiful, beautiful wife, lover, mother of their son or daughter...of Han.

_The boy_, his foster son.

Of all the strange things to happen to him in the past few years the disappearance of his foster son had caused great pain amongst the other tragic turns; all Padmé's former handmaiden Motee could say was that she knew that young Solo had left with Padmé to go to the Jedi temple, and hadn't returned.

The leather clad man folded his arms. The baby would be over four years old and Han would be fourteen, he shut his eyes and tried to imagine what life could have been like.

_Padmé, perhaps in middle pregnancy with another child standing next to him on the balcony of their magnificent palace over looking Coruscant. The city radiant in the new age of peace and justice after he and his wife had overthrown the Emperor._

_Their son or daughter handing tools to an older Han, who was fixing a sky-flyer and cracking jokes..._

He snapped his eyes open and narrowed them angrily.

Padmé was gone, their child was gone.

But there was a possibility Han had been sent to safety by their wife—

_Alderaan perhaps?_

Yes, he nodded. It made perfect sense.

The boy could have been adopted out into any family on Alderaan along with the other children from the temple.

He folded his arms behind his back and shifted uncomfortably in the heavy armour over leather, that the Emperor had suggested he wear to create a more terrifying presence.

He could easily go and upheave Han from whatever family he had been placed with; but he knew that Bail Organa, the stiff-faced sympathiser he was regardless, had had a soft spot for young Solo and would make sure he was alright. If he was alive.

Vader narrowed his eyes under his mask, perhaps it was a good idea to check in on Alderaan and see if Bail knew more about what had happened to his and Padmé's foster son.

Han was Anakin Skywalker's very last link to the happy life he'd once had with their wife.

"Admiral!" The terrifying, artificially synthesised, deep voice boomed out from the masked, hulking figure gazing out at the empty star filled space on the deck of the newly commissioned Star-Destroyer.

The nervous, newly promoted Admiral Ozzel, approached Darth Vader with a cautious, grim set expression.

"Yes my Lord Vader?" Ozzel inquired.

The Emperor's second in command eyed the moustached Admiral with hidden contempt in his voice,_ ridiculous fool_, "set course for Alderaan post haste."

"With pleasure sir," Ozzel bowed stiffly from the waist, then motioned to a nearby commander.

-xxx-

Elle eyed Kenobi with relief as he and the two teenagers stood outside the doors to Padmé's rooms, "of course Master Kenobi. Though I don't approve of you letting in the child..."

"I'm not a child!" Han exclaimed with exasperation, pushing past the Jedi Master so that he was sternly glaring down at the petite woman.

"That's my mother in there, I am her son and you can't stand in my way, I order you to move across." He had learnt a lot about authority in the past four years, and the former handmaiden sighed.

"As you wish Han, but I still do not approve," Elle obligingly move across and let the small group inside, following with a disapproving shake of her dark haired head and something muttered under her breath.

Callie squeezed Han's hand as they walked across the darkened quarters, "it will be alright," she whispered in his ear comfortingly, as young Solo kissed her cheek in response as Elle switched on a few lights.

Obi-Wan glanced back at the young couple with a small smile to himself, turning back to where there was a dull light coming from the former Senator of Naboo's bedroom.

Han moved up to stand beside Master Kenobi with a worried expression, "you promise you can help her, Uncle Ben?" He asked quietly.

Kenobi remembered when they had come up with a cover name for him. 'Ban' had been too obvious so they'd taken the second and third letters from his surname to come up with 'Ben.'

The twins had no idea about his real name or even what 'Uncle Ben,' had once been.

Not that they had any real memories of Obi-Wan, the name: _Uncle Ben Kenobi_ was mentioned once in a while. They knew that if anything was to happen they were to try to contact him asking for 'General Kenobi,' and using Artoo, who was pre-programmed to always know where Obi-Wan was located via a code signal.

More observant then most four-year-olds, the twins had no problem remembering such instructions and Bail, Padmé and Han reminded them every so often.

Obi-Wan placed a hand on Han's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I promise you that I will do my best Han," he had almost said that he would _try_ his best, but he could dimly hear Master Yoda reprimand him. Taking a deep breath he touched the door panel and it slid across quickly.

There was a sudden scream of pain at the unwelcome light.

Callie hung back in the doorway as Kenobi and Han rushed over to the side of the huddled figure crouched in the far corner of the room, littered with clothing thrown about and missing all of her valuable figures and collectables, obviously ferried away dutifully by Elle.

The huddle figure was a woman, whom was clutching at her head and moaning.

"He's coming, he's coming," she was muttering, "he wants my babies, he'll sacrifice my babies to _him_!" Padmé's eyes darted about the room and locked with Han.

"Oh Han, oh Han, he'll get you too...but you're not Han. I want my Han! I want my Luke and Leia...I want Anakin! No...I..."

Obi-Wan rushed to kneel beside her, brushing his hand gently over her face, "Padmé, Padmé it's Obi-Wan, do you know me?" He asked quickly, the woman shakily nodded.

"Good, good. It's alright, you've had a scare Padmé, that is Han over there and Luke and Leia are sleeping just down the hall in the nursery. "

The frightened woman gazed back over at Han, nodding and taking in deep breaths, "they're getting worse, Obi-Wan," that was Padmé talking and not the metal sufferance. "I can feel when he kills, maims, slaughters and lusts after evil deeds...it hurts so much," she sobbed against the Jedi Master, her hands digging into the rough weave of his cloak.

There was a joint cry of, "leave Mamma 'lone!" From the doorway and the surprised group turned to see the twins, dressed in their nightclothes, glaring at Obi-Wan in outrage.

Leia's hand was firmly grasping Luke's and they brushed past the surprised Callie to stand firmly at Han's side.

"Hannie," Leia threw her arms around her foster brother's waist and Luke did likewise. "Make 'im stop hurting Mamma," her sleepy demand was nevertheless full of concern for their mother, and Han smiled down at her.

"It's alright little sis," he looked over at Elle who was furrowing her brow, "obviously someone forgot to lock the door," Solo mentioned off handily, kneeling down to their level.

"This is Uncle Ben, remember me telling you both about him? He helped take care of you when he was little, he was Dad's brother."

Luke eyed the middle-aged man holding his mother carefully, "you is Uncle Ben?" He questioned Master Kenobi, who had to swallow back a bitter tear; the boy already looked so much like his father.

"Yes I am your Uncle Ben, Luke," he motioned to the four-year-old twins, "come closer both of you, don't be afraid, let me get a proper look at you both and you can see your Mamma."

Leia locked her hand with her twin brother's again and they walked slowly up to where Padmé hesitantly held out her arms to embrace them, they hugged their mother tightly and smiled up at Obi-Wan.

"Do you come to make Mamma better, Uncle Ben?" Leia asked curiously.

Kenobi got to his feet and inclined his head, "yes little one, but I need to talk to your Mamma alone for a moment. Han could you take your brother and sister for a walk until they're ready for bed again?"

Han rubbed his chin cautiously, "will you be okay Mom?" He inquired hesitantly, Padmé nodded in assurance as she reluctantly let go of her twin son and daughter.

"I'll be fine son. I'll see you two in a little while," she kissed Luke and Leia's foreheads, "goodnight my babies, your Mamma loves you very much. Have a good time with your brother," her soft brown eyes followed the twins toddling over to Han, who held out his hand to grasp Leia's and she took Luke's hand in her own.

"Are you sure, Mom?" Solo's concern was rising, but Padmé nodded again, "alright. C'mon kids we better get you two some jackets, it's cold out there tonight," he walked them away, unconsciously taking Callie's hand as well as they headed out the door.

A sight not lost on his sweet foster mother, who held her hand up to her mouth.

"Oh," she whispered softly, with a hidden smile as the children exited, "oh my...they grow up so fast," Amidala murmured, turning her gaze back to the nodding Obi-Wan.

"What can you do to help me and my children?"

The aging Jedi Master sighed, "as always straight to the point. I'm going to be as direct as possible Padmé; can you listen, if only to hear me out?" Obi-Wan helped the woman to her feet.

Padmé nodded gravely, "I will. Speak Master Jedi," she sat on the edge of the bed and Kenobi sat opposite her, the red haired man taking in a deep breath as he began.

-xxx-

The hilly open area of the Palace gardens were cool and silent in night-time Alderaan. The dark green, grass blades shifted in the slight breeze under the starry sky.

Han adjusted Leia's blue coat as the twins lay beside their lanky teenaged brother, both tucked securely under his arm as he and Callie lounged beside them on the soft ground.

"They're so sweet," Callie murdered as she looked over at the sleeping Luke and Leia, "so innocent, despite everything happening around them," she looked concernedly at her boyfriend. "Do you really think your mother is going to let Uncle Ben just take away Luke?"

Han shook his head furiously, "I don't know. I know that it's in Luke's blood to be a Jedi, and I know they're both so strong in the Force," he put his other arm around her shoulders and the girl lent against him.

"I don't know. We're so happy here, Callie, I don't know what's going to happen, I never even thought..."

There was a slight shifting and both of the twins suddenly sat bolt up, gazing about tearfully, Han looked over at them in a panic; the two often had joint dreams and awoke at the same time, but never in tears like they were now.

"Hey now, what is it?" Han brushed the hair out of Leia's eyes and ruffled Luke's blond tresses.

Luke looked worried, "we saw a man in a black cloak. He was crying and yelling," he mumbled, wringing his little hands against his face.

Leia had her fists pressed up against her mouth, "ah huh, it was sad. He was so sad and angry Hannie," she sat up. "I don't want to dream no more," Leia rested her head on Han's knee and Luke snuggled further against his brother.

Callie placed a gentle hand on Luke's head soothingly. "Shh, it's alright, it was only a dream and you're awake now," she pulled the woollen cloak tighter around her adopted cousin's neck.

"We're safe here in the gardens. Remember what your Daddy Bail said about the beautiful Queen Breha that protects all the good people who stay in her gardens?"

The eldest Skywalker twin looked up at Callie curiously, "am I good?" Luke asked slowly.

"Of course you are, kid," Han assured him.

"Is Leia good? And you? And Callie? And Winter and Father Bail?" the little boy demanded, the teenagers nodded. "Den why does Mamma always look so sad?"

Han squeezed his shoulder, "everyone gets a little sad once in a while kid, but we all love you and we're all happy here," Solo looked over at the distant Palace spire where Obi-Wan would be talking to his foster mother. "I just wish things could stay like this forever."

Callie looked down at her hands, "nothing ever just stays the same, Han, even if it lasts forever," she looked back over at him. "We all grow and we change; we are only ever parts of the events that shape our lives."

Solo lowered his eyes, "I know, but sometimes," he looked up at the stars sadly, "it's nice to dream about a peaceful existence, sometimes I just feel so...lost."

Leia hugged his knee, "you're not lost, Hannie, me and Luke find you all the time," she said sleepily, Luke was already sleeping under his brother's arm once again.

Callie stroked her fingers against Han's face to gain his attention, "you hear that? We'll always find you Han," she lent her head on the slightly younger boy's shoulder.

"You're never alone."

The youngest Skywalker twin noticed this movement from Callie dimly, as her eyes had started to droop involuntarily. But Leia frowned as her foster brother leant over in response to Callie's sudden closeness, to place a kiss on the lips of the Grand Duchess.

-xxx-

Han adjusted Luke's sleeping form as he carried his foster brother back into the palace, Callie had Leia securely wrapped in her arms and resting on her hip.

They were startled by Zett, who was sitting just outside the nursery, as he jumped to his feet as they approached.

"Hi." The Padawan greeted softly, looking at the sleeping children, "these are Luke and Leia? They've gotten so big," Jukassa offered his arms to take Leia from the Grand Duchess and Callie passed over the sleeping girl; Zett adjusted her to comfortably cradle her as they entered the nursery.

Han didn't like the way he was still sneaking glances at Callie, narrowing his eyes Solo cleared his throat, "so, you knew all along Obi-Wan was here for Luke?" He mentioned, semiconsciously hugging his foster brother protectively closer as they entered the twins bedroom.

Zett nodded, "yeah; it isn't such a bad life, Han," he crouched down slightly to lay Leia down on the bed, Callie moved forward to take off the little girl's jacket and pull the covers over her. Jukassa walked over to look down at Luke as Han pulled the covers up to the boy's chin.

"He is Anakin Skywalker's son, and they're so strong—"

"—with the Force, I know," Solo interrupted, he placed a hand on Luke's forehead. "You have no idea, outside the Jedi way, about people and especially children, do you?" The teenage boy got up from his seated position on the end of Luke's bed and stared at Zett.

The other boy pulled on his Padawan braid, "as a Jedi I'm trained to be accommodating to all younglings, regardless of species or upbringing," he replied stiffly.

Han rolled his eyes in response.

"Well, that's just swell; c'mon Callie, we better go see if the other Jedi is as _accommodating_ as this one is," Solo took the girl's hand and lead her out of the room.

Zett marched after them with a scowl on his face. "Where are you getting off being vapid, Han Solo? Luke could very well end up being a Jedi Knight, would you treat him like you treat me?" The fair haired young man demanded, grabbing Solo's arm to halt him.

Han stopped and glared at him, "you know very well what the answer to that would be; and Luke will never be like you, even if he is trained as a Jedi it won't be for many years. Mom won't let him train to be one until he's old enough to understand not everything the Jedi way is unquestionable," he snapped, taking in a shaky breath before continuing.

"Or that just because he's a Jedi, he's expected to be different from everyone else? Luke is my brother, I would gladly die to make sure he and Leia could grow up safe and happy."

Zett nodded in understanding, "I know Han; but what about the sort of Galaxy Luke and Leia might have to live in, if something isn't done to stop Vader and the Emperor from tightening their grip on the galaxy?"

Solo shook his head, "it's too late for that. I have as much hope as anyone, but even I can see it's..." he looked over at Callie, who chewed her bottom lip.

"Delusions of grandeur?" She suggested hesitantly, trying to remain non-committal as usual.

Han snapped his fingers, "exactly, delusions of grandeur about overthrowing the two most powerful people in the universe, with the help of a few untrained kids from a dismantled order, two old Jedi Masters and a pair of four-year-old twins? I know they have a special destiny, but they're still so young," he muttered.

Callie nodded in accedence, "we are _all_ still young. Luke and Leia need time to grow and understand," she pointed out quietly. Zett looked away in frustration and Remon squeezed Han's hand, "come, we better go see if your mother and Uncle Ben have finished talking."

Solo grunted in agreement and allowed the dark haired girl to pull him along, the Padawan learner following them, hesitantly staying at least five feet behind as they walked back towards Padmé's quarters.

They walked into the rooms in silence, almost bumping into a tall, serious looking figure.

"Bail," Han greeted as the greying senator turned around, "have you been to see Uncle Ben?"

The kindly Prince inclined his head, "yes I have, son. I actually left to find you two, we all have something to discuss with you," he put his hand on Han's shoulder and the boy grimaced.

Whenever adults wanted to discuss something with you, it usually meant something was either wrong or leading to something you didn't want, either to happen or to gain; and Solo was instantly suspicious and wary as Bail lead him and Callie into Padmé's bedroom.

Han rushed over to his foster mother, seated demurely on a pale blue sofa, and grabbed Padmé's hand, "are you alright Mom? Do you feel better?" He glanced slightly over at Obi-Wan who was sitting on the bed and looking serious; the boy's forehead instantly furrowed, but Amidala patted his hand.

"Yes, sweetie, much better," she bit her lower lip as Kenobi stood up slowly and placed a hand on Solo's shoulder.

"Han, we need to..."

"No," Padmé interrupted, shakily getting to her feet and leaning on Han for support, her now strangely coloured eyes full of determination. "I need some fresh air to clear my head, and a chance to talk with my eldest son; Elle, fetch my cloak," she ordered her former handmaiden, who rushed over to the wardrobe to oblige Padmé's order.

Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes, "as you wish Padmé, but if anything goes wrong call out for assistance Han," he mentioned tiredly.

The boy slowly nodded his head in response as the heavy, velvet-like maroon hooded cloak was draped over his slender foster mother by Elle.

"We will be fine, Obi-Wan. Just a small walk along the balcony walkway," Padmé said swiftly, linking her arm through Han's, and leading him out the door.

The boy cast suspicious eyes at everyone, but Callie, whom he winked at as he and a very thoughtful looking Padmé departed.

-xxx-

The gregariously sculpted lanterns, rose up in beautiful twists and curls from the edge of the balcony that bridged the middle of the Aldera palace, between the private domains and the more publicly assessable areas.

The four Alderaani guards patrolling up and down the walkway, looked aside to see the two shadowy figures moving slowly along the marbled floor, inclining their head in greeting as they passed.

"Dame Drago, Vyyk-Han," they said at the same time.

The woman inclined her head, and her teenage son likewise, nodded in acknowledgement of the white and blue clothed guards; they were the only other beings out in the cool, spring night to interrupt their stroll.

The walk from the quarters had been in silence, and every so often Padmé took a soft glance in Han's direction but looked away again whenever her foster son noticed her looking.

But Solo didn't say anything in response to this, and waited for his foster mother to say whatever she wanted to say to him away from everyone.

Padmé stopped suddenly and lead Han over to the edge of the walkway, leaning against the balustrade she tucked her right hand under her cheek and studied him. "You're getting tall sweetie," she mentioned with a small smile at Han's roll of his eyes.

"Not really, you're just getting shorter Mom," he teased, leaning his back against the railing to look at his pale foster mother as she laughed at his quip, and reached up with her left hand to brush against his face.

"I don't think so, I've always been this short and you've shot up. I always said you were going to be tall..."

The boy chuckled, "bah, I could stop growing right now for all we know," Han kissed her hand playfully and Padmé withdrawled it with another laugh at the expression on his face.

"Perhaps," she turned away and looked out over the city of Aldera, "it's so peaceful here, and beautiful, just beautiful. I love it almost as much as Naboo," she smiled down at her hands.

"One day we have to go to the Lakeside of Naboo, you've never seen that part of it; and Luke and Leia would love playing in the water."

Han nodded, "yeah, we made a promise long ago about going there all together, huh?"

Padmé glanced over at him cheekily, "what about your vow about marrying a girl with eyes and hair like your mother here?" She teasingly brought up. "As far as I can see Callie's hair's a little too dark to be exactly like mine."

Solo turned away with a slight blush on his cheeks, that Padmé noticed with a delighted smirk.

"I...you noticed?" Han mumbled, his foster mother nodded and he sighed. "Yeah, I guess we're not exactly secretive about it, but I really like her Mom; she's pretty, and smart, and my best friend too."

Padmé patted his arm, "I like Callie and it's about time you two got together, she's a wonderful girl and you," she squeezed his arm, "are becoming a wonderful young man. Now I want you to promise me that you never lose that feisty spark though and get too soft."

Han narrowed his eyes, "why are you talking like that, Mom? What's going on?" He demanded.

Amidala sighed and turned back to look out at the sparkling lights coming from the city.

"I can never hide anything from you, can I? I'm sick Han," Padmé's voice never wavered as she sighed deeply, "very sick. But Obi-Wan is optimistic, and has told me that there are Jedi healers on Polis Massa that have been studying Jedi bonds; and how they affect the bonded parties."

"They can help you?"

The woman nodded and rubbed her mouth, "yes, but it would take many years and a Force induced coma in order for it to take a full affect. The Empire is growing stronger Han, it won't be too long before they come here to Alderaan, even with this disguise if I come face to face with Vader..." She trailed off.

Han lowered his eyes, "oh," was all he said, but Padmé could see he understood.

The next part she knew her foster son wouldn't like even more.

"If I leave, Han, the twins will need to be separated for their own safety as well of that of yours, Bail and his family and the Jedi," Amidala said as quickly as she could.

Solo shook his head and backed away from the railing. "No. Please no Mom. You promised we would never be separated like this," he swallowed back a sob.

"I can't lose anyone, isn't there another way you can get treatment from here? We could hide you from Vader and the Empire...Mom, please," Han fell to his knees, Padmé rushed over to him and he lent his head against her skirts.

Padmé brushed his hair with a soft hand, "oh Han, we have been selfish these past four years; I couldn't put the Jedi in danger or anyone else who has helped us. Luke would be safe on Kashyyyk with the Wookiees and the other Jedi. I've tried to deny it all these years, but he is his father's son," she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Every day he looks more like my first memories of Anakin, and everyday those memories grow dimmer and dimmer."

Han glanced up at her, "you really think he could be a Jedi, Mom?" He whispered.

Padmé shook her head. "I don't know, but I can feel it, right down in my heart that he could be one, Anakin would have been a great Jedi and I know Luke could fall, but one day I think if I don't give him this chance it could have been the worst mistake I ever made," Amidala knelt beside Han.

"What kind of a mother am I? Leia I gave Bail permission to adopt only moments ago, and you...I gave him permission to as well."

Solo gazed at her, "I think you are the best mother in the universe Mom, because you're not selfish at all," he hugged her tightly. "I don't mind living here, I love it here. I just don't want to lose you or Luke by staying here."

Padmé suddenly grew stiff in his arms and she shrieked, the boy pulled her back quickly, "Mom? Oh stang—Mom! Help!" He yelled out across to the guards on the other side of balcony, and gazed into the hazy eyes of his foster mother as she clung to him.

"Mom? What is it?"

The woman breathed hard, shallow breaths and swallowed hard to compensate for them, looking beyond all petrifying fear, "Vader is coming."

* * *

**Please leave a review if you like and thank-you so much for reading. :)**


	11. A sudden change of plans

**Thank-you readers and reviewers. **

**(On a side note, this story and its sequel won_ Best Series, Saga_ on Jedi Council Fanfiction boards. So this story is now award winning! Thank-you all. :) )**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**: A sudden change of plans.

* * *

**O**bi-Wan looked up as a guard entered the rooms of Padmé Amidala, carrying the aforesaid woman in his grasp and being pursued anxiously by her panicked looking foster son; who grabbed Master Kenobi's arm, as the aging man rushed up to check on the moaning former Queen of Naboo.

"She just collapsed suddenly, Uncle Ben. She said Darth Vader is coming," Han snapped angrily.

Fear flowed through the rest of the group as Callie was pulled into a one armed embrace by her Uncle. Bail's eyes narrowed as his tanned features paled and Zett swallowed hard as he looked down at the ground.

"Vader?" Kenobi questioned softly, more as an observation to himself. He ordered the guard to lay Padmé down on a nearby couch and knelt beside her, brushing back the fair hair that had replaced the dark curls long ago with his left hand. He took her hand in his right and sent soothing waves of Force through her.

Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder after a moment of awkward silence, "I'm only going to say this once. Bail, you go with Han, Callie and Zett to the twins rooms; Han you take Luke and go into the same hiding place you hid with your mother and the twins several years ago.

"I will be waiting there for you with your mother," he let go of Padmé's hand.

"Bail, take Leia in your arms and go to see Vader with Callie. Zett, exchange clothes with Han and mask your Force abilities so they're down to minimal. Bail, tell Vader you've adopted the children of your former Nanny and introduce him to Leia. Say that her brother is on an over-night excursion in the plains or something as benign as that."

The Jedi Master rubbed his eyes, "Force hope it's enough of a deception. I don't want to have Han right in front of Vader as he still might recognise him and Luke...he can't hide his power just yet."

Han shook his head, "Leia's just as powerful as Luke, isn't she Uncle Ben?" He mentioned wryly, "they are twins."

Kenobi pursed his lips, "Leia is a mystery. For some reason her power is hidden behind some sort of natural shield; Luke radiates but his twin sister conceals. I would take her with Luke but when they are together their Force power increases. I could feel it as I approached the planet and no doubt Vader does as well.

"I can hide Luke's power and Leia will be safer here on Alderaan then trained as a Jedi yet, one day perhaps."

Solo sighed deeply, "alright," he whipped his shirt off and flung it at Zett, who caught it promptly. "Don't worry about the Jedi getup, just dump the tunic and saber in my Mom's closet and throw that on over the pants. I'll grab a shirt or something from my room while I'm taking Luke into hiding."

Jukassa nodded, "a good idea," he affirmed with a grin as Han folded his arms over his undershirt and winked at Callie, as the girl walked over to him.

"That's me, the idea's man," Han shrugged as he eyed Obi-Wan. "I just hope this crazy scheme works old man," he put an arm idly around his girlfriend and watched cautiously as Kenobi only shook his head in frustration.

-xxx-

"C'mon big guy, up you get," Han encouraged, putting Luke's arms around his neck and lifting the four-year-old boy into his arms. Luke let out a startled groan and his bright eyes snapped open to look sleepily at his foster brother. "We have to play a game, kid."

"Game?" The blond haired boy asked with a yawn and rubbed his ruddy cheeks with his little hand.

Han nodded quickly, "ah huh, hide and search. You and me are going to hide first with Mom," he glanced over at where Bail was lifting Leia out of bed. "Leia is going to go count with Father Bail and Callie. So we have to be really quiet, 'cause we know how good our little sis is at finding us, right?"

Luke yawned and nodded again, sleepily resting against Han's shoulder, "right," he mumbled out in agreement, too tired to argue.

Leia reached out with her hands. "I want to hide with Hannie and Mamma too," she objected, Callie brushed back the little girl's ruffled hair with a loving smile.

"But that makes it uneven numbers, sweetie; and we have someone to meet before we can start playing. And you have to say nothing until I say it's okay, alright?"

Leia whined a little, but obligingly let Bail carry her out of the room and Callie kissed Han's lips.

"Be careful," she whispered, pulling back and touching Luke's face gently before exiting as well.

Han took in a deep breath and held Luke's head with his left hand as he carried the boy down the hall. The dim light hiding them into dark, solid silhouettes against the walls as they rushed to the secreted location.

-xxx-

The shining armour of Vader's personal guard, the 501st legion, glowed affectedly in the bright illumination of the Aldera Palace's private landing platform as they stood in two rows lining the way from the Imperial shuttle.

The dark clad Lord of the Sith himself was glancing down from the top of the landing plank before he descended.

Bail was there of course to meet him, looking as self-righteous and dashingly dressed as ever; with a slim, dark haired young woman beside him holding a small, plump little girl in a nightgown and jacket. The child was staring at the troopers with half-lidded eyes of bewilderment.

Several Alderaan guards stood behind them and Darth Vader could sense the fear in most of them at the sight of him to his annoyance.

Fear in large amounts was distracting and Alderaaian were naturally bold against all other threats, but Vader was growing used to the fear and hysteria his appearance invoked. He marched over and glanced down at Bail, the man had always been taller than him but with the elevations in his boots was slightly shorter.

"Your highness," Vader greeted stonily through the voice synthesizer, turning to look at the two girls briefly before addressing the frowning Bail Organa again. "Forgive me for the intrusion at this late hour, but I wish to speak to you privately, Senator."

The Prince of Alderaan eyed him curiously, "do you come on the Emperor's behalf, my Lord?" He invoked, Vader inclined his head. "Then if you do so I am obliged to comply with your summons. You have met my niece, Grand Duchess Callie Remon before, but I don't believe you have met my adopted daughter, Princess Leia of Alderaan."

The red eyes of Vader locked onto the wide eyes of the brown haired little girl, who glanced defiantly at him despite the fear written all over her pretty little face. "No, I have not had the pleasure. Have you just recently adopted her?" He enquiringly asked the goateed Senator.

Bail nodded swiftly and folded his arms over his chest. "Just over a month ago, her mother was the nanny of the children of the palace; I have also adopted her older brother, the Prince Vyyk, but he is currently on an excursion in the Castle Lands."

Vader sensed deception, perhaps the girl's brother had run off into the city to cause havoc and Bail was covering for teenage rebellion. "How good of you," he studied Leia Organa again. "Where was her family from?"

"Corellia," Bail informed him hastily, "her mother was widowed and left with two children. Well then Lord Vader I shan't bore you with such stories, shall we adjourn to the—"

The Sith Lord held up his hand, "I don't find it boring at all, your highness; as a matter of fact, I find it fascinating that you would go out of your way to adopt two orphan children. But I know of your kindness," he grabbed the chin of Callie.

"Grand Duchess Remon, I expect you will soon be joining your Uncle in the Senate?"

Callie pulled away gracefully, "I am being trained as his aide and then eventual co-Senator, my Lord," she said calmly. Leia narrowed her eyes at the dark Lord and put her arms tighter around Callie's neck as she turned away from the terrifying black mask.

"Indeed. Take me to your private quarters, Prince Organa, I wish to commence our discussion," Vader commanded, affixing his red-eyes back on the Prince.

Bail motioned to his guards and Callie gave Leia a comforting hug as the Senator led the huge Sith Lord past them, followed by four storm troopers who glanced at the Princesses, respectfully inclining their heads as they walked past.

The teenage girl looked away, and the little girl in her arms glared at them unimpressedly, whispering sleepily in her adopted cousin's ear as Callie turned to walk her back to her room.

"The black one and the white ones are all too tall and scary... aren't we supposed to be counting?"

Remon adjusted the tired girl, "you start sweetie, but very quietly. I'll take a turn later," she murmured, whispering a silent prayer to the ancient Alderaan gods; as well as the life giving Force, as Leia began counting quietly as her eyelids started to droop.

-xxx-

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Master?" Zett whispered as they landed the shuttle behind one of the huge rock formations, as a back up to 'Prince Vyyk,' supposedly on an overnight journey in the castle lands; the few guards that had accompanied them stepped out to survey the area.

Obi-Wan suggested having Zett fill in for Han while the boy hid in the palace. In case Vader got a little too zealous and searched the castle lands; an orphan temple child with a false name as Alderaan's prince was a lot more benign then Bail adopting Han.

Kenobi inclined his head, "more or less. I'm going to need you to stay on Alderaan for a few years at any rate, to study in the Alderaan University remember? Master Yoda has said you are a better scholar then Jedi," he swallowed, "I would be proud to have such a student."

Zett nodded, his blue eyes full of understanding, "I see, so whenever Han needs a double...?"

"Exactly, similar to Elle with Padmé. Except this arrangement will be terminated once Han is of an age to defend himself in four years or so. Something tells me that he will not remain a bystander in this coming Rebellion Master Yoda has foreseen, and he longs to be a fighter pilot." He furrowed his brow.

"Back to the business of now, one can only hope that if I know Vader, he will not land out of respect to Bail, or rather the fact that Senator Organa will have a field day explaining that to the Senate, that their leader's loyal servant doubted his word when he was not supposed to be on Alderaan in the first place." Obi-Wan folded his arms into his robe.

Zett stood up and fiddled with the fine fabric of his borrowed shirt, "what are your plans, Master?" He asked curiously, Kenobi removed his arms from his robe sleeves and rested them on the console in front of him, his eyes narrowed.

"I will go back to the palace via the more mountainous route, it's a risk while Vader is there but I must take it in order to get Luke to Kashyyyk," Obi-Wan replied stonily. "I wish I could take his sister with me, but I fear such a large concentration of Force will be a danger to them both."

The teenaged Padawan lent his arms on the headrest as he stood up, "Master, are you certain that the future of the galaxy rests on the shoulders of the Skywalker twins? What if Master Yoda's and your premonitions are mistaken? Master Yoda does always say that the future is in continual motion."

Obi-Wan glanced back at Zett, "always in motion is the future," he murmured out of memory, "yes, but I have faith in this, that that boy is our last hope if ever there is to be one Jedi to lead us into victory over the Empire."

"What about Leia? Isn't she part of our last hope also?" Zett said pointedly, a little bit miffed at the insinuation that he and the other remaining Jedi on Kashyyyk must place their leadership in the future prowess of a four-year-old boy.

"Luke won't always be," Obi-Wan said, sensing his Padawan's thoughts, the fair haired boy blushed faintly and he shook his head. "As for Leia, I sense that she does have the potential to be a powerful Jedi Knight; but she would be a far greater politician under the guidance of Bail."

Zett rested his chin on his hands, "but I know how you feel about politicians, Master," he said with a slight smile, trying to lighten the mood before they had to part.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Yes that they are not to be trusted, but this future one we must trust if the galaxy is to be turned away from Sith rule," he rubbed his mouth. "We all must put faith in this, that no matter how the future turns we have hope in the chosen one's offspring. You'd better join the guards, I have to get back."

Zett dropped his arms from the headrest, "understood Master," he started walking out of the cockpit as the door slid across, he stopped mid way to glance at Obi-Wan, the aging Jedi Master was taking a great risk in returning to Aldera while Vader was there.

Jukassa got a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach as his mind turned to the thought of never seeing his mentor again, "Master Obi-Wan?"

Kenobi turned slightly in his seat to glance back at his Padawan, "yes Zett?"

"May the Force be with you, and be careful," he farewelled with a slight smile, the greying haired man nodded in return.

"And also with you, but take your own advice as well, Zett," he warned pointedly.

The need to bring up their prior conversation about Grand Duchess Remon was not voiced; but at the implied warning Jukassa lowered his head and exited, leaving the Jedi Master alone with his thoughts as he prepared the shuttle for take-off.

-xxx-

"Han Solo-Naberrie?" Bail rubbed his goatee. "Oh yes, Senator Naberrie's foster son, I remember him; charming child. What about him?" The tall senator lent back on his desk as the masked Sith Lord studied him, his stern expression unseen behind the imposing mask.

"I'm looking for him. His family on Naboo are unaware of his existence and the Emperor wishes to reunite them as part of his new propaganda with his birth planet. He intends to reunite the adopted son of their..." he hesitated and tried to cover it up under Bail's scrutinizing gaze. "...well beloved late Senator Amidala with his unknowing family, as a gesture of good will," Vader lied through his teeth.

The well known fake smile appeared on the Prince's tanned features, "indeed. An interesting gesture from the Emperor, but I'm afraid I cannot assist," Bail spread his hands in apology. "I haven't seen Han for four years, not since he was placed with the other Temple Children for adoption after Padmé's death."

Darth Vader narrowed his eyes further under his mask, a scowl of disbelieving frustration on his hidden face, "you did not seek to adopt the boy yourself after her death? She was your friend after all and you knew Han," he mentioned angrily.

Bail pursed his lips. "I wanted too, but the boy was lost when he was mistakenly transferred to the ship heading to the inner-core orphanage and by the time they got back to me, all they said was that he had been adopted out," he apologised.

Vader paced like a sand-panther in a cage with his cape whipping around him as he did so.

The senator watched Vader's movements and Bail cautiously felt he needed to add more to the story, "I am sorry, I liked the boy very..."

"You're lying!" The dark Lord roared, interrupting the soft spoken Organa with a snarl of contempt as he marched up to the Senator of Alderaan and pointed a gloved finger in his face.

"Liar! you would not do such a thing as long as there was breath in your body." Vader sighed heavily and forced his voice more even. "Are you protecting him from his own _family_?"

Bail swallowed hard, "no Lord Vader," he shook his head. "I am not hiding him from his family...or should that be you?" He let the question hang in the air; the deathly silence was eventually broken by a sharp intake of breath from Vader.

"Where is Han?" He said steadily, "I will not ask again, so choose your words carefully for you know my power to probe the mind, Organa; and be warned, I will see you and your family destroyed if you lie to me further. Have you seen Han recently?"

"Yes," Bail admitted quietly, looking away from the mask with despair, he didn't want to do this. But what else could he do to protect Leia and Padmé? Han would forgive him for their sake...he knew the boy would.

The lumbering giant lent forward further to loom dominatingly over the senator. "Where is my son?" Darth Vader hissed, "you have no right over him, Organa."

_Forgive me, Han. Forgive me Obi-Wan. _"I...I will call for him," Bail bit his lower lip, he must protect Leia, Luke and Padmé, Vader would not harm Han, at least he didn't think he would. "But promise me you will not harm him?"

"Never," Darth folded his arms, "you know I won't. Bring him to me and I will leave you, your family and your planet alone," he hung the threat over the Senator and Bail reached for his comlink.

Silently wishing for divine providence that wasn't appearing, Organa knew there was no way out now.

He had failed.

-xxx-

Han glanced over at Luke, sleeping peacefully in Padmé's arms. His mother was asleep as well and had her arms wrapped around her son. Solo smiled sadly to himself as he sat on the other side of the huge, hidden ancient trunk.

This might be one of the last moments he spent with his foster mother and brother, spent hiding in fear in a cramped trunk from Vader...

He shut his eyes, _perhaps_ _sleep isn't such a bad idea till Vader leaves and Obi-Wan returns_... a sudden beeping interrupted the teenager's dozing, startlingly him out slumber; Han fumbled around for his comlink as Luke's eyes snapped open at the sound.

Solo patted his foster brother's head as he switched on his comlink.

"Hello?"

"_Han, could you please come up to my office in the southern tower?_" Bail's voice was strained and apologetic, Han's eyes instantly narrowed in suspicion and voiced his concern.

"Are you sure?" He bit his tongue before he added anything about Obi-Wan not saying anything about this, Luke stared at him with fear in his eyes.

"_Yes, I am. Please come_."

The way Bail spoke indicated that he wanted anything but Han to come to him; but, however, there was a chance the Prince of Alderaan was in danger and needed his newly adopted son's help, Han bit his lip, _then again_...

"_Hurry Han,"_ Organa's voice added before he switched off.

The teenager ran his hand over his short hair and glanced down at Luke, who shook his head.

"Don't go Han, there is bad, I know," the eldest of Anakin and Padmé Skywalker's twins started to cry and Han squeezed his foster brother's hand.

"Hey, hey, Father Bail is in trouble and I have to go help him," he swallowed. "Sometimes, kid, you have to face bad, not run away from it." Han hugged the little boy and kissed the unconscious Padmé's forehead as he reached up to push open the trunk lid.

Luke sobbed from fear and sleeplessness, "don't go Han, I don't want you to be passed away," he grabbed Han's middle. "You can't leave, I won't let you! I love you big brother."

The teenager hugged Luke furiously, blinking back his own tears of fear, he had to be strong for his little brother. "I know you do, and I love you and little sis and Mom too much to see you get hurt; you have to stay here and watch over Mom." Han grabbed his brother's shoulders gently.

"You promise me? Not one move or sound until Uncle Ben comes and tells you it's alright, and _only _Uncle Ben."

Luke shook his fair haired head, "no, I come with you! And Mamma..." He suddenly understood. "Can't leave Mamma alone...but I don't want you to go big brother," the little boy whimpered, pressing his face against his foster brother and sobbing furiously.

Han unlocked his fair haired brother's arms from around his waist. "I don't want to go either, but I must. Do you know _must,_ Luke?" Han wanted very much to curl up back in the trunk with his foster mother and brother, but he swallowed bravely as Luke shook his head.

"Must means that you have to; like when you didn't want that medicine when you were sick, but you had to take it to get better, right?"

The little boy lowered his head, "I stay, you come back big brother? Promise?" He scowled and Han forced a chuckle.

"Of course I'll be back, don't be a silly nerf," he ruffled Luke's hair. "Now go sit back with Mom and I'll shut the lid. Be a good boy Luke and remember, only Uncle Ben." Han watched as his brother scampered back to lie on Padmé's lap and waved at him drowsily.

Solo gave him a lopsided grin and looked away as he closed the lid gently. After the truck was closed securely, Han adjusted his jacket and looked around the long, dark corridor as he reached into his pocket for a glow lamp; switching on the small torch and walking purposely forward.

The teenager's grin fading into a worried line, as he glanced back every few steps at the trunk as it slowly grew smaller, and smaller, as he departed to face whatever lay ahead.

-xxx-

Vader's red eyes glared at Bail as the miserable Senator had his back to the Sith Lord, staring out of the windows, "you would lie to the entire Empire to keep my son safe, your highness. I am thankful," he admitted in his artificial rumbling tone.

Organa shook his head sadly. "I love the boy like he's my own son, my Lord. He's such a good child and I don't want to see him harmed," he rubbed his eyes. "Force forgive me—"

"When does the Force ever do such a thing?" Vader interrupted angrily. "It took my wife away from me; it turned the Jedi against the Emperor, against _me_," he spat venomously.

"The Force is all powerful but it is hardly an entity of forgiveness. You would be better off looking to your ancient Gods then to it."

Bail glanced over his shoulder, shaking his head as he turned back to look out at Aldera, "I do this only to keep my family safe. Han is my family as well and I don't want to have him suffer further loss and pain," he clearly insinuated that he knew Vader would destroy the Organa family to take back Han if necessary.

The leather clad dark Lord of the Sith almost laughed, but the sound of a soft knock at Bail's study door broke them both out of the angry silence developing between them. Organa hesitantly waved his hand over the admittance panel and lowered his head.

Vader swallowed hard, the teenage boy standing uncertainly in the doorway was staring straight at him with the same expression of horror he remembered from an older Han in his dream long ago. "Han," he greeted almost in relief. "You're alive."

The fold of the arms and the uncertain half-smile were still the same as Solo stepped into the study, "so are you," his breaking voice was low and mordant.

Darth Vader studied Han for a moment and began circling him. The boy seemed to be healthy; his hair was shorter and his eyes were darker but other than being older and taller, Han's personality seemed to be much the same. Solo wore a wary expression as he followed the dark Lord's lumbering frame circle him with a scowl.

"You've grown. I had given up hope of ever finding you after your mother..." Vader folded his arms as he left the sentence unfinished and hanging in the air. "Well now, that is hardly a proper greeting for your father, Han. But I understand you must be in shock seeing me after all these years—"

"_No_? Really?" Han ventured bravely with a narky glare up at Vader. "I'm flattered you think that much of me."

Bail's eyes widened in terror on his foster son's behalf as he kept his gaze on the desk in front of him.

Darth pointed a finger in Han's face. "I will not tolerate such insolence from you Han. It was endurable when you were a child, but you are a young adult and I intend to treat you as such; so it would be best if you hear me out before making sarcastic comments." Vader rumbled,

Han narrowed his eyes further and stared straight ahead, "as you wish, my Lord," Solo replied stonily, glancing off to the side. "But if I can point out something for a moment, you have no right to be lecturing me, you're not my father."

Vader turned Han's head back with his left hand and lifted the teenager's chin to glare down into the unnaturally coloured eyes."Contrary to your current convictions, Han, you are my adopted son by marriage as you know I was once, and occupy, Anakin Skywalker's body. I am your father by right."

Darth Vader let go of the boy and Han rubbed his chin ruefully and glanced over at Bail as Vader circled him again.

"I'm aware you were happy here with Organa and his family; but, as much as I am grateful for the Prince's assistance, I wish to have you return home to Coruscant with me and take up your rightful position as my son in the Imperial Court."

The teenager bit his lip, "to be locked up in the Imperial Palace as you go out on constant missions for the Emperor? I wish to refuse." Han straightened his shoulders and never winced once under the gaze of Vader; who had lent against the desk, folding his arms and staring back at the teenager thoughtfully.

"You will not be locked up if you do not wish to be, Han, as you seem to harbour strong affection for the Organa family. While I am away on missions you may spend your time in study in the Alderaan schools and then the university while attending the Imperial Academy," the Sith Lord bribed. "You always wanted to be a fighter pilot. You still do, correct?"

Han lowered his eyes, and nodded, "I can stay here when you're on missions?" He repeated warily, lifting back up his gaze, Vader inclined his masked head. "But I will have to leave with you, right now?"

The armoured man nodded his head again, "yes. Unfortunately Bail does have you adopted as the Prince of Alderaan, but that will only serve to make your title greater. Count Han Solo-Vader of the Empire and Prince of Alderaan...quite a grand designation for one so young, huh?" Darth Vader almost teased.

Han grimaced, "oh boy." He replied in mock enthusiasm to Vader's attempt to use Anakin's Skywalker's dry humour with little success. "And to think I would have been better off as a street louse, my Lord—"

"Father." Vader corrected grimly, towering over the unimpressed looking Han.

"—Father," Solo repeated in the same unenthusiastic tone, staring up. "You promise that you will let me visit Alderaan?"

Darth placed a leather gloved hand on Han's shoulder. "Your schooling will be split between Coruscant and Alderaan; then I believe we will arrange some courses at the University while you are attending the academy. But I sense that you wish to remain here for more than just schooling and loyalty to Bail and his family...ahh." Vader smirked behind his mask.

"The Grand Duchess."

Han glowered as the dark lord all but chuckled.

"Well then, I believe that the girl will soon be on the senate and that will leave you plenty of time to be together." Vader wondered quietly to himself if the dark haired girl in his long ago vision had been Remon. If Han married the girl she would be elevated to the rank of Princess.

Yes, it made sense, even the little girl _Princess Leia,_ could possibly have been the one...

But irregardless of which Organa woman Han had been with, the vision Vader had seen would not be like that.

The Sith lord glanced over at Bail, "my son will need his personal things packed. I wish to take him now to the shuttle," he ordered.

The Prince inclined his head gravely and folded his arms. "I will see to it personally, my Lord, it will give you and Han a moment to converse alone." Organa eyed Han meaningfully and the boy realized that perhaps this wasn't the end.

There was hope still with one man.

As Bail exited, Han glanced nervously over at Vader and then slumped down in chair, the lumbering giant lent back on the desk again and Solo cleared his throat. "Well, this is awkward," he mentioned as casually as he could.

"Perhaps it has been too long," Vader reached up and pulled off the top of his helmet, and proceeded to remove the mask to Han's surprise, revealing the face of Anakin Skywalker; completely intact apart from burn scars running along the left side of his face.

For a moment Han felt relief, then he remembered what Zett had said long ago, about hoping that he never had to see the monster wearing Anakin's skin, possibly it would have been better that Skywalker had been confined to wearing the mask.

Perhaps then it wouldn't be so hard to look into features so similar to Luke's, eyes that had once been blue, now turned yellow-orange and bloodshot, that unnatural smirk was beyond unnerving...

"Now we can both see each other a little better," the voice was slightly raspier, but the same voice that had said yes to a orphan boy that fell onto his wife's apartment balcony years ago.

Han looked down at his hands; this was not going to be easy at all. But as the past few years had proved, it seemed his entire life would never be.

-xxx-

"How could you just let him take Han?" Obi-Wan exclaimed in frustration into the com, as he swerved the shuttle into the secret way around the caldera housing Aldera, _blast flying!_

There was a shaken sigh from Organa, unusual in the strong Senator's usually calm manner of conversing. "He threatened Leia and the rest of my family; he vowed not to harm the boy and he threatened to probe my mind. If he had, he would not only have found out about Han but also..."

"Alright, alright," Kenobi snapped, losing his usual calm. "This might still work out all right, I will take the woman and her son to safety; try to delay Vader leaving planet as long as you can," he knew the com lines would be tapped sooner or later. "You did only what you could."

The Jedi Master switched off the com without waiting for a reply and rubbed his eyes, throwing a shield around himself, he knew had to accomplish this without Vader sensing him, or else all was lost.

"Blast, blast," Obi-Wan cursed silently.

-xxx-

Vader handed Han his mask and the teenager studied it with the critical eye of a young mechanic, "the voice synthesizer was altered by the Emperor's order. He felt my voice was not commanding enough to carry off the illusion of the armour suit," he said quietly.

Solo quickly lost interest in the huge mask that felt heavy, and fearfully confining, he quickly handed it back to Anakin, "yeah, great. You got your own Star Destroyer huh?"

"Indeed I do. I'll take you on a tour of it before we visit Vjun on our way to Imperial Centre. My private castle is being built there," Vader folded his arms. "The planet is not much...and it has acid rain, but it's private.

"I find Coruscant too loud these days. I'm even thinking of having a retreat built on Coruscant somewhere quiet."

Han tried to appear relaxed, but he was on edge. He knew Bail wouldn't put him in danger unless Darth Vader had threatened him with something terrible. "Did you threaten to do something to the Organas if I didn't come with you?" He asked cautiously.

The Sith Lord gazed Han's serious features. "If I did it's of no consequence, Organa was lucky I didn't take it further and report him for harbouring my property..."

"Property!" The teenager stood up, "I don't belong to anyone, least of all you!" Solo shakily marched over to the window.

Vader pursed his lips in frustration and followed his foster son over to the window, placing a hand firmly on Han's shoulder as the boy glared out of the window.

"You know I didn't mean it that way; and I don't only wish to take you out of commitment, but you are a minor and I have a right of paternity over you," the voice was the same as Anakin, but the words were cold and distant.

"I would use any threat necessary to keep that right."

Solo glanced up at the tall man, "then I will go with you," he relented. "But I do it only because of who you once were," Han glanced back down at his hands.

Vader lifted his hand from the boy's shoulder. "Very well, we will leave it at that for now. I sense Prince Organa returning," he left his foster son at the window and walked back to the desk. Placing back on his mask and helmet, Vader spared a quick glance back in the direction of Han.

The boy's shoulders were squared and a fixed scowl on his face as he lifted his head to look out at the mountainous caldera, Darth Vader wondered if Han would ever open up to him about what had happened over the last four years.

It may be only a short amount of time to some, but it might have well have been a thousand years. The boy was already an adolescent and was developing a firm sense of what was right and wrong around him; and as of this time, his foster father was more stranger then parent.

_Somehow_, Vader thought determinedly, _I must earn back his trust_.

-xxx-

Master Kenobi put his arm around Padmé, adjusting the sleeping Luke over his shoulder as they walked towards the shuttle. The petite woman was still exhausted and was struggling alongside the Jedi Master; her heavy hooded cloak shielded her from the strong, blowing winds.

But still she shivered, her eyes rising to look at Kenobi. "Obi-Wan, where is Han?" She whispered, Kenobi averted his eyes and Padmé shook with fear this time.

"He has him, doesn't he? You let him take Han." Amidala's voice was low and tearful.

The Jedi glanced back at her sadly. "Padmé, Vader could sense Bail was lying. He would have killed all the family to get to the truth; Han knew he couldn't put you and the twins in danger," he tried to smile comfortingly, but his own thoughts were full of the same sorrow as the grieving mother. Han didn't deserve this to happen to him at all.

The former Senator of Naboo tried to wriggle away from Kenobi, "no, no! I won't leave without him...I'll save him myself if you Jedi are too weak to do it!" She spat.

Luke moaned a little and snuggled closer against Obi-Wan's shoulder, the man sighing deeply as he held Padmé's arm tightly.

"I wish I could let you go, Padmé, but think. You will be putting Han and your children in more danger if you reveal yourself to Vader, not excluding yourself either. Vader will want you by his side, and that will ultimately cause your death being that close to him," Obi-Wan begged. "Please get on the shuttle."

Amidala looked at Luke, touching his fair hair with her gloved hand wearily, "I do not like this, in fact I loathe this. I hate Anakin. I hate Bail...and most of all I hate you Obi-Wan," she turned her eyes to glare at Kenobi's sad, faded blue eyes.

"I don't know if it's for not killing Anakin, or for his training in the first place."

Obi-Wan lowered his eyes, "I don't know what to hate myself for either, my lady," he responded faintly. Leading the woman towards the shuttle once again in silence.

But even before the small group had stepped on the boarding ramp, there was a tremendous roar in the Jedi's mind through the Force.

_**Kenobi!**_

The Jedi Master fell to his knees and Padmé grabbed her son from the man's arms as he doubled over; clutching his stomach, Kenobi wheezed as if someone had dealt him a heavy blow.

Despite her anger Padmé placed a hand on his back. "What is it?"

Obi-Wan raised his head and narrowed his eyes, "get on board with the boy now, and start up the shuttle" he ordered. The woman paled and rushed up the plank as the aging Jedi bid.

Kenobi took in a deep breath and reached for his lightsaber as he glanced up at the walkway and waited.

-xxx-

Han glowered at the Stormtroopers as he and Vader stood outside the Imperial shuttle with a unhappy looking Bail and a tearful Callie; her mother and her Aunts also stood assembled at their brother's request. The stewards carried the last of Solo's things on board as Darth Vader spoke up.

"I thank you for your assistance in this matter, Prince Organa, I will not tell the Emperor all of the finer details and I trust you will not..." His trailed off and his gaze wondered, the Sith Lord took in a huge breath. "_Kenobi_?" Vader hissed as he suddenly recognized the presence of his old master close by, yelling out the name through the Force.

_**Kenobi!**_ Vader roared to his former master.

Han paled and let Callie wrap her arms around him in concern.

Vader glanced at the Organas, "is he here for Han?"

Bail shook his head, "I don't know, I haven't seen him many years, " he lied.

The Sith Lord was in no mood for long winded excuses, "obviously he has found out I have Han. I will go after him alone," Vader grabbed his lightsaber off his belt.

Solo longed to grab his foster father's arm and beg him not to hurt Obi-Wan; but he held his tongue in anger and held Callie closer.

Lord Vader marched away from the Organa's and his long black cloak flew out behind him as he marched, this was going to be a day of retribution. Han was back with him where he belonged, and soon the death of Kenobi would be brought about for his crimes against the Empire, and being the cause of Padmé's betrayal.

* * *

**There we are. Review as you see fit and thank-you for reading!**


	12. Confrontation and new developments

**Thank-you all for your continued support.**

**(Oh and previous readers from the JC forums might want to take note, this chapter has been updated and changed a lot from the original, I hope you enjoy what's been added. :) )**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**: Confrontation and new developments.

* * *

**L**ong ago on Naboo came flooding back to Obi-Wan as he sat mediating on the dusty platform as the shuttle began it's take off.

Chewbacca had rushed past only moments ago and Kenobi had ordered him to take a shuttle and get Padmé and Luke off planet, and head to one of the hidden satellites Organa had given them directions too. Then they were to go into orbit behind the satellite and wait for a signal from Obi-Wan, (if he survived,) to return for both him and then Zett.

If, after two hours, Chewbacca heard nothing from Master Kenobi, he was only to go for Zett, then speed Padmé to Polis Massa; and then shuttle Zett and Luke back to Kashyyyk.

It was simple, but the best plans were born out of simplicity and not over complicating the tasks at hand.

Kenobi gave into his memories of Naboo rather than dwelling further on the escape plan. Had it been so long ago that he had been a Padawan?

It seemed like only moments had passed since the red laser wall fell down to cut Obi-Wan off from Qui-Gon and Darth Maul, every movement in slow motion played out before his eyes, the slash and parries of each lightsaber clash.

The terrifying moment when Maul hit his double-bladed hilt under his Master's chin, catching him off guard, then, even slower, the quick motion stab of the red blade through Jinn stomach, the dim echo of his scream as Qui-Gon gasped and fell to the floor.

Regardless of defeating him later, it was already too late as Obi-Wan cradled his Master's head. If only he had been faster, he would have been able to fight beside his Master.

But Qui-Gon had been all patience in those moments leading up to the confrontation with the Sith Lord, like he knew this could possibly be the end, and he wouldn't give into restlessness or impatience.

Not like his impulsive young Padawan Kenobi, almost pacing as the Sith Lord was.

But now Obi-Wan was the wise Master facing a Sith Lord. He had to take example from those that had come before him, those who had taught him, both Yoda and Qui-Gon had fought this battle before.

However in regards to the Sith Lord being someone he once trusted and taught, he must look to Yoda.

Dooku had been the venerable Jedi Master's Padawan as Qui-Gon had been to him later; and as Obi-Wan had been Qui-Gon's and Anakin Obi-Wan's apprentice. It was all almost like a dynasty...or rather a tangled web woven.

Despite their once connection, Yoda was still able to confront Dooku in a duel; knowing that the darkness that consumed his one-time Padawan had turned him into someone else, the real Dooku was trapped within jealousy, anger and hatred in his mind and doings.

As the wind shifted direction, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and saw only metres in front of him a dark shadow approaching, barely outlined by the early night sky, there was a rumbling of thunder and a sudden torrent of rain that pelted down in hard drops. Stinging his eyes as he stood and wiped away the water from his face, it trailed down into his beard and down his neck as he reached for his saber.

The shadowy figure already had his lightsaber in his hand, and it ignited with a sharp _snap-hiss_, casting an eerie red glow in the darkness, rain hitting the blade and making dull spitting sounds as it did.

Now Obi-Wan had to see Anakin—no Vader, as an enemy. The man that had taken away Anakin, slaughtered thousands of innocents and children, nearly killed Padmé and their unborn children; Vader was the darkness and it was up to the light to destroy him…or save him.

"Obi-Wan, I should have known you couldn't leave well enough alone. You took Padmé away from me, now you want to take away my son," the synthetic voice boomed as the Sith Lord strode forward.

"But things have changed the last four years, when we last met I was only but a learner, now I am a Master."

Kenobi shook his head sadly, "only a Master of evil, Darth," he raised his shining blade and Vader made the first attack and the two lightsabers clashed in a flash of red and blue.

They remained intertwined as the two men stepped around, then they both pulled back in evenly matched symmetry as Vader went on the attack, slashing and lunging out with attacks to make up for the lack of dexterity in his mechanical movements.

Obi-Wan knew he had to take advantage of this.

If this duel had happened only ten years from now, Kenobi could not be assured of the outcome. But he was still young enough to best the mechanical monstrosity Vader had become.

It required tactics of quick thinking as well as dexterity.

Pushing Vader into a corner could prove dangerous, but Kenobi knew he had to take that chance. "You can't best me, Darth. If my blade should find it's mark you will cease to exist because of the dark path you have taken.

"However if you strike me down I shall become more powerful then you can possibly imagine." He almost smirked as Vader snarled in response.

"I grow weary of your excessive lectures old man," the Sith moved to lunge, but Obi-Wan was faster and his blade came down on Vader's right arm, severing it from the shoulder blade in one quick motion.

Vader howled in anguish and Obi-Wan swiftly kicked out with his left leg, slamming into the Sith Lord's chest making him double over; Kenobi then delivered a clout to the back of Vader's neck, knocking the other man into unconsciousness from the blow and the pain from his severed limb.

Kenobi breathed out exhaustedly as Vader fell to the ground, reaching for his com-link, "Chewbacca, is the cargo safely deposited?"

There was an affirmative growl in response and Obi-Wan nodded firmly, taking in another laboured breath as he glanced back at the still unconscious Vader.

"Right then, I'm still on the landing platform. Come and pick me up quickly."

It was over.

For now.

If only there had been a chance to save Han as well, but with the odds stacked against them, Kenobi now had to live with the resolution that he must leave the teenage boy's fate up to providence.

He looked over the unconscious Vader, and sighed out a pray to the Force, hoping it would take care of Han, as it had done long before.

That they would all meet again when the galaxy was at peace, and the Skywalker family could be reunited.

Obi-Wan had faith that Han wouldn't lose his convictions as he grew older; the teenager had a special destiny.

Yoda had spoken to him in private a few years ago, about something he had seen through the Force when he had first encountered Han on Bail Organa's ship during the _Jedi Massacre_.

Upon disembarking the shuttle, even before being introduce to Han, the venerable Jedi Master was gifted with a vision of far into the future, where there were very special children, strong with the Force.

"_Special children_," Yoda had revealed, "_with the surname of Solo_."

-xxx-

If the 501st legion hadn't been suspicious enough already of the shuttle blasting off and returning, the fact that it then blasted off again so quickly was enough to even move their limited intelligence into suspicion.

"Senator, what exact cargo is that shuttle carrying off in such a rush?" The Captain, _Rex_ as Han remembered, (meeting the former Clone-trooper as a child with Anakin,) asked curtly.

Bail folded his arms over his cloak as Han watched the shuttle fly out of sight from the caldera. Trying to keep relief from his features, the teenager sufficed by leaning his head against Callie's, mostly to hide his smile from the stormtroopers.

"Delicate Nerf hatchlings. They're starting a breeding colony on Bespin's Cloud City," Prince Organa informed him, (not untruthfully because that had been indeed been going on the past few days. Nerflings were fragile creatures and had to be shuffled from one place to another as quickly, and as safely, as possible.)

The stormtrooper nodded in response, "I see Senat—" a loud beeping came from the comlink on his belt, he motioned to the rest of his legion and they ran off ahead, Captain Rex turned to Han.

"Your highness, you must come with us, that was Lord Vader's distress signal."

-xxx-

Zett looked up at Obi-Wan confusedly as they walked to the shuttle, "what do you mean you didn't try to rescue Han? You know that's just going to distress his foster mother further, and leaving him with Vader?" He questioned, aghast at the thought as he helped his Master along.

Obi-Wan shook his head wearily, "Vader won't harm him. Padmé Amidala's foster son is now the only link he has to his wife, he regards him as his own son." He reassured his Padawan, while trying to also reassure himself.

Jukassa stopped half-way and turned to him, "Master, I don't mean to question your motives for such a decision, but what could possibly be a beneficial outcome of all this?"

Obi-Wan unfolded his arms, looking down at the ground, "it's better this way. It won't raise as many suspicions, I think Han knows that more than any of us; it will just make a secure plan more secure in a way."

Kenobi suddenly felt very old as he looked back at Zett, about to repeat almost word for word Qui-Gon had said to him as they left Coruscant for Naboo before the Trade Federation debacle.

"That should be all the questioning you should do, Zett. Now get on board."

Zett bit his lower lip, "as you wish, Master." He turned and walked stonily ahead of Obi-Wan, who glanced behind him thoughtfully, rubbing his bearded chin as he followed the boy up the plank.

_I put my personal convictions aside and trust in the Force. Keep safe, Han Solo, we will all meet again._

"Chewbacca!" Obi-Wan called out towards the cock-pit, "take off now, we're about to have undesirable company."

-xxx-

_..."Stop that ship!"The 501__st__ captain cried out to his squad._

_The Old Republic shuttle was already half-way off the platform when the stormtroopers, accompanied by Han,( who had been allowed only a brief farewell to Bail and Callie,) amongst them._

_The shuttle fired out a few blasts in response to the heavy fire from the stormtroopers and almost effortlessly turned around into the air and blasted off._

"_They got away," Han whispered to himself, a delighted grin over his face. "They got away..."_

"_Prince Han, sir?" _

_Han looked up at the Captain, lost in his relief the teenager hadn't even noticed the stormtroopers had ceased their fire and most had gathered protectively around a huddled, dark form easily recognisable as Darth Vader._

_The stormtrooper stood to attention saluted, "Captain Rex sir—"_

"_Yes I remember you," Solo interrupted, forcing himself not to roll his eyes, "what is it Captain?"_

_Rex relaxed and pointed over in the direction of Han's fallen foster father, who was struggling to his feet, ignoring the offered help from his stormtroopers._

"_Your highness, I feel your father will accept no help from us—"_

"_And you think he'll accept any from me, Captain?" Han interrupted gruffly, glancing aside, when no reply came from Rex, Solo shook his head and looked back up at the 501__st__ leader. _

"_I didn't think so, come on then, let's see if we can help."_

Han played the memory of the recent events over in his mind as he looked out around the bridge tower of Vader's Stardestroyer, _The Exactor_.

He'd found himself here at the suggestion of Admiral Ozzel, Han had been taken on a tour of the ship while Vader was repaired by the medic staff. Walking along beside the pompous old craven Solo listened intently to him regardless, fascinated by the new ship he'd read so much about.

"…we are equipped with six dual heavy turbolaser turrets, two Quad heavy turbolasers, three triple medium turbolasers, two—"

"What's her hyperdrive rating?" Han interrupted, leaning against a loading transport.

Ozzel bristled slightly at being interrupted in his speech, but swallowed back his annoyance, Solo smirked to himself.

"We have a hyperdrive rating of class two with a backup of class eight, now back to the weaponry—"

Han lent forward, "what's her maximum acceleration?" He chimed in with yet another interruption, smiling again to himself as the overweight admiral bristled again.

Ozzel dutifully opened his mouth to reply but was intercepted by the dark shadow that towered over his youthful tormentor.

"Two thousand, three hundred g, that's at her fastest," the low rumble of the voice synthesizer made Ozzel swallow hard, but the teenage boy beside him merely turned and stared solemnly up at Lord Vader, nodding in respect.

"That pretty awesome...hey look, they reattached your arm," Han pointed to his foster father's right arm, where the stub had been fitted with a gloved, mechanical hand.

Vader glanced down and flexed the aforementioned hand slowly. "Unfortunately no. A lightsaber performs a clean swipe that cauterizes the wound instantly; this is a temporary replacement till we arrive on Coruscant. Leave us Admiral," he said almost in the same stanza.

Ozzel inclined his head. "As you wish my lord, your highness," he spun on his heel and the rest of the crew were privy to a look of complete relief playing out over their Admiral's plump, moustached features, as he rushed away down the bridge.

Vader looked down at Han, who stare back up at him expressionlessly, after a moment or so had passed the Sith Lord spoke up, "I expect you are tired, son. Would you like to be escorted to your new quarters? All your things have been brought there."

Han nodded, "that would be great, no offense you run a good ship, I'm just—"

"I understand," Vader hurriedly interrupted, "they are adjacent to my own and connect into a joint lounge; perhaps we could talk further tomorrow morning, about what has happened the last few years we've been apart?"

Solo pushed back his hair, his eyes half-lidded, "yeah, why not? Well I'll get going then," he put his fingers in his mouth and whistled, motioning to the Stormtroopers by the door. "Well? C'mon guys, escorting the Prince. Big deal. Could be a new suit of armor for you both."

The troopers glanced at each other, before trotting up to the teenager, who patted their white armor covered arms.

"Okay, let's get the prisoner to his bed...but tell me somethin' first guys," Solo looked between his escorts as they started walking way, "you ever gambled?"

They both shook their helmeted heads, and Han let out a short laugh as they exited out the door, Vader watching his foster son with his frown of annoyance hidden behind his helmeted visage, but also a tinge of amusement at the trouble-making youth.

"Well then do I have a game for you, ever heard of Sabacc? No? Great! I'll teach you everything you need to know..."

* * *

**There you have it. I hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you like. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Encountering the Emperor

**Thank-you to all my readers and reviewers. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**: Encountering the Emperor and further developments.

* * *

…**N**_o_,_ no, I've been burning on core-tunnelling, fast thrusters,_" Han sung at the top of his lungs, drumming his hands on the panel in front of him. The cadet in the shuttle's pilot seat beside the teenager, half-smiled at the boy's antics.

Han had preformed a rather nasty prank on the 501st legion, and Vader had sent him to the cockpit as lenient punishment.

Being one step ahead of his foster father, however, Solo had smuggled his personal music device with him before the prank had even occurred, and had the earphones blasting out new jizz-wailing tunes.

Cadet Firmus Piett was of a fairly good sort, and didn't mind the young nobleman asking a few questions periodically between songs about the newest shuttle model. Piloting down to Coruscant could get boring and the thankless job was usually assigned to cadets.

Solo was singing, but inwardly he was deep in thought, in the past three days Han had been through a lot of upsetting changes. Losing his family and having to leave Alderaan, being suddenly viewed as Royalty...spending time with the monster that had once been Anakin.

Han shuddered. The harsh words, the long silences and the possessive nature were unlike anything he could remember of his time with Anakin years ago; even though the time spent between Vjun, and now heading to Coruscant, was almost the same amount of time.

Always, the words Zett had said to him on Bail's ship soon after leaving Coruscant, repeated in his mind every time he looked at Vader.

_"It wears his face, but it's like a mask. You don't want to see someone who isn't Anakin walking around in his skin, do you?"_

He hadn't admitted so at the time, but Han hadn't quite understood what the Jedi Padawan had been talking about. Now he understood. More than Zett could have suggested that he would ever know.

The darkness that had radiated from Palpatine, Solo shivered, daily the things he'd felt as a child were growing less dim, but he could feel right down in his core that Vader overflowed with the same dark embers. He wanted to go and beg the Sith Lord to let him go back to Alderaan, Leia would be missing him, and Callie and Bail…

Han took in a shaky breath and turned off his music device, he was too worried to listen to peppy jizz tunes, he shut his eyes tightly. _I just want everything to be like it was a few days ago..._

-xxx-

Darth Vader was dreaming.

He knew he was dreaming because only moments ago he'd shut his eyes while sitting in his chambers. But it was a strange dream, it _felt_ real, like all of the other visions he had suffered in his lifetime.

_He was standing in what appeared to be the living room of a tastefully furnished apartment. Beautiful artwork adorned the walls along with framed holographs, the Sith Lord bit his lower lip in confusion; the place was unfamiliar to him and the taste was so much like Padmé's._

_Vader slowly moved towards the holographs to try and determine who owned this place, but the sound of echoing laughter coming from outside the apartment distracted him. He turned and walked slowly towards the sound, gliding through the open doors that lead out onto a balcony garden. _

_There was bright sunshine and Vader lifted up his hand as visor over his eyes. As he shielded the sunlight, through his visored vision, Vader saw three small children playing with a broad shouldered man._

_The little girl was hanging around the man's shoulders and her two brothers were attached to his legs. Vader's heart jerked at the scene and jealousy flooded him as the little girl's long, dark hair, fanned out behind her as she and her siblings play-wrestled the brown haired man._

_The man jokingly fell to the ground and the little girl neatly jumped out of the way, pulling on his arm._

"_Get up Daddy," they all ordered. The girl giggling her head off as the boys jumped on their father's torso and it turned into a tickling romp._

_Vader lent against a railing as he watched the display with regret, the smallest boy suddenly looked straight at him with the biggest blue eyes, and tugged on his father's shirt._

_"Daddy, I can see a strange man looking at me," the boy complained._

_Darth Vader reached out and felt the strong pull of the Force from the three children, and something very familiar about the presence of their father._

_When the man turned his head to glance in the direction his son was looking in, Vader knew why. _

_It was the older Han he'd seen before, but even older this time…a father playing with his sons and daughter; like Vader never got the chance to with his own son or daughter._

_"Well then tell him that your Uncle and Aunt are coming over tonight and we ain't got no more room. You know how your Mom feels about uninvited guests," Han pulled the boy into a one armed hug. "Although if he's invisible, I guess he wouldn't eat much huh?"_

_The older boy looked over in Vader's direction, "he's not invisible though, I can see him," he had as deep brown eyes as his brother's were blue and Darth Vader was startled, the little girl nodded and pointed._

_"I can see him Daddy! I can see him! He looks like Uncle—"_

**"**_**Your Lordship**_**?"**

The voice of Cadet Piett woke Vader from his fitful sleep, the fair haired man looked around and located the com unit.

"Yes Cadet?"

"_We're starting our landing approach_," Piett informed him. "_I thought you'd be pleased to note Prince Han has behaved himself, he has the makings of a good pilot and with your permission I'd like him to help me guide the shuttle down_."

Vader rubbed his eyes, "yes, that would be quite acceptable, nothing crazy mind you Han," he waited a moment, then heard a short laugh from his foster son.

"In this hunk of junk, ha! I'll behave Father," he assured him, with a notable touch of sarcasm that only teenager could get away with, Vader shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Just be careful, son," the Sith Lord switched off the com and lent back on the chair, glaring out at the empty room, he'd intervened hadn't he? He had Han back, he would be raised in the Imperial Palace, how was it possible Han's children did not know their own Grandfather…? No...maybe they just referred to him by some other name.

Uncle someone maybe...yes that's why they said he looked like an Uncle.

Vader thumped the armrest of his chair, his yellow pupiled eyes were narrowed and half-lidded, these visions were becoming worse over the years, maybe now that he had Han back the demons of the past…or rather the future past, could be put to rest.

-xxx-

Han looked down at the newly named Imperial Centre, Coruscant looked the same as always, perhaps smoggier and there was more construction going on towards the east of the Senate building, the Imperial Palace he guessed as Piett was directing them towards the area.

"Now, pull back on the handle here and flick the two switches just above your head, and that will start the landing cycle," the Cadet directed, after doing that Han followed the man's further instructions and the ship glided down towards the landing platform. Where, to Han's dismay, there was a full blown greeting party.

Two rows of stormtroopers and several red guards, Han swallowed hard as he heard the outside thrusters hiss, oh boy, he gripped his hands together, _not looking forward to this._

The door behind them swished open and Darth Vader stood there, resting his hands on his hips, Piett bowed his head and Han glanced over the top of the co-pilot chair, "Father," he greeted dully, Vader chuckled.

"I sense your unwillingness to meet the Emperor again, son, but it is proper protocol," his synthetic voice was lightly jovial, and Han was taken back. He'd already learnt that Vader's moods could switch like an unstable hyperdrive unit, and was more worried than he had been.

"Yeah, why not, being _royal_ it seems only fair," Solo said sarcastically, hopping out of the chair. "I'd better go put on my cloak," he mumbled, edging uneasily past his foster father, strolling over into the lounge where he'd tossed the thin, blue nerf-fur cloak.

Han fastened it around his neck with a chain as Vader watched him through the vacant, red eyes of the mask. The teenager pretended that the clasp was difficult and fiddled with it for a moment, but finally turned to look at the Sith Lord.

"What?"

Vader cocked his head to the side, "I was going to ask you later, Han, but…your mother, did she say anything to you before you left for Alderaan?" He asked slowly.

The boy's closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes, we talked," Solo tossed one half of the cloak over his shoulder.

"Mom said…she said to be careful and that she loved me, that we would see each other again," Han sighed. "It didn't work out that way, I never saw her again…I visited her tomb and I wanted to see her family."

Darth Vader nodded thoughtfully, "if you like, you can see them after you've gotten settled here. If I have business I'll send you with a trusted officer," he offered, Han nodded. "Good then, are you ready?" Vader questioned, Solo inclined his head again.

"Then let's go."

-xxx-

The interior of the Imperial Palace was stark compared to its crafted exterior, Han glanced around it with dismay at the ugly sculptures and dark paintings on the wall. The hallway looked like something straight out a horror holovid, not at all like the palace on Alderaan.

Solo secretly hoped that Vader's apartments were different to the rest of the building, but didn't expect them too at all, given the Emperors orders in all other matters.

Han scowled, _I'm not going to be as easily controlled by that old mummy face_…but as he thought this he looked over at his foster father.

Anakin had been one of the most strong willed, and smartest men he'd ever met. And still…but then again the Emperor had desperately coveted Anakin as his slave because of his ability with the Force. Han was blessed in that he had little connection with the Force, _but if the twins_…

"You were very attached to Organa's adopted daughter and his niece, weren't you?" Vader suddenly brought up and Han quickly shielded his thoughts before replying.

"Yeah, Callie's a good friend and Leia…what can I say, she's a great little kid, she's like a sister to me," he admitted with a small smile.

Darth looked down at him as they approached the throne room. "You like children don't you? I know you would have been a good older brother to your brother or sister," the Sith Lord sounded thoughtful and Han looked confusedly at him. He'd noticed over the past few days that traces of Anakin just seemed to occasionally emerge in Vader's vocalizations.

But suddenly the dark Lord's demeanour changed as they reached the red armoured guards at the colossal doors, "the Emperor will expect you to be courteous, son. Be on your best behaviour." The voice synthesiser emphasised the warning and Han looked away as the huge, carved wooden doors were pulled open from the inside and he looked inside the room.

There was crackling sound from the fire torches on the wall. The only lighting in the dismal area was the glass roof, which was covered by a sun-blocking dome that could be pulled back at the Emperor's leisure. _Obviously this was not such an occasion,_ Han thought wryly, blinking at the bright sunlight.

He looked ahead at the immense throne assembled above a dais in the middle of the hall, the dark figure seated on the throne was hooded and loomingly frightening. Han held up his head firmly despite this, and bravely marched forward with his foster father towards the Emperor of the Galaxy.

Vader knelt obediently down four feet away from the base of the dais, Han looked aside at him before doing likewise, looking down with narrowed eyes at the deep blue, velvet looking strip of carpet, that lay in a wide, vertical strip between the throne room door and the throne.

"My Master, I have returned with my foster son, Prince Han Vader of Alderaan," he rumbled out Han's new title, as Solo inwardly gagged at sound of it all.

"Ah yes," the terrifying voice boomed from above them, the teenager kept his hazel eyes firmly on the ground in front of him; forcing his muscles not to twitch in tension as he heard the deliberately slow, soft footsteps of Palpatine as he treaded down the stairs.

A shadow cast over Solo and a wave of sickness flowed over the boy, "rise Lord Vader, and you as well young Prince Han," the scaly voice hadn't changed; it was only raspy and slimier then Han remembered. The teenager got to his feet and Vader followed.

Solo bravely raised his eyes to stare into the hooded, yellow-eyed gaze, the Emperor smiled, something more terrifying then his voice.

"My how you've grown. You are pleased to be reunited with your father no doubt?"

"Yes, your Excellency," Han responded mechanically.

The scarred, pale skin of the Emperor's face shifted again as he smirked, "yes, yes no doubt. A boy's place is with his father, even though Organa has also adopted you," he rested both of his hands on his cane. "From having no father to having two is not an easily done thing."

Han took in a deep breath, "no, your Excellency. But by marriage Lord Vader is my Father and Bail Organa is my second-father," he said bravely, Vader glanced at him in silence, inwardly begging his foster son to be quiet, but Palpatine cackled.

"It is nice to see you have lost none of your precociousness. A charming child as always," he waved to an attendant, "while your father is away on missions you will not be alone. I have taken under my wing a young girl. She will keep you company as Vader has told me you lived with the children of the Alderaan Palace, and are not used to being alone for long periods."

Han watched the attendant shuffle out of a side door and turned back to the Emperor, who was suddenly serious as he looked down at the teenager.

"It was such a pity, your mother's death. Padmé Amidala had so much to still offer the galaxy, and to die in childbirth with the child stillborn also, what a terrible tragedy."

Palpatine's voice was soft, so close to bordering on mockery it made Solo's blood boil, and he half clenched his fists, Vader noticed and put his hand on Han's shoulder.

"My wife's death was a tragic accident," Vader said perfunctorily, as if he had repeated the same sentence thousands of times, Solo looked down at the floor again as they stood silent for a moment.

But it was broken when footsteps indicated the aide was returning, they all looked over at the returning humans, and Han's heart went into his throat when he saw the little, red haired child toddling along next to the elaborately robed woman, obediently holding her hand.

The Emperor watched the little girl let go of the aide's hand and kneel down in front of him, "Mara Jade, I promised you a new friend to keep you company," he chuckled and Solo felt ill again, the girl jumped to her tiny feet and stared up at Han, who became choked up.

The poor little thing wouldn't have been much older than Luke or Leia; she even looked younger despite the abundant red waves of hair. Han knelt down so he was at her eye level.

"My name is Han. How old are you Mara?"

Jade held up two fingers, "I am two, how old are you?" Her voice was baby soft but already formed almost perfect sentences.

Solo swallowed painfully, thinking of his little brother and sister so far away now, but he smiled crookedly at the girl. "I'm fourteen, old huh?" He tried to make her laugh, but the green eyes just stared at him cautiously.

Han smiled again, "well then, we're going to be friends, alright?"

Mara inclined her head, a serious frown on her face, "yes," she looked up at the Emperor, the terrible man cackled.

"You may leave now, Mara. You and Han will see each other again," he spoke to her bluntly, every word an order, Jade knelt again, then got up and took the aide's hand. They left almost as quickly as they'd arrived and the teenager watched them solemnly.

That little girl was a sad example how the Emperor treated everyone, like Vader treated Han.

As a possession, a trophy for his cabinet.

Han wondered for a moment what would be Mara's destiny one day, then he decided he didn't want to know.

-xxx-

Far from Coruscant on Polis Massa, in her lonely room by herself, Padmé looked at the holo-vision with tears in her eyes, the holo-net was broadcasting its latest news; and its biggest story was the guardianship of the late Senator Amidala's foster son to Darth Vader.

She watched the Emperor step out onto a balcony, the hologram wavered as the Emperor raised his hands for silence. Padmé held the back of her hand to her mouth to stifle a cry as the monster who had been her husband emerged from behind the Emperor.

Worse still, the slump shouldered, smaller figure dressed in a black jumpsuit with a white belt, a blue cape tossed over the narrowed shoulders waved in the wind as he strode bravely to stand beside Vader.

"My subjects, today marks the fourth anniversary of my installation as Emperor," Palpatine began in a ornate manner. "The day I took the first steps towards peace in the galaxy for you, my loyal subjects!"

Padmé shivered at the applause and cheering that followed this announcement, the Emperor went on but her eyes never waved from the two figures to his right, the motionless Lord Vader and Han.

_Dear sweet child_, she thought, watching as her foster son lent against the balcony. Then she shook her head as Vader tapped Han's shoulder and the teenager jumped upright; standing straight and looking solemnly out beyond the crowd.

The former Senator lowered her eyes to look away from the holo-vision, switching it off from the panel beside her bed, she couldn't watch any further.

Luke was safe on Kashyyyk with the Jedi, training to be one himself some day. Leia was secure and loved in the palace of Alderaan, being raised as their Princess and future Queen, perhaps even a Senator one day.

She sighed, pressing the glowing green button on the com.

The only one she was worried about was Han; but she knew from past experiences that the boy…no, young man could take care of himself very well.

The droids arrived in the room, and Padmé nodded.

"I'm ready," she said softly.

It would be many years till she saw her children again.

_***Five Years later***_

Obi-Wan shook his head, leaning against the natural wooden post of the make-shift temple/tree house as he watched Yoda scold young Luke Skywalker with a sad smile.

The nine-year-old boy was in a handstand position in the middle of the room. His short fair hair inches from the dirt floor and his blue-eyes squeezed tightly shut in concentration, Yoda was directing the boy from his position on a tree-stump in the corner of the small room.

"Concentrate young Skywalker, control you must learn!" The green, alien Master exclaimed, Kenobi felt the young Force energy of Luke focusing on the metal crates, beaming with pride as his young apprentice raised them up into the air.

"Yes, yes. One on top of another pile them now…"

Luke did as Master Yoda bided, the metal crates began to assemble one on top of another, gently and without making so much as a clanking sound.

_Good Luke, careful now,_ Obi-Wan thought to himself, but the peace was suddenly broken when young Skywalker's ever-blue eyes snapped open.

"Han? No…" He suddenly cried out, the crates tumbling to the ground as the green Jedi Master leapt out of the way, Luke flipped back over and put his head in his hands.

Tapping his cane in frustration Yoda sighed, "control! Relax you should, young Skywalker."

Obi-Wan walked over to kneel beside the boy, placing his hand on Skywalker's shoulder with gentle firmness, "what did you see young Padawan?"

Luke looked up at the familiar, greying features of his Master with confusion, "I saw my brother here, he was older but I know it was him. There were dead Wookiees everywhere…dead Jedi…Han was trying to warn us but it was too late…" He rubbed his eyes.

Yoda grumbled. "Heh, always in motion is the future. Difficult to see it is, young Luke, even for the most skilled of Jedi Masters," he comforted the boy in his own gruff manner. "Leave us Obi-Wan. Back to concentrating, young Luke, pick up themselves the crates will not."

Obi-Wan walked back to the doorway, watching Luke flip back into a hand stand. The Jedi Master sighed deeply, the boy was the same age Anakin had been when Kenobi had first met him, already gifted with visions of the future.

If he saw Han here that could mean only one thing, as the young man would never put his brother in danger, that danger was coming to them.

* * *

**Thank-you for reading. Please leave a review if you like.**


	14. Imperial Entanglements

**Ta-da. I thought I'd scare everyone by having two chapters in two days.**

**Mostly because its break time soon from Uni (after exams...ahhhhhhhh!) and soon I'll be lounging out on a beach with my dog and a few old friends (Twain, Wilde and Dickens,) and ignoring everything to do with computers. So I thought its time to get the ball rolling with the last few chapters of this story at least.**

* * *

**GunslingerHan: Ah ha. You caught me. Han is _very_ much Han from this chapter on. The next few chapters will fully explain my "Han is _very _much Han," statement. I promise. And as for Luke remembering Han...he was four and Force-sensitive. (Some people do have good memories early on. I know I've had a photographic memory from about the age of four, especially for my family members. Han was Luke's foster-brother and was with him practically every day up until they were separated.) Chewie will be arriving very soon, along with some more familiar faces.**

* * *

**Thank-you to my three reviewers...I am getting the impression people are pretty much okay with my story since I've received no complaints and only a few reviews, so happy readers are happy readers.**

**Please enjoy this chapter. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Imperial entanglements.**

**

* * *

**

**T**he lanky, broad-shouldered young man pulled at the high neck of his official Imperial Academy uniform and groaned, leaning his head against the bar. The hulking, dark haired man on the stool beside him, patted his younger friend's shoulder.

"C'mon Solo, it's not that bad," he tried to cheer his fellow cadet up.

Han grunted something that was muffled by the bar-top his head was pressed against, the red-haired man on the other side of him peered around and shook his head.

"Mako, have you even met Han's foster father?" Lieutenant Crix Madine stressed with a raised eyebrow. Spince shrugged and nodded, Crix motioned to the bartender, "point taken. Another Alderaan ale for my fellow Corellian friend here."

Han lifted his head, "make it a _Whyyren's reserve_, a _good_ vintage. Double if you like as it's on my tab," he ordered, glancing sidewards at Madine and winking half-heartedly. The older man had been a friend since the older Corellian had been assigned to Solo on the first trip Han took to Naboo to meet his foster Grandparents.

Mako had become a friend just about since the first day of being at the Imperial Academy, both being outcasts had helped. Spince had been twenty and considered too old to be a cadet, but being the son of an influential Senator had gotten him in.

Han had been in the public eye since he was fourteen as Prince Han Vader, the only son of Lord Darth Vader. That fact certainly didn't win him a lot of real friends, mostly simpering, Imperial idealists and people who just stared at him.

Firmus Piett and Madine Han was happy to have around as mentors, although he saw Piett rarely and Crix was more a friend despite the slight age difference.

On the other side of Mako was Soontir Fel, a brilliant pilot, but more of a tag along. Only really having one good friend at the Academy, Fel hung out with Han occasionally out of respect for Solo's natural flying talent; but really the two of them were friendly(...well _mostly_ friendly,) rivals.

"Every leave-time it gets worse. At least the last two leave-times his Lordship's been busy off planet. But not this one. Not for Palpatine's _big_ celebration," Han rested his chin on his hand, the past five years had been beyond what most people would deem a normal existence.

There _had_ been moments of normalcy, surprisingly enough.

Mostly the time spent on Alderaan in the University, and living in the Alderaan palace with Bail, Callie and Leia. But that time had been all too brief, as after graduation from seventh form, Vader had arranged for all lessons from Alderaan to be sent to the Academy on Cardia or Coruscant. Han hadn't been to Alderaan for nearly two years.

Before the official shuttle party had to drag Han back to the belly of the beast, Madine had suggested a detour to Corellia.

Han had been glad to delay having to return to Coruscant, even if it was a brief stopover on Corellia. The last time he'd been here, just a little over four months ago; he'd received the _Corellian Bloodstripe Stage one_, which he now proudly wore on his military issue pants.

Corellia was home, despite all the years spent off planet away from her. Han was proud of his heritage, even if all he'd found out about his family was a few names and very small stories here and there about the Solos.

Fel had decided to tag along, mostly because he had nothing better to do with his leave. But had disappeared out the back with some young girl, a real knock-out that never left his side.

Han had a passing thought of Callie…but that had ended mutually last year.

Solo half smiled, he and the Grand Duchess were better friends then lovers; even though he still loved her, it was a different kind of love. Callie was still his favourite girl, but they'd lost the romance and spark that had once been there.

They were both mature enough now to accept that.

The young cadet gloomily flicked a roasted Vweilu nut out of the bowl across the bar. Life in the Imperial Palace had been a dull, restricted way to grow up. Callie was only on planet for weeks at a time and little Mara Jade…_yeesh, poor kid_.

He'd tried to interact with her, but Han had always feared the Emperor was watching him through those bright green eyes. For example, Mara would start playing whatever game Han came up with, then either stop half-way or just up and leave the room.

Solo had once contemplated taking the red-haired child to Alderaan with him, just for a few weeks to perhaps make friends with his lonely foster sister Leia. But the Emperor had snapped that Mara must always remain with him in the palace till he saw fit.

Han had held his tongue, never bringing up the subject again with _his royal-many-wrinkles_, and instead focused his efforts on trying to draw Jade out of her strange shell; she was nothing like Leia.

Han rolled his eyes mockingly, thinking of the argumentative com-chat he'd experienced a month ago with the bright-eyed Princess herself. Who had demanded that Han take her with him on the very first mission he was assigned to.

Crazy kid.

Fel came back in, a look of disgust on his hard, good-looking features as he walked up to his fellow Imperial Academy members. "Droyk, I think you guys better have a look at what's going on outside," he motioned to them and they all followed him to the cantina entrance.

Peering out into the night, Han was nearly blinded by the bright lights beaming down on what was a fairly substantial crowd gathered outside on the street, there was loud booming sounds of what sounded like various aliens and humans speaking in many tongues.

"I think we've run into a cult brainwashing guys," Soontir pointed out with a narrowing of his eyes, Han pursed his lips in vague annoyance and Madine nodded curtly.

Madine got off of his stool."Right, I'm going to go get some back up, Mako and Fel, go through the crowd and scout around, Solo do you want to do the same or go back to the port with me?" Crix only asked the question out of courtesy,because he knew Han would go straight into whatever action was going on.

"I'll go scout; three's quicker than two," the young Prince pointed out in his low, Coruscanti accented voice.

The Lieutenant inclined his head in acknowledgment and they all separated. Spince went left, Fel took the centre and Han went right through the crowd.

"Excuse me, excuse me," Solo muttered, edging past beings as quickly as possible looking around for ringleaders.

He didn't have to search long, a hooded, slender figure in rough woven clothing speaking basic caught his gaze and Solo quickly made his way towards it—perhaps her, as the voice sounded feminine.

"…when one becomes together in the Exaltation, it is a feeling of complete happiness, all your fear, everything wonderful comes to light, come join—" the being was cut off mid-sentence when Han grabbed it's left arm and spun it around.

"They'll be no 'joining' tonight," Solo said gravely, the beings around the preacher backed away when they saw the Imperial emblem on the young man's uniform. Han eyed them all before pushing down the hood of the figure, as he suspected the being was a female.

But what the Cadet hadn't expected was how beautiful the girl was, or how familiar she was for that matter. A cascade past her shoulders of red-blonde curls and deep-set green eyes that stared frighteningly, but somehow resolutely, straight into his wondering gaze.

"I am doing no wrong, sir please—" The girl started to speak, but Han cut her off.

"Wait a minute sweetheart—"

The young woman's delicate features were not perfect, her nose was aquiline and her wide mouth was set into a frightened half-smile that didn't suit her at all, but she was lovely, "—no sir, please listen—"

Han grabbed both of the woman's arms and gazed down at her firmly, "if I was to say Bria Tharen, I would be right?" He queried, the young woman clearly looked shaken. "Bria?"

"How—" memory was flooding back into those eyes, "how do you know that? In the Exultation we have no names, who are you?"

"A friend, Bria, do you remember me at all?" Solo desperately tried to jog her memory. "The day of the attack on the Jedi Temple, Senator Padmé Amidala came to help you and the other younglings escape to safety. I'm her son," he nodded encouragingly as Tharen suddenly came round, like out of a deep sleep.

"Yes…yes you were the boy with her, Han," she fell against him and the young man steadied her gently, "it was so long ago, we were children—I would never have known you."

Solo hoisted her up by her shoulders carefully and lifted her chin, "Bria, how did you get involved it all this mess? Why?" He questioned, the few minutes he'd spent with her after the rescue from the Jedi Temple came rushing back in his memory. She'd wanted to go home to her family on Corellia.

Bria steadied herself and pulled back from the young man, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "I…I thought it was a Force related religious experience…"

Han shook his head, "I very much doubt it, sweetheart, I'd take a stab in the dark and say it's some sort of mating call or somethin' along those lines," he muttered, hearing the sound of shouting and trooper armour, "I think back up is here, keep talkin' honey." Solo took the young woman's arm and lead her through the crowd, Tharen looked up at the good-looking Cadet worriedly.

"I wanted to find the Jedi, Han, my place is with them as a healer, I know now that's where I belong. Like I was saying I though the emotions vibrating through the sensitive points in my head was akin to the Force…that the t'landa til had some contact with the Jedi," Bria explained tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

Han stopped her, "I thought you wanted to go home to your family," he questioned, the young woman nodded.

"I did, at the time. But about two years ago I met…well rather my mother pushed me together with a young man, Dael Levare, who took a liking to me, a year later Dael proposed to me and I just…I just couldn't imagine marrying him at all. I knew he'd been having affairs, people had told me, but…" Bria let out a sad laugh.

"Once I came back from the temple, I was more sheltered at home then I had been on Coruscant. I started to feel constrained and after my Mother tried to encourage me to go back to Dael I ran," she shrugged her shoulders.

"That night when I was searching for an inn or hotel, a preacher stopped me and…I don't remember a lot, just images…thoughts…"

Solo nodded, "yeah, I figured the brainwashing must have had some lasting affects, it'll probably come back slowly to you," he peered over at where a loud burst of yelling and blaster fire sent half the crowd scuttling away in fright, "looks like the guys are over here, c'mon."

Bria allowed Han to take her hand again and pull her along, "I saw you on a broadcast a few years ago, Han…I don't understand. How did you become the ward of Darth Vader of all people?" She questioned, the young man snorted.

"Ahh, the first question anyone ever asks me, I promise I'll tell you some other time darlin'," Han assured Tharen with the laid back reassurance he'd lately acquired, reaching for the blaster on his thigh holster with his free hand, he cocked it to stun. "We might have to move quickly, hold on a tic."

Bria let go of the cadet's grasp as they stopped again, Han reached for his com that was beeping periodically, "Solo here," Han answered swiftly.

_"Prince Vader, we have the cult leaders surrounded and what shuttles tried to escape we've sent some TIE's after them,"_ Madine's solemn voice informed Han, being addressed as Prince Vader suggested to the younger man that the Lieutenant must be with a superior.

"_Rendezvous with Spince or Fel then make your way back to the hanger."_

"Copy that," Han switched off the com, "first, we're going to call up your folks," he said pointedly to Bria, who opened up her mouth to protest but the young man intervened swiftly. "They should know you're alright, we'll go find a public com-station."

-xxx-

Bria typed in her home code into the machine while Han leaned on the booth's wall beside her, "I hope my father answered, my mother isn't exactly the most discrete person in the galaxy," she explained, looking up at Han. "Why do you want me to contact them?"

Solo just shrugged, "I'll explain later, go on," he encouraged, half-smiling as Bria turned back to the com-station. Han admired the lovely red curls that pooled down to the middle of Tharen's back.

Bria was a beautiful woman and Han was thankful that he'd the chance to get to know her a little better. If the cultists had had their way and gotten her and others off planet into slavery he might never have.

The hologram buzzed to life and a kindly, grey haired man with the same coloured eyes as Bria answered, dressed in well tailored clothes even though he didn't look comfortable in them.

"_Yes…? Bria! Oh honey, thank the stars you're alright_," he exclaimed in relief, reaching out with hologram fingers to his daughter. "_Your mother has been worried ill, child, why did you run like that_?"

The seventeen year old girl stiffened, "Dad, you know why I ran away. I think everything pretty much made itself painfully clear," she said pointedly, glancing behind her. "Dad, I want you to meet the man who saved me…"

"_Saved you from what_?" The cautious reply went unanswered as Han obediently stepped forward to stand beside Bria.

"Han, this is my father Renn Tharen, Dad this is—"

Renn's face went pale and inclined his head, "_Prince Vader, it's an honour your highness_."

The younger man smiled broadly, "please, call me Han sir, I really don't like protocol unless my foster father is around to raise a fuss about it," Solo explained patiently, he glanced at Bria before looking back at her surprised father. "Sir, I have a favour to ask of you."

Renn nodded, "_alright, please don't sir me either, just Renn will do_," the tone of his voice gave away that he trusted the younger man, regardless of his foster-parentage Tharen had heard only ever good things about the Alderaan Prince.

Bria's father, like majority of the galaxy, was under assumption that Han was a hostage to keep Alderaan and Naboo under hand; and as a result had complete sympathy of the young man in the Empire's clutches.

"Renn then, with your permission I would like to take Bria with me back to Coruscant. After all she has experienced I think it would be my duty to see her fully checked out by the best physicians.

"And also, as Coruscant was her childhood residence, some time spent recovering there might be beneficial." Solo suggested.

Bria's expression changed from curiosity to relief as her father in turn looked troubled.

"_I have your word that Bria will be safe with you, Han_?"

The younger man inclined his head, "on my word as a Corellian, no harm will come to Bria while she is with me, and I will see that whenever she wishes to return that she does so safely," Han assured Renn. The hologram of Tharen then turned to his roughly clothed daughter.

"_You wish to go with Han_?" The worried father seemed slightly reluctant, given the pale features of his daughter, but relented as the red-haired girl nodded firmly. "_Then I wish you a safe journey, my darling_."

Bria reached out with her hand, "I love you Dad, tell Mother…" she stopped and cleared her throat. "…tell Mother I'm with the most eligible bachelor in the galaxy, that should satisfy her and Pavik," the young woman grimaced and her father nodded in agreement, Han chuckled and rubbed his scarred chin.

Renn Tharen smiled, "_I will. Take care of yourselves_," the hologram switched off and as it did Bria suddenly embraced Han tightly to the young cadet's shock.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" She exclaimed, kissing his cheek and pulling back with a broad smile up at him.

Solo looked taken back a little but quickly covered up his confusion, "for what, darlin'?" He thought it was about taking her to Coruscant. But Han could hear in her excited tone that there was something else, Bria patted his arms.

"Finding a way to take me back to the Jedi! You know where they are, don't you? I can sense that you do!" The young woman went to embrace him again, but the Prince of Alderaan quickly caught her arms and kept her back with a surprised yelp.

Han had forgotten Tharen had once been a Jedi youngling.

"Whoa, whoa there Bria, I didn't say anything like that—damn I forgot that you have the Force so strongly," Solo half mumbled to himself, stepping out of the booth and leaning against the front of it. Folding one arm over his blue uniform, Han lifted up the other to rub his temples as Bria stepped out to stand beside him.

The red-haired girl stared up at Solo, almost on the verge of tears, "what is it? Why can't you take me to where they are? If they are hidden surely if you know where it is and how to get there you have kept it secret all these years or else your foster father and the Emperor would know—" Bria was cut off as Han rolled his eyes in frustration, and suddenly turned and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Shh," the cadet hissed, "keep it down would you? I do know, alright? I do," Solo admitted as the young woman's eyes widened. "But it's a long story why I can't tell you just now, but I will once you are better. You know as well as I do that they have enough to deal with without having unexpected guests." He took his hand away and Bria nodded firmly.

"I understand, I'm sorry…but this has a lot more to it, doesn't it?" She observed, Han nodded and set his jaw firmly. Tharen cocked her head to the side, "I see, another time?"

"Soon," the brown haired young man assured her softly, hearing footsteps they both looked up and saw a broad shouldered man dressed almost identically to Solo approaching them quickly. "Mako," Han greeted, walking up to his friend, who looked exhausted.

"Where've you been Han…" he looked over at Bria and laughed. "Oh I see, taking the reward and leaving Fel and me with the credit, huh?" Mako took Tharen's lithe hand and lifted it in his huge one.

"My name is Mako Spince and I am completely at your service my lady." He kissed the top of her hand and Han smirked.

"I wouldn't take him up on his offer, Bria. His services are mostly in the gluttony and debauchery departments of society. Mako this is Bria Tharen," Han introduced wryly, taking back the girl's hand. "Where's everybody headed?"

Spince folded his arms, "back to the ship. The Admiral isn't impressed we got into a scuffle while you were here so we're heading off right now. We should be on Coruscant by early morning," he informed the Prince, who rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"Oh joy. Miss Bria will be accompanying us as my personal guest," he noted Mako's smirk, "before there's any wise cracks, we were childhood friends and after everything Bria's been through, I'd like for her to get checked out and recuperate before she returns home."

Han revealed as they walked along back through the town, the hulking man beside him rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Of course, we're still within the arms of romance I assume?" He clutched his hand to his chest, "Callie, oh for though be far tis mine own, Senator of my—" Mako was shut up by a none too friendly punch in the arm by Han.

"Ooh, stang, I assume that the little romance is over then?"

Bria watched the exchange curiously, "who's Callie?"

Solo smiled a little, "Senator Callie Remon of Alderaan, she is my foster cousin and you could say my first crush," he admitted, Tharen nodded in recognition.

"I've seen her before, she always looked like a nice woman," Bria bit her tongue before she added. _Not a bit like the girl I imagined you being in love with,_ but realised almost with shock that that would have sounded like jealousy…was it?

-xxx-

The dawn light glowed bright over Coruscant, (now known as Imperial Centre.) Its pleasant orange and gold hues threw beams of illumination over the drab, mostly mottled grey, buildings; that covered well over ninety-nine percent of the planet.

Over the serene horizon, and above the traffic bustling through the air-lanes, an escort of TIE fighters zipped over and around the pale white, Imperial-class shuttle gliding towards the _Imperial Palace_.

Han gazed out of the side window of the shuttle with Bria looking out beside him, now dressed in a simple blue tunic and pale coloured tights, (that he'd bought for her before they left Corellia,) and a little make-up. The young woman looked a little more alive than she had last night.

Still very pale and stick thin, Solo was on the verge of jumping up to help Bria every time she moved in fear that she would break in two.

But there was a new twinkle in those blue-green eyes as Tharen pressed her hand against the window. "It almost feels like coming home, but a different home," she commented, shifting around on the padded bench to gaze at Han.

The good-looking young man lowered his head, "almost, yeah," Han turned and faced the young woman with a sad smile. "I seem to have a few _almost _homes. Here, Corellia... Alderaan was probably the closest thing to a real home. Bail Organa is a wonderful man, his adopted daughter Leia is the closest thing I have to a sister, I love her more than anything."

Bria smiled slowly, "I can see that, whenever you mention her name your face lights up," she said kindly. Han chuckled and looked down at his hands resting on the knees of his white, Imperial uniform pants.

As cream white as the high-necked tunic Solo also wore, the _Imperial Royal uniform_ was not all white though. Navy blue boots, gloves and belt were worn with it. The Emperor demanded Han wore it at all times while on Imperial Centre (aka Coruscant).

"Yeah, Leia's a doll…well not really, she's a bit of a tomboy. But she's so smart and bright," Solo thought of Luke, wondering how Leia's twin was fairing. Was he as happy and well cared for as Leia?

Han looked over at where the static Stormtroopers were sitting down opposite them. He leant closer to Tharen. "Bria," the young man whispered, "what were they like, your Masters in the Jedi temple? What was life like for the younglings?"

Bria furrowed her brows, "I remember feeling...safe. I always felt safe. The Masters were harsh in some ways, but always kind," she assured him in a hushed voice. "Why…wait a moment, you said Leia was adopted. Is she Force sensitive?"

Tharen knew she'd struck a sore point as Han frowned.

"Or is it another child? Your mother Padmé was pregnant, what happened to her and the baby? What does it have to do with you and Darth Vader? I remember Anakin Skywalker ordering the Clonetroopers to take us to the secret holding cells, Vader isn't…"

Han inclined his head gravely as he cut her off, "he was. My Mother died in childbirth." He left the rest unsaid, and Bria came to her own conclusion as Han didn't say anything about what happened to the child.

It must be with the Jedi and that's why Solo had wanted to know about a Jedi upbringing.

The young man breathed out in silent relief. Han knew Bria would never betray him, but he couldn't take the chance that the Stormtroopers might overhear them.

Solo turned his gaze back out of the window at the approaching landing platform, where a guard of honour of nineteen, (Han's age. The Empire's private in joke was to have the troopers increase one on each side as Prince Vader got older,) stormtroopers were lined up on each side.

Worst still, the _Galactic Press_ were lingering around behind them in a swarm amongst the crowd of regular beings also gathered to welcome the Prince home.

Han shuddered, "damn," he looked over at Bria, "it's the press. Whatever happens," Han grimaced, "don't say a word. I usually have a plan in these situations," he'd been through this before when he'd been with Callie as a young teenager.

Tharen nodded uncertainly and the young man beside her smiled and put his arm over her shoulders.

"Don't worry, it just calls for a little disguise."

-xxx-

Han smiled benignly at the dark haired, Asiatic looking reporter who stuck a mic under his nose before he could form a response to her question.

"Yes I have been out of the public eye for a few years, Fyai. I've been at the Imperial Academy on Cardia with the rest of my fellow cadets." Solo responded curtly to the holo-cam beside her.

The reporter laughed as she pulled back the mic. "Oh yes, your father must be very proud of your diligence and support of the Empire through service in the Imperial Navy; and I must say you have become quite the dashing figure," she half lowered her heavily pink eyeshadowed eyelids.

"Any young female you'd like to make special mention of?"

Solo laughed and waggled his finger, "ahh, you nearly had me there Fyai! I'm not letting you in on that one," he winced inwardly as he glanced around at the crowd of beings and guards everywhere.

_Droyk_, he hated talking to these air-headed Imperial sympathisers.

The reporter furrowed her brow, "oh come on, your highness! What about the young Grand Duchess of Alderaan? We were all hoping for a royal engagement and then possibly a royal wedding?" She pressed.

Han looked over at where Bria was standing expressionlessly amongst the Imperial Cadets, dressed in a similar black uniform.

"Callie Remon and I ended our relationship a few years ago; we're now back to just good friends," he said distractedly to the reporter, making sure he looked back down at the diminutive Fyai for good measure.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm due to see my Father to let him know I arrived safely. I'd rather not keep him waiting."

The brightly dressed reporter tittered, "absolutely your highness, we understand completely and hope to see you again soon. Perhaps a sit down report for an insight into your everyday life?"

Han gritted his teeth as he plastered on another fake smile, "maybe," he said reluctantly, when he really wanted to tell Fyai, and her bright pink dressed form, where to go instead.

Solo waved to the cheering crowd and motioned to the Stormtroopers and Cadets accompanying him.

Fel and Spince sided up to Han as he walked along the blue carpeted walkway into the palace, followed by Madine and Bria, who stumbled slightly in the too big boots and Solo grabbed her arm quickly.

"Easy there, sweetheart. While I'm with Vader, I'll get someone to take you to my apartments, so you can change once we get inside."

Bria squeezed his arm as she let go just as quickly as Han had grabbed her so not to raise suspicion, "does this sort of thing happen often?" She adjusted her cap and glanced around at the cheering crowds.

Han shrugged and nodded as he waved again to another throng of beings calling out his name, "sometimes. Mostly on official occasions like this," he smiled and clenched his teeth again. "I hate it more than anything else in the galaxy, I never wanted this life of privilege. I wasn't born for it."

Bria looked sympathetically up at him as they scaled the stairs into the palace, "in the Jedi Temple we were always told that life is a journey of what leads us to our ultimate destiny.

"We are sometimes put through trials that while for now seem not to be really what we think we were born to do, but," she smiled faintly. "Is rather what we were born to go through; in order to make us stronger for whatever trials the Force holds for our ultimate destiny."

The young Prince of Alderaan inclined his head, "well, I sure hope whatever it has planned for me is a lot more exciting then all this." He whispered to her, turning back and giving the crowd a final wave, before leading the group into the huge doors of the half-constructed palace.

-xxx-

Lord Vader stood waiting for the remote to issue its next series of attacks, setting the blasting remote at random meant that for the past three hours he'd had fought off a bevy of varying levels of attacks.

The Sith Lord had gotten into this practice ten years ago; a week after he'd first lost his limbs.

But still, the bulky metal legs would never move at the same dexterity and grace they once had, despite the medical advances in the same ten years since they were replaced they were still ugly, heavy.

Vader used the loathing, and hatred, of Obi-Wan's last attack as motivation, determined to make, the mechanical substitutes, mimic the previous ability he'd had with his natural limbs.

Clothed only in the leather pants to hide the disfiguring metal appendages, Darth Vader heavily scarred upper body was pale, but still well muscled, heavier and broader then as a young man; it was not dissimilar to that of an aging bodybuilder. The former Anakin Skywalker had nothing better to do with his spare time then work on his body and Force skills, especially now his foster son had left him for the Academy on Cardia…

Vader thought he wouldn't miss the mischievous, if stubborn, teenager that bulked protocol and would sneak out of the Palace whenever possible to avoid audiences with the Emperor and other Imperial nobles, stole air-speeders, ships and speeder-bikes and flirted with every pretty female that crossed his path.

Seemingly, Han appeared to going out of his way to make it his sole mission in life to drive his foster-father, (and everyone in authority for that matter,) up the wall.

But Han was coming home for the Emperor's celebrations today, which meant that the entirety of his leave time was booked to remain on Coruscant. Vader was determined that his son would spend at least some of that time with him.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the steel door and the Sith felt the aura of his foster son.

Vader waved a hand at the remote to turn it off and then flick the switch on the door-emitter, "come in son!" He called out, reaching for his upper armour and cloak, pulling them on as the entrance door slid across.

Darth Vader folded his arms over his chest as his foster son entered. Han was clothed all in white and blue as was usual, Vader was shocked, however, to see a young man where as the last time he saw Han he'd been a skinny, lanky boy.

Now his son was almost the man he'd seen in his vision long ago, still far from the father figure however.

"Han, it's good to see you," Vader managed, with a half-smile, the young man lent against the door frame and nodded swiftly in response.

"Yeah, it's been what? A few months?" Solo's low voice betrayed little emotion or any real care for that matter.

The Sith Lord studied him carefully as he folded his arms across his chest, "try over a year. Maybe more," he said bluntly, trying to keep his tone in check, and motioned to his son. "Come over here so we can talk," Vader ordered.

Han strolled over to him with an easy swagger and stood a few feet away from his foster father, who looked down at him consideringly.

"You've filled out and gotten taller. How tall are you now?"

The younger man shrugged, folding his own arms as he stared up at Vader, "about six feet, last time I was measured by the tailor droids," Han replied swiftly, they stood staring at each other for a moment before Han spoke up again.

"So, has the Emperor had you out on any important missions lately?"

The Sith Lord shook his head, "if there had been, I would have requested that you and your cadets come with the 501st. You are my son, Han, I'm not one for a lot of companionship, but I would like to keep you near me," he admitted, looking away in frustration at the indifference on Han's face.

Vader noted the new scar on his son's chin, which looked permanent and made him look like a pirate or vagabond. _He probably likes it enough to keep it knowing Han. I won't ask him about it until later...blast, I don't like it one bit! How in blazes did it happen? Why wasn't I informed?_

"Do you want a drink?" The Sith Lord settled on saying through his teeth, instead of demanding to know about the scar on his son's face.

The young cadet nodded, "sure, just a caf if you have it," Han walked over to the lone couch, facing a matching pale grey chair in the middle of the sparse central room in Vader's apartments.

The Sith Lord moved over to the levitating cart a serving droid had brought in earlier in the morning, pouring out two mugs of the beverage deliberately slowly.

"How has your training been? They let you pilot some of the new TIEs," Vader questioned as he marched over to the lounge area. Placing the mugs on the table that divided the chair from the couch and sitting back on the chair; watching Han intently as the young man picked up one of the plain black mugs.

"Of course. Being '_your highness_,' means that anything new I get to try out. Tech mentioned they're designing you a new prototype, but they said it wouldn't be ready for at least another six or seven years, something about the new particles in the ion engines?"

Vader inclined his head, "yes I know the one they're talking about. I understand now why you asked the Emperor for a different gift for your eighteenth," he mentioned off-hand.

Solo took a sip of the steaming beverage and looked down into its steaming contents.

"Yeah, Mom's apartments," the young man said thoughtfully. "He wanted to have them refurbished, I wanted to keep them how they were," Han muttered.

For he not only had wanted to keep the lovely, pre-Imperial furnishings; but more importantly keep the Emperor from setting up spy devices in new furniture. "I don't have to be a slave to the new Imperial-Gothica, it's a way of remembering her—"

"Yes, well," Vader interrupted loudly, startling Han out of his thoughts and nearly making him spill his drink. "I expect you are hardly ever on Imperial Centre. I don't know why you need them at all," his passive tone of voice still suggested that he still wanted Han living with him.

Possessive to the last.

Solo rolled his eyes, "this one again. Father, I am a grown man and if I want my own apartments I am entitled to them. Your foster-son or not, I am old enough to live independently," he pointed out. "I know you wish to protect me, Father, but I don't need your protection. There are guards enough and Imperial spies that do that already for me."

Vader stood up, "they are not your parent, Han; as you so conveniently pointed out I am in all respects your Father and I wish you would treat me as such!" He snapped, pointing a finger at the younger man in aggravation as he paced in front of his son.

"No communications whatsoever from you, no visits, no effort on your part to contact me. Do you even have to wonder why I ordered you to come here this early in the day? Because it was the only way I would see you at _all_!" The Sith Lord exclaimed.

"You treat me like I'm not as important to you as Organa and his family—"

Han got to his feet as he interrupted, "you know that's not true, Father—"

"Damned if it isn't," Vader continued, putting his hands on his hips. "You avoid me like I have a catching ailment. I may not be all you expected a Father to be, but I did my best in my position; which hasn't been easy Han," he pointed out with gritted teeth, raising his right hand back up to drive his point home.

"You have been resentful and have done your best to isolate me from your life, I tell you this will go on no longer!"

Han shook his head and spun around on his heal, marching away from the Sith Lord, who started following him.

"Where are you going? I have not given you permission to leave," Vader waved his hand and locked the door before Solo could reach the panel, Han lowered his head and clenched his fists. "Get back here _now_, Han, don't make me—"

The young man spun around, "what? Choke me like one of your incompetent minions? Or cut me out of your life like you did my Mother before she died?" Han questioned.

Vader lifted up a fist and then lowered it with a sigh, "just go, Han. I'll see you later I expect," the Sith Lord said deathly slowly.

The Alderaan Prince shrugged, "I expect so. Good morning, Father," he unlocked the door and touched the panel, stepping outside and walking down the right side hall before the door even slid shut.

Vader growled as he made his way back across the room and thumped his desk. That boy had pushed him too far yet again; his wife had been with Han only a few days while he had had almost six years with him. How had they bridged a loving relationship that quickly…?

_But, _ the Sith Lord reminded himself, _our wife was adored by everyone who ever knew her_.

_How I miss her_…

_**No**__!_

Such thoughts were what made Anakin Skywalker a weak personage; Vader would channel that loneliness into hate, hate of everyone who had turned her against him and the loss of their child; and all those who had sort to turn Han against him too.

No. No longer would Han's love be such concern to Darth Vader.

His foster-son had respect for him and that was enough. In time Han would understand.

Yes time. There was still that.

* * *

**There we go. Enjoy everyone and review as you see fit. **


	15. Not all as it seems

**Thank-you for all the wonderful reviews. This chapter is a big turning point and it has a surprise old face turning up.**

**On that note, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and let me know what you thought of it.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen: Not all as it seems**...

* * *

**T**he red-haired girl pushed the bowl of food in front of her further down the table in one frustrated push.

"No. I'm not hungry!" She complained loudly, placing her hands over her face.

The serving maids looked frazzled and the other women and young people around the table in the Royal Court dining room either shook their heads or, (like Ysanne Isard and Roganda Ismaren,) got to their feet.

"Mara Jade, you will eat your food or you are showing direct disrespect for his majesty by refusing the food he has provided for you," Ismaren hissed, her overly refined features, (as usual,) covered in too much pale make-up that clashed with her gaudy clothing.

The girl screamed, "no, no," Mara shook her head, her red hair whipping around her covered face. The children were ushered out of the room as the women and young adults tried to reason with the upset child.

"I won't eat, I won't! I'm not hungry!"

"Have you been sneaking sweets, Mara?" Ysanne said in her low, ruthless voice. She hated Mara and young Jade hated her back every little bit the same.

The red-haired child, dressed in a plain grey jumpsuit, peered through her fingers at the dark haired woman with the white streaks in her hair.

"No I haven't," Mara snappily replied.

Isard had only been brought to live in the palace as she and Han were only a few years apart in age; otherwise Mara would never had run into Ysanne. _Han_…Jade senses suddenly perked up, she could sense Han nearby!

Mara suddenly leapt up out of her seat and went running to one of the side door, skidding across the floor in her ankle boots to a halt to wait. Ismaren rolled her eyes knowingly at the young Force-user's talent; having been a Jedi Youngling herself at the time of the purge.

The door slid across and Mara looked up at the young man as he entered, blinking twice before she suddenly put her arms around his waist, shocking the Prince of Alderaan as much as it did the other occupants of the room.

Mara Jade had never, ever, been a demonstrative child.

Han pulled the girl back at arm's-length and knelt down to her level, "hey, Mara. What's wrong?" He questioned still in mild shock.

Jade blinked at Solo again with her huge green eyes, putting her arms around his neck. Han looked over her shoulders at Isard and Ismaren, who were eyeing him with guarded annoyance.

They'd never been fond of the young man, who displayed almost open disrespect of the Emperor, but were obliged to still be at his service, as they were far beneath him on the nobility ranking.

Han picked up Mara as he stood up and hoisted her to his hip. "What did you say to her? I've never seen her like this!" He demanded, the protectiveness of Mara in his voice had Ismaren even more annoyed, it was not his place.

"Jade refuses to eat anything, she will not tell us or anyone else why, and it has been going on two days your highness," Roganda informed him dully, watching the good-looking young man carry Mara back to her seat at the table. _It is a pity Solo is not dutiful to the Emperor, he would make a good lover or husband...at least for the position in court._

Han sat down on the chair and put the slender girl on his lap. He'd had years of dealing with Leia, (whom despite her tomboyish ways was very sweet,) in upset mode; though he couldn't remember sombre Mara ever shedding a tear, (let alone throwing a temper tantrum.)

Han looked over at the bowl of food. It looked normal enough, some sort of cereal and fruit.

Mara looked up at him sorrowfully and Han guessed it had nothing to do with eating at all, "you want to talk about it?" Solo asked carefully, the girl nodded shakily.

"Yes, not in front of them, send them away," Jade pressed her face into his shirt and Han glared at the two women hovering around.

"You have my permission to leave."

Isard stepped forward, "your highness, the Emperor—"

"I said leave now, both of you," Solo commanded with all the authority he could muster, the two women looked at each other, and then inclined their heads.

"As you wish, your highness," they muttered together, turning their backs on Han and Mara, walking away as quickly as possible; no doubt to inform the Emperor at the earliest possible moment of Prince Vader's disrespect.

Han snorted as they walked away out of one of the doors, "Mynocks. I hope one day they take a long walk off of a short space walkway," he joked to the red-head girl, Mara pulled back and looked up at him with an almost smile. "There, look at that. I'd almost forgotten you _could_ smile sweetheart. Now, tell me what's wrong?"

Jade rubbed her eyes and looked down at her hands, which she folded on her lap, "nightmares," she answered simply.

Han inclined his head, it sounded familiar, like what Leia and Luke used to complain about.

_Probably Force induced_... he thought.

"In them I keep seeing the Emperor, I don't get to see him in real life again till I'm older," Mara pointed out. "They say it's got to do with training from when I'm sixteen...but I saw him anyway, and he keeps saying: '_You will kill Luke Skywalker_.' "

Han instantly paled, "what…? What does he say?" He shook his head, that couldn't be right. Palpatine didn't know. He _couldn't_ know. All the records were destroyed.

Mara looked up at the young man holding her with haunted eyes.

"'_You will kill Luke Skywalker_.' Who is Luke Skywalker, Han? Why do I have to kill him?"

That question...so innocent...

Solo's mouth went dry. _Stang I can't put up with this anymore. I have to save Mara from the Emperor. I have to get her to the Jedi as much as I have to get Bria to them too. They could help Mara...what about Luke, though?_

"Han?" The girl sounded more afraid as Han just kept staring blankly at her. "Please, what is it?"

The young man shook his head finally, "I, I don't know…" Solo nodded his head resolutely.

"But I know someone who might be able to help you," Han put Mara down on the floor and stood up, taking the girl's hand. "Would you like come with me? There's someone at my apartments who I think knows a lot more than me about these dreams you've been having."

Jade, with wide eyes at Han's open disobedience, nodded her head vigorously.

-xxx-

Bria, dressed back in her simple clothing, lent her arms over the balcony of the Old Republic style apartments belonging to Prince Han Vader…Han Solo-Naberrie…or was it just even Han Solo?

It didn't matter. The young man had shown her kindness more than any man apart from her father had ever done…she smiled to herself, thinking about the lob-sided grin and the warm feeling of his hand in her own—

Disrupting her from her thoughts was the sound of the elevator chiming as it slid across, Tharen smiled in relief to see Han and only just noticed the small, red-haired girl walking closely beside him after a moment.

But before they even came within a few metres of her, Bria felt the uncertain Force signature glowing from the child.

Mara looked between Bria and Han, as they smiled at each other as the curly haired, tall woman came rushing up to them, the girl scowled up at her companion.

"You didn't say it was a lady," Mara whispered to the young man, Solo winked at her in response."Oh I get it," Jade looked disgusted and Han chuckled at the girl's expression.

"What are you laughing about?" Bria asked as she sided up to them, pushing back a few loose curls.

Han shrugged and placed a hand on Jade's shoulder. "Nothing that important. Bria Tharen I'd like you to meet my…well my foster sister Mara Jade, Mara this is my friend Bria," he introduced.

"Bria used to be a Jedi Youngling and knows a lot about the Force."

Mara blinked as if from a deep sleep as she looked up at Bria, who knelt down to the girl's level. "The Force?" Jade directed her query to Tharen, "what is the Force?"

Bria nodded knowingly at Han before turning back to Mara, "I'll tell you everything I know about it, Mara," she assured the girl, glancing at Solo. "She was kidnapped by the Emperor as a child wasn't she?" Bria questioned, Han nodded grimly and she sighed.

"I see, well let's get started. I have a feeling, Mara, we're going to know each other for a long time."

-xxx-

Bail Organa rubbed his eyes, "Leia…"

The plump, brown haired girl scowled up at him from between the two hair buns assembled on either side of her face, "no Daddy. Not until you agree to let me go with you to Coruscant to see Han," Leia argued.

Organa looked up at the holographers looking between his foster daughter and himself.

Of all the time to bring up the argument again, (only minutes before he, Callie and his sisters were due to leave,) Leia chose right before they had to record a new greeting message for incoming ships to Alderaan; to be surrounded by strangers and press while he tried to reason with his child…

"Leia, you know that's impossible. Children are not allowed to attend balls at the Imperial Palace," the tall man reached out with his arms. "Come along, just sit on my lap and we'll talk about this later."

The Princess of Alderaan shook her head, "no, I will go see Han! I don't want to go to the ball but I want to see Han," she demanded. "I'll sit on your lap, and be quiet, if you let me go with you and Callie."

Organa sighed, relenting as he saw there was no other way around it, "alright then, you may come along with us. But you will not attend the ball, and you will be quiet throughout this entire recording," he begged, Leia nodded her head vigorously. "Alright my darling."

The white clothed girl let out a happy exclamation and all but jumped onto her father's lap. Her Aunts sighing in a dramatic fashion as they rushed forward to adjust the child's dress and fix her hair; Callie hid a smile behind the wide sleeve of her blue velvet travel robe.

-xxx-

Han just kept shaking his head.

It was stupid.

So very, very stupid.

What had possessed him to do this?

Solo ran his fingers through his hair.

Leaving it all behind and running away, (in his Imperial cadet uniform,) with a former Jedi Youngling and the Emperor's ward?

But all of those thoughts of how dumb this was had come after.

Yes, not on the spur of the moment that had lead to this.

Mara had warmed to Bria more then she had to any person she had met so briefly; and even though it was putting everyone he cared about in danger, Han just knew that the only thing to do was to get Tharen and Jade to Kashyyyk.

The Jedi could protect them better then Han could alone, and Mara deserved to have her gifts used for good; and be looked after in an environment where she could grow up to be a strong, capable person, not a pawn in Palpatine's plans. Somewhere safe…

But what about Luke? Could she still pose a threat to his little brother?

That's why Han had to get her to the Jedi as soon as possible, he hoped they could create barriers to break down whatever connection the Emperor was beginning to make with the girl. So Had packed a few things, pulled on his regular cadet uniform, and headed with Bria and Mara to the spaceport.

No questions had been asked, which Han knew was far beyond being relieved about, it just meant that perhaps they hadn't been discovered yet.

Being an Imperial Prince and traveling with a former Jedi youngling and the Emperor's ward meant even looking the wrong way could raise suspicion, and put them all in danger.

Han looked around to try to find the ship holding pen. Beings who couldn't pay their fines, or who committed a crime against the Empire, had their ship docked in the area; it would be the easiest way to escape on a civilian ship. All he had to do was get into the data base and find a ship in transference, most if not all of the identifying parts removed.

Something large enough to ferry Mara and Bria and…well Solo supposed himself as well to Kashyyyk; with enough room so he and the girls could sleep along the way.

The prince glanced at Mara and Bria as they found the technical station, he'd put both of them in binders and had Jade's left hand banded to Bria's right. Jade looked up at Han with her wide, solemn green eyes; and Bria, with her sea-green eyes, regarded him with slight worry. But they both looked to him with trust.

"All right," Han whispered, swallowing hard. "You two stay out here. I'll get one of the guards to keep watch on you, so there won't be any questions asked about you standing around by yourselves, okay?" He got two nods back.

Solo turned around and walked to the two stormtroopers at the entrance. "I need you two to look after these prisoners, see that they get anything they require. I need to pick up something from tech, copy?" He demanded.

"Roger that Cadet," the stormtroopers said together.

Solo held back a roll of his eyes and walked around the two troopers, glancing back at the girls, before entering into the lift that took him up to the data-tower overlooking the impound yard.

Exiting the lift and slipping past the bored personnel working away on the tech-boards, Han headed towards an empty data station and typed in '_freighter class'_. Immediately all the records matching burst into life on the holo-screen, the young man pursed his lips.

_Better go for something that works well, but has too many modifications making it practically illegal to fly…_a number and make code finally caught his eye, and Han smirked.

-xxx-

Mara stared at the freighter with open mouth disbelief plastered over her freckled features.

"You've _got _to be kidding me," she said with twice as much sass as a eight year old should have.

Bria raised an eyebrow as her thoughts were the same as the young girl's as she undid their binders, but she didn't voice them.

Han ran a hand underneath the stippled exterior of the ship, "relax. She may look like a piece of you-know-what, but I've got a good feeling about her, besides," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a worn, YT-1300 model ship, and gazed up at its real-life counterpart.

"I've always wanted one of these…"

"Right, then you're going to have find another one, Cadet. I've got claim papers for this one," a smooth, deep voice interrupted the Imperial Prince. They all turned to find the voice's owner looking back at them with arms crossed.

The young man had coffee coloured skin and deep brown eyes. He was dressed in the best fashion of the day, (silken white shirt, deep purple vest and black pants with brown boots, Mara's already eidetic memory remembered.) He had a wide mouth that looked like it would look most natural in a grin, not a serious line.

Han held up his hands, "unfortunately for you, buddy, this ship is now property of the Imperial state," he apologised.

The slightly shorter man snorted and walked up to Han, studying him for a moment before handed over a couple of papers. Solo looked them over as the dark skinned man folded his arms.

"There you have it, Cadet. Claim papers from the previous owner signed to me, Lando Calrissian, one Corellian Freighter; namely this one, the _Millennium Falcon_," he moved around to stand next to Han, and tapped the paper where the signature was jotted down for good measure.

"And the impound bill paid for just now by me, again." Calrissian lifted up the first paper and tapped the second one at the signature as before.

Solo raised an eyebrow, "huh," he pursed his lips, pulling out his own print out about the YT-1300 and nodded.

"Yes, previous owners name, ah huh...yeah it seems about right. I'll move on, here you are Mister Calrissian." He handed over the ownership papers, and the slightly older man smiled and stepped forward; but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Lando looked up at the smirking Imperial Cadet.

"However."

Calrissian blinked, and took a step back, "however what, Cadet?" He queried, Han tapped the paper in Lando's grasp himself.

"These so called 'ownership papers,' have clearly been part of a gambling debt payment. So I am required to bar from leaving until this is all worked out," he said smoothly.

Lando looked chagrin and glanced between Solo and the girls, "how do you kno…no, you're bluffing! I got this ship fair and square," he pressed his thumb into his chest firmly. "Cost me an arm and a leg—"

"Cut the big talk Mister Calrissian, I doubt you know much about ships, much less anything this one; and I'll bet you don't know how to fly at all for that matter," Han interrupted calmly, Lando eyed him apprehensively and inclined his head. "I tell you what, if I let this slide, you have to do me a favour."

The dark skinned man frowned, "it depends what it is, but I'll bite. What do you want Cadet," he looked over at Bria and Mara. "I'm getting the suspicion I'm being hustled because you're the ones in trouble."

Han rubbed his jaw, "I'll teach you to fly the Falcon, and you take myself the young ladies here to Kashyyyk, you look a bit like a traveller and I'm sure a few months on the planet while I teach you wouldn't compromise your life at all.

"And you don't have to pay for lessons."

Solo held his breath as Lando looked him over and nodded.

"Actually I like the idea. I don't like travelling alone. can you start her up?" He asked, still looking a little uncertain about this unusual Imperial.

Han nodded and Calrissian folded his arms.

"Alright, but you tell me who you all are the moment you get on board. The previous owner told me all this baby's tricks and I'll drop you fast if it's a con, Imperial," Lando looked over at Bria and Mara.

"However I don't think you're bluffing. I think you really need to get off planet and I'm happy so long as I don't have to pay to learn to fly this thing, and getting off planet myself."

Calrissian was proving himself to be quite a character, Han decided he wouldn't mind having the slightly older man as a friend.

Bria took Mara's hand and lead her into the ship, Han stepped up the ramp after them with Lando trailing after them, and pressed the latch that shut the boarding door once they were all on board.

Solo lead them all into the cockpit and looked over at Lando, per the bargain he began.  
"This beautiful young lady here is Mara Jade," he flipped a couple of switches above the entrance to start the ship up. Lando sat in the co-pilot seat as the girls took the back seats.

"And this beautiful young lady here is Bria Tharen," Solo squeezed Tharen's shoulder as he took the pilot seat and flicked some more switches, taking the controls as he sat down the pilot seat.

Lando's gaze lingered on the pretty Bria for a slight second longer then was polite, then he finally looked at Han.

"And you are?"

"Me?" The younger man chuckled as he pulled back the controls. "Prince Han Solo-Naberrie-Vader of Alderaan and Imperial ranks," he admitted.

Lando went slack jawed as they lifted up into the air.

"_What_?"

-xxx-

Madine swallowed, "What you mean he's gone…who was with him again?" he said in a hushed tone into the comlink, the man on the other end of the line repeated himself.

Crix shook his head, "the older girl must have been the one travelling with him, as for the child…I think I know, thank-you sir." He switched off the com-link and turned to the eight cadets standing behind him.

"So men, any volunteers to inform Lord Vader and the Emperor of these events?" He raised a ginger coloured eyebrow and the cadets all paled.

-xxx-

Vader let out a disgusted howl, "arrghhh!" He exclaimed, using the Force to fling all the object on his desk across the room and the poor cadet pressed back against the wall for safety.

"How dare he! When did he ever lack for anything? I even gave him his Mother's apartments even though I'd sooner see them raised to the ground! I never should have let him out of my sight." The Sith Lord ranted, marching over to the window.

He lowered his eyes, "Han…" Vader wished harder than anything the boy had a stronger connection to the Force so he could track him...or at least get a feeling of where he was headed.

"Damn it all to the fiery lava pits of Mustafar!"

-xxx-

Lando shook his head as he paced up and down the lounge after Han told his story.

Bria had taken Mara to bed in the crew quarters and was sitting beside Solo, they'd gone into hyperspace as soon as they left Imperial Centre's atmosphere.

"I thought you looked familiar...by the stars...this is huge! I mean…you're royalty! And not just any royalty, galactic royalty! Stang it all," Calrissian smacked his palm to his forehead. "This is so deep."

Solo shrugged as he undid the top button of his over shirt, "believe me Lando I'm by blood much more common then you probably. I wasn't born into royalty…hell I don't even know what I was born into! I was orphaned at four or five and I was part of a pick-pocketing gang before my foster Mother adopted me." He pulled his neck collar down lower and sighed,

"I've done what I've done for Mara and Bria."

Lando flopped down beside them on the couch and rubbed his eyes, "yeah, I bet you did it in some part for yourself too. I remember how miserable you looked on all those official broadcasts, but living with the two greatest monsters in the galaxy can't have been exactly a stroll on Alderaan fields," he bit his lower lip, chewing thoughtfully.

"I'm not going to hold it over you, I think you've got enough on your head."

Bria tucked her feet up on the lounge, "Mister Cal…Lando, I would like to thank you personally for doing this," she smiled her wide smile. "I'm sure our friends will pay you back with every kindness you've shown us."

Lando blushed and a sly grin spread across his face, "you are an absolute sweetheart Bria Tharen, you ever get tired of his highness here," he inclined his head towards Han and winked. "I'm at your service."

Han and Bria stammered together.

"Oh we're just…"

"He's my friend…"

They looked at each other as Calrissian burst out laughing at the flushed expressions on their faces.

Han got to his feet and mumbled, "I'd better go check on how we're travelling," Solo walked quickly out of the lounge down the corridor towards the cockpit.

Bria blushed even more and took a sip from the mug of caf in front of her, her green eyes darting to the side to avoid the amused expression on Lando's handsome features.

-xxx-

Han pulled back the lever as the _Falcon_ shot out of hyperspace.

Mara looked down at the green forest planet of Kashyyyk and shivered. Her untrained Force potential could feel the life teeming below them, Bria squeezed her shoulder.

"I bet you can feel all the energy down there, huh?" She asked gently.

Jade looked up at the older girl and nodded. She'd grown to really like Bria over the past couple of days and felt that she could trust her like she trusted Han and now Lando.

"Me too, Mara. It's all part of the Force, and Master Yoda will be able to help you control it," Tharen brushed back the thick red hair from Mara's forehead and the girl smiled.

"I hope so too Bria," she flopped her arms over the pilot chair and looked down at Solo. "Han, you're going to stay with us, right?"

The former cadet looked up into the bright green eyes with a grin, "if they'll let me. I'm sure Obi-Wan Kenobi will help me," Han raised his eyebrows. "And did I tell you my little brother lives with the Jedi too?"

Mara cocked her head to the side, "you have a little brother?" She asked, Han nodded and turned his attention back to piloting the ship down. "What's his name?"

"Luke," Solo said simply. "He's my mother's son and Leia's twin brother," he added. The girls had never met each other, but Han spoke of Leia often.

Mara pursed her lips. "So he's Luke Naberrie?" She questioned slowly.

Han shrugged and looked aside. "Sure, why not?" He was still worried about what Mara's reaction might be to hearing the name that Palpatine had been thundering into her head to kill.

But Solo would talk about with Yoda or Obi-Wan. He hoped he'd gotten Mara away from the Emperor in time, at any rate, this wasn't going to be easy.

Han had been showing Lando a few basic skill; and was now directing him how to land the freighter. Calrissian was an attentive student and picked up anything fairly quickly, it was easy to tell that from his gambling skills. (that he'd shown off to Solo in quick games of Sabacc in the lounge.)

After a few moments they were gliding over the forest of Kashyyyk, looking for a flat area to land the ship. Bria had hesitantly vouched that she might be able to sense whatever protective barrier the Jedi had put around their safety retreat/makeshift temple, Han hoped she could do it.

"Down there, look," Lando pointed down at a reasonably empty glade that the ship might just be able to manoeuvre into.

"Yeah, that'll do just fine," Solo agreed, pulling back the lever so the ship flipped back and pointed out some controls to Lando to help him set her down for a relatively easy landing into the high tree filled clearing.

The _Falcon_'s afterburners hissed as she clunked down smoothly, Han patted Lando's shoulder.

"Good job, we'll make a pilot out of you yet, Calrissian, now go grab a machete and a blaster out of the survival pack. I have a feeling we're going to have to chop, or kill, our way through to get anywhere."

* * *

**There we have it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be up soon. In the meantime, let me know your thoughts on this one. Cheers. :)**


	16. Reunion against the odds

**Thank-you to my reviewers and the...well _very_ large amount of readers...its a scary amount, but I love you all for reading my hum-drum.**

**Please enjoy Chapter Sixteen.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Reunion against the odds.**

**

* * *

**

**T**he tall, brown furred anthropoid wuffed quietly, motioning to his lighter coloured companion, the slightly shorter being swung from the other huge branch of the wroshyr tree several of the furry aliens were watching from.

The fourth level of Kashyyyk was as far as most Wookiees would dare to go; and the level where any danger, Imperial or some other unknown traveler, would natural travel along if their ship landed or crashed as its lush, thick, winding vines provided a natural floor forest floor. (Despite this, the roots of the huge, thick trunked wroshyr trees, did reach far down below to the seventh level.)

This part of Kashyyyk was known as the Western Forest, it was close to the Royal City and far from most of the Wookiee soldiers home villages. But they were on a special assignment for the past nine years and they were proud of their duty; but it could get lonely and they missed their mates, and the younger ones missed their promised ones.

Their families, in turn, were very proud of their loved ones assignment; but they likewise missed them all terribly, as Wookiees were very family orientated.

A chestnut furred Wookiee looked over his cousin's shoulder and the older Wookiee growled lowly.

[They're humans. Four them. One juvenile, a woman and two men,] he revealed and then sniffed the air. [I can't smell anymore. They could be lone travelers—]

[Or Imperial Scouts,] his cousin interrupted grimly, barring his teeth in seriousness. [Tarfful, I'll take three Wookiees down to keep an eye on them. I'll confront them if they get too close.]

Tarfful raised his furry brow at his younger cousin, [alright Chewbacca. Take the Wookiees on the right; I'll take the left around in the other direction. Head towards us if you need help,] he patted Chewbacca's shoulder and motioned to the Wookiee troops to the left.

-xxx-

The small group of travelers marched through the dim jungle with apprehension.

Han at the head of the group, had long since shed the Imperial issue jacket, (tossing it into the carry bag on his hip,) and was slicing through the vines that barred their path with a machete in one hand and loosely holding his blaster in the other.

Bria carried Mara on her back in a makeshift sling, and also held a blaster.

Lando took up the rear of their group with a vibroblade in his left grasp and a blaster in his right, he was also dressed down to his pants and singlet like his two adult companions and carried a look of annoyance on his sweating face.

"Solo, when I agreed to travel along with you too Kashyyyk this wasn't what I had in mind. A nice little tree-house in the Royal City," Calrissian sliced away a vine that was near his face. "Or nearest thing to it. Not a humid, dank forest floor which we've been trudging around in for ten hours—"

Han peered over his toned shoulder briefly, "it's not the forest floor, it's only the fourth level. This forest goes on for another three levels below this one; and anything we'll encounter here will be quite benign compared to what's below, believe me." He pulled out a water canteen and took a swig.

Lando eyed his companion with a cynical raise of the eyebrow, "I'd believe that. But you'd have to convince the blisters on my feet and the lack of oxygen in my lungs about that one," he groaned. "It's all well and good for you, military trained prince-brat, but I can barely breath..."

Bria adjusted Mara on her back with an encouraging smile in Calrissian's direction."We're not that far, only another few hours I think," she suggested.

Lando rolled his eyes and rubbed his neck, "oh that's a great comfort honey, then what? We ask them to let us join them in this lovely, sweat-inducing environment and eat the local cuisine.

"Which, I can only assume, involves some sort of concoction mostly likely created from one relatives of that huge bug I squashed on my neck a few miles back."

Han pushed back his hair from his sweating forehead, "I thought you could barely breath, Lando. What are you doing wasting your precious breath complaining?" he invoked sourly, earning a glare and a non-to friendly punch to the shoulder. "Ouch, hey!"

Tharen quickly stepped between her two, glowering male companions, "I'm sure they have proper food and hospitable tree-houses for you to stay in Lando," Bria assured Lando.

The dark skinned man grunted in response as they continued their march through the vine strung forest."They'd better. I know you Jedi are against 'attachments', but please, please tell me you beings aren't against a stiff drink?"

-xxx-

Chewbacca's lips curled back into a slight snarl, baring his teeth. He'd only heard a smattering of the conversation the humans had had but he'd heard the word: 'Jedi,' clearly enough.

They must be after the location of the Jedi safe hold.

He held up a paw to the five other Wookiees, [Wait till we come to a wider place in the path they are traveling; then we will confront them and see if they are friend or foe,] Chewbacca ordered calmly.

The other Wookiees wuffed in acknowledgment and waited for their commander to lead the way along the vines.

Their long furry arms were built for loping through the jungles of Kashyyyk, and they always made sure to stay discretely ahead of the traveling party. Stealthily moving along to keep to their given duty of protection.

-xxx-

Han might not have had the Force strongly at all, but he knew when he was being tailed by something. Bria's hand on his shoulder confirmed his fears, her green eyes were narrowed in concentration on her slender features.

"We're being followed. Natives. They're defending something," she murmured, Han inclined his head and lifted a hand to Lando to halt.

Calrissian raised an eyebrow but didn't argue with the chance to have a brief stop. Mara rested her hands on Bria's shoulders as she looked above at the vine covered canopy, Lando moved from behind to stand with the rest of them in a group circle.

Han wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and set his jaw. "If I know Wookiees, they'll be waiting for us to move into a much bigger clearing before they confront us," he whispered to Mara and Lando.

"We have two options, we stay here and wait, or we move into the bigger place where we can try to reason with them. I'll bet they're protecting the Jedi. Master Yoda told me as a child that he had good relations with them, and Wookiees are very loyal," Solo thought of Dewlanna with a sad smile.

Bria pursed her lips, "I don't know. Perhaps if we shout out to them who we are," she suggested. "It's simple, I know. But sometimes the most benign plans are the best carried out ones."

Lando scratched the back of his head, "it wouldn't help very much if I shouted, but I'll bet someone shouting out: '_Prince Vader_' would get all our heads lopped off," he said sarcastically.

Han punched Calrissian's shoulder with a furrowed brow of annoyance.

"Okay not funny." Lando rubbed his shoulder ruefully, "I deserved that. But I doubt them caring who we are at all, unless we mention _your_ name Han. My point being, that it _would_ get their attention."

Solo shrugged, "I had a Wookiee nanny, she had many relatives on Kashyyyk. If I mention her name…" he shrugged, "it might work. I think we're out of options anyway," he lifted up his head, clearing his throat.

"Wookiee comrades, we are friendly travelers seeking sanctuary. I'm a friend of Dewlannamapia, I was raised as a foster cub by her."

There was a moment of eerie silence, Han guessed they were conferring, then there was a loud Wookiee growl from above.

[You know we are here. What is your name, supposed foster cub of Dewlannamapia?] the voice was vaguely familiar to Han.

Solo wiped his mouth with his hand, "I'm Han Solo," he replied simply. There was a scurry of movement and, to Mara's wonder, seven Wookiees appeared, climbing down the vines and landing on the confined ground foliage.

The one who was clearly the leader stepped forward and the young Prince recognised him immediately.

"Chewie, right?" Han remembered.

Chewbacca checked him over with his bright blue eyes and grinned, [it is you Han Solo, the small friend of Kenobi's. Not so small anymore I see,] he folded his furry arms. [Yes I remember you, you gave me a nickname. I assume you've come to see your brother and the rest of the Jedi?]

Han sighed and nodded in relief, "yeah. I've brought some people with me," he motioned the rest of his companions forward. "This is Bria Tharen, a Jedi trainee; Mara Jade and Lando Calrissian," he noticed a tan coloured Wookiee approach him, studying Solo intently. "Do I know you as well, friend?"

[Not formally,] the Wookiee smiled and walked over, placing a paw on Han's shoulder. [But we are adopted brothers. My name is Utchakkakaloch, but you can call me Chakk. My mother is Dewlannamapia,] Chakk explained to Han's great delight, Solo patted the tan Wookiee's arm with a laugh of happiness.

"Really? Does she still live, Dewlanna? Is she here?" Han asked all in one breath.

Chakk nodded his head with an amused growl. [Yes my brother. She now is cook for your Jedi friends, she talks of you often to your little brother; it was through him that she found out you lived.]

Han sighed in relief, "Luke remembers me," he said softly to himself.

It had been a lot to hope for, but Han knew his little brother and sister had two of the best recollective memories in the galaxy.

Chewbacca walked over with his lopping gait and put his furry arms over Chakk and Han's shoulders, [well my friends, I will take you to the Jedi. Are you able to climb or shall we send down carriers for you?]

Lando raised an exhausted eyebrow, "is that a trick question? The carriers, definitely."

-xxx-

A few moments later, Lando regretted his decision.

"You carry _baby Wookiees_ in this thing? No wonder the other Wookiee are laughing at us," Landon grumbled over the shoulder of the light coloured Wookiee who was carrying him.

They'd met up with Tarfful's group and were heading for the tree-top sanctuary of the Jedi.

Mara grinned down at Lando from the back of Chewbacca, "I'm enjoying it, it's like being carried by a giant soft toy," she said, making Chewie chuckle at her exuberance.

Lando raised an eyebrow at her, "well short stuff, that's not surprising, you _are_ a baby."

"Am not! I'm almost eight!" Jade shot-back defensively.

Han and Bria watched the exchange between Lando and Mara from their respective Wookiee carriers with amusement. Calrissian's charming nature didn't work very well on the sharp tongued girl.

Solo looked over at Bria as he heard her soft laughter.

The afternoon sunlight was playing over Tharen's blonde-red curls and she looked like a shining goddess statue. Han felt a pull in his chest as he watched her eyes settle on his with a shy smile, glancing away with a blush in her cheeks. Solo's lips split into a wide smile at that display of emotion.

_She looks so beautiful_…

[We're almost there, Solo,] Tarfful's gruff voice interrupted Han's revere. The former Imperial cadet turned his attention to the towering Wookiee leading the group and inclined his head.

After a few more metres of vines, their very bumpy ride came to an end as they were pulled up onto a wooden platform. The Wookiees carrying the humans knelt down and unlatched their passengers. Bria stepped out and gratefully stretched her long legs, while Han lifted Mara from Chewie's back as soon as he got out of his carrier.

Lando hoped out of his carrier as quickly as he could, nearly tripping himself up in the process.

Han grasped Mara's hand as he had the chance to get his first good look around the sanctuary.

Despite being hidden by mounds of vines instead of open areas, it was typical of most Wookiee treetop villages. It had winding, wooden walkways linking up the tree-houses and the huge wroshyr trees which housed them; there were also several average sized tree houses and a huge one Han guessed would be the main meeting place.

Chakk put a furry paw on Han's shoulder, [would you like to come to the kitchen area first? I know my Mother would like to see you again?] He invited. [The Jedi will be returning to the mess hall to eat soon, so you can talk to the Masters and your foster brother then—]

"Did you say food?" Lando interrupted the exchange. "Food is an excellent idea, a stellar one if that. I'm sure your kid brother and the old Jedi won't mind if we eat first."

Solo's stomach twitched at the thought of food, especially the memories of Dewlanna's cooking, "yeah, I guess you're right," he offered his free hand to Bria, who took it shyly.

"Lead the way Chakk."

-xxx-

The moment the _Tantative IV_ landed on Coruscant there were a group of Stormtroopers, lead by Lieutenant Crix Madine to "escort," them immediately to the Imperial Palace.

Tia, Rouge, Celly and Nial huffed with annoyance as soon as they disembarked to see the sight.

Bail pursed his lips into a serious frown and Callie took Leia's hand in her own as she glanced cautiously at Madine. She'd met the red-haired Lieutenant on many occasions but never had taken the time to converse with him.

Madine glanced over at the pretty Grand Duchess with cautious admiration, and she looked down at her feet at his unabashed staring. Bail cleared his throat and the Lieutenant turned his attention quickly to the monarch.

"Prince Organa, your highnesses. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you all to come with me," Madine had informed them grimly.

"Why?" Bail asked calmly, "what has happened?"

The younger man shook his head, "I'm not at liberty to tell you myself, sir. Please come along."

They were all ushered into a transporter and taken to the Imperial palace. Princess Leia sat between her Aunts, who were making a show of soothing her with reassuring words.

Even though the brown haired girl looked perfectly calm, even annoyed at being surrounded by Stormtroopers; also taking note that the red-haired Lieutenant had made sure he was sitting beside Callie.

Leia wondered if Han would approve of _that_.

Remon leant towards Madine, "Lieutenant, does this have anything to do with Han?" She whispered.

Crix rubbed his bearded chin and raised an eyebrow in response.

Callie looked across at her Uncle sitting beside her and squeezed his hand to get his attention.

Bail looked down at her briefly and inclined his head at the worried expression on her face, he'd thought it might be something to do with his adopted son; and now the furrowed brow of his brown-eyed niece all but confirmed it.

-xxx-

The greying, tan furred Wookiee female was kneading the flat-bread dough, flour rising up from the bench in the Jedi sanctuary kitchen with every pound of the old Wookiee's furry paws.

She was chortling a Wookiee lullaby as she reached into the flour container to sprinkle more flour on the dough. There was a call from outside of the kitchen that interrupted her task and Dewlanna lifted up her head at the sound of her son's voice.

[Mother! Mother!] Chakk came bursting through the door at great speed, he embraced his surprised Mother, who chuckled at the interruption.

[Utchakkakaloch, my son, what is all the commotion?] Dewlanna brushed the flour of her paws on her apron and grasped Chakk's arms, as her tan furred son grinned down at her.

[Mother I have a surprise for you,] Chakk announced, turning his mother around to face the entrance to the kitchen. Dewlanna watched as Chewbacca, (a distant cousin of theirs,) brought in four humans. Two men, a young woman and a small, red-haired girl.

She was confused at first by the expectation on her son's face; but her intuition told her there was something special about at least one of the party of human travelers. Dewlanna looked over each of them carefully, but the tallest of the men, the fair-skinned one, made her stare.

A beaming smile formed on the lips of the brown haired man, and Dewlanna held her paws against her face, not believing the first thought that came to her mind. _It can't be_…

"Dewlanna? It's me, it's Han," the voice was deep and pleasant, but with the same cautiousness the Wookiee cook could remember from her earliest days on that horrible slave ship.

Dewlanna pulled back her paws and looked tearfully at the man as he approached her.

[Han…? Oh my dear cub!] Dewlanna wept, engulfing the surprised young man in a huge, furry embrace, holding him tight as if fearing he was an apparition. [You're alive! You're alive…I prayed to the Force that you survived somehow.] She pulled him back and ruffled the military short hair.

[You're all grown up! Oh my little one I missed you so much,] Dewlanna pulled him back into her exuberant embrace.

Solo smiled despite the choking hug, "I missed you too Dewlanna," his muffled response just gained a louder howling from the old female Wookiee, and a tighter hug. Eventually Han managed to pull back from Dewlanna, "there's some people I'd like you to meet."

Han grasped Dewlannamapia's paw and took her over to the rest of the humans, "this is Bria Tharen," he introduced the pretty, curly haired young woman.

Dewlanna smiled down at her and embraced her tightly, pulling back as Han then introduced her to Lando and finally Mara.

The old Wookiee mother's eyes went wide at the sight of little Jade. Dewlanna adored children, and could clearly see that this one hadn't been treated very well by the way she stood next to her companions uncertainly, and wore a solemn frown on her face.

Dewlannamapia knelt down to Mara's level, [little one, are you hungry?] she asked, Mara looked up at Han, who translated with a smile. Jade nodded slowly in response, [good then, because I've been cooking all day and I need someone to try everything I've made.]

Lando put a hand on Dewlanna's arm after Han finished translating, "if Mara doesn't want to volunteer I would sincerely like to Miss Dewlanna," the young man assured the chuckling old Wookiee as she got to her feet.

Mara glared up at Lando, "no you don't! I'm trying everything first, right Han?" She demanded of Solo, who inclined his head and picked her up to place her on the bench.

"Sure thing Mara, only…" he looked up at Dewlanna, "if you've backed Wookiee-ookiees can I have the first one?"

The old female Wookiee put her arms around Han, [I wouldn't have it any other way, my little one.]

-xxx-

Vader paced in front of the seated Senators from Alderaan. They had been brought into the meeting room of his apartments; leaving Bail's sisters, his nephew and his daughter in another room.

"So the girl Han left with was obviously not yourself, Senator Remon?" The dark Lord observed blandly, the latent anger was still apparent in his voice and the young woman folded her hands on her lap.

"Obviously not, my Lord. We ended our intimate relationship over a year ago," Callie responded primly, secretly wondering who the new young woman was that had caught Han's attention. _Obviously someone with intelligence enough to help him get away from here,_ she thought wryly.

Bail opened up his arms, "we are at as much at a loss as you are, my Lord. Han was due to visit us in a few days and didn't speak of wanting to leave. If he wasn't happy here he always came to Alderaan, or Naboo…have you…?"

"Madine has spoken with the Naberries, they have not seen Han either and are as equally concerned," Vader interrupted, his black cloak whipping around him. "I don't understand it, he takes a child from the Emperor's crèche, and leaves with a strange woman. A ready-made family perhaps?" He mused.

"Han?" Callie questioned with a small laugh. "With all due respect, my Lord, you know Han as well as I do, he wouldn't do something like that."

Vader eyed the Senator, "perhaps, but people change," he responded colloquially, leaning against the desk as he studied the Alderaani. Bail in his blue robes with a fitted black vest and Callie dressed in the all white, high-necked traditional dress of the female Senators.

They looked innocent enough, but he'd learnt long ago that appearances could be deceiving.

"I don't think you, or your family, had anything to do with the disappearance of my son. However, I will request that you all say here on Coruscant in your Senatorial apartments, until some solid evidence states comes to light that you are _fully_ innocent in all this."

He waved to two Stormtroopers, "escort the Senators to the rest of their family then to their apartment. Good evening Prince Organa, Grand Duchess Remon," Vader dismissed them, turning and clasping his hands in the small his back, as he walked over to stand in front of the window behind his desk.

Callie leaned in towards her Uncle as they exited the room, "this doesn't sound like Han at all. I wonder what he's playing at?" She sighed as they approached the room where their family was waiting.

They could see through the glass door that Leia was arguing with Nial, and the Aunts were trying to keep the peace; while still managing to look disgusted at being treated harshly.

Bail rubbed his eyes, "the boy has always been compulsive, ever since he was a child, always saying or doing the first thing that came to his head," he sighed. "I often think that Leia has a similar stubborn streak; she's not going to be happy that Han's disappeared."

Remon pursed her lips, "it'll be all right. I'll tell Leia if you like," she said softly, there was a humming sound as the door slid across, and a frowning Leia Organa caught the last of her adopted cousin's sentence as she came out to greet them.

"Tell me what?" The girl questioned, folding her arms over her dress, which was a miniature of Callie's senatorial gown.

Bail put a hand on Leia's shoulder and smiled down at her, brushing away the stray tendril of brown hair from her equally brown eyes. She was growing up to be so like her mother, but with something of Anakin eerily present in her features and mannerisms.

"My dearest, Han isn't here. That's why the Empire summoned us here, he's left the planet."

Leia gaped, "you mean he's run away?" She scowled, "that's very childish. When do they think he's going to be back?" The child seemed to be taking the news in her own, oddly calm manner.

Callie folded her arms over her chest, "Leia, he left without warning and took a young woman and a girl along with him. He's vanished and may never return. Did Han say anything to you when you last spoke?" She questioned gently.

Leia shook her head, "no, he didn't—how could he?" The child suddenly howled, breaking out of her shock as she grabbed her father around the waist, pressing her face into his black vest and sobbing loudly.

"Daddy, he promised he wouldn't leave me! Mamma and Lukie left…now Han. The big, scruffy-looking, nerf-herding dummy…I want my brother, Daddy!"

Bail lifted her up into his arms and rocked her as Leia threw her arms around his neck, "shh, shh," he put his hand on the back of her head. Callie put her hand over her mouth as she sobbed as well.

Leia opened her eyes as she gazed blankly over Bail's shoulder, "…I want both my brothers and my Mamma back," she whispered, mostly to herself.

Despite her adopted family being all around her, the only daughter of Anakin Skywalker had never felt more alone.

-xxx-

Bria unstitched the insignia off of the Imperial issue jacket and handed it over to Han, "there you are. It's getting a bit cool up here," she commented, grabbing her tunic off the cot and pulling it on over her head.

Solo slipped on his jacket, not bothering to latch it up as they stood in front of a mirror in Dewlanna's quarters, "yeah," he ran his fingers through his hair and squared his shoulders a little more.

Tharen put her arms around his shoulders, standing on tip-toe to look over his right shoulder to peer at her and Han's reflection in the mirror cheekily. "Hey, are you alright there?" She questioned.

Solo smiled back at Bria's attempt to lighten the mood, "yeah, it's just…it's been five years since I've seen Luke," Solo explained himself. "And I promised him, just before I had to leave him, that I'd be right back to stay with him...I didn't come back," he murmured.

Bria kissed his cheek diffidently, "I'm sure Obi-Wan explained to him what happened, you don't have to feel guilty. It wasn't your fault," Tharen assured him softly.

Han turned and put his arms around Bria's slender waist, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers, drawing her into a passionate kiss. The young woman put her arms around Solo's neck as she returned the kiss with fervour, they were locked in their embrace for only moments before Tharen pulled back.

"We shouldn't," she murmured, placing her hands on his chest gently. "I know I don't follow the standard rules of a Jedi, but if they find out," Bria whispered worriedly.

Han took her hands in his own, kissing the pale, backs of her hands, "I don't care," he ran a hand along her jaw line, pulling her back in for another kiss.

Bria grasped his hand back in her own with a shake of her head, "but you should," she pulled back at arm's-length. "I know how you feel about me, and I…I feel the same," Tharen assured him, seeing the cautious look that came to Han's face.

"But I need to put the Jedi first. I know we Corellian Jedi have always been relatively liberal, I think, though, that we should take it slowly and talk to Master Yoda about us; he would be able to help."

Han furrowed his brow, "I know my foster father went to Master Yoda for advice. He didn't admit to being married to my foster mother, but…" he smiled down at Bria's worried turquoise coloured eyes. "I can wait for you, for us."

Solo pulled the young woman into his embrace, resting his chin on her head, liking the way that her tall, slender form rested against his.

Bria was like a fragile bird, much different from the strong, determined Callie. Han felt an almost overwhelming pull to protect her from all the harm of the universe, he wanted Bria to stay forever locked in his arms.

The couple's revere was interrupted by a soft growl from the doorway.

They both turned to see Dewlanna watching them with a fond expression in her twinkling, blue eyes, [young ones, the Jedi are assembling in the meeting hall. Chewbacca has told Master Yoda of your arrival, and he's waiting in a side room to meet you before you see the rest of the Jedi.]

Han inclined his head and let go of Bria, who smiled at Dewlanna as she walked out of the door. The young man moved to follow her but stopped briefly at the old Wookiee female side. "Dewlanna, you won't tell…?" He let the question hang in the air.

Dewlanna grinned. [My dear one,] she pulled him into a hug, [I've never been so happy in my life then to see you again. I would never betray your trust,] the old Wookiee beamed. [Bria is very kind and sweet. I very much approve of your choice of mate—]

Solo bristled a little as he pulled back and interrupted, "hey now, I didn't say anything about marriage! We're both a bit young to be thinking of that," he objected.

Dewlanna roared with laughter and ruffled the young man's hair in response.

"Hey watch it! I've got to look presentable you know!" Han joked, walking along the hall with his former Nanny.

[But you've always look better scruffy, little one.]

-xxx-

Mara looked up at Han as he and Bria arrived. Lando and herself had been standing outside the shut door in the hall of the biggest of the Wookiee tree-houses in the Jedi Sanctuary for a few minutes, Chewbacca was standing nearby with his cousin Tarfful.

Han placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "you ready Mara? I bet you're going to be a lot braver then I was when I first met Master Yoda," he thought back to the first meeting with the alien Jedi Master. "I hid behind Bail Organa to keep from having to talk to him."

The solemn little girl smiled up at Han, "you did?" Mara giggled as Han nodded. "I always thought you were very brave, even when you were little."

Bria had noticed that the only person to ever make Jade smile was Han. Mara would just stare at anyone else; even if she was being friendly or kind.

The door opened up suddenly of its own accord, (_probably the Force, __courtesy_ _of a short, green Jedi_, Solo reasoned,) and Yoda's gravelly voice float through.

"_Enter you can_."

The group of humans entered the small room together, and they all looked ahead at the green, ancient leader of the Jedi.

Master Yoda looked even paler and greyer then Han's memory. The venerable Jedi was perched upon a small, carved wooden chair, sculpted out of a wroshyr branch. There were brown, velvet cushions set up around the chair in the middle of the room.

Yoda motioned them forward, "come forward young ones, sit down. Youngling Bria," Yoda addressed Tharen as they all sat down on the cushions, "good that you have made your way back to us it is, Jedi healers desperately we need." He folded his claws over his cane.

Tharen bowed her head, "then I am most happy to be here, Master."

The green Jedi Master inclined his head, then turned his attention to Han, "young Solo, many years has it been, almost ten if my ancient mind deceive me it does not," he chuckled. "Not afraid of me anymore?"

Solo smiled at the raised brow of the Jedi Master, "no, Master Yoda. I think after lugging you in a backpack on my back around Coruscant, it kinda killed that fear," he replied swiftly.

Yoda chuckled and pointed his cane at Han."Good it is that lost your sense of humour in your adulthood you have not. What brings you here, young Solo?"

Han placed a hand on the shoulder of the skinny, red haired girl sitting cross legged beside him, "this is Mara Jade. I rescued her from the Emperor's crèche and I've known her for five years," he began slowly.

"I realised she had Force potential like Luke and Leia because the Emperor was keeping her close…grooming her for something I think. I'm not very knowledgeable about these things."

Yoda studied the solemn child, closing his bulbous eyes after a moment, "hmm, yes. Please Trainee Tharen, young Jade and your friend…" he looked at Lando, who cleared his throat warily.

"Err, Lando Calrissian, sir," Calrissian introduced himself, his eyes slightly widened at the sight of Master Yoda.

The Jedi Master himself looked amused, "heh, and Mister Calrissian, to the mess hall take, while converse with Han Solo alone for a moment I shall," Yoda ordered.

Bria bowed her head and stood up, taking Mara's hand. Lando awkwardly got to his feet and bowed stiffly, before following the girls out of the room.

Han rested his hands on his knees, waiting for the Jedi Master to speak. Yoda sat in quiet contemplation, looking over the young man with his huge green eyes, Solo felt like a little kid again, not wanting the diminutive alien to read his mind, but having no choice in the matter.

"So young Solo," Master Yoda finally began. "Escaped you have from Vader and the Emperor, bringing a child in need and a former youngling to us, once again out on a limb putting yourself for others; a special being you are," he commented vaguely.

Han raised an eyebrow, "what is that supposed to mean, Master Yoda?" He questioned, the Jedi Master looked at him sagely.

"Better then you see yourself you are. Now about Mara Jade tell me, why bring her here did you?"

Solo frowned at the quick change of subject, but replied, "she was going to be brainwashed by Palpatine. He was going to use her for something deadly. Mara told me she's been having nightmares of the Emperor talking to her in the future, he keeps—" he lowered his eyes.

"—he keeps saying to her: '_you will kill Luke Skywalker_.' "

Yoda's eyes grew large, "a grave omen this is! But always in motion is the future. Believe I do that right thing it was to bring her to us you did, young she still is," he rubbed his chin.

"No permanent damage from the darkside has young Jade suffered. Not even touched it as of yet, a powerful Jedi she could be...yes. Did the right thing you have. Talk to her after you have left I will, to ease those nightmare having she is."

Han inclined his head, "thank-you Master Yoda," he cleared his throat. "There is something more I wish to ask of you…"

The green Jedi Master cocked his head to the side, "wish to stay here with us do you?" He interrupted, Solo nodded and Yoda tapped his cane. "Refuse you not I will. Helped the Jedi greatly in time of need you have; your friend is also welcome to stay, no treachery I felt from young Calrissian. One thing I ask," he pointed his cane at Han.

"Interfere with you foster brother's training you shall not."

Solo spread his hands, "I promise I won't get Luke into any trouble, or cause any," he assured Yoda. "Lando is going to learn how to fly from me, would you let me teach my brother as well?" Han ventured.

Yoda tapped his cane on the floor again, "not only up to me, that is. Ask Master Kenobi as well for permission you should, but little objection I think he should have. Limited knowledge of the galaxy receive here we do," the Jedi Master narrowed his eyes.

"Talk again we shall, young Solo, leave you may."

Han got to his feet and bowed his head, "thank-you Master Yoda. Are Master Kenobi and Luke around?"

Yoda pointed out the door with his cane, "in their quarters they should be. Take you there Chewbacca will, very attached to your brother he is," he dismissed Han.

The young man nodded his head again, "okay. Thanks for your time Master Yoda," Solo said, making his way to the door as quickly as he dared; a slight red tinge to his cheeks when Han heard Yoda chuckling behind him.

That old Jedi still had a frightening affect on him.

-xxx-

Luke washed the grime from his face, peering up into the mirror with a scowl on his slightly freckled features. "I don't like climbing Master Kenobi," he rubbed his face with a towelling cloth.

Obi-Wan looked down at his apprentice with mild-amusement as he himself wiped off the last of the mud from his hands.

"Now my Padawan, you only don't like it because you dropped a few feet and fell into some mud…"

The bright blue eyes peered over the toweling cloth, "_some_ mud? Maybe if you're Chewbacca it's _some _mud. To me it was like a bottomless pit!" Skywalker said exuberantly, making his Master chuckle. Despite the twitch in Kenobi's heart at how much like his father Luke could be at times.

Obi-Wan had learnt that Luke was not entirely like his father, he might look like Anakin but there was a gentleness to the boy's personality, like his mother. A type of compassion that he'd never seen in Anakin as a boy, but had readily seen in Padmé as a young girl.

Luke Skywalker was already on the path to being a great Jedi, he had more potential then perhaps even his father had had. One day Luke might be the greatest of them all.

But for now, he was a shy, nine-year-old boy who needed much guidance and encouragement.

"Hurry along, Luke, you don't want to miss your dinner do you?" Obi-Wan gently nudged his Padawan, Skywalker tossed the toweling cloth into the laundry basket and nodded. "Good. Come along, I think we could both use a good hot meal." Kenobi sat up from the bench in the fresher and walked out ahead of his Padawan.

Although Luke's training was shared jointly between Master Yoda and himself, Obi-Wan spent the most time with the boy.

"I hope you let me sit with you and Zett again," Luke ventured sulkily as he followed his Master out of the room. The rest of the Jedi younglings were all older than him; and liked to make fun of the skinny, diminutive boy.

Some of the much older former younglings stood up for him against the others, (like Whie and Scout who were almost Jedi Knights.) But the others were quick to tease the only son of Anakin Skywalker.

Most of it was harmless, but sometimes they'd laugh and bring up stories of Luke's father.

They all had known, (or when they lived in the Temple on Coruscant had seen footage of,) the famous _Hero without fear;_ and would often remark how such a great man could have had such a clumsy, bashful son.

Luke was bright enough to know that they were only jealous, and perhaps apprehensive, of him being the son of a Jedi Knight. They all idolized Obi-Wan Kenobi, but they held Anakin Skywalker up as some kind of great, mythical legend.

But if they knew what Luke had been told only a few months ago, they wouldn't be holding him in such high esteem. They'd be terrified.

Obi-Wan and Master Yoda had sat Luke down, gently telling him everything. About his father turning to the darkside, about his mother being in a coma and where Han was and why he hadn't come back…Han was now living with the monster who used to be their father.

Lost in thought, Luke followed Kenobi down the hall, his head down low and his mind wondering elsewhere, not hearing the quick footsteps behind him or feeling the familiar presence, up until a pair of large hands fell over his eyes, stopping him mid-step.

"Guess who?" The deep voice was strange and familiar at the same time, with a warmth and kindness that Luke could recall from his earliest memories.

Skywalker spun around and looked up at the tall, grinning young man behind him. Probing the Force for the answer to why the man in the blue uniform was so familiar to him.

It didn't take Luke long and the boy yelled: "Han!" Jumping into his arms and nearly knocking the laughing young man over.

Obi-Wan looked behind him and saw his Padawan ecstatically hugging a stranger. But, after reaching out with the Force, Kenobi smiled widely, rushing back to where the two brothers were being reunited, glancing over them at Chewbacca who looked on with a Wookiee grin.

Han knelt down to Luke's level and hugged him tightly, "oh I missed you so much, kid, you have no idea," he assured the blond haired boy, pulling him back. "Look at you! You've grown like a weed since I saw you last!"

"We could say the same about you," Kenobi's kindly voice said as he sided up beside them, grabbing Han's hand, "it's good to see you here Han, we were all so worried about you; but to see you in such good health…" he stopped as Solo got to his feet. "…and so tall. I can hardly recognize you as the little boy who caused so much trouble."

Han shrugged, pulling Luke into a one-armed hug, "ahh, I still manage to get myself into a fair amount of trouble now and then," he assured Obi-Wan, studying him. "You're getting a bit grey there Uncle Ben."

Kenobi sighed, some things never changed, "now _there's _the Han Solo I remember."

Luke rubbed his eyes and Han bent down to his level, "hey, what's wrong kid?"

The boy shrugged, "I've been a little lonely, that's all," he explained. "I missed you and Leia and Mamma and Uncle Bail and Callie…I miss a lot of people I guess," Luke's sweet nature had clearly been affected while he'd been here.

Solo raised an eyebrow protectively, "are you unhappy here Luke?" He asked concernedly putting his hands on his foster brother's slender shoulders, all ready to scoop up his foster brother and speed him away off-planet, if Luke said but one word about being upset.

Skywalker looked up at him with wide blue eyes."Not really. I like the lessons with Master Kenobi, I want to be a Jedi," Luke said firmly. "But the other younglings treat me like an outcast because of who I am. I don't really have any friends," he wrapped both his arms around Han's waist, resting his head again his brother.

"I'm really happy you've come to visit big brother! How long are you staying?"

Solo smiled down at Luke, "for a long time, probably indefinitely as Master Yoda's given me permission to stay here," he revealed as the boy grinned happily up at him. "I've left Lord Vader," Han said hesitantly, not knowing how much his foster brother knew. "Do you know who that is?"

Luke looked gravely up at him. "The man who used to be our Father," he said quietly, Solo nudged Skywalker's chin playfully.

"Yeah. I've brought some people with me you might like to meet as well," Han quickly changed the subject, grabbing Luke's hand. "C'mon they're in the mess hall, and guess what else? I'm going to teach you how to fly."

Following along behind them, Kenobi's hair went about five shades greyer when he heard that, and Luke's exuberant reply of:

"Lightspeed! Can Master Obi-Wan come with us?"

* * *

**Chapter 17 will be up this weekend. Then there is one more chapter after that till the epilogue. (I will be posting the sequel soon after.) Thank-you for reading and don't forget to review, fave or anything else.**


	17. Uneasy peace

**Thank-you to my reviewers. And my many readers. You guys are awesome.**

**Please enjoy chapter seventeen.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Uneasy peace.**

**

* * *

**

**H**an pushed Luke forward. Skywalker was staring shyly at the red haired girl glaring at him, Mara had been eying the blond haired boy since Solo had entered the mess hall holding his hand.

Jade had promptly folded her arms as Han tried to introduce them, a threatening look in her green eyes at the boy, who was just slightly taller than her despite being two years older.

Luke had stepped back instantly and his foster brother was gently pushing him back to face the girl.

"Hold on there, squirts. No more of this glaring match you've got going on," Han said firmly. "Luke I'd like you to meet Mara Jade, she's not as mean as she pretends, I promise," he nudged Mara with his free hand.

"Mara this is my brother Luke, he's not as shy as he pretends to be. You two will get along, alright?"

Jade shrugged, "I guess. He looks like he could use all the friends he could get," she observed with a raised eyebrow.

Luke's face screwed up and he looked up at Han in horror. "Don't leave me alone with her!" He hissed loudly so that Mara was sure to hear him.

Jade merely smirked in response. A few feet away Lando was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes and Bria was likewise chuckling at the children, and Han put a hand on both of their shoulders

"I promise I won't leave you two alone together till you get along…or you're married," Han winked at Obi-Wan, who rested his hand over his mouth as Luke yelled loudly in disgust and Mara blocked her ears with her fingers.

"Ugh, your voice is worse than a conduct worm on the brain, you _worm_!" The red-haired girl complained just as loudly as Skywalker had yelled.

Luke scowled, "you take that back!" He demanded, Mara lent forward with her arms crossed again.

"Wormie, Wormie, Wormie, _Wormie_," she stressed the last of the teasing nickname inches away from Luke's scowling features.

Skywalker threw his arms up in the air. "Gah!…Red, Red, Red," he smirked back at her after a moment.

Mara tossed her mane of very red hair and huffed, walking back to the mess hall table Bria, Lando and herself had been sitting at before they got up to meet Luke and Obi-Wan.

"Not even close to being as insulting as Wormie, Wormie," Jade replied without missing a beat. Luke looked up at Han with a look of despair on his tanned, slightly freckled face.

The young man smiled sympathetically at him, "you're going to have to learn about feisty women, kid," he patted his brother's shoulder. "Just wait until you run into little sis again."

"How is Leia?" Zett Jukassa inquired as Han sat down beside him at the table, the slightly younger man rubbed his eyes tiredly as he reached for the stew-pot ladle as Luke safely sat beside him.

Mara, sitting across from Skywalker, pulled a face at him and the boy sulked.

"Leia was Leia the last time I spoke to her. I don't know how long it'll be before I can talk to her again, poor thing," Han sighed as he ladled some of the meat and vegetable broth into Luke's bowl and then into his own.

"She's really going to hate me for doing this and not telling her, I just know it."

"Most children don't like not being told about things," Jukassa pointed out knowingly."But it's for her own safety, of course."

Han nodded, put back the ladle and picked up his spoon, jabbing it in Zett's direction before he attacked his meal, "how have you been, Jedi?"

Zett shrugged, "well enough. I'm still apprenticed but I'm receiving my training from another Master now that Luke has to be taken special care of," he ran his hand over his short, brown hair. "But the trials come earlier, now there's so few of us. How about you, Prince?"

"Hey!" Solo complained through a mouthful of food, swallowing before he continued with a glare in the smirking face of Jukassa. "I don't want anyone calling me that _ever_ again, 'yes your highness...' 'No your highness...' 'Please escort her highness back home, your highness, before your father finds her here.' " Han said mockingly, (Zett flushed slightly at the last one. Thoughts of Callie had rarely left his mind, even after five years.)

"Highness, highness, Prince Vader…argh!"

A red haired young woman peered around Zett, she looked to be a few years older than Han. "Wait a minute...you're Prince Vader? What are you doing here with us?"

Jukassa put had hand on Han's shoulder, "Prince Vader and Han Solo are one and the same. He was kidnapped by the Empire because his mother was Padmé Amidala. Vader wanted him because he was his foster son," he informed the young woman, who smiled calmly.

"Oh _the_ Han Solo. I do remember seeing you with Senator Amidala when you came to the temple to rescue us. I'm Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy but everyone calls me Scout," she motioned to the blond haired young man next to her. "This is Whie Malreaux."

Han offered his hand and Scout shook it, then Whie shook it with a small smile. Malreaux reminded Solo of Anakin; but a much less rash, and much calmer, version of his foster father,

Luke lent over, eager to join the conversation. "My brother is the best pilot in the galaxy. Scout is really good at jousting and Whie is good at everything," Skywalker said to the amused smile of his older listeners. "What? It's true!"

Han ruffled Luke's hair, "of course it is, kid," he put his arm around Luke's shoulders as the boy went back to eating.

The protective gesture was not lost on the Jedi, who all wondered just how far Solo would go to protect his foster brother and sister as they reached their destiny.

-xxx-

Palpatine looked aside at Vader, who was walking along beside his Master on his right, while Grand Moff Tarkin walked slightly behind them, in the Imperial Palace gardens, just recently built into the complex.

"So, the Death Star is behind schedule yet again Tarkin?" Vader observed blandly. Ever since he'd first met the high-cheekboned man, (when he was Anakin Skywalker, and only twelve years old when Tarkin intended on killing him,) he'd loathed the very sight of the man.

However brilliant, Tarkin was the very definition of a scab on the universe.

"With all due respect, my lord," Tarkin began in his clipped, precise Coruscanti tones.

"The reason we are behind schedule is because of the lack of workers. The slaves from the spice mines and from the former Agri corps are not pulling their weight. We need more men, or aliens of immense strength."

Palpatine's cold, yellow eyes peeked out from the dark of his cloak at the man in charge of building the ultimate weapon. "What are you suggesting, Grand Moff?" The Emperor demanded.

Tarkin clasped his hands behind his back, "numerous beings of great strength can be readily found on Kashyyyk, your grace," he replied stoically.

Vader looked between his Master, who seemed non-committal and the Grand Moff who had his jaw firmly set.

"The Wookiees? Surely that is a turn of madness, Tarkin. The Wookiees are a proud race who will not brought down so easily as you seem to appear to believe," Darth Vader pointed out.

Tarkin raised an eyebrow. "Lord Vader, I am well aware of that. With your consent, your majesty," the greying haired leader turned to the Emperor. "I would like to assemble an army to invade and enslave all the male Wookiees of appropriate age to complete work on the Death Star, and then the Maw."

Palpatine clasped his hands over his cane, "I approve of your idea Grand Moff. You, Lord Vader, will lead this attack," he ordered.

Vader stepped forward, "my will is but to serve you, my Master, however..."

"However _what_, Lord Vader?"

The much younger Sith Lord pursed his tongue between his teeth. There was a latent threat lingering behind those seemingly benign words from Palpatine, but there was a bigger issue on Vader's mind. "You have given me permission to search for my son. He has been missing for three months now and—"

"Yes, yes," Palpatine waved him into silence. "That is still a high priority for the Empire. However, I am altering your orders, Lord Vader. You will address the issue of enslaving the Wookiees, I believe you have had tactical experience on Kashyyyk before."

Vader breathed out defeatedly, he must obey Palpatine...for now. "Yes, my Master, when there were rumours of Jedi being in sanctuary there."

Palpatine continued walking and Tarkin and Darth Vader followed behind him, "good then. I expect you to be on your flagship with the 501st within forty-eight hours," he raised his eyebrow-less brow. "Do not fret, your son will soon be dealt with for kidnapping my property!"

Vader unclenched his hands from behind his back, "my Master, he is still a boy. Let me be responsible for him when I find him. I will see to it that he will not do such a thing again," he assured the expressionless Emperor Palpatine, who inclined his head.

"Very well. After you have dealt with the Wookiees on Kashyyyk you have my permission to seek out Prince Han. Now leave us, Lord Vader, I wish to find out more about the firing capacity of the central laser from the Grand Moff."

Darth Vader didn't hesitate to leave the presence of the older men, bowing he quickly marched away.

Perhaps the mission to Kashyyyk would not be fruitless, he knew the Wookiees for being terribly loyal to the Jedi, there may still be some living in hiding there.

-xxx-

"Are you sure that one goes there?"

An affirmative growl to the question came from where, sticking out from underneath the mottled grey freighter, a pair of barefoot human feet and the much longer furry feet belonging to a Wookiee were side by side. Luke knelt patiently next to the human feet as he guarded a dark grey toolbox.

"Alright then. Hand me the laser welder and the multitool, kid, this hydrospanner ain't enough; and bring yourself with them. I'm going to show you how to repair this engine," Han encouraged his foster brother, who grabbed the tools and crawled under the ship.

Obi-Wan was watching them repair the ship from a small distance away, sitting with Mara Jade in the wide, field-like clearing where the _Millennium Falcon_ lay. After Master Yoda had safely removed the vicious thoughts from Jade's head that had been planted there, the girl had no memory of her visions telling her to kill Luke Skywalker.

The girl was proving strong in the Force, it was easy to see why the Emperor had captured her at such a young age. Luke seemed especially attracted to Mara, no doubt because of the missing connection with his twin sister; and despite their arguing, they were getting along.

Mostly.

Lando, who was sitting in the _Falcon_'s cockpit (waiting for a buzz from the com-unit to let him know when to start the freight's engine,) had his feet up on the dash and, with his hands behind his head, was obviously taking a nap.

They'd all been out in the clearing since early morning, and now the sun was high in the sky.

But despite the peaceable atmosphere of his surroundings, Obi-Wan was feeling uneasy as he tried to help Mara to meditate. The little girl was a bundle of energy and difficult to keep in one place for long periods of time, even as he looked at her now she was fidgeting slightly.

However Jade was determined, and was quickly learning to calm her mind and connect to the Force. Over the past three months Mara had shown the talent to been a very skilled Jedi.

Obi-Wan looked over at the small bare feet beside the larger ones sticking out from the freighter.

They'd always been taught in the old Jedi Order that attachments lead to jealously and possession; but when the Jedi had faced the greatest crisis they'd ever suffered they discovered quickly that their bonds were the only things that kept them safe.

Ever so slowly the old rules were being adapted to new ones in times of fear and limited numbers. All the Jedi Masters taught the students mostly communally, rather than one-on-one; the Masters having two or three Padawans at a time as well.

Not that Kenobi regretted the changing, he welcomed it with open arms. The past ten years had changed his outlook on the galaxy and its inhabitants greatly, he felt more at peace with his place in the Force, regardless of the inner turmoil at its imbalance with the darkside.

Regardless of the knowledge Kenobi bore that, in part, he had been responsible for the fall of Luke's father.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. He'd asked Han about how his time with Vader and the Empire had been. Young Solo had, in as short as terms possible, replied that it was the equivalent of being a slave in the spice mines of Kessel.

"_But with somewhat better food,"_ Han had added as an afterthought.

Han had so effortlessly added a normality to the makeshift temple life. The older students had fallen under his relaxed, easy-going charm as much as Luke and Mara had; the Wookiees, like the cook Dewlanna who had helped raised him, adored Solo likewise.

However something else had risen it's head while Han had been living here, and Kenobi was quick to notice, unlike he had long ago with Anakin and Padmé, and that was the growing relationship between Bria Tharen and Han.

The boy and the Jedi Healer were often seen sneaking off after dark for a late-night rendezvous.

But Corellian Jedi were fickle. They'd always followed their own way, and Bria had lived for nine years outside of the temple. If something more serious was to develop between the two of them, it was doubtful much fuss would be made about it.

Time was what was on Kenobi's side. It might be passing quicker then he would like, but still it was to his advantage. Luke was still young and was growing in a powerful vergence in the Force, perhaps more so then his father had been, or at least equal.

Considering, however, that Luke had been trained from when he was much younger than his father, Obi-Wan hoped that the knowledge, (as well as the power,) might create a better balanced Jedi in this generation of Skywalker.

-xxx-

Callie lent her hand on her cheek, staring from the balcony of the Alderaan quarters with half-lidded eyes. It was late and the glittering lights of Coruscant provided a very pretty view on the balmy summer night.

They'd been trapped on Coruscant for months now. Bail and Callie had been fighting in the Senate, along with some of the more thoroughly outraged planets, to be allowed to leave for just as long.

Leia was the most unhappy occupant. The daily protests by Alderaani outside the Imperial Palace used recent holos of the Royal family, and the majority of these showed the youngest member frowning down from the very balcony Callie was currently gazing out of.

The sight of the little girl, her huge brown eyes full of sadness, were bringing more concerned protesters to their side; much to the young Princess chagrin at being used as a sympathy target.

Holding the Alderaan Royal family for an undetermined period was bad enough, but most of the planets represented in the Imperial Senate knew better.

In case the Imperials found Han and he was unwilling to return, the Alderaani were bait.

Purely and simply put, bargaining chips.

Senator Remon wondered what had been on Han's mind. They had been lovers once and they had remained good friends, but once their intimacy had ended Solo had not been as open with her as he had once been, for obvious reasons.

They had been little more than kids, an adult relationship of friendship was different from that of two teenagers, with virtually no true friends and in stations of life that offered little in the way of normalcy.

Both Han and the Grand Duchess had longed for a normal life; but while Callie had been born into a life of royalty and had known nothing else, Solo had once had a life out of the public eye and wished for a life as benign as possible.

Callie hoped Han might have found it with this Bria Tharen, having found out the girl's name from Crix Madine.

Lieutenant Madine had been wonderful from the very day they'd been imprisoned. He would appear daily to check on them and offer the latest developments to the family.

Remon wasn't blind to the fact Crix possibly went out of his way to help the Organa's because of her.

Callie blushed slightly. The man was a few years older than her and had a promising future in the Imperial Navy.

But Crix was still common born and Callie knew their romance would not be looked favourably upon by her mother and her Aunts; who still hoped she would marry royalty.

(Bringing up the failed affair of her mother with her hero pilot father as frequent example whenever they saw her lately.)

Callie glanced inside where Leia, (a solemn figure in her white nightgown and her hair loose,) was writing on her data-pad. The same fate waited for her strong willed adopted cousin, more so because she would one day be the Queen of Alderaan.

Remon doubted Leia would have anyone that she did not love by her side; but then again many strong men and women were forced into arranged marriages, primarily by their feelings of family tradition or loyalty.

As if sensing the unhappiness of her cousin, Leia looked over and got up from the couch, running into Callie's arms she hugged her tightly. The two nobles comforting each other.

"I miss Han so much," Leia said softly, Callie lent her head on top of the plump, pretty girl's flowing brown haired one, stroking the aforementioned locks gently.

"I do as well Leia."

The younger girl lifted her head to look up at her adopted cousin, "but you don't love him do you? I mean you still care about him, but you're not boyfriend and girlfriend anymore?" Leia questioned, Remon nodded her head. "You like that Lieutenant don't you?"

Callie tucked a lock of her long, black hair behind her ear, "I think I do. What do you think about him?" She questioned as they walked across to the other side of the balcony, sitting down on one of the white, silver gilded benches.

The Princess of Alderaan frowned, "he has red hair and a beard, but I think he's handsome and very nice. He's Corellian like Han, isn't he?" She observed, Callie inclined her head and smiled down at their intertwined hands.

"He is. I'm glad that you like him, Leia," she squeezed the girls hands. "One day I hope you find someone that makes you feel the way I think I feel about him."

Princess Organa raised her eyebrows, "love sure sounds strange," she frowned. "But I still think I'd like to be in love someday," Leia observed firmly, Callie pulled her into a one armed hug with a smile.

"Tell me what you hope your future husband will be like, darling."

Leia furrowed her little brow, looking much older than her precocious nine (nearly ten,) years. "A nice man. Someone who dresses like Daddy and likes me for me," she said firmly, then her eyes twinkled.

"And he has to be really, _really_ handsome. Just like the Ieago Angel Prince in _Whispered Dreams_," the Alderaani Princess said dreamily, mentioning her favourite fairy tale.

Callie kissed the top of her cousin's head, "sweetie, I hope you find the right man one day, just promise me something," she pulled Leia back and smiled down at her. "You'll wait for him, and don't be too disappointed if who you find yourself in love with isn't a perfect Ieago Angel Prince," she brushed back Leia's hair.

"We can't choose who we fall in love with. I believe in destiny and the will of the Force."

Leia looked confused, "I...don't understand," she frowned. "But I suppose I will someday," the girl commented resignedly, causing a laugh from her cousin, who pulled the younger Alderaani into another hug.

There was a buzzing noise from downstairs, Callie got to her feet and walked back into the apartments, pulling on her violet coloured robe over her nightgown, glancing back at Leia who stood uncertainly in the balcony doorway. "Stay here darling, I'll see what's going on."

Callie pressed the door panel and exited into the main room of the Alderaan apartments. Bail was standing at the elevator entrance facing Lieutenant Madine, who had his arms folded and was looking exhausted, like he had run to the Alderaan quarters at post haste.

Her Uncle and fellow Senator looked panicked and anxious, Remon rushed over and grasped his arm, "what is it, Uncle?" She questioned. Bail Organa looked down at his niece and swallowed hard, squeezing her hand.

"The Empire best fleet, under Lord Vader's command, is heading for Kashyyyk to enslave the Wookiees," he said slowly.

Remon's eyes widened and she glanced over at Crix, before looking back up at her Uncle, "we have to warn them, we have to get there somehow."

Madine nodded, "I can sneak whomever you need under the guise of Cadets, but I wouldn't recommend yourself or Callie—"

Remon stepped forward, "but I wish to come. Han is like a brother to me, if my Uncle cannot attend I wish to go in his place," she interrupted quietly and firmly, Crix raised his eyebrows.

"But Milady, you will be dismissed from the office of the Imperial Senate if you follow that course of action and are found out—" he began, but the darkhaired young woman placed her hand on his arm, interrupting him again.

"And you will not be dismissed for aiding possible conspirators?"

Madine lowered his eyes, "I've been offered a job working for Cor-Sec if my military plans do not work out. I don't feel right serving the Empire any longer," he said, looking over at Bail, who was eyeing the two younger people carefully.

Callie smiled up at the handsome Lieutenant. "Neither do I, Crix," she added his first name as an afterthought. Madine looked down at her with a slight smile, and glanced back at Prince Organa, who inclined his head as he smiled to himself.

"Very well. I'll go arrange the shuttle, you choose whomever else will be attending, your highness. Milady," the slender man bowed quickly to the nobles, smiling again at Callie before entering the elevator.

As the door slid shut Bail glanced across at Callie with a raised eyebrow, "what ever am I going to tell your mother and your aunts?" He asked as he opened up his arms.

"Oh Uncle," Remon said simply, hugging Bail tightly.

-xxx-

Luke opened up his eyes and found his foster brother's smiling face staring down at him.

"Mornin' kid," Han ruffled the boy's hair. "Happy birthday! Into double figures already, you're getting old," he playfully punched Skywalker's arm.

Luke grinned and rubbed his eyes. "I'm not as old as you, it must be tough to think that no matter how old I get you'll always be older," he pointed out.

Han laughed loudly as he grabbed Luke out of the covers and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down, put me down!" The boy nearly collapsed in a fit of laughs as Han carried him out of his room.

Obi-Wan was already nursing a cup of stim-tea in the kitchenette, as he looked over from his position on one of carved wooden chairs around a simple tree-trunk like kitchen table; to see Solo carrying his giggling Padawan over his shoulder.

"Master Obi-Wan, help!" Luke complained, Obi-Wan smirked and took a sip of his tea.

"Be careful not to drop him on his head, Han. You remember what happened to your _other_ little brother…"

Young Skywalker's eyes widened, "other little brother?" He exclaimed, the expression so priceless on his blue eyed features that Kenobi couldn't help but break the façade and chuckle.

"Oh yeah, really funny Master!" Luke huffed as Han spun him around and placed the Jedi Padawan back on the ground.

Kenobi raised his mug, "happy tenth birthday Luke, only three more years till you're a teenager," he saluted as the boy folded his arms and grinned broadly.

"Thank-you Master. Does that mean you're going to let me construct my own lightsaber?"

Obi-Wan laughed, "nice try my young apprentice. Actually your brother has come up with an idea with Chewbacca for your birthday gift," he raised an eyebrow. "I don't entirely approve, but I will be coming along with you."

"Oooh, what is it?" The boy looked eagerly up at Han, who squatted down to his level.

"Rwookrrorro, the capital city of Kashyyyk where Chewie is from. I thought, provided we're properly disguised, it might be fun to let you pick out a present from one of the stores there. Plus Dewlanna will be coming with us to bake your birthday cake." Han smiled at the eager nodding of his foster brother.

"We'll stay overnight at Chewbacca's home hut where his father lives."

Luke hugged his brother, "that sounds hyperspeed! Who else is coming with us? Not Mara?" He added with a scowl.

Han raised his eyebrows. "Are you two fighting again?" He questioned.

Skywalker shrugged and nodded.

"Oh boy. No Mara is staying here for some training exercises with Master Yoda. Bria is busy in the Healer's ward, so it's just us three, Lando, Chewie and Dewlanna," Han assured Luke, who nodded happily.

"Great! I'm going to go get dressed right away…"

The boy was about to bolt, but Han grabbed the back of his collar. "Hold it squirt, we're going under cover, Dewlanna made this for you," he walked over to where a pile of folded clothes lay on a stool and passed them into Luke's arms. "There ya go."

Luke looked over the plain woven blue pants, matching vest and white shirt curiously, before nodding, "okay, I'll be super quick," he looked over at what Han was wearing. "Can Dewlanna make me an outfit like yours next time?"

Han looked in surprise over his simple shirt and pilot's vest worn over his military pants and boots, "sure kid," he replied easily.

Skywalker nodded and ran off toward his room.

"Use the shower in the 'fresher first, Luke!" Obi-Wan suggested.

The boy stopped in his tracks and stomped over to the 'fresher. As the 'fresher door closed the Jedi Master looked over at Solo as he slumped in the chair next to him.

"He looks up to you a lot, Han."

The young man nodded, "I noticed. I always liked that he did when we were younger...but now days," he shook his head and folded his arms. "You should be the one he looks up to, Obi-Wan," Han pointed out quietly.

Kenobi lowered his eyes and looked into the red contents of his stim-tea mug.

"He does. But I'm like a father to him. Han, you're his older brother and he loves you, idolizes you," Obi-Wan smiled and looked up at Solo, who glanced back over at the older man with a raised eyebrow.

"Han, you shouldn't feel like any less of a man because you left the Academy. You're a brilliant pilot and once the Republic is restored—"

"You still believe that don't you?" Han interrupted in his low, deep voice, startling Kenobi who hadn't heard an upset word from young Solo in the whole three months he'd been living here.

"Yes. As long as Luke and his sister live I believe we have hope," Obi-Wan lent forward.

"As long as there are people out there willing to fight for the right thing I believe that yes, the Republic will be restored some day," Kenobi said calmly, placing down his cup on the table.

Han scratched his head, his hair was just starting to grow out again. "I used to believe that, those years living within the Empire though," he sighed and reached for a cup and the carafe of stim-tea in the middle of the carved table.

"They have a sway over people, even the people who hate them," Solo placed the carafe back on the table. "They seem to think they're entirely invincible; at the moment they are. One day if something could strike a blow…but," he waved his free hand as he took a sip of tea.

Obi-Wan lowered his eyes, "I see your point. The time isn't right I agree with you on that," he folded his hands on the table. "There's something I wish to speak with you about, Han," Kenobi looked back up at the young man, who nodded his head.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I wish to speak about your relationship with Bria Tharen."

Han composure remained steady and he raised just one eyebrow, "what relationship?" He invoked, holding the cup a few inches from his lips.

Kenobi smile wryly, "how far has it gotten? Are you two…" he waved his hand. "...having relations?" He tried to put it delicately in his conservative way.

Han would have normally laughed at the term 'relations' to describe sex; but the implied use of the word from the Jedi Master, instead made his cheeks redden slightly.

"That's a bit of a personal question, old man," he interrupted before Obi-Wan could continue. "I'm not your Padawan or a child. I control my own affairs thank you very—"

Kenobi raised his hand, "calm down young friend, that is not what I meant…well perhaps partially. However, Corellian Jedi may do as they please and many marry and have children. I used to have a good Corellian Jedi friend who I suspected was married and had a child...

"Despite what you hear also, celibacy is not required of being a Jedi, but attachments are."

Han snorted and gazed down into his tea, "yes well sometimes things have to change. I should have known better then to try to hide dating a Jedi," he looked over at where Luke was emerging from the 'fresher with his hair damp and dressed in his new clothing.

"But sometimes those attachments did lead to some good things," Solo said quietly to Kenobi as he got to his feet and walked over to Luke, standing behind his brother and putting his hands on the boy's slender shoulders. "All set kid?" He asked.

Skywalker nodded enthusiastically and looked up at Han with a grin, "you bet!"

Obi-Wan pursed his lips in thought, then nodded despite himself, "wait a second, Luke, I have something for you," he got to his feet and headed towards his bedroom, emerging after a few moments with a cloth wrapped item, handing it to his curious Padawan. "Well, open it."

The boy pulled back the black cloth and a gasp fell past his lips at the shinning, silver cylinder it revealed. "Oh...wow…" Luke was at a loss for words.

Han, instantly recognising the lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker, raised his eyebrows cautiously at Obi-Wan.

"That is your father's lightsaber, my young Padawan. I think you are old enough now to realise that it is not a toy or for your own selfish use. One day I will teach you how to handle it, till then you may keep it with you for luck," Kenobi ruffled the boy's hair.

Luke beamed up at him, "thank-you Master, I promise I won't even activate it," he looked over the controls, despite Kenobi's assurance, Skywalker was still wary of the elegant weapon. "Can I wear it, just for today?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "you may. On the ship ride over and then you put it away in your knapsack till we're safely in Chewbacca's residence for your party," he relented.

Luke proudly clipped it to his belt and looked over at his foster brother, who was smiling sadly. "Do I look like a real Jedi Knight, Han?"

Solo gave his brother a crooked smile, "sure you do kid," he trailed off so he wouldn't bring up how eerily like his father Luke Skywalker looked at that moment. "Well, let's get this show in the air," he encouraged.

-xxx-

Vader looked down at Kashyyyk from the windows of the _Exactor_'s cockpit. Reaching out he felt the ebbing life-force of the jungle planet..he could feel something more though.

More energy.

Raw _Force_ energy.

He frowned under his mask. More Jedi were here. The barrier wasn't strong enough to protect their presence from him; it wasn't the younglings either. There was no minimal trained Jedi on that planet.

There were almost fully trained Jedi on that planet, and someone familiar…

_No...how did he survive?_ He thought angrily. _That little green troll could never lay down easily. Palpatine always said he'd destroyed him._

Darth Vader narrowed his eyes behind the mask, they turned yellow at the mere touch of darkness that flowed through his mind.

They must all die. They must be irradiated. They were a threat to the Empire and his Master, a threat to his potential Empire one day.

"Admiral Ozzel?" He demanded, the portly man obediently rushed to the Sith Lord's side. "Prepare a private shuttle for my own use. I will be landing on a different part of the planet, proceed with the mission.

"I'm leaving you in charge, Admiral, do not fail me." He pointed a leather gloved finger in the pale face of the older man.

"As you wish my Lord. Should I advise the Emperor of your mission?" Ozzel stammered, rubbing his moustached lip hesitantly.

Vader turned his back and marched down the stairs, calling back with a slight growl. "Inform my Master that I had some business to attend to. _Old_ business. He will know what I mean."

-xxx-

Yoda looked up at the sky. His attention had been drawn away from where Mara was standing in the middle of the field, her hands by her side and her eyes shut tight.

The Jedi Master closed his own eyes and they widened as they snapped back open.

"Mara, quickly into the shuttle pod go, sense do I danger approaching," Yoda announced loudly, startling the red-haired girl, who fell backwards onto her behind; the Jedi Master hopped off the stump he was standing on to rush to her side.

The girl jumped to her feet quickly, assuring Yoda that she was fine. "Are we going back to the Jedi Temple already, Master?"

Yoda shook his head, haziness forming in his bulbous eyes, "too late are we. Fear already the Temple has been attacked and destroyed. Escape we must. A hyperspace shuttle kept we did in orbit around one of Kashyyyk's moons hidden in case of attack. Take the pod there now we must!" He ushered the girl along.

"Go now."

Mara obediently rushed over to the shuttle and waited for the hobbling Jedi Master. "What about Han and the others?" She demanded, worry filling her wide green eyes.

The Jedi Master pressed the shuttle panel, "safe for the moment they all are. Escape is still possible for them. Train the boy and keep him from harm, Obi-Wan will," he said with assurance.

Mara stepped into the small shuttle pod and Yoda followed her. "What is so important about Luke? He's just a silly little boy!" Jade pointed out with a curious scowl, Yoda sighed as the door slid shut.

"Much to talk about on the way to Dagobah we have."

* * *

**It's that time again folks where I ask for your opinion on my dribble, review at will and otherwise, thank-you for reading. **


	18. Hope anew

**Thank-you to my...one reviewer of the last chapter? Oh well, maybe you guys are losing interest, this is the FINAL chapter and the epilogue will be up shortly. (Monday-Tuesday)  
**

**So, thank-you to everyone who does read this story. **

**(A/N: Just a small note to add, the sequel will not be up as soon as I mentioned. I think perhaps I'd better hold it back a while because of the lack of interest in the last chapters of this story. So, whenever you guys want it, you have to convince me that my work is worth it. I have three other stories on this website to concern myself with finishing, and ASD's sequel is currently being posted on the JC forums, frankly there's no use in posting it here unless its wanted.)  
**

* * *

**Chapter eighteen: Hope anew.**

**

* * *

**

**T**he small group was standing in the markets of Rwookrrorro, looking through a small storefront filled with tiny mechanical items that Luke was studying with a careful eye.

The elder of the Skywalker twins knew Han had told him to buy absolutely anything he wanted but was still hesitant. What if they needed the money?

Lando was leaning against the small store-hut's door-frame; Obi-Wan stood beside him with Chewbacca. Kenobi's arms folded as he watched Wookiees and travellers pass by with a vigilant eye.

Han stood over his brother's shoulder as Luke hesitantly pointed to an item. "Just that one kid?" Solo reached over and picked up the T-16 skyhopper model.

Luke looked over the model and nodded enthusiastically. "Yep. It will go great with my present from Chewie, the YT-1300 model of the _Falcon_," he said with a happy smile. "I don't want anything else."

Han handed his brother the toy and ruffled the short-cut blond hair affectionately. "Alright kid. We should get back to the dinner and party Dewlanna will be whipping up for you at old Itchy's place." He turned to the Wookiee female who owned the toy store and started haggling on the price as was expected.

Luke started making swooshing noises as he moved the toy through the air. Obi-Wan smiled as he turned his head to see his Padawan.

Like his father Luke loved to fly and all mechanical things. It was for once a relief for Kenobi, to see his shy apprentice act like any other child.

Then the impact.

A hundred cries suddenly flooded the Force and Kenobi gasped, falling on one knee to the wooden walkway floor, clutching his chest as he breathed heavily in and out.

Lando was by his side in an instant, a hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Ben are you all right?"

Hearing Calrissian question Obi-Wan, Luke turned his head and bolted towards the doorway.

"Master? Mas—!" the boy stopped mid-way through his second shout of concern when the same disturbance in the Force flooded his sensitive connection to it and Luke began to cry, falling to his knees.

Han whipped around quickly as he passed the credits to the store-owner, rushing to his foster brother and falling to the ground beside him.

"Luke? Luke, what's wrong little bro? C'mon," Solo picked up the boy in his arms, carrying him over to where Obi-Wan was getting to his feet.

"Ben? What's going on?" Han demanded.

Obi-Wan looked up at Solo as Calrissian helped him steady himself, Chewbacca watching the scene with a soft wuff of concern. "I felt a hundred of my brethren cry out in terror and they were violently brought down into silence...someone has attacked the sanctuary."

Han's eyes widened, "Vader? Vader is here?" He drew in a breath as Obi-Wan nodded, sensing the presence of his former apprentice. "I lead him here, he tracked me," Solo swallowed hard and tightened his grip on his brother in his panic. "Bria, Mara…what have I done…?"

Kenobi put his hand on Han's arm, "no. Don't blame yourself, Han. I feel something else is afoot. The darkside is difficult to trace but I can still feel Vader is on the move to here, Rwookrrorro, his emotions still betray him." He sighed and rubbed Luke's back as the boy sobbed.

"We have to get to the sanctuary to see if there is anyone left alive that will need rescuing. Hush my apprentice, control yourself little one."

Luke rubbed his eyes hard, "he killed them all Han...our father…"

"Not our father, Luke. The monster who killed him killed our friends," Solo said with a hushed undertone. "We have to be brave. Remember once I told you sometimes we have to face the bad; we will get through this."

Skywalker put his arms tightly around Han's neck.

Lando swallowed hard at the expression on the younger man's face, "Han, we'd better get back to Falcon now if the Imperials are coming. We'll fly low, under the radar," Calrissian informed them.

Chewbacca nodded and growled. [We'll leave Dewlanna with my father. Quickly,] he motioned to the group, and they all rushed hurriedly down the walkway. Trying to appear as calm as possible to not attract attention.

Skywalker clutching his model toy in his right hand while keeping his left around his foster brother's neck as he was carried along, his eyes downcast as he tried to calm his emotions.

-xxx-

Vader held the blade against Whie Malreaux neck, backing the young Jedi against the wall of the tree-house hut."Tell me where Master Yoda is and I will spare you, Jedi. You can join my dark apprentices, I know how powerful you are, Malreaux," he bribed.

Slow beads of sweat trickled down the fair-haired young man's features, but he took a steady breath and spat on the terrifying mask. "I will never join you and I will never betray a fellow Jedi, I am not you," he replied in a low, dignified voice, ready to meet the Force.

The Dark Lord hissed, "it is you and your kind that betrayed my Empire," he pulled back his glowing red saber and slashed the young Jedi across the chest. The young man gasped and fell forward, Vader stepping back as Whie fell to the ground.

Looking around at the deceased Jedi, Darth Vader furrowed his brow in anger and memory.

There was no sign and no more sense of Yoda. The alien Jedi Master had escaped somehow, all the Jedi here were dead. There was no use in lingering around to find out more information. There was no one to give it.

The archives had been wiped clean before the stormtroopers had been able to access it, from a source outside of the sanctuary.

"Admiral," Vader rumbled into the comlink as he lifted it to his mask, motioning to the 501st squadron leader who nodded and ushered his men out. "I will be leaving here to join you in your campaign. Have you landed in the Wookiee's capital city?"

"Yes my Lord," the reply came swiftly.

"Good. I will be paying a visit to the Royal city with my legion. I will be informing the Wookiee Prince of what will be occurring as your attack begins," Vader switched off the comlink and was about to leave when he heard a quiet moan. He whipped his head around to find the source.

A young girl, a Jedi healer.

Lord Vader marched over and shifted the girl over onto her back with the toe of his boot, glancing down into the fine features, half covered in her red-gold curls. She looked familiar somehow, her soft moans turned into words of sorrow, and Vader realised who she was by her words.

"Han…" the girl sobbed softly, delirious as she lay dying. "...I'm so sor…" she began to cough, spitting up blood that trickled down her chin.

Vader got down to his knees, lifting the Jedi Healer up by her shoulders and shaking her. "Han? Han is here? You are the girl he left with aren't you? Where is he?" He demanded loudly.

The girl's head turned to the side as her hazy vision took in the dark masked man that had attack her and the other Jedi.

"Gone, he's gone, he left," she began to cough again, taking in a shaky breath. "I'm so sorry Han, I wanted stay with you forever," her delirious words began to fade.

"He's gone, you hear me? Stay away from him, stay away…!" Her last words were hissed at Vader with the last amount of strength she could muster, as her head lulled back and she breathed her last.

The Sith Lord looked down at her with anger instant from her defiance. He snarled at weak Anakin Skywalker, (buried deep with their mind,) who openly wept for the girl who loved their son so much...and at the thought of the pain it would cause Han if he ever found out.

So his son lived. Vader used the information to rid his mind of the weak feelings of his former self.

Han had helped the Jedi, no doubt Kenobi had something to do with this…

_Kenobi…was he living here too? Would he and Yoda possibly be that incompetent? Possibly not..._ unless Obi-Wan's growth in the Force had grown to that of masking himself better, as Vader couldn't feel the presence of his old Master.

Regardless, this information was valuable. Darth Vader would soon have Han back under his watchful eye, it is what _she_ would have wanted.

Everything was going to plan with the growth and protection of _his_ future Empire. With the completion of the Death Star would come further power.

Darth Vader turned on his heal and marched out of the room, his black cloak whipping behind him. Patience had never been his strong suit; but he knew it was only a matter of a few years of playing puppet to Palpatine.

_Soon_ _though_. _Very soon I will answer to no-one..._

-xxx-

It took two hours to get back to the sanctuary.

Flying so low that their ship's underbelly scrapped over the top of the highest trees. Han let Lando and Chewbacca fly the _Falcon_, instead staying in the lounge with a meditating Obi-Wan and his solemn, quiet foster brother.

Luke's wide blue eyes were red-rimmed as he looked up at Han, who had his arm around the boy's shoulders. "Why did he do this, Han? Doesn't he know the pain he causes everybody?" He questioned.

Solo rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "He knows, kid, he knows. Some of the stories I've been told...the people he's murdered..." Han squeezed Luke's shoulder. "But it's the darkness that controls him. Sometimes I used to wonder if our father was still there."

"Isn't he, though?" The soft, wondering voice of the fair haired Jedi Padawan made Obi-Wan open one tired eye to glance over at Han and Luke, watching as Solo's face formed a frown.

"I don't know. I _think_ he is. Whenever I accomplished something, like building an air-speeder from scratch or getting into the Academy, there was a smile on Vader's face and a proud tone in his voice that looked like Anakin…is that strange? I guess it is.

"but Mom always believed there might still be good in Vader, that Anakin was still in there, somewhere." He squeezed Luke's shoulder. "I believe her."

Obi-Wan sighed heavily and the two boys turned to look at the aging Jedi Master, "Vader is more machine now then man, twisted and evil beyond any or all comprehension, Han," Kenobi looked gravely at the younger man.

"I know you want to give Luke reason to believe his father was a good man. But that's just it my friend, your foster father and Luke's father was a good man, past tense." Kenobi was clearly still shaken by the current events; but it was also clear this was paining him greatly to say what he had just said.

Luke fiddled with the hem of his left sleeve, "I believe my Mom and Han. If one day I could prove it to you, Master, that there's good in Vader, that my father still exists, would you let me try to save him?" he asked solemnly.

Kenobi rubbed his eyes. "How do you even know I'd let you anywhere near that monster, Padawan? I've never placed that burden on your shoulders," he inquired.

Skywalker folded his arms and cocked his head to the side, "I remember hearing conversations when I was really little. I want to be a Jedi. I want to help rid the galaxy of evil." His soft, pre-pubescent voice was so full of determination that it made Solo inwardly shiver.

Han wanted to shield his little brother forever from harm and the tribulations of the galaxy, but the hard facts were beginning to take over his protectiveness.

Luke was a Jedi. In a few short years he'd be a young man, a Jedi Knight. Like Anakin...but with Padmé so much in his mannerisms it could make all the difference.

"And you will, kid," Solo affirmed, Obi-Wan looked over at the serious young man with surprise. "I'll make sure you do. I'm going to keep an eye on you junior and keep you out of trouble," Han squeezed Luke's shoulder. "That's what big brothers do best."

The boy looked up at the pilot with a small grin, "and teach me how to fly."

"Absolutely," Han replied, "that's a given." He smiled as Luke went back to staring down at his hands, the young man looked over at Kenobi, who had his mouth drawn into a serious line and an expression of sadness in his eyes.

Solo pursed his lips and looked away from the old Jedi.

A beeping came from a comlink on Obi-Wan's belt breaking the silence and the greying haired man cautiously grabbed it and lifted it to his lips. "Code three-seven-seven-eight-three. This is a private line."

"_Received, code four-nine-nine-zero-five this is_," the familiar, backwards voice of Master Yoda came through the line. "_Relieved am I to hear your voice, Master Obi-Wan_."

"And I to hear yours, Master Yoda," the younger Jedi Master replied, "the sanctuary—"

There was a heavy sigh interrupting Kenobi. "_Yes, know I do, left I feel Vader just has, in the emergency transport with Mara Jade I am, return to the sanctuary perhaps I feel is a better idea, on your way there now are you?_"

Obi-Wan sighed, "yes we are. We'll meet you there, may the Force be with you," he switched off the com and looked over at Han and Luke.

"Master Yoda escaped with Mara, they'll be meeting us at the sanctuary."

-xxx-

Vader hadn't noticed the small shuttle following behind him from a safe distance when he'd gone in for the attack on the sanctuary.

Nor had the Sith Lord shown any sign that he'd noticed it, yet again, as his personal shuttle took off in the direction of the Wookiee Royal city.

Madine breathed a sigh of relief and looked up from his position in the pilot seat at Callie leaning over the top of the seat, who was dressed in Imperial cadet uniform with her long hair tucked up under the cap.

"That was so close I don't even _want_ to think about it."

The Grand Duchess smiled and kissed his cheek, "have I told you how much I appreciate this, Crix? You're giving up so much to help others," she lent her chin on his shoulder. "We'll get through this. I'll resign as Senator if you feel you need to help us by quitting the navy."

Crix smiled and put his hand on the back of Callie's head, bringing her lips to his as he kissed her softly. "I know it's the right thing now. I want to help in whatever the resistance will need to plan to reinstall the Republic. I'll join Cor-Sec and we'll get by somehow. But can you really—"

"Leave the Senate and marry a Cor-Sec officer?" Remon finished his sentence with a small smile. "Yes, I believe I can. I can continue helping my Uncle and the other Senators with the resistance in secret."

The red-haired man nodded, "I see," he took her hand and squeezed it. "I'll try to get this bucket around the other side. We'll have to walk a bit, but it will be safe in case Vader circles back."

-xxx-

While the Alderaani soldiers led by Lieutenant Madine prepared for landing below the sanctuary around the back, the _Millennium Falcon_ had already landed in her usual hidden grove; and her passengers were already on the scorched walkways of the temple.

Masking all five of them with the Force shield, Obi-Wan looked drained and tired as they began to walk slowly along. Han pulled out his blaster from his side holster and Lando quickly did the same.

Chewie, balancing his bow-caster in his furry grip, growled softly. [This place smells of death and destruction, it causes only pain to my heart,] the Wookiee admitted, placing a paw on Luke's shoulder. [You must be brave young one.]

The fair-haired boy nodded firmly, "I will. Fear is of the darkside Chewie," he assured the towering anthropoid, making Obi-Wan wince despite himself as the Wookiee nodded in response and lead the boy along the path, and the Jedi Master followed them.

Han glanced over at Lando and lent towards him, "I was going to ask you something; and I know I said I didn't want anything apart from letting us travel with you on the _Falcon_ here, but I was wondering if you had any contacts."

"Contacts?" Calrissian repeated with a raised eyebrow, "what sort are we talking here? And if," he added before Han replied. "We're talking about the kind I think we are, why?"

Solo shrugged his shoulders, "look, Obi-Wan and Luke are going to have to go into hiding somewhere, most likely on a planet in the outer rim. I want to make sure that they're taken care of." He kicked a stick off of the walkway as they trailed the others.

"Kenobi's not as young as he used to be and he might be to easily recognised if he got any sort of job...besides, he needs to be able to spend as much time as possible teaching Luke."

Lando nodded, "yeah, I understand where you're coming from buddy. I know a couple of beings that can point you in some sort of direction. People are always looking for a decent pilot and you're one of the best I've ever seen. It might not always be legit, though."

Han sighed, "it'll be for the best that way, under the Imperial radar," he shrugged. "Hey I'm used to a rough life. I'll do anything to keep Luke safe and, well, I promised our mother…" he trailed off thinking of Leia, hiding under the radar would be best for her too.

She'd hate him for doing it, but Han had to stay away from Leia and Alderaan. It was what was safest for her too.

There were scorch marks on the main entrance door to the largest of the Jedi Sanctuary tree-huts. Obi-Wan placed his hand on Luke's shoulder, "Padawan, remain out here with Chewbacca please," he looked over at Han who swallowed hard. "Han, Lando."

Calrissian shook his head, his dark eyes misted over, "no, I'll stay here with Luke, I don't think I could…Chewie can go with you two," he said quietly.

Han patted Lando's shoulder as Kenobi inclined his head and walked in first, igniting his lightsaber, Chewbacca wuffed and followed.

Solo knelt down to Luke's level and placed his hands on his foster brother's shoulders, "whatever happens, you be brave, all right?" Han got to his feet as Luke nodded and gave him a small, painful smile as Han turned and walked slowly into the hut.

The first thing that hit the former Imperial cadet was the smell of blaster fire and charred flesh.

Han held his left arm over his nose as he walked into the carnage, holding in tears as he recognised so many faces he'd talked to and encountered during his time spent at the sanctuary .

Painful footsteps carried him on as he saw the outline of Kenobi, hunched over beside… _no…Zett_, Solo turned his head away as he swallowed hard. _I'm sorry_ _my friend_…but as he turned his head, Han's arms went limply at his side.

"Bria," the words came out as a strangled whisper as his blaster fell to the ground and he walked what seemed like miles to fall at the side of the red haired girl. Han reached out with his right hand to touch her bloodied face, she was so cold to the tips of his fingers.

Solo let out a sob and pulled his girlfriend's lifeless body into his arms, holding her to him as he buried his face in her hair.

Bria's red locks still smelt of Corellian Jasmine, Han's hot tears stained his cheeks as they tumbled into the tangled weave of curls; hair that he'd so often ran his hands through, as they'd kissed under the starry sky after lovemaking late at night…

Han kissed Bria's cheek and lent his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart, I'm so sorry..." he kept repeating, knowing it wasn't enough, whatever apologies in his shattered state he muttered. So Han just held the girl's lifeless form close and kissed her again.

He didn't even move a muscle when he felt a small, clawed hand on his upper arm.

"Young Solo, be brave you must," the gravelly voice of Master Yoda held compassion, but also resolve. Han glanced over at the sympathetic green eyes watching him with sadness.

"But it's my fault, Master Yoda. I should have been here to protect her," Solo swallowed, hearing Padmé's soft voice in the back of his mind from across the years…

_"...we want to do so much to protect the ones we love, Han, but sometimes we have to accept our own limitations…"_

Yoda shook his wise head, "young Solo. If been here you had been then been here also would have Luke, Master Kenobi and also Chewbacca; who would amongst the dead now be and back under Vader's captivity you would be." He placed a clawed hand on Bria's forehead.

"Guided by the Force perhaps you were. Mourn Healer Tharen no more. Gone to the living Force protecting the secret of Luke and your whereabouts she has."

Han lowered his eyes, "Vader didn't—?"

"No," Obi-Wan's sorrow filled voice interrupted gently, kneeling beside Han and motioning to Bria's wounds surrounded by charred clothing. "Blaster shots from Imperial Stormtroopers, only a few have lightsaber wounds. Scout, Zett, Whie…some of the other young Jedi Knights."

Solo let out a shuddering sigh and gently lowered Bria to the ground, closing her eyes with his right hand and kissing her forehead before lifting his head to look over at Master Yoda, who still had his clawed fingers on his arm.

"You're not going to put me to sleep again are you?" Han asked. "Because I told you years ago I don't like that."

Yoda half-smiled, "mmph, changed much you have not. Mara outside she is, safe," he informed the young man. "Though already arguing with your foster brother."

Han got to his feet, "I guess I'd better go break it up," he gave Obi-Wan a curt shake of the head when he reached out to steady him. "I'm fine. Go tend to Zett and the others," Solo picked up his blaster from the ground as he went, his hands shaking.

Kenobi watched Han leave with a sigh, "you know, Master, I'm starting to feel older and older when I look at Han and Luke and see young men instead of boys. All that they've been through has made them grow up too fast and…I could have stopped this. I could have save the younglings…they had to become Jedi too fast and now…"

Yoda tapped his cane, "and now, and now…Master Obi-Wan," he lent his claws over the top of his cane. "What is done is done. Make no more of it we shall. No younglings here but Jedi Knights bravely who fought. Now laid to rest they will be.

"Carry on with our mission we shall, young Skywalker must complete his training as a Jedi."

Kenobi rested his hand over his mouth, a sign that he was in deep thought, "then Luke truly is our last hope?" He queried mostly to himself, but Yoda cocked his head to the side.

"No, there is another."

Obi-Wan folded his arms into his cloak and gazed down into the bulbous green eyes, "young Leia I assume?"

"Mmm, yes, perhaps. But young Jade too, foresee her being a great Jedi Knight do I. Perhaps not last hope she is, but valuable to the new Jedi order she may well prove to be," Yoda nodded, his wise eyes turning from Kenobi's to gaze off into the future.

"There is something Mara will do, or help create, with young Luke one day. Trained well Skywalker and Jade both must be for all our sakes. Protected and given time, prevail the light shall."

-xxx-

Mara scowled, "I don't see why you're so calm about all of this, Wormie, just about everyone is dead!" She pointed out with her usual bluntness, but there were tears in her eyes that she bit back angrily, _Only babies cry_.

Luke looked up from his seated position on walkway at where the red haired girl was sitting up on the wooden rail, her legs kicking the air. "I know Mara. But being a Jedi means not giving into anger, that leads to the darkside. We have to be calm," he said tiredly folding his arms. "Don't talk to me anymore."

"Fine," Jade shot back, folding her own arms. "I didn't want to talk to you in the first place."

Skywalker lifted up his head, "then why did you?" He questioned, but Mara rolled her green eyes and looked aside.

Lando, leaning against the railing opposite Mara, was preoccupied with cleaning the scope of his blaster but almost smiled at the two children arguing, he looked up as Han exited the tree hut. Calrissian saw Solo's eyes were red and he looked shaken, blood staining his shirt.

"Hey buddy, is Bria…?"

Han swallowed hard, "yes. Zett, Chakka…they're all dead," he murmured. Lando placed a hand on his friend's arm and Solo patted his friend's hand in thanks.

Interrupting the eerie silence was a series of footsteps from further along the walkway.

Calrissian and Solo spun around with their blasters ready, Luke and Mara rushed over to stand behind them as the owners of the footsteps came closer.

Imperial troops, cadets…their leader features became familiar as they pulled to a stop.

"Don't shoot," Madine said calmly holding up his hands, a slight cadet beside him took off their cap, shaking out long, dark braided hair.

Luke rushed over, sensing who the young woman was and embraced his foster cousin. "Callie! I missed you, is Leia with you?" He asked pulling back, Callie shook her head. "Oh, that's all right. It's probably better that she's not here."

Remon nodded, "she's safe with your Father Bail," she hugged him again. "You've gotten so big, I'm so glad you're safe little one," she let Luke go and looked over at Solo. "Han."

"Callie," Han put his blaster back in his side-holster as he looked around his foster cousin at the soldiers, familiar faces of Alderaaian guards greeted him. "What are you doing here."

The young woman rubbed her eyes, "we came to warn you, only I fear we are too late," she walked over to Han and pulled him into her embrace. "Thank the Force you're all right."

Han relaxed into the familiar hold of his first love. Arms that had long been a comfort, arms that had he had first learned to love a woman in; and further still an embrace that was still a comfort as he mourned the loss of Bria, their love so new still.

"She's gone," Solo murmured.

Callie pulled him back and studied his features, "Bria Tharen?" She questioned, Han nodded. "you loved her dearly...I'm so sorry Han," she squeezed his arms, there was a startled gasp from Skywalker and they all turned to look at the boy.

"It's just like the dream I had," Luke began loudly, but blushed when he saw all the eyes on him, motioning to Han and his foster brother bent over as the boy whispered in his ear. "But I saw you coming to warn us, Han, instead of Callie. You were in your uniform and it was all torn and burnt."

Han looked into the serious blue eyes, "the future changed, I guess. Don't worry Luke, I'm just sorry Callie didn't get here soon enough," he looked up at Madine. "Thank-you for coming Crix, I don't know how you got them here undercover but...thanks."

Madine inclined his head, "Han, we are friends. I'm just sorry we couldn't stop them. I'm leaving the navy to join Cor-Sec, Callie has agreed to come with me," his eyes crinkled in the corners as the young woman took his hand and squeezed it.

Han was surprised but tried not to show it. "And the terrible trio didn't have anything to say about you two huh?" He tried to act casual about the whole thing, but Callie smiled at the surprise in her foster-cousin's voice.

"Don't laugh at me, sister, how did you get away with this one?"

Remon raised a sculpted eyebrow, "simple, Uncle Bail promised to let them know…soon. Maybe sometime after we're married," she kissed Madine's cheek and the man blushed red, Luke and Mara giggled at the sight and Han chuckled himself.

"Yes, well," Crix cleared his throat and rubbed his bearded cheeks with his free hand before motioning to the soldiers. "Perhaps the Alderaani can assist in helping to cremate the deceased."

-xxx-

The crackling of the bonfires in the controlled burnings below in the clearing, could be heard through the open windows of the main sanctuary hut above; where, in Master Yoda's partially destroyed meditation room, they gathered as night fell to decide what to do next.

Or so they had intended.

No-one could voice what they planned to do once they entered the small room and sat on the floor around the fire talking amongst themselves. Luke had fallen asleep, his head was resting on Callie's lap, Mara had also crawled under Callie's arm reluctantly, but was wide awake.

Jade had known Callie for as long as she'd known Han and the usually unaffectionate girl was craving the same sort of comfort as Luke. The young woman had been telling Alderaani fables, and Mara had pretended to be only interested in a good story, but she was, in truth, very troubled like everyone else.

Han was seated beside Lando on the opposite side of where Mara was. He was poking the fire with a stick, the light of the flames casting shadows over his face. Jade knew he was thinking about Bria because of the pain in his eyes.

Mara knew they'd been in love and the Empire had taken that away...they took everything away. Young Jade vowed to never fall in love.

Luke turned over in his sleep and murmured something as Callie brushed her hand over his hair, squeezing Mara's shoulder kindly as the red-haired girl was startled out of her revere by the mummer of her fellow apprentice. "What is it Mara?"

Jade looked down at her hands, "nothing really, just thinking."

Obi-Wan gratefully stood up after the silence was broken, he'd been conferring with Master Yoda quietly. "We have been to. Callie wake up Luke, this concerns him," he asked the dark-haired young woman, who nodded and shook Luke awake gently.

Master Yoda hobbled around Kenobi and folded his hands on his staff, "go with Master Kenobi Luke you will, to Tatooine. Believe Obi-Wan does that Vader return to his home planet he will not, relations of his former self he has there.

"Agreed to help you Luke they have, asked them a long time ago in case of trouble we did."

Luke's face grew worried, "then I'm to live with them?" He questioned, Obi-Wan shook his head kindly. "I still get to live with you and train to be a Jedi?"

Obi-Wan walked over and rested his hands on Luke's shoulders, "I wouldn't have it any other way my young apprentice. Your Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen will help us get established," he assured the blond haired boy, who nodded. "You will be a Jedi."

"As for my apprentice, Mara," Yoda continued, "train her I will, however," he looked over at Madine and then at Remon. "Young she still is, and a troubled childhood has had. A home and guidance of family perhaps best for all gone through she has.

Yoda turned his gaze to Callie and Crix, "Senator, Lieutenant, take Mara under your wing until she is sixteen and send her to Dagobah will you?" The green Jedi Master asked.

Crix raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend seated beside him, the young woman inclined her head and Madine nodded his own. "Of course we will, Master Yoda. If Mara will allow us to?" He directed the question to the girl.

Mara looked between Callie and the Lieutenant, whom she had both known a long time. "I…guess. I don't want to leave Han," she said suddenly, Solo lifted his head and smiled over at the little girl.

"Sweetheart, sometimes we have to do what is best instead of what we want," Han walked over and squatted down in front of Jade. "Courage can help us do that, and you're the strongest kid I know. I can't live with you because of Vader. "I'll visit whenever I can fly under the radar. I promise," he assured her.

Mara let out an uncharacteristic sob and hugged Solo, the shocked young man nearly falling over as the green-eyed girl pulled back just as quickly as she had embraced him. "I'll be brave, I'm much braver then Wormie."

"Hey!" Luke complained, Jade turned and poked her tongue out at him, Skywalker folded his arms and looked away. Han chuckled and got to his feet as Kenobi regarded him.

"What do you have planned, Han?"

Solo sat back down next to Chewbacca and Lando, "well, I've got a new little SoroSuub luxury yacht in the Corellian shipyards, under a code name, that Vader doesn't know about. After some negotiation with Lando," he raised an eyebrow at Calrissian who smirked.

"He's agreed to trade the _Falcon_ for her."

Lando shook his head with the smirk still plastered on his face, "I'm definitely getting the rough end of the stick in this deal," he joked. "Still, the _Falcon_ is a special ship, I'm not happy parting with her, but I don't have the time to work on her anyway," Lando reasoned.

Han folded his arms, "right, anyway Lando has some contacts that can get me some piloting jobs," he motioned to Chewbacca. "Chewie has said he'd like to be my co-pilot, because apparently _somebody_ has to look after me," Solo added the last part reluctantly.

Chewie barked out a laugh and ruffled Han's hair. [Cub has a lot of pluck, but if he gets into trouble someone has to help him out of it,] he pointed out, Solo ducked his head out of the way of the furry paw and pushed down his ruffled hair with a small grin.

"Yeah, yeah. At any rate, I'll be glad of the company, if you don't mind Obi-Wan I'll live with you and Luke between trips; and I'll make sure you both don't want for anything," Han said firmly. "Leave any finances up to me."

Obi-Wan spread his hands, "Han, really our needs will be quite small. I can get a job on Tatooine and Luke when he's old enough—"

The younger man jumped to his feet and walked over to Kenobi, placing his hands on the Jedi Master's shoulders. "Old man listen to me, I made a promise long ago to never let anything happen to my brother and sister," he said firmly.

"Leia is well taken care of with the Alderaani, but Luke will need money for food, clothing and anything else he wants. I want to make sure he can study to be a Jedi without having to interrupt that. Let me do this for the both of you, for all of us."

Kenobi sighed, "alright, I will. But I want you to take care of yourself too," he half-smiled. "Your mother would be very proud of you," Obi-Wan placed a hand on Solo's arm kindly.

Han inclined his head and lowered his arms, "thanks."

"Then done we are," Yoda said softly, looking purposely around at everyone. "Leave for safer places we shall, gather again when the time is right we will," he said firmly. "Take me Dagobah on your way to Corellia, Lieutenant will you?"

Madine inclined his head, "of course Master Yoda," he agreed, motioning to Callie who got to her feet and put a hand on Mara's shoulder. "Time to go."

While Callie and Madine said their good-byes to Obi-Wan and Luke, Han smiled and pressed a small, Corellian Jedi medallion into Mara's palm, "this was Bria's. Since you're going to be an adopted Corellian Jedi she would want you to have it," he assured the girl, who studied the coppery coloured medallion on the silver chain and put it over her head.

"Thank-you Han," Mara said softly, and gave him another hug, Han patted her back gently then let her go, Callie walked over and Solo pulled her into his embrace next.

"When the Rebellion is properly established I want you there to give us some help. And don't worry about Mara, we'll take good care of her," Remon assured him, smiling and pulling back.

Han kissed her cheek and nodded, "if the Rebellion needs me, I'll think about it. Red will be fine, and I want an invitation to that wedding, Mara knows the codes to the Falcon's com," he ordered.

Callie inclined her head and Madine offered her his arm, she linked her own through it. "Of course we will, you take care of yourself Han, make sure he does Chewie," she allowed Madine, who gave Han a smile and nod of farewell, to lead her away.

Mara poked out her tongue at Luke for good measure as she walked ahead of them out of the hut.

Master Yoda, in a carrier on Madine's back, waved his farewell as the last out.

Han waved in return, "I'm going to miss Mara, and that old green troll too," he murmured as Luke put his arms around his foster brother's waist, beaming up at him.

"You still have me, and Master Obi-Wan and Chewie and Lando, who needs a silly red-haired girl," he pointed out with a crinkle of his nose. Han ruffled the blond hair with a chuckle.

"You're right kid, you've always got me too," he rubbed his hands. "Well, we better leave while it's still dark."

-xxx-

Vader watched with frown as the towering Wookiee Prince of Kashyyyk was dragged out of his grand hall by four Stormtroopers, weighed down by shackles and chains.

When Lord Vader had entered the throne room, almost immediately, he had coldly informed the puzzled Wookiee leader of the Empire's plans for enslaving his people. Naturally the furry anthropoid had gone mad with anger.

The mad Wookiee had lunged towards Vader, but the Sith Lord had merely raised his hand at the last second, leaving the snarling Prince suspended mid-air. The 501st stepped in and stunned the Wookiee. Darth Vader lowered him to the ground and the Stormtroopers locked the shackles around the long limbs.

Then suddenly the Sith Lord could feel something very dull in the Force, but very familiar to him. Low in the Force, but close to what remained of his heart.

"Han?" Vader hissed under his breath, damning the Force for not giving his foster son enough of it. He could have tracked him better. But it was still there, it was Han. Vader couldn't tell where he was exactly, however…

-xxx-

Madine had given the layout of the Imperial ships to Obi-Wan to give to Han before they left.

It had been simple enough as it had been one of the standard layout of a planetary siege Han had studied while in the Academy.

Solo pulled back the controls slightly and glanced over at Chewie, "they're going to be arranged almost exactly like I showed you on the data-pad. Occasionally they might shift but things as big as those slow moving Dreadnaughts, and Stardestroyers don't move very fast either," he furrowed his brow.

"Well at least not yet. I bet you anything they're all ready…"

[Han, it isn't the time to talk of ships my friend,] Chewbacca interrupted with a chuckle. [Just how to get around a blockade of them.]

"Wise-guy," Han winked good-naturedly at the grinning Wookiee. "Alright, I figure we come out from 0300 hours side on, then move between them on a 180° degree angle." He worked out, reaching up to flicking some switches above on the overhead console.

"She's got some killer manoeuvring skills, we should be able to nab between them and blast into hyperspace."

[Should?] Chewbacca mumbled mostly to himself as he adjusted the co-pilot controls, but didn't say anything further to the young Captain, who already had his jaw set in preparation for the planned escape ahead.

-xxx-

Luke pouted as Obi-Wan tried to strap him into the lounge chair. "But I wanna sit up front with Han and Chewie!" He complained. "How am I going to learn to fly in space if I don't see how my brother does it?" Skywalker pointed out.

Obi-Wan sighed with tired patience, "because the way your brother flies is hardly the way to learn," he mumbled mostly to himself as he latched his own safety belt.

Luke scowled and Kenobi raised his voice slightly.

"Besides, it's safer back here; and you might distract Han with your endless questions while he's trying to get us to safety, my young apprentice."

The blond haired boy sighed, "I guess," he kicked the base of his chair with his heal.

Lando was just sitting down and laughed as the expression on Luke's face, glancing over at the long suffering Jedi Master beside him. "All I can say, Master Kenobi, is that I'm glad he's your responsibility and not mine," the dark skinned man ruffled Luke's short hair, Obi-Wan just gave a small nod of assent and Skywalker grinned.

"Master Obi-Wan loves my endless questions, he just pretends he doesn't," Skywalker retorted, instantly reminding an exhausted Kenobi, holding the shield over both of them, of Anakin at the same age.

The Jedi Master eyes watered briefly. These past ten years had been hard, but now things looked to be neither getting better nor worse. He still had Luke. Leia still thrived also.

Perhaps hope would grow better in times of adversity.

-xxx-

The _Millennium Falcon_ sped along on its planned escape route, the mottled grey freighter wove and darted through the space junk orbiting Kashyyyk. Her young pilot furrowing his brow in concentration as the starships came into view.

"Okay Chewie," Solo said slowly. "Just like we talked it over. Sideways, straight through the middle of those two big destroyers and around over the top of dreadnaught on the right," he reminded the furry anthropoid, who nodded and growled his assent.

The ship drew closer to the small space between the huge Stardestroyers. Han recognised his foster-father's _Exactor_ amongst them, almost smirking when he realised the barely competent Admiral Ozzel would be their best asset in all of this.

Ozzel was lazy and didn't know much about being at the head of a fleet; he'd obviously bought and bribed his way to the top.

However they would have been picked up on the fleet's scanners, so Han pushed the throttle forward, the _Falcon_ didn't let him down and her speed increased.

"Whoa," Solo exclaimed as his body snapped back against the chair.

Chewbacca's fur flattened out against his features and he barked out a laugh, [she's fast! Coming around from the right side,] he informed Han as they pulled back on the controls and manoeuvred the ship onto its side.

There was a beeping coming from the comm. It would the Imperials trying to contact them and jam their systems, but it was too late as the freighter shot straight between the two starcruisers.

The members aboard the _Exactor_ watched gob-smacked from the side windows on the bridge, as the junky looking freighter glided past between themselves and the other Stardestroyers, heading towards the aging dreadnaught behind them.

The Falcon pulled up and flew towards the slightly more panicked crew of the dreadnaught, who first watched the ship coming towards them with wide eyes. Then before being able to shout out or take cover, their necks snapped upwards as the smaller ship suddenly changed direction and flipped straight up and over the bridge.

The Falcon spun around to face clear space and her new owner grinned proudly as he reached up to flicked some of the switches above his head. "All right. Co-ordinates set, no time to lose. Punch it Chewie!" Han commanded.

The Wookiee inclined his head and set up for the jump into hyperspace, Han pulled back the lever and the hyperdrive whined and the ship shot straight into the hyperspace void, leaving nothing but stars in its place.

-xxx-

Darth Vader lunged for the comlink on his belt, "Admiral Ozzel?" He growled hurriedly.

"_Sir_?"

"I want the ships positioned to keep watch on all sides of Kashyyyk, don't let any ships leave the syste…" he trailed off, the dull sense of Han was completely gone. "Did any ships slip pass you Admiral?"

There was a hesitant pause. "_A Corellian freighter out manoeuvred us. It was a junky looking thing, we assumed it was just a space-trader_."

Vader's eyes narrowed, _a_ _Corellian freighter…_

"Was the ship a YT-1300 model?"

Again a small pause, "_yes my Lord_?" The almost question like reply came back from the podgy Admiral of the fleet. Vader gave a low growl of annoyance.

"I never, ever, want to hear of you letting any ship go when we are in siege Admiral, is that clear? I want you to track down the men responsible for letting that Freighter go and send them to me when I am done here.

"Next time it will be your failure and not that of your men, Admiral."

The implied warning sent Ozzel into a flurry of words, "yes my Lord. I'll locate them right away. Sorry my Lord the new scanner detected them at the last—" the Admiral's blustering over the comlink was brought to an end when Vader switched it off with another snarl.

So the girl had lied. Han had been on planet. That close to regaining his son, and like his wife the Jedi had turned his son against him too. This would not stand.

If Vader had to move heaven, earth and the entire universe to get his son back, he would.

He couldn't stand to lose anyone else.

* * *

**So as I mentioned above, the epilogue will be up soon. Again, regarding the sequel (Revolution of Fate,) I really do need to know you if guys want it posted or not, so let me know, 'kay?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	19. Epilogue

**Thank-you to my reviewers, all your words of kindness are wonderful and thank-you all for your encouragement.**

**As this is the final part of this story, I'm going to answer a few reviews that asked questions and let you know when the sequel will be posted.**

**First, some review replies:

* * *

**

**JadeAlmasy: **Thank-you kindly. Yeah, Bria's death was never going to be easy to write, I remember the first time I wrote it being extraordinarily difficult.

And separating everyone, well it's for the best ultimately; and Callie and Madine raising Mara...should be interesting, wait till you see what

happens in the sequel. Thank-you for your continued support. [hugs]

* * *

**GunslingerHan: **Firstly, thank-you for that video link, that child was so sweet it brought tears to my eyes. :)

Okay onto your questions, Chewbacca leaves with Han because he owes a debt to the Jedi and knows the best way to help his people is to

bring peace to the galaxy, and that will be ultimately obtained by Luke. I'm guessing you have read the _Han Solo Trilogy _

by A.C Crispin, this story borrows heavily from her work, and I mean a lot. Chewbacca frequently visits his family and eventually marries

Malla and has has son (Lumpy, later called Waroo,) so he doesn't abandon his family, he's just helping the galaxy like everyone else.

Callie doesn't tell Han Leia is on Coruscant? Hmm, maybe this was discussed before they gathered in the main room to talk about what to do next?

Or maybe it's something that rears it's head later? I don't know really. That's what the sequel is for I guess.

Ah Han's character. Well again this is something that borrows heavily from the _Han Solo Trilogy_. Han still has a certain amount of innocence blended in

with cynicism, but he's still a young man who is yet to really discover his true worth, so the quiet accepting of some things is typical of what the child Han

had to put up with. Now Han is basically going to be the money earner, he's becoming his own man and going out into the galaxy. You'll find from

Rebel Dawn (the last book in the HST,) Han develops this persona from years of experiences; nineteen year old Han is starting to head in this direction.

Oh Han _never _calls Obi-Wan Master after the age of nine, except maybe to tease him. It's always _Uncle Ben_, _Ben_, _old man_ or _Obi-Wan_.

The reason why he still calls Yoda "Master Yoda" is mainly because he still has a large amount of uncertainty about the venerable Jedi, and actually respects

Yoda enough...well rather fears what he can do. (A Solo rarely changes his spots. Especially about kooky Force things.)

Vader didn't leave any troops, because he was distracted by the idea Han might be close, also he couldn't sense any other Force powerful beings on planet because

Obi-Wan was shielding Luke and himself. Darth Vader has proven himself time and time again as head strong and ignorant when he's disturbed or has his mind on

something else.

And as for the trouble Han gets into? Well...that will all be revealed in due time. There could well maybe a few short stories either myself, or another author, might like

to tackle. Thank-you for reading.

**

* * *

**

**Nicole: **Your English is really good, much better than my German I can tell you that. (Aber es wird besser. ;) ) Thank-you for your kind words, I always found it hard to find good

fanfiction myself, like you said there are some pearls out there and I'm so happy that you think my humble little pile of scribble is one of them. Thank-you. :)

**

* * *

**

**Sequel information**:

Okay, the sequel is called: **Revolution of Fate**.

It has been posted in its rough form on the Jedi Council Forums at theforce. net

but this edition will be shiny and updated.

You can expect to see this sequel posted on: **December 1st 2010**.

So if you want to know when it is first posted, please hit the author alert button at the bottom,

it will let you know whenever I post a new story.

* * *

**~*~Epilogue~*~**

**

* * *

**

**P**rincess Leia Organa stared forlornly out from the balcony on the right of the Aldera Palace. Her large, brown eyes were narrowed as she gazed out at the mountains. She was home on Alderaan, the Senate having finally passed the bill giving the Organas leave to go.

Leia looked down at the flimsy letter that Callie had sent to her a week ago, (via a trusted Alderaan guard that had gone with her and Madine to Kashyyyk,) on the day after her birthday.

The only daughter of Anakin Skywalker had read the letter a dozen times, her eyes pouring over Remon's neat writing.

_Dearest Leia,_

_I'm writing to tell you of some recent events that have occurred while I have been in your absence._

_We arrived too late to assist your brothers and the rest of the refugees on Kashyyyk, however I would _

_like to assure you that both your brothers are alive and well. _

_Uncle Ben survived and is now taking good care of your younger brother and keeping an eye on Han. _

_Your big brother sends his love and asks that you don't hold him running off over his head too much _

_next time you meet again; which we all hope will be soon._

_As you may have guessed I am engaged to our good former Lieutenant, Crix Madine. And, as you would _

_already know, I have sent in my resignation from the Imperial Senate and position as Grand Duchess of Alderaan. _

_ (No doubt my mother and our aunts behaved in the most gracious manner of fainting and complaining _

_once the news was broken to them.)_

_We have adopted a girl called Marilou and are now living all together in a little apartment on Corellia. It's all quite _

_charming and we would love one day for you to visit and become good friends with your new cousin. _

_ (Though as your father has told us it is not advisable for a long time yet because of the restrictions put upon our family.)_

_My darling girl, please don't hate me for leaving you and falling in love with Crix; I want you to be the happy, loving girl _

_you've always been. _

_All my love, _

_Your cousin, Callie._

_ P.S: Please don't hate your older brother for not saying good-bye, he didn't mean to._

Leia furrowed her brow as she lowered the flimsy, placing it back in her dress pocket as confusion flooded her mind. On the one hand she was happy that Callie would marry the man she loved; and that Han was alive, and with Luke and Uncle Ben.

But the other part of her felt so lonely and angry. She'd been abandoned by people she loved.

Turning around Leia folded her arms and scowled deeply, staring straight ahead. Not even turning her head when a familiar shadow grazed across her vision, and the owner of the shadow sat beside her.

Bail Organa placed a gentle hand on his adopted daughter's folded arms and smiled down at her.

Leia almost smiled back but the smile faltered a little.

Maybe she was not so alone.

-xxx-

Han sat beside Chewie in the small hut that Owen and Beru Lars had helped them find.

The hut hadn't been expensive as there were far, and few, people who would dare live this far into the dune sea. It was isolated, small, quiet, dusty and dry.

Solo twirled a valve from the _Falcon's_ hyperdrive engine in his hands thoughtfully. He turned his gaze over at where Obi-Wan sat nearby watching Luke lifting the small containers with the Force, twirling them just below the ceiling; Skywalker's little hands were on his hips in concentration.

Han thought of all the twist and turns his life had had so far. Finding a mother and a father then losing a father.

Gaining a brother and sister, losing a brother and mother…(his eyes watered, thinking of Padmé long comatose on Polis Massa.)

Finding love, losing love; gaining his brother back in his life...but having to let his sister go…

Han looked away, his expression heavy with mixed emotion.

Obi-Wan felt the apprehension coming from Han. He looked aside at the young man who was staring straight ahead at nothing. Kenobi almost smiled at the new found maturity in the solemn eyes of the Solo, if it wasn't so sad at the cost it had brought.

Chewbacca looked over at Kenobi in concern and Obi-Wan, catching his eye, inclined his head towards Han; and the Wookiee went back to cleaning parts from the Falcon's damaged engines with a soft wuff to himself.

Han pretended not to have noticed the exchange between the two eldest occupants of the hut, and instead went back to his thoughtful watching of Luke.

It would still be many years before any prophecy about his little brother being a great Jedi Knight would come true. In the meantime there would be a lot of work to make sure Luke could attain that destiny.

Luke turned around and smiled at his foster brother, Solo winked back at him and lowered his eyes with a determined smile.

_Just let them try and stop this scruffy, former street kid, erstwhile Prince and current pilot-on-the-run from helping this kid._

_

* * *

_

**_Fin_**

_

* * *

_

**(Iconic fact: Marilou is the actual first name of Mark Hamill's wife. Hence why I used it as Mara's alias, because I've got a feeling that's where Timothy Zahn got the inspiration from.) **

* * *

**Okay people to thank:**

**Everyone who originally helped me out on the JC fanfiction forums with support and suggestions for this story. You guys rock.**

**Everyone who has read and reviewed here at fanfic. net, you are all awesome for spending some time with me and my favourite muddle. **

**_All_ the fantastic authors that have gone before me.**

**A.C Crispin for her fabulous _Han Solo Trilogy,_ which right from the first lines about five-year old Han inspired me to write this story in the first place. (Anyone who hasn't read it: Get it. Read it!)**

**George Lucas for creating the OT universe (and for some of the PT...just some of it,) and Harrison Ford for his iconic portrayal of not only Han Solo, but also Indiana Jones, (who does have his intergalactic equal occasionally in this fanfiction.)**

**I hope you enjoyed _A Slight Disruption_, i****t's been fun, and keep an eye out for a surprise or two. **


End file.
